Fate New Sword
by dragoforos
Summary: La Guerra por el Santo Grial comienza una vez mas en una devastada ciudad de fuyuki, consecuencia de las anteriores 6 guerras. Esta vez, el comienzo del séptimo Heaven's Feel traerá esperanza o desesperación?, ¿Sera una guerra normal? , Solo los Masters y Servants participantes responderán a esas preguntas. Mi primer fanfic.
1. Introducción de Oc

**_Nota:_** El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Muchos años atrás, en un siglo que los humanos consideran inexistente, los dioses crearon un arma. Esa arma fue creada con el propósito de entender el razonamiento humano y en el peor de los casos, exterminarlos si los consideraba una amenaza.

Para su creación, se le concedió un cuerpo de arcilla imitando la apariencia humana. En este momento de la historia, comenzaban a aparecer los primeros Hechiceros o Magos, pero llamados de una forma ya perdida en la historia. Así que el cuerpo vació fue creado de tal forma que fuera capas de utilizar las nuevas habilidades descubiertas por los humanos.

Después, llenaron el recipiente vació con una habilidad capas de imitar las armas creadas por los Humanos y Dioses por igual, con la esperanza de que dispusiera de todas las herramientas necesarias. Dicha habilidad fue "tomada prestada" de cierto Espíritu Heroico de un futuro distante. Cuando el cuerpo vació se lleno de ella, cambio su forma tomando la apariencia de un joven entre 16 - 17 años con el cabello rojo.

Una vez terminado el contenedor, se le dio Vida.

El "Arma" abrió los ojos, mostrando que eran dorados, y miro de frente a los dioses que lo crearon. No sentía nada, felicidad, temor, gratitud, enojo, desesperación, esperanza, eran emociones que el desconocía.

Sus creadores, satisfechos con su trabajo, lo enviaron a la tierra de los humanos con el objetivo de entender el razonamiento detrás de sus acciones.

Lo siguiente de lo que tomo consciencia el "Arma" era de que se encontraba en una colina llena de flores, mirando al horizonte. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El suelo firme a sus pies, el aire que chocaba contra el, y la hermosa vista que tenia ante el, todo era desconocido.

Pero, a pesar de eso, era consciente de su "misión" aunque el mismo no conocía el significado de ella. Así que camino, y camino, y camino hasta perderse en el horizonte, con el objetivo de aprender.

...

Pasaron los años, y el "Arma" aprendió a sentir, a conocer, a relacionarse, aprendió a convivir con los humanos. Obviamente no lo logro solo, con el tiempo conoció a una humana que le enseño todo sobre ellos y la hechicería.

Una de las cosas que le sorprendió, aunque el mismo no sabia que estaba sorprendido en ese momento, era que dicha humana no pregunto nada, simplemente le enseño todo lo que sabia como si fuera natural.

Después de convivir un tiempo juntos, la humana dijo lo siguiente -Es incomodo tener que referirme a ti como "tu" o "cosa" así que te daré un nombre para facilitar nuestra convivencia, no quiero quejas-, para este momento el arma ya entendía el idioma humano y algunas emociones así que comprendió a lo que se refería.

Un nombre, una forma de diferenciarse del resto, el reconocía de que estaba feliz por ello y así fue bautizado como "Enkidu" por la humana.

...

Con el transcurso de los siglos vivió diferentes aventuras, conoció personas y entendió diferentes puntos de vista(en medio de todo eso, el aprendió a utilizar sus habilidades correctamente) hasta el punto que el mismo desarrollo su propia forma de pensar.

Con su propia filosofía, el siguió su vida ignorando su misión, cosa que enfureció a los dioses. Así que después de un tiempo comenzaron a desquitarse con el causándole todo tipo de atrocidades, como por ejemplo, matar a la humana que le enseño todo lo que sabia y que según ellos lo "corrompió".

Enkidu, enfurecido con sus creadores, salio en un viaja con el objetivo de vengarse.

Pero no todo viaje sale como uno esperaba, en algunas ocasiones fue un héroe que salvo millones de vidas, en otras fue un demonio que mutilo a miles, todo con un solo objetivo. Un objetivo que estuvo cerca de cumplir ya que después de múltiples batallas, llego hasta ellos... solo para ser patéticamente derrotado.

Fue reducido a escombros por sus creadores, para luego ser olvidado en ese lugar mientras desaparecía toda prueba de su existencia.

Pero, momentos antes de su supuesta muerte, un cuerpo gigantesco callo sobre el. La criatura era gigante con una cola larga, un par de alas, 4 patas y una cabeza con un cuello largo; según sus conocimientos era un dragón.

Pasaron horas y el cuerpo del dragón no se movía, así el pensó lo siguiente "Lo mas probable es que este muerto, aunque me pregunto quien podría derrotarlo, según tengo entendido los dragones son los seres mas comparables en poder a los dioses".

Después de pensar en eso, otra idea le llego, el cuerpo de la criatura esta intacto pero no tenia vida, Enkidu no tenia cuerpo pero si estaba vivo. No dudo un segundo mas, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se desplazo hasta al dragón e incrusto fragmentos de su propio cuerpo en el del dragón con la esperanza de fusionarse para formar un nuevo cuerpo para si mismo.

Al cabo de unos minutos paso, los fragmentos de su cuerpo flotaron en el aire y se dirigieron al dragón.

...

Enkidu abrió los ojos, estaba vivo, de alguna forma consiguió sobrevivir. Aunque... su apariencia cambio dramáticamente, ahora era literalmente un dragón que, a su vez, se parecía a un humano. Estaba sobre sus dos patas traseras y sus patas delanteras no estaban sobre tierra, eran brazos, con una cola larga pero sin alas.

Su apariencia no le importaba, ahora con un cuerpo podía continuar.

...

Al cabo de unos años aprendió a cambiar de forma y adquirir nuevamente apariencia humana, pero a diferencia de su antiguo cuerpo, este tenia necesidades como comer y dormir, era literalmente las mismas que el cuerpo de un humano corriente.

Incluso si el obtenía una vida humana, el todavía no la consideraba como tal hasta que sea capaz de cumplir su objetivo.

Así que camino, y camino y camino hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Lo que el no sabia era que este segundo viaje con el objetivo de vengarse, acabaría con su muerto por segunda vez. Pero a diferencia de su primera "muerte", esta vez, le dejo a los humanos un regalo con la esperanza de que pudieran utilizarlo mejor que los dioses.

...

Las acciones que realizo en vida fueron buenas y malas según la lógica de los humanos, lógica que no creía que se aplicaba a el por ser diferente. Esas acciones le dieron un lugar en El Trono de los Héroes, donde aguardaba a ser llamado para la séptima guerra del santo grial.

 **Hola, este es mi primer fanfic.**

 **Esta es la introducción de mi Oc, protagonista de esta historia. En lo personal no considero tener mucho conocimiento sobre el universo de fate, pero eso no cambia el echo de que me encanta y por eso escribo esta historia. Tratare de respetar mayormente lo que puede en termino de las personalidades de los personajes y otras cosas del nasuverse.**

 **En cuanto al Oc, es literalmente Emiya Shirou, pero con otra vida, personalidad y alguna que otra nueva habilidad. Dicho esto no cambia mucho, como por ejemplo el Oc solo puede copiar armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Otras aclaraciones como la ropa que viste y eso serán presentadas en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **En el próximo capitulo comenzara la guerra por el santo grial con las invocaciones.**


	2. Las invocaciones

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

La guerra por el santo grial,que ocurre cada 60 años, originalmente una guerra entre 7 Master y 7 Servants ¿por que originalmente? eso se debe a que en cada guerra empezando por la tercera han ocurrido anomalías en el sistema del santo grial, que van desde la invocación de nuevas clases de Servants hasta causar grandes calamidades donde se perdieron demasiadas vidas.

Dicha guerra se realiza en la ciudad de fuyuki, una cuidad bastante resistente en el sentido de que resistió 5 guerras por el grial con daños mínimos, pero no lo logro contra la Sexta Guerra. La sexta guerra por el santo causo tanta destrucción a la ciudad que literalmente la convirtió en una ciudad fantasma, al menos por los primeros 40 años. El tiempo paso y las personas que descendieron de los habitantes originarios decidieron volver a construirla por nostalgia o tal vez capricho. Después de 20 años de reconstrucción, podría llamarse otra vez una cuidad aunque con poca población en comparación con la anterior.

Los primeros en volver a la ciudad y quienes tuvieron la idea de volver a ella fue la familia de los Matou, una familia con una larga historia en la ciudad,tanto oficialmente como extraoficial. Por ello, actualmente son una de las familias mas poderosas en el sentido económico y político en la misma.

Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que en dicha ciudad acaba de comenzar la Séptima Guerra por el Santo Grial. ¿7 Masters? han sido seleccionados para participar junto a ¿7 Servants?.

Los Masters son magos o magi que practican hechicería, no magia ya que solo existe 5 magias verdaderas. Los requisitos para ser un Master son ser un mago y convocar un Servant ¿como saber quien es un Master? en alguna parte de su cuerpo deberían aparecer 3 Hechizos de comando. Prueba irrefutable de que ha sido seleccionado por el Santo Grial para actuar como Master y convocar un Servant.

Los Servants pueden ser considerados el tipo mas poderoso de familiar, si se tuvieran que categorizar. Los Servants son Espíritus Heroicos del pasado, es decir, personas que que consiguieron grandes logros como salvar a su pueblo, o detener una invasión y que después de su muerte se convirtieron en objeto de adoración y conocimiento. Como resultado estos espíritus ocupan un lugar fuera del círculo de la transmigración de las almas y ascienden a una existencia cercana a la de los Espíritus Divinos con el fin de convertirse en un poder que proteja o afecte a la humanidad. Es de notar que a pesar de los orígenes del término, hay espíritus no están atados al significado normal de "Héroe" por lo que Espíritus Heroicos con alineamientos hacia la maldad también.

Las clases originales de los Servants son:

Saber : Los Servants de esta clase son guerreros de cuerpo a cuerpo, ágiles y potentes. Se da por supuesto que es la mejor clase general, de altos grados en todas las categorías. Es una de las tres clases de caballeros, junto con Lancer y Archer y también pueden poseer habilidades de jinete, aunque inferiores a las de la clase Rider. Cuentan con la habilidad Resistencia Mágica.

Lancer : Servants colocados dentro de esta clase son muy agiles y hábiles en el uso de armas cuerpo a cuerpo de largo o mediano alcance como las lanzas, las jabalinas. piquetas, etc. Es una de las tres clases de caballero, junto con Archer y Saber .

Archer : Servants de esta clase suelen ser hábiles con proyectiles y pueden sobrevivir más tiempo sin un Master cercano, gracias a su especial capacidad de acción independiente, los arqueros más fuertes pueden ser difíciles de controlar a veces, debido a la independencia casi total de sus "Masters". Es una de las tres clases de caballero, junto con Lancer y Saber .

Rider : Los Servants de esta clase enfatizan en la velocidad y el alcance de sus Noble Phantasms , que a menudo incluyen sus monturas. Su habilidad especial es a caballo, lo que les permite utilizar plenamente las capacidades de sus monturas (que pueden ir desde simples caballos, vehículos mecánicos, a las criaturas divinas o sobrenaturales.).

Caster : Los Servants de esta clase son expertos en magia y tienen una habilidad especial similar a la Esfera de Realidad, llamada Creación de territorio, lo que altera o crea el espacio a su alrededor para mejorar su hechicería.

Assassin : Los Servants de esta clase son por lo general, uno de los 19 Hassan i Sabbah, los líderes de la familia de los Hashshashins por la que se les da el nombre. La habilidad especial de los Assassins es el Encubrimiento de Presencia, lo que les permite permanecer sin ser detectados. A comparacion de su sigilo sus habilidades de combate son débiles. Debido a esto, los Assassin a menudo atacan a los Masters en lugar de a los Servants.

Berserker : Servants dentro de esta clase son siempre héroes que han perdido la cordura en su vida. Esta característica les permite utilizar la habilidad especial: "Mejora de la locura" que intercambia su conciencia (es decir, la cordura) por un gran aumento de potencia. La mayoría de los Masters son incapaces de controlar a su Servants una vez que la Mejora de la locura se ha activado, lo que finalmente resulta en la muerte.

Cada uno de estos heroes poseen Fantasmas Nobles(Hogu o Noble Phantasm), su mayor arma contra los otros Servants. Dichas armas pueden asegurar la victoria del mismo o su perdición ya que al momento de usarlos, dan a los demás servants información sobre quienes fueron en vida.

Todos los master y servants combatirán entre ellos con un solo objetivo, el santo grial que puede conceder cualquier deseo. Algunos por razones egoistas, otros por el bienestar de un ser querido, esas y otras razones son el resultado de este guerra.

Y este mismo sistema se a vuelvo a poner en marcha.

...

En una mansión antigua, hogar de la familia matou, se encontraba Zouken Matou, un viejo que parece de 80 años pero que en realidad en mucho mas viejo, el patriarca actual de la familia ya que su ultimo heredero falleció hace unos años.

-Caster, todavía no esta listo?- pregunto el anciano al ser frente a el, observando el circulo de invocación en el suelo.

-Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un ser impaciente?- respondió Caster, un hombre con una túnica entre negro y purpura con el cabello negro recogido hacia atrás, con molestia en su voz.

-Demasiadas- respondió sin importancia- Pero no lo digo por mi sino por aquella señorita- señalo a la mujer - no creo que aguante mucho mas.

La mujer a la que señalo estaba sentada en un silla, o al menos eso es lo que pensaría una persona normal, ya que en realidad dentro de ella habitaban un centenar de gusanos controlando cada uno de sus pensamientos y acciones. Esa mujer había sido seleccionada para ser un Master al igual que Zouken.

Técnicamente hablando Zouken no fue seleccionado como un Master, sino que mato al Master original de Caster y consiguió sus Sellos de Comando.

-Acaso esa muñeca tiene alguna importancia para ti?- Respondió el servant, con molestia en su voz.

La razón por la cual Caster estaba molesto no era porque el anciano matara a su master, sino porque no le permitía expresar libremente su arte. Ese "Arte" era matar niños de no mas de 10 años con el fin de entretenerse y entregar ofrendas.

-Por ahora, una vez que invoque al servant sera desechada- Zouken hablo con desinterés- Si lo deseas puedes divertirte con ella después-

-No me interesa ninguna mujer mas que mi amada Doncella- Respondió Caster indignado por tal sugerencia. -Esta listo- Aclaro Caster después de unos segundos.

El objetivo de Zouken era convocar otro servant usando a la mujer en la silla, pero no quería un simple servant, quería un arma obediente que siguiera todas sus ordenas sin rechistar y con la fortaleza suficiente. Para ello, le pidió a caster que realizara unas modificaciones en el sistema de invocación. Dicho sistema fue establecido por Zouken hace muchos años, pero con la ayuda de Caster logro cambiarlo un poco mas acorde a sus deseos.

-Bien- Respondió cortante- Hey, es tu turno- con eso dicho, la mujer se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al circulo de invocación. Luego recito el conjuro para invocar al servant que zouken le obligo a memorizar.

Finalizado el canto, una explosión de neblina negra ocurrió. Zouken y la joven mujer salieron disparados hacia la pared mas cercana, la mujer no dijo nada ni se molesto, pero Zouken escupió un poco de sangre por el impacto, provocando una leve sonrisa en Caster.

Seguido de eso, se escucho:

-Te pregunto, ¿Tú eres mi Master?

El origen de la voz era una mujer vestida de con una armadura negra y una mascara del mismo color que cubría sus ojos y su nariz.

Acto seguido, Matou corto la mano del Master del nuevo servant y traspaso sus hechizos de comando a el. La mujer no reacciono de forma alguna.

-Ahora yo soy tu Master, que clase eres?

El servant no sintió nada al ver esa escena y respondió- Servant Saber.

Zouken sonrió, había convocado a la clase que se creia era la mas fuerte de todas.

Caster por un segundo confundió a Saber con su querida Doncella, pero luego se percato de claras diferencias.

-Ahora que termine mi tarea- hablo Caster- Puedo dedicarme a mis asuntos?

-Si, dijiste que necesitabas niños, no es así?- Respondió Zouken.

-Así es, mientras mas jóvenes mejor- Aclaro el mago con una sonrisa.

-Como quieras, mandare a mis hombres por ellos-

...

En uno de los pocos hoteles que empezaban a funcionar en fuyuki, se encontraba una bella mujer. Su nombre era Safiri Von Einsbern. Como en la mayoría de las guerras, los Einsbern, otra de las antiguas familias de fuyuki y tambien uno de los fundadores de la guerra al igual que los Matou, envían un homunculus. Un humano creado de forma artificial, un homunculus.

Safiri tenia piel blanca como la nieve, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, rasgos inconfundibles en los homunculus de los Einzbern. Pero, si tuviera que indicar una clara diferencia seria que... le faltaba el brazo izquierdo y tenia un venda en el ojo derecho.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito Safiri como una princesa en apuros.

¿La razón? un acosador la había estado siguiendo los últimos días y finalmente el muy bastardo había asaltado su apartamento. Safiri era una maga experta, fue entrenada desde su nacimiento por el patriarca de los Einsbern con el objetivo de que participara en la guerra por el santo grial. Ella podría simplemente usar un hechizo para ponerlo a dormir o algo. Pero, Safiri tenia un gran "fallo" el cual era que cuando se ponía nervia, olvidaba todo lo referente a la magia. ¿Por que? Ni ella lo sabe, quizás un estrés emocional o secuelas de su entrenamiento.

Para resumir, estaba a completa merced del hombre. El se acercaba lentamente a albina, con una mirada que aterraba a Safiri. Pero antes de que el hombre pusiera un dedo sobre ella, cayo inconsciente al suelo por un golpe al cuello. El causante de esto, era un hombre que media 1,75 con piel morena y cabello blanco.

-Safiri, cuantas veces debo decírtelo? no abras la puerta a extraños-Hablo el nombre. Causando que la mujer se deprimiera.

-L-Lo siento, Assassin, pero parecía una buena persona... antes de abrirle la puerta- Respondió ella con arrepentimiento en su voz.

El Servant continuo mirándola con un mirada reprobatoria hasta que finalmente se rindió, así era ella.

-Bien, mientras que no te haya lastimado- miro a la joven y después al hombre en el suelo- Supongo que puede dejarse pasar- Suspiro colocando una mano sobre la cabellera blanca de su Master. Acción que sobresalto a la mujer.

-D-De todas formas, como te fue en el supermercado, conseguiste los comestibles-

Assassin estaba vestido con un traje negro y sosteniendo una bolsa blanca en su mano derecha. Obviamente no utilizaría sus ropas de Servant para ir a comprar.

-Si, a pesar de los cambios, el sistema sigue siendo el mismo, por lo que fue fácil-Contesto el Servant.

-Bien...-Un silencio incomodo se forma hasta que Safiri por fin dijo-P-Podrias dejar de acariciar mi cabeza?-

-Oh, lo siento, me deje llevar- Dijo retirando su mano.

Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, en otras ocasiones Assassin se la quedaba mirando por largos periodos de tiempo con una mirada nostálgica, como si ella le recordara a alguien.

...

-hey- Hablo un joven sin obtener respuestas.

-HEY- probo suerte levantado el tono para obtener el mismo resultado.

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, RIDER MALDITA MASA DE MUSCULO PRÉSTAME ATENCIÓN- Grito a todo pulmón el joven heredero de los Tohsaka.

-¿Hm? Pasa algo Master?- Respondió Rider lo mas natural posible mientras leía libros sobre el mundo actual.

Rider era literalmente un hombre gigante, de piel oscura y cabello rojo. Estaba vestido con una armadura ligera y sobre ella un manto rojo.

-Nada de "Pasa algo Master?", llevo cerca de 30 minutos hablándote, siquiera escuchas lo que te digo?- Pregunto con evidente enojo.

-Si, si, eso sobre la estrategia para derrotar a los otros Servants no?, pero hacer eso carece de sentido si no tenemos la mas mínima información sobre ellos-Rider dijo lo que pensaba en el momento,causando confusión a su Master.

-"Sin sentido"? Planear una estrategia antes de una guerra te parece algo "Sin sentido"? me sorprende escuchar eso de alguien como tu-Hablo indignado su Master.

-No dije eso, dije "mientras no tengamos información acertada", no podemos depender de una estrategia sin fundamentos-Contesto el Servant mientras intentaba prender un consola de vídeo juegos sin éxito alguno.

-Incluso sin fundamentos, todavía existen diferentes posibilidades que podemos estudiar para prevenir inconvenientes-Hablo mientras prendía la consola de vídeo juegos.

-Bien, bien entiendo tu punto Phi, pero antes enséñame a conquistar este "vídeo juego"-

-NO ME LLAMES PHI!, MI NOMBRE ES LAPHICET TOHSAKAAAAAAA- Grito a todo pulmón Laphicet.

-¿Porque no? es conveniente no usar tu nombre real y así te llama tu madre-Contesto Rider mientra trataba de usar el mando de la consola.

Laphicet se puso rojo en todo su cara y dijo- P-P-Porque es un nombre infantil- tan bajo como pudo.

-¿Infantil? es una prueba de su relación, deberías atesorarlo-

-Aun así no, llámame Master o Tohsaka-

La razón del porque su nombre le daba vergüenza era que una vez en el colegio primario, una de sus compañeras lo llamo así delante de todos causando uno estallido de risas que para el joven Laphicet significo una humillación de por vida.

-Lo entiendo, ahora enseñame a como usar esto- Dijo el servant mientra sostenía el pequeño control de la consola con sus gigantescas manos.

-Bien, dame eso-

En algún momento de toda esa charla, el joven Tohsaka olvido su cometido original de una estrategia y comenzó a jugar un juego de carreras con Rider.

...

En una prisión subterránea, construida por orden de la familia Matou, se encontraba el prisionero N°43. Decir "el" prisionero queda mal porque en realidad es una "ella" ,aunque eso lo desconocen los demás prisioneros y hasta los guardias. El único que era consciente de ello, era el actual alcaide de la prisión. ¿Por que el titulo de alcaide? Por que el quiere que lo llamen así, aunque en realidad en la actualidad tiene otro nombre.

Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que el se encuentra delante de la prisionera N°43, mas específicamente, el se encuentra detrás de un vidrio blindado mientra que el recluso este sentado en una silla del otro lado en frente de un circulo de color rojo en el suelo.

-Alcaide, lo conozco desde un par de años, pero es la primera ves que actúa tan audaz, su fascinación por mi finalmente lo volvió loco?- Hablo la mujer para finalizar con una sonrisa burlona.

-Calla, tenemos asuntos que hablar- Respondió sin emoción el encargado de la prisión.

-Otra vez?, pero si esta vez no cause ningún problema ni mate a nadie, incluso vine sin oponer resistencia alguna!-Dijo un segundo antes de caer de espalda por estarse balanceándose en la silla.

-Matar? finalmente te has vuelvo loca? no tengo registro alguno de que hicieras alguna maldad en esta prisión, ni siquiera saliste a mostrar tu cara-

-¡¿Eh?!- Dijo sorprendida para después calmarse y luego-AAAAAH Cierto! eso es lo que voy a hacer una vez que salga de aquí MALDITA ESCORIAAAAA-Estallo en un golpe de rabia.

-Siempre tan salvaje, pero no vine a admirar tus berrinches o escuchar tus quejas-Dijo el hombre y luego cambio de tema-Tienes entrenamiento en la Hechicería no?, Te propongo un trato, Tu me otorgas la victoria en cierto juego que estoy interesado en participar y como recompensa olvidare todos los crímenes que cometiste, incluso puedo usar mi influencia en la política para borrar todos tus crímenes del registro de las autoridades.-

-Wow!-Dijo fingiendo asombro-El gran alcaide se arrodilla ante mi para suplicar por mi operación, creo que seria un buen libro- Finalizo con desinterés

-No creo que vend...-pero el alcaide fue interrumpido antes de finalizar.

-Podre salir no? si es así dime que debo hacer, lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí- Dijo tomando la palabra con brusquedad.

-Primero aclaremos un punto importante, dentro de tu cerebro hay una bomba que estallara al momento de que me traiciones o considere que tomas acciones hostiles contra mi y mis planes-Con el pecho en alto, dijo un verdad irrefutable que le aseguraba la cooperación de la prisionera.

-Si,Si, lo que sea, que debo hacer?-pregunto harta de escucharlo parlotear sobre una verdad tan obvia.

El hombre mayor señalo al circulo de invocación y le dijo a la prisionera que debía decir una especie de verso ante el mientras sostenía un fragmento rojo, posiblemente de alguna arma.

Acto seguido, N°43 recito el verso mientras que el circulo del suelo brillaba cada vez mas intensamente, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a aparecer los sellos de comando en su mano derecha.

Una vez terminado, una luz segó al hombre y la mujer para luego escuchar una pregunta.

-Eres tu mi Master?- Pregunto el Servant convocado

Delante de ella se encontraba un hombre que media cerca de 1,85 con una vestimenta de color violeta oscuro, casi negro, que dejaba expuesto su pecho, en el cual tenia extraños símbolos como también en su cara. Su vestuario también se asemejaba a una dragón porque tenia una cola en su espalda y la armadura de sus piernas parecían piernas del mismo, su color era negro con lineas rojas. También tenia cabello azul aunque estaba tapado por una capucha. Otra característica es que portaba una lanza roja.

-Si soy tu Master- Respondió la prisionera sin miedo en sus ojos

-Bien, ¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-¿Eh? necesitas saber eso?-

-No luchare al lado de alguien que no pueda dar su propio nombre-Respondió el Servant

-Okey, Okey, no te enojes- Trato de calmarlo sin éxito-Mi nombre es Milla Tohsaka, ¿contento?-

-Bien, Mi clase es Berserker-Finalizo el Servant, dejando en claro que no tenia intención alguna de pronunciar ninguna palabra mas.

-Recuerda Milla, tu objetivo es ganar la guerra por el santo grial y darme tu deseo, en el caso de que me traiciones o...-No logro terminar

-Lo entiendo, Lo entiendo Maldición!, me volaras la cabeza no es así?- Pronuncio Milla con molestia.

-Solo debo matar a todos los Masters y Servants no? fácil, matar es mi especialidad-Hablo de forma arrogante. Sin tener idea de lo que le espera.

...

-Se lo demostrare!- Grito un joven aprendiz de mago

-Ese vejestorio se equivoca!-Volvió a hablar en el bosque cercano a fuyuki.

-Le demostrare que la misteriosa guerra por el santo grial es real, lo prueba irrefutable son estos hechizos de comando en mi brazo derecho- Comento lo obvio mientras miraba su mano derecha.

Si nos remontamos a unos días antes, se aclarara esta situación. Para resumir, el joven aprendiz de mago, Darius Ainsworth, estaba enojado con su maestro por no creer que fue elegido para la guerra del santo grial. ¿Como sabia el de esta guerra?, porque de niño su maestro le contaba historias sobre ella, donde el fue uno de los Masters elegidos. Según palabras de su maestro -Eso era solo un cuento para que te durmieras en las noches, no es mas que ficción, ¿me entiendes?, Ficción!- .Obviamente Darius no creía eso y cuando obtuvo los hechizos de comando, partió a la ciudad de fuyuki con la espereza de demostrar que su maestro se equivoca.

-Bien...- Silencio- Repasemos todo- Se lo notaba tenso y nervioso- Circulo de invocación, Listo!; Catalizador-Miro un pedazo de armadura antigua-Listo!. Palabras de invocación- Realizo una pausa y las memorizo mentalmente- Listo!, Hora de intentarlo!- Coloco el catalizador en el circulo de invocación y recito las palabras.

Segundos después de finalizar escucho una pregunta.

-Te pregunte ¿Eres tu mi Master?- Hablo de animada el Servant.

La apariencia del Servant era la siguiente: tenia ropa de color negro con una armadura plateada y por su pecho en encontraba un tahalí de color naranja claro. Su cabello era de color verde y estaba recogido hacia atrás salvo un gran mecho que se mantenía delante de su cara.

-YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Grito tan fuerte que las aves en los arboles salieron volando y el servant se tapo los oídos fingiendo molestia.

-Lo logre!, Lo logre!, LO LOGREEE!, En tu cara viejo decrepito-Siguió hablando solo ignorando al servant.

-Master, no entiendo porque esta tan exaltado pero me gusta su entusiasmo- Comento el Espíritu Heroico para que le prestara atención.

Volviendo a la realidad el joven hablo- Oh si lo siento-Tomo aire y contesto- Si soy tu Master y tu que clase eres?-

-Lancer, Espero gustosamente trabajar contigo-Hablo con una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro

-Encantado de conocerte, soy Darius, Darius Ainsworth-

-Entendido Master, ahora que sigue?-

-¿hum?, a que te refieres?-

-La guerra por supuesto, de que forma planea enfrentarla?-

-...-Silencio

-...-Inquietud.

-SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO PENSE NADA MAS ALLA DE INVOCAR UN SERVAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTT- Declaro con toda el alma su idiotez.

!¿EEEEEEEEEEEEh?!- Exclamo Lancer sorprendido por esa declaración.

...

El tiempo paso, y solo faltaba la invocación de un Servant.

...

3 Días después de las invocaciones, Zouken Matou uso todo tipo de trucos y contactos para secuestrar niños por petición de Caster.

En medio de todo eso, 15 hombre identificados fácilmente como magos, porque literalmente disparaban balas mágicas, perseguían a una niña de no mas de 12 años. Esa niña se llama Sonia Crown.

Después de correr por mucho tiempo, ella se sentía cansada,no recordaba cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo. Solo sabia que debía seguir corriendo. Pero no era una niña indefensa en su totalidad, era un maga, no muy experimentada pero lo era. Solo conocía el hechizo de refuerzo que su padre le enseño para defenderse en caso de emergencia.

La razón por la que esos hombre mataron a su padre y la perseguían era desconocida para ella. A pesar de que su padre murio delante de sus ojor, ella no derramo lagrimas, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque no se lo permitieron. Al momento de la muerte de su padre, fueron a por ella y Sonia corrió tan lejos como pudo.

Después de doblar en una calla angosta, tenia a su izquierda una casa japonesa antigua. La contemplo por unos instantes cuando, una explosión ocurrió a sus pies y ella se elevo en el aire. Abriendo bien los ojos se dio cuenta que la explosión la mando a volar al jardin de la casa japonesa, así que segundos antes del impacto ella dijo -REFUERZO- y su cuerpo soporto el impacto en el jardín.

Tomándolo como una oportunidad se escondió en una especie de taller que se encontraba separado de la casa principal, con la esperanza de que sus perseguidores creyeran que la explosión la mato.

-...-Silencio, acerco su oreja a la puerta y no se escuchaba nada del otro lado.

Hasta que repentinamente la abrieron de una patada-KYYYYAAA- grito por la repentina sorpresa y la fuerza de la patada la mando hasta la pared del fondo.

-Ahuuuuu- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

Cuando tomo consciencia de su situación otra vez, pudo ver como un hombre de mas de 30 años se le acercaba.

Miedo, Desesperación, Odio, Tristeza, todas esas y mas emociones sintió en ese momento, ella sabia que si el hombre la atrapaba todo acabaría.

Así que internamente ella deseo "Por Favor, Por Favor ALGUIEN, QUIEN SEA ".

Como si fuera por reflejo, extendió su mano derecha para defenderse del hombre.

"Quien sea, haré lo que Haga falta así que POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEMEEEE"- seguía deseando internamente.

-Es hora de ir a dormir niña- Dijo el hombre cuando estaba peligrosamente cerca

Y cuando estaba a un segundo de tocarla, una luz roja salio de su mano derecha, donde se manifestaron los sellos de comando. Luego una brillante luz rojo salio de un circulo rojo en el suelo segando a los dos. Finalmente se escucho una pregunta.

-Te pregunto, ¿Eres tu, mi Master?- Hablo el ultimo Servant en ser convocado Archer.

Su apariencia era la de un joven pelirrojo con piel no tan blanco ni tan oscura, con ojos dorados y una estatura cerca de 1,70. Las ropas que usaba consistían en unos pantalones negros y plateados, como si fueran echas de un metal, con una musculosa del mismo color, sobre eso tenia una una tela roja que envolvía su cintura cayendo hasta sus piernas. Esa misma tela se encontraba tapando su brazo izquierdo y su frente.

-Q-Quien demonios eres tu?- Hablo el hombre mirando al servant.

Al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta, el servant observo las manos de ambos y confirmo que la niña era su Masters, asi que volvio a hablar.

-Acabo de confirmar que la niña es mi Master, con eso dicho, te pregunto ¿que asuntos tiene con ella?- Su tono de voz indicaba hostilidad.

-¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAA? quien demonios te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma, to voy a matar BASTARDO!- Enfurecido el de apariencia mayor comenzó a preparar el ataque.

Archer enfoco su mirada a su Master y pregunto- ¿Puedo considerar a este hombre y los otro 14 fuera como enemigos que deben ser eliminados?-

Su Master no hablo, pero si asintió con su cabeza, señal suficiente para que Archer se abalanzara sobre el.

Fuera del pequeño estudio o deposito se escucho un grito del camarada que entro en busca de la joven. Los demás Hechiceros se pusieron en alerta esperando cualquier movimiento de aquel lugar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, salio volando el cuerpo de su compañero, causando un agujero en la pared del pequeño estudio. Ellos desviaron su atención al cuerpo cubierto de espadas de su amigo, esa fracción de segundo de distracción fue su perdición. Al momento siguiente cayeron millones de espadas del cielo que perforaron los cuerpo de todos los presentes en el jardín de la casa japonesa.

Con los obstáculos fuera del camino, Archer extendió su mano a su Master indicándole que se levantara.

Sonia toma la mano de su salvador sin dudar, cosa que tuvo como resultado una sonrisa en el Servant.

-Master, sera mejor buscar un lugar seguro para que pueda explicar esta situación, por su cara supongo que no tienes ni idea de en que estas metida- Hablo el arquero con una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

Ese tipo de comentarios por lo general enojarían a Sonia, pero esta vez seguía sorprendida por su Servant así que solo asintió con la cabeza.

...

Los 7 Servants han sido convocados, dando inicia a la Septima Guerra por el Santo Grial.

...

 **Weno, este es mi segundo capitulo, bastante extenso pero quería colocar una apreciaron de todos los Servant, por lo general tratare de hacerlos mas cortos.**

 **Si tuvieran que indicar algún error sobre todo, seria que repetí demasiadas palabras pero no se me ocurrían otras.**

 **Sobre el OC protagonista, Enkidu, es físicamente igual Shirou de Fate/Kaleid. Su nombre Enkidu esta, como algunos ya se imaginan, inspirado en el mejor amigo de Gilgamesh.**

 **En cuanto a los Servants invocados, no tengo confianza con algunos de ellos porque nunca los vi en acción tanto en anime como fanfic.**

 **Creo que di suficiente información sobre cada uno para que sepan quienes son y sobre sus Master, fue inspiración del momento, espero les gusten.**

 **Dato: Todavía faltan algunos Servants y la protagonista femenina.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios sean buenos o males, todo vale para seguir mejorando.**


	3. Antes de la Confrontación

Antes de la Confrontación

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

...

-Y eso básicamente seria todo- Finalizo Archer.

Después de rescatar a su Master de sus perseguidores, Archer y Sonia se ocultaron en un antiguo edificio de una escuela, probablemente secundaria por el tamaño de los pupitres y sillas. Como su Master se encontraba cansada por el tiempo que estuvo corriendo, cayo dormida al momento de ponerse cómoda en el suelo de un aula. Al cabo de unas horas, Sonia despertó. Archer, aprovechando este momento de tranquilidad, el Servant le explico a su master todo lo que sabía sobre la guerra por el santo grial.

-Entonces… básicamente es una guerra en pequeña escala con el objetivo de ganar el grial para que tu deseo se haga realidad, no es así? -Sonia resumió todo lo contado por Archer en esa pequeña oración.

-Correcto, aunque decir "guerra en pequeña escala" tampoco sería acertado, ya que cada Servant por si solo puede acabar con un ejército sin problema- Dijo Archer causando un escalofrió a Sonia.

-E-Entiendo-Sonia articulo las únicas palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza después de escuchar la comparación del Servant.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la joven maga pregunto-Archer, dijiste que los Servant eran héroes del pasado que se ganaron un lugar en ese ¿cómo era? Trono de….-

-El trono de los Héroes- Finalizo la oración de su Master.

-Sí, ¿eso quiere decir que ellos ya no están en este mundo y solo puede invocárselos mediante este ritual no? -

-Correcto, pero otra vez, "Que no están en este mundo" no es la forma adecuada de interpretarlo-El espíritu heroico comenzó a dibujar con una tiza 2 grandes círculos en el pizarrón del aula, cada uno señalado con una letra- Si el circulo A es el mundo normal, el B es donde residen los Servants. Los Servant, que alguna vez residieron por un largo tiempo en el círculo A, ahora están en el B. Pero, al mantenerse sus leyendas a través del tiempo, se ha mantenido una constante conexión entre ellos. Esa "Conexión" en si no es muy potente, pero si ponemos como intermediarios al santo grial y los Master, entonces tiene como resultado la manifestación de los habitantes del circulo B al A- Termino Archer.

-Entonces, esa es la razón por la que los Servants desaparecen después de que su Master muera, por que pierden su conexión- Sonia tenía una sonrisa de victoria demostrando que entendió la explicación.

-Bien- Dijo Archer mientras pensaba "En realidad es mucho más complicado que eso, pero supongo que esa explicación la convenció".

Sonia paso de tener una sonrisa a una cara de tristeza y dolor.

-¿Hm? ¿Le duele en algún lado, Master? - Pregunto preocupado el Servant.

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no solo estaba pensando en alguna forma de evitar, ya sabes, MATAR a otras personas-

Archer entendió 2 cosas de esa respuesta. La primera es que su Master es demasiado amable, no es que le moleste, al contrario, se siente afortunado por eso. La segunda es que ella ya se mentalizo para participar en dicha guerra.

\- ¿Esta segura Master?, Si usted desea no participar lo entendería-

-No, participare sin duda alguna-

Sorprendido por la seguridad de las palabras de su Master dijo-¿Puedo preguntas a que se debe tanta decisión? ¿Es porque tiene un deseo para el santo grial? –

-NO!-grito-Las cosas que no se consiguen con esfuerzo propio no valen nada, eso me enseño mi padre-Después de una breve pausa continuo-Además ¿dijiste que concede cualquier deseo sin importar quién sea el ganador no? ¿Y si esa persona desea algo que perjudica a muchas personas? ¡ME NIEGO A PERMITIRLO! – Grito con todo el orgullo posible.

El arquero, ante las palabras de Sonia, comenzó a reírse con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-QU- P-PORQUE TE ESTAS RIENDOOO?!-Con su cara toda roja replico ante las acciones del joven.

-M-Mis disculpas Master- Dijo Archer con dificultad porque todavía se estaba riendo a carcajadas-Es solo que no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

-E-En todo caso-Tosió para calmarse-Puedes dejar de llamarme "Master"? es vergonzoso que alguien que tiene muchos logros acumulados me llame de forma superior-

-No creo tener tantos logros como piensas-Dijo y luego pensó "En especial no buenos".

-¿No?, pero eres un Espíritu Heroico, no es así? Ah y ahora que me doy cuenta todavía no te he preguntado quien eres-

-Sabía que esta conversación terminaría en esa pregunta, pero desafortunadamente no logro recordarlo-Mintió el Servant.

-¿Eeeeeeh? Como puedes no recordarlo, es tu NOMBRE-Pronuncio esas palabras con una cara de asombro.

-Lo siente, quizás la invocación fue un poco defectuosa, después de todo fue un poco forzada-Continuo con la mentira con la esperanza de que dejara el tema.

-Supongo que tienes razón, lo siento-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se debe esa disculpa? - pregunto el Servant con duda en su rostro.

-Buenooo, yo fui la que te invoco así que la culpa de tu pérdida de memoria es culpa mía no?-

-¿Qué? No claro que no, no es su culpa Mast…..-La mirada amenazante de Sonia obligo al Servant a frenar y corregirse-Sonia. Solo digo que bajo esas circunstancias cualquiera cosa pudo pasar-

Sonia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que su objetivo se cumplió, que Archer la llamara por su nombre.

Archer, dándose cuenta de esto pensó "¿Ella en realidad es muy buena no?, Supongo que con este tipo de Master no me aburriré."

Un segundo después, Archer se puso tenso. Acción que asusto a Sonia.

-Archer, ¿Qué sucede? -

-Un Servant a dejado de ocultarse, parece que busca una confrontación directa-

Mirando a Sonia, el pedía confirmación para salir a su encuentro.

-Ve, Archer y si es posible, solo acaba con el Servant-

-Si esa es tu orden, la seguiré mientras me sea posible-

Sonia parpadeo una vez, solo para darse cuenta de que su Servant se había ido.

…

Unos minutos antes de que el Servant diera a conocer su ubicación, en la modesta casa de los Tohsaka de desarrollaba una escena que consistía en Lapichet y Rider siendo regañados por la madre del primero, por haberse quedado jugando video juegos hasta tarde.

-Y QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE DESCUBRO PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN ESTE MOMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE- la voz autoritaria de una madre resonaba por toda la casa.

-Sí Mama, no lo volveré hacer-el Tohsaka estaba cabizbajo

-JAJAJAJA CHICO MIRA QUE DEJARTE REPRENDER DE ESA FORMA-Rider reía divertido por la situación hasta que….

-Y TU, RIDER-La mujer lo señalo con el dedo-SE QUE ERES UN SERVANT Y TODO ESO, PERO EN ESTA CASA TENEMOS REGLAS, QUE INCLUSO DIOS TENDRÍA QUE ACATAR SI QUIERE ENTRAR-

-S-Si, L-Lo siento- Sorprendentemente rápido Rider también paso a ser regañado.

-Bien, con eso dicho tengo una cita, así que espero que se comporten, Bye-La mujer dijo esa frase con una sonrisa tan angelical que la cara enojada anterior parecía un mal sueño.

Cuando Señora Tohsaka salió de la habitación de su hijo, Rider hablo-No importa cuánto avance la civilización, las madres siempre serán un ser incapaz de contradecir-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Rider- Laphicet hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro por tener a alguien que sintiera su mismo dolor.

\- Bien ahora que se fue, ¿volvemos a jugar? -Propuso Tohsaka para conseguir una revancha contra Rider, era un mal perdedor.

-Me gustaría, pero parece que algo mas interesante esta por ocurrir- Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rider

Su Master lo entendió y hablo -Es un Servant ¿no es asi?, por fin han dejado de ocultarse-

-Me pregunto si alguno de ellos estaría interesado en formar parte de mi ejercito-

-Lo dudo, pero lo averiguaras un ves lleguemos-Se notaba el entusiasmo en su cara.

-JAJAJA ME GUSTA ESE ESPÍRITU-Rider palmeo la espalda del pequeño Tohsaka, impulsándolo hacia adelante contra la pared.

-Oh, Lo siento, olvide contener mi fuerza-

…

En ese momento un Servant que vestía una armadura negra y mascara del mismo color se dirigía al mismo sitio que Archer y Rider.

…

Hasta el momento 3 Servant se dirigían hacia el puente que conectaba Miyama y Shinto, las áreas en las que la ciudad de Fuyuki estaba dividida.

¿Por qué? Porque Lancer había hecho acto de presencia. Él se encontraba justo al medio de dicho puente.

-Lancer, ¿seguro que es buena idea comenzar de esta forma? - Pregunto Darius

\- ¿Que puede ser mejor que una confrontación directa? -Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja respondió el lancero.

-…-El Ainsworth estaba en silencio. Después de una larga charla con Lancer, opto que lo mejor era conocer a sus oponentes. Pero no esperaba que el Servant interpretara eso de esta forma.

-Supongo que no tengo derecho a hablar cuando, literalmente, te dejo todo el trabajo a ti- Finalmente hablo, de forma deprimente.

-No este tan nervioso, Master solo será el acto de apertura-Sonrió-Lo interesante es lo siguiente-

\- Okey, yo estaré escondido en el edificio del otro lado del puente, diviértete-

Esperando a sus oponentes, Lancer se cruzó de brazos y miro al horizonte. El sol se estaba elevando.

….

Assassin ya se encontraba en dicho puente, con su vestimenta de Servant, el cual consistía en una armadura ligera de color beige oscuro y una capucha roja que cubría completamente su cara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esperando una oportunidad de atacar al Master de Lancer, pero por mas indefenso que parecía no encontraba forma de hacerlo sin alertar a Lancer.

Su oportunidad se presentaría en ese edificio.

…..

Safiri, en su lujoso apartamento, rezaba para que Assassin volviera con ella. No fue mucho el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, peso aun así lo apreciaba.

Para quitarse los nervios, prendió el televisor solo para encontrarse con la última noticia en la ciudad.

-Otra vez han raptado a un niño, ¿quién podría hacer tal horrible acto? Ya es el 13vo en solo casi 4 días -Safiri se cuestionaba los gustos del perpetuador.

….

El Grial Menor, el recipiente donde se presentará el Gran Grial cuando se decida un ganador, se encontraba en una cueva en las afueras de Fuyuki. ¿Porque estaba ahí? Por precaución de la supervisora de la guerra enviada por la iglesia.

Angélica Ainsworth, hermana de Darius. Ella, a diferencia de su patético y desgraciado hermano, decidió servir a la iglesia en lugar de la asociación de la Torre del Reloj.

Ella era una mujer rubia con su cabello dorado atado en 2 coletas, cuya vestimenta consistía en un traje de cura, falso.

Si se tuviera que describir su personalidad, seria definitivamente Fría. Después de la traición de su hermano no volvió a ser la misma, solo era una muñeca siguiendo las indicaciones de la iglesia, las cuales ejercía con puño de hierro.

¿Qué hacia ella al frente del grial menor en este momento? Fácil, tenía una misión de parte de la iglesia. Dicha misión consistía en verter en el grial una sustancia oscura que le entregaron hace unos días.

¿Objetivo de ello?, ella no lo sabía ni pregunto, solo seguía órdenes.

Cuando el líquido entro en contacto con el grial menor, el grial mayor se sintió amenazado. Las pequeñas "masacres" causadas por Archer y Caster exponían demasiado la guerra al mundo exterior y ahora una perturbación en su sistema, si se sumaban esos actos, un contraataque era de esperarse.

Angélica quedo segada por una brillante luz y luego de supo en guardia esperando lo peor. Pero nada cambio, el grial menor seguía delante de ella sin ningún cambio.

"Debió ser alguna reacción violenta" Pensó ella.

Ese pensamiento era correcto, y ese era el objetivo de la iglesia. Esa "reacción violenta" fue el detonante de la invocación de 2 Servant más a esta guerra.

…..

En el mismo lugar donde Archer fue invocado, apareció otro Servant. El Servant era una joven mujer con cabello rubio atado en una larga trenza que casi le llegaba al suelo. Su vestuario era el de una armadura plateada con una espada atada a su cintura y ropa de diferentes tonos de violeta. En su cabeza tenía una especie de corona en forma de M.

-Servant Ruler, Se presenta como medidora de esta guerra con el objetivo de su correcto funcionamiento- Se presentó a ella misma, aunque nadie estuviera ahí.

Acto seguido, salió del pequeño estudio y observo en el patio los cadáveres dejados por Archer.

-Que cruel- Dijo para luego salir al mismo lugar que los otros Servants.

…..

En el mismo bosque donde fue invocado Lancer, apareció el segundo Servant.

Físicamente era similar a Archer, las diferencias serian que su piel era mas oscura y estaba cubierta de símbolos. Su vestimenta eran vendas negras en sus manos y pies, además una capa roja desgarrada que cubría de la cintura para abajo. De igual forma que Archer, esta tela cubría su frente.

Al igual que Ruler, se presentó aun sabiendo que no había nadie.

-Servant Avenger, Listo para la acción- Dijo mientras estiba los brazos.

Pero, a diferencia de Ruler, él no se dirigió al sitio de encuentro, solo se adentró más en el bosque.

….

 **Hola a todos, este es el capítulo 3, espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Primero una advertencia, como dije, este es mi primer fanfic, por ende, el próxima capitulo serán las primeras escenas de peleas que escriba, léanlas con eso en mente.**

 **Segundo, a partir del próximo capítulo colocare las estadísticas de los servants cuyos nombres sean revelados, talvez también sus NP.**

 **Creo que nada más.**

 **Dejen comentarios sobre preguntas que tengan o críticas sobre la historia, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	4. Acto de Apertura I

Acto de Apertura I

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Sonia miraba por la ventana en dirección al puente de Fuyuki. Estaba preocupada por Archer, no dudaba de su fuerza, después de todo alguien que mato 15 magos sin moverse un milímetro debe ser fuerte ¿no?

Pero si esa lógica se aplicaba con él, será igual con los otros Servant.

Ella pensó en pedirle a Acher que le permitiera acompañarlo, pero entonces un problema surgió en su mente. El problema era que le tenía miedo al arquero. ¿Pues quien no? Después de matar sin una mueca de arrepentimiento en su cara.

-Archer- dijo ella mientras recordaba su cara pidiéndole permiso para salir en busca del Servant enemigo.

A pesar de todos sus pensamientos anteriores, ella veía a Archer como una buena persona o al menos quería creer que lo fuera.

-Por favor, vuelve a salvo- Comento mientras apretaba sus puños en señal de impotencia, al no poder hacer nada en esta situación.

…

-Entonces, tu eres la primera en llegar-Lancer hablo mientras miraba a la mujer de armadura negra.

-….- La mujer no pronuncio palabra alguna ¿Por qué?, es cierto que ella por naturaleza no habla mucho, pero por lo menos contestaba cuando se referían a ella. La razón es que su Master le prohibió decir cualquier cosa, incluso las palabras necesarias para usar su Noble Phantasm.

-Hey, al menos preséntate-Lancer esperaba que, aunque sea digiera su clase.

-….-El silencio continuo.

-Eres del tipo callada eh?, No es que lo odie, pero prefiero al tipo que contesta cuando le hablan-Mientras decía esas palabras, en su mano derecha se manifestó su lanza, indicando que estaba listo en cualquier momento.

Ante esto, Saber inmediatamente se precipito sobre Lancer.

"¿No usa arma?, ¿será un Berserker?" Pensó el lancero creyendo firmemente que solo la clase Berserker tenía las aptitudes para eso.

Se equivocó. Saber, mientras se dirigía hacia Lancer, realizo un giro con su pierna izquierda como soporte para ganar más fuerza en su golpe.

Y chocaron, la lanza y algún extraño objeto invisible que Saber sostenía con ambas manos.

-….!- Lancer se sorprendió por lo cerca que estuvo de recibir un ataque mortal si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo.

-Así que un arma invisible eh?, ¡INTERESEANTE!- Comento mientras se defendía y sonreía.

Acto seguido, el Servant de la lanza, aplico más fuerza en su arma para hacer retroceder a Saber. Cuando hubo una separación entre ellos de unos pasos, intercambiaron golpes a una velocidad sorprendente. En medio de ese intercambio, Saber logro acercar su espada hasta generar un pequeño corte en la cara de Lancer. El peliverde, sorprendido por ser herido a pesar de sus particulares habilidades, aprovecho la cercanía de Saber para golpearle con su lanza en el abdomen. El golpe causo que se desestabilizara un poco, lo suficiente como para que Lancer le propinara un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo retroceder a Saber hasta el límite derecho del puente.

El Servant de la espada, reincorporándose, sintió como aparecieron fisuras en su máscara por el golpe de hombre.

Haciendo uso de Mana Burst, Saber se impulsó sorprendentemente rápido hacia Lancer, sorprendiendo a este, para luego realizar un corte horizontal a la altura de la cadera de su enemigo.

Bloqueando el ataque de saber con su lanza, trato de medir la longitud del arma del enemigo observando unas pequeñas gotas de su sangre que quedaron en la parte superior del arma. Una vez confirmada, el lancero procedió a realizar una estocada al cuello de la mujer. Saber no se defendió, al contrario, volvió a intentar otro corte horizontal a la altura de la cadera.

Lancer no se detendría, al igual que Saber, ambos estaban preparados para recibir una herida con la compensación de herir a su enemigo. ¿Lancer perforaría el cuello de Saber antes? ¿O Saber cortaría en dos a Lancer?.

La respuesta fue ninguna. Porque fueron tomados por sorpresa por una lluvia de flechas rojas que explotaron al momento de hacer contacto con ellos.

…

Cerca del puente, en un radio de 5 Km, no se encontraba ningún edificio alto. Pero a pesar de eso, Archer disparo flechas desde una altura de 400 metros de altura en un radio de 2 Km del puente ¿Cómo? Él tenía la capacidad de crear un círculo mágico que actuaba como base de apoyo, de esa forma podía "caminar" en el aire.

-Supongo que priorizar cantidad sobre calidad no funcionara en las otras 2 clases de caballero-Dijo Archer al darse cuenta de que su ataque fue inefectivo contra Lancer, pero causo unas leves marcas en Saber. El hecho de que Lancer no tuviera absolutamente ninguna herida lo extraño, su armadura no parecía muy gruesa a comparación con la de Saber.

-Entonces, tendré que cambiar el método de ataque-Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, Archer sostuvo con su brazo izquierdo un gran arco negro, mientras que en su mano derecha se formaba una esfera roja que inmediatamente tomo forma del cruce entre una espada y un tornillo.

-I am the bone of my sword-Pronuncio al momento de colocarse en posición para disparar

No sabía porque, pero decir esas palabras antes de algunos ataques, lo ayudaba a concentrarse. De cualquier forma no estaban equivocadas, él era literalmente eso, un arma.

-Caladborg!- Dijo el nombre de una de sus muchas réplicas de Noble Phantasm con los cuales tubo algún contacto en vida. Está en particular era una espada que originalmente perteneció a Fergus Mac Roich, aunque la versión disparada por Archer era una modificación de la original, convirtiéndola en un Broken Phantasm.

¿El objetivo de Archer? Comprobar que tan resistente es Lancer.

….

Lancer y Saber, después de ser asaltados por Archer, tomaron distancia inmediatamente, preparándose para otro ataque.

Dicho ataque no se hiso de esperar y se dirigió hacia Lancer, el cual ni se molestó en esquivarlo, simplemente se cruzó de brazos esperando el ataque.

Saber, al sentir la gran concentración de mana del proyectil, decidió tomar distancia.

Segundos después, la flecha impacto en Lancer, causando una gran explosión que daño parte de la estructura superior del puente y causo un gran cráter en el suelo del mismo, pero no lo suficientemente profundo para abrir un agujero.

En el centro del cráter se encontraba Lancer, sin daño alguno.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, Archer?- Hablo, aunque el susodicho no lo escucho.

….

-¿Cómo demonios puede no tener una mísera herida después de recibir eso?-Archer se preguntaba después de confirmar el impacto.

Acto seguido, una sonrisa salvaje apareció en su rostro.

-Emocionante!, ¡verdaderamente emocionante!-

Cuando termino de decir eso, desmaterializo su arco y el comenzó a "correr" en el aire para dirigirse hacia el puente.

….

Luego de que Lancer presumiera sobre su superioridad ante Archer, reanudo su batalla con Saber con una ligera ventaja ya que la onda explosiva causada por el segundo ataque de Archer alcanzo al espadachín, provocándole dificultades en la pierna izquierda.

-¿Qué sucede, Saber? Sé que no lo estás dando todo- Hablo el lancero, llamando al Servant por su clase, la cual logro deducir por la habilidad de su enemigo.

-…..- La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mueca de disgusto que se formó en los labios de Saber.

Luego de ese comentario, Lancer arremetió contra Saber con una estocada tomado como objetivo la cabeza de su enemigo.

Saber se preparaba para defenderse y luego contraatacar, pero, Lancer fue envestido por un par de toros negros tirando de un carro antiguo.

Rider hizo acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

-HAHAHAHAHA- una estruendosa riza se escuchó -Saludos, Compañeros participantes de esta Guerra, Mi nombre es Iskandar, Rey de los Conquistadores y en participo en esta guerra representado a la clase Rider-El Servant recién llegado al puente se presentó.

Saber tenía una expresión de sorpresa que se podía apreciar incluso con la máscara y Lancer, que se estaba reincorporando después de ser arrollado, tenía una sonrisa con un poco de sangre en la boca mientras miraba Rider.

Era la segunda vez en un día que algo lograba lastimarlo, en otras palabras "Esta en verdad será una verdadera Guerra" pensó el portador de la lanza.

-Primero un bastardo al que mis ataques parecen no hacerle daño y ¿Ahora un Rey?, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un niño con la cara verde que este por vomitar? -Archer se sumó a la reunión.

Como si hubiera sido invocado, Laphicet salió del carro de guerra de Rider y vomito en el piso.

Ante eso Archer simplemente dijo -Supongo que todo puede ser ¿eh?-

-Hey, chico, ¿estás bien? - Pregunto Rider a su Master.

-R-Rider, l-l-la próxima ves avísame antes de ir tan rápido, no soy bueno con eso-Con dificultad dijo el Tohsaka para luego gritar- ¿Y QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? ¡REVELANDO TU IDENTIDAD COMO SI FUERA LO MAS NATURAL DEL MUNDO!-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Simplemente me presente por cortesía ¿acaso no es obvio? -

-Que parte de "revelar tu identidad solo nos traerá más problemas" no entendiste!?- Se quejó el chico, aunque en cierta forma esperaba esto, después de todo su Servant tenía esa personalidad.

-Aunque digas eso, no puedo simplemente venir y hacerles una pregunta sin presentarme primero-

Laphicet se cansó de discutir sin éxito alguno y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Archer, ante esta escena soltó una carcajada y luego pregunto- ¿Y? Dijiste que tenías una pregunta que hacernos ¿no? Creo que esa escena nos ha dejado lo suficientemente tranquilos como para responderla- Que Lancer se cruzara de brazos y Saber no se moviera reforzaron la afirmación de Archer.

-Sí, Sobre eso, les pregunto ¿Les gustaría unirse a mi ejército y conquista el mundo? – Iskandar pregunto mientras levantaba los brazos de forma exagerada.

A pesar de que la forma en la que Rider lo preguntaba podría tomarse como una broma, los Servants entendieron la seriedad de la pregunta y respondieron.

-Desgraciadamente debo negarme, actualmente solo sirvo a mi Master-Declaro Archer.

-Me niego-Declaro simplemente Lancer.

-…-agita la cabeza negándose.

-Oh, es una lástima, todos hubieran sido geniales compañeros de armas-Dijo Rider con decepción.

Laphicet se colocó una mano a la cara y suspiro, era obvio que se negarían.

…..

En cierto bosque.

-Quieres dejarme en paz de una vez, Berserker-Resoplo Avenger molesto

-Ordenes de Master-Con una mirada neutra, Berserker contesto.

-AAARGH, es imposible hablar contigo aunque conserves tu cordura eh? -Dijo el Servant de la venganza para luego mirar al Master de Berserker- HEY MUJER, dile a este descerebrado que pare, no tengo intención de luchar en este momento-

Milla, mirando en dirección a la ciudad hablo- Lo siento, pero quiero terminar esta guerra lo antes posible así que porque no te callas y dejas que Berserker te mate ¿Si? ¿Por Favor? – Milla puso ojos de cachorrito.

Esa contestación le respondió que no tenía intención de retirarse.

"¿Cómo me metí en esto?" Pensó Avenger.

Retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo, unos momentos antes de la explosión causada por Archer. Avenger estaba caminado en el bosque ¿Por qué?, la respuesta era simple, él es consciente de que no puede derrotar a otro Servant de frente.

Mientras pensaba diferentes opciones para solucionar este defecto, en medio de su camino se abrió una compuerta del suelo, dejando ver a Milla y Berserker que subían por una escalera.

Cuando Milla vio a un chico con tatuajes y ropa desgarrada en el bosque, dijo-Berserker, Mátalo-Sin la más mínima duda.

Berserker salto y ataco a Avenger, quien invoco sus armas, Tawrich y Zarich, para defenderse y de esa forma exponer que es un Servant por lograr resistir el golpe del Servant de la locura.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

El gigante con lanza golpeo a Avenger con una patada en todo el estómago, impulsando al mismo hasta el punto que rompió varios árboles en su trayectoria hasta finalmente chocar contra una piedra gigante.

-KAHHH- el Servant con tatuajes negros se quejó por el impacto, para luego escupir sangre.

Avenger, luego de levantase, lanzo sus armas al Servant enemigo. Las 2 fallaron y pasaron al lado de Berserker.

-¿Dónde apuntas? Solo ¿4 o 5 golpes? ¿y ya estas fuera de juego?, si los demás Servant son así, esta guerra es aburrida- La Tohsaka hablo de forma presuntuosa después de ver el patético esfuerzo de la otra parte.

-Señorita, le recomendaría que tuviera en mente la frase "No todo es lo que parece" si desea sobrevivir en este guerra-Recomendó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

-Tonterías, Berserker acaba con el-

Una vez que el Servant siguió la orden de su Master, se alejó considerablemente de ella, dejándola desprotegida.

Al segundo siguiente, las armas que Avenger había arrojado antes, se incrustaron en la espalda de Milla.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue todo lo que pudo decir ella, antes de caer inconsciente por el dolor.

Avenger, comprobando que su estrategia funciono, volvió a convocar sus armas para mantener a raya a Berserker. Luego de un intercambio de golpes donde, por algún milagro, logro empujar al Servant lo suficiente como para acercarse al Master desmallado.

Cuando Berserker salto en el aire para clavar su lanza en la espalda del pelinegro, se escuchó la siguiente frase.

-Por mi hechizo de comando, Berserker detente- Dijo Avenger que exitosamente había robado los sellos de comando.

Berserker se detuvo, cayendo al suelo en una posición extraña y graciosa.

Luego, los 2 Servants observaron una luz brillante proveniente del puente de Fuyuki.

-Veo que por allá se están divirtiendo eh- Comento el de ropa roja, para luego darse la vuelta, recoger al antiguo Master inconsciente y adentrarse en la prisión subterránea que usaría como base a partir de ahora.

Berserker lo siguió, él no tenía ningún apego a su antiguo Master, así que simplemente siguió al actual.

…..

Situación actual:

Masters: 5 (sin contar Servants)

Servants: 9

….

 **Cuarto capítulo, echo.**

 **Como dije, trate de hacer lo que podía en la escena de pelea principal, espero les haya gustado.**

 **La forma en la que vuela Archer es la misma que Miyu de Fate/Kaleid.**

 **En cuanto al último fragmento de Avenger y Berserker, ambos van a desaparecer por un tiempo, pero luego volverán como principales antagonistas de un futuro arco.**

 **Dejen comentarios, sean preguntas o críticas, para mejorar.**


	5. Ficha de Servants 1

Ficha de Servant (será actualizada cuando se muestre más información del mismo):

Clase: Rider  
Master: Laphicet Tohsaka  
Verdadero Nombre: Alexander the great / Iskandar / Alejandro Magno  
Sexo: Masculino  
Altura / Peso: 212cm / 130 kg  
Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: C  
Mana: C  
Suerte: A +  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: D  
Cancelar hechizos de efecto simple. Resistencia a la magia del mismo grado de un amuleto que rechaza la energía mágica.

-Montar: A +  
La habilidad de montar animales y vehículos. Criaturas en el nivel de Phantasmal bestia y bestia divina se pueden utilizar como monturas. Sin embargo, eso no se aplica a los miembros de la clase Dragón.

Habilidades personales:  
-Carisma: A  
Talento natural para comandar un ejército. Se puede decir que han logrado la mayor popularidad como un ser humano.

-Táctica militar: B  
Conocimiento táctico que no se utiliza para combatir las situaciones de uno-a-uno, sino para las batallas donde muchos se movilizan. Modificadores de bonificación se proporcionan durante el uso del propio NP Anti-Ejército o cuando se trata de un NP Anti-Ejército enemigo.

-Divinidad: C  
A pesar de la ausencia de pruebas claras, de acuerdo con muchas historias se dice que es el hijo de Zeus, el más grande de los dioses.

Noble Phantasm(NP): 2

1-Gordius Wheel (Rueda de la Autoridad del Cielo): A+

Un carro tirado por bueyes que aparecen cuando Iskandar corta el aire con su espada.

 **2-**


	6. Acto de Apertura II

Acto de Apertura II

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Situación hasta el momento:

Sonia y Safiri esta preocupadas por sus respectivos Servants.

Saber, Lancer, Rider y Archer, se encuentra en el puente de Fuyuki. Rider, les propuso a los demás Servant que se unieran a su ejército, sugerencia que todos rechazaron sin dudar. Laphicet esperaba eso.

En el sector más boscoso de Shinto, Avenger robo los sellos de comando de Milla y ahora quiere convertir la prisión subterránea en su base de operaciones. Berserker lo sigue sin decir nada.

¿Y los demás Masters y Servants?

…..

Instantes después de la gran explosión causada por uno de los Noble Phantasm de Archer, Darius Ainsworth tenía una expresión de asombro mientras miraba por una ventana de un edificio en ruines cercano al puente, en el sector de Miyama.

-A-Así que eso es un N-Noble Phantasm, es tan aterrador como lo describió el Maestro-Tartamudeo todavía en shock.

Temblaba de solo considerar que las historias que le contaba su maestro eran verdaderas.

-Pensaba que quizás podría apoyar a Lancer con algún ataque a distancia, pero mejor le dejo resolver las cosas solo, todavía no quiero morir- Dijo patéticamente.

Él es consciente de que es un cobarde y lo acepta, después de todo, ser un miedoso es lo que lo ha mantenido vivo desde que se volvió un mago. La alegría que mostro al convocar a Lancer era una de las pocas veces que hacia ese tipo de expresiones tan libres y sin contenerse sus palabras. Por lo general, era callado y tranquilo con un poco de confianza en sus habilidades. Esa confianza sin fundamentos, como la describió su maestro, es la que lo llevo a esta situación de vida o muerte conocida como la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

-Si no querías morir, entonces para empezar no hubieras convocado un Servant-Hablo una voz a la espalda del joven.

-…..!- Dándose vuelta tan rápido como pudo logro divisar a un anciano en la puerta de la habitación.

Zouken Matou apareció entrando por la puerta sin siquiera emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Q-Quien eres?¿Q-Q-Q-Que E-Es lo que q-q-quieres?- El simple hecho de que el anciano digiera "Servant" fue la prueba irrefutable de que también participaba en la guerra y al ver lo sellos de comando en su mano derecha, confirmo que era un Master enemigo.

-Estos niños de hoy en día en verdad no tienen modales- Suspiro con decepción Zouken-Solo quiero lo que todos los demás participantes quieren, reducir la competencia-Finalizo de forma amenazante.

Darius por instinto retrocedió un paso, o al menos eso pensó que hizo, porque en realidad estaba pegado al suelo con un millar de gusanos sobre sus pies.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!?-Reacciono de forma violenta mientras golpeaba con sus puños a los gusanos con la esperanza de sacárselos.

-Esta es mi interpretación de reducir la competencia-Dijo simplemente el Matou.

El Ainsworth, asustado, pronuncio- ¡E-E-EINS!-luego, los gusanos que estaban a sus pies, fueron transportados hacia algún lugar desconocido.

¿Cómo sucedió eso? La magia de los Ainsworth sería la respuesta. La familia Ainsworth se especializa en la magia de transferencia, llevándola a otro nivel desconocido para los demás magos. Darius, siendo el actual líder de la familia y único en ella, tenía dichas capacidades. Gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestro, fue capaz de llevar esa magia a 4 niveles distintos, el primero es EINS. Dicho nivel consiste en transportar todo objeto a elección propia, con la condición de que debe tocar el cuerpo del usuario y además no lograba saber a dónde transportaba las cosas.

-Oh, parece que tienes algo con lo que dar pelea, pero no será suficiente-Dijo el anciano mientras más gusanos aparecían de sus pies.

Darius, toco el cristal de la ventana por donde antes observaba la batalla y pronuncio-¡ZWEI!-El segundo nivel de su magia, el cual consistía en transportar un objeto con el cual el usuario allá tenido un contacto previo hacia un lugar específico.

Segundos después, el cristal desapareció de la ventana y apareció en medio del cuerpo de Zouken, cortando todo su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba.

-¡T-Toma eso, viejo!-Hablo de forma victorioso ante la vista deplorable de su adversario.

-Oh, impresionante, verdaderamente impresionante-Una voz resonó por toda la habitación. Era la de Zouken, pero no venia del cadáver tirado en el suelo.

-¿Eh?- Ainsworth dijo en señal de confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿en verdad pensaste que me mostraría ante ti, sin saber absolutamente nada?, hay límites para que tan tonto puede ser una persona- Zouken hablaba mientras Darius buscaba el origen de la voz.

-En todo caso, ahora tengo una idea de tu destreza como mago para futuras referencias, por ahora me retirare con eso, Master de Lancer- y la voz paro.

Esperando unos segundos más, Darius confirmo que su enemigo se había ido.

-Uffff, de la que me he salvado- Dijo para luego caer de rodilla al suelo.

Luego, Assassin que estuvo oculto durante ese breve conflicto, disparo con su Thompson Contender al hombro derecho del Master de Lancer, materializando justo en frente de él.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!- grito por el impacto de la bala.

¿Por qué al hombro y no a la cabeza o al corazón matándolo en el acto? Porque Assassin necesitaba algo de él.

-Responde, Master de Lancer, ¿Dónde se encuentra la hermana de Safiri?- Pregunto el asesino.

"¿Hermana? ¿Safiri? ¿De qué estaba hablando este Servant?" se cuestionó internamente el mago.

-¿Safiri? No sé de qué estás hablando- Dijo la verdad con dolor, mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, debajo de la ventana sin cristal.

Assassin disparo a la pierna derecha para amplificar su amenaza- No mientas, según las cámaras, tú fuiste el que la secuestro hace 2 días-

Darius, se levantó con dificultad del suelo y miro al asesino- No he sido yo, me debes estar confundiendo con alguien- Finalizo para luego lanzase por la ventana hasta el jardín trasero.

Una vez fuera, toco el edificio con su mano izquierda y pronuncio-¡EINS!- Transportando toda la pequeña habitación a quien sabe dónde con Assasin dentro.

-De-De nuevo me eh salvado por los pelos, bendita sea mi suerte- Hablo antes de desplomarse en el jardín por el cansancio.

….

Ruler, el Servant encargado de guiar la Guerra por el Santo Grail en una dirección que no cause una devastación o destrucción que influya de forma negativa al mundo, se dirigía al lugar donde se estaban reuniendo los Servants para detener su batalla.

¿Por qué? ¿acaso no es esa la idea de la guerra?, Si se toma este ritual como una simple guerra quizás sí, pero no lo es y la razón es que los daños causados por los Servant suponen un problema al sistema del santo grial, sistema que Ruler debe asegurar que funcione correctamente.

El problema en esta ocasión es que los Servant están luchando en un lugar donde millones de personas pueden verlos, el puente que une las 2 partes de la ciudad de Fuyuki y seguramente personas tenían que levantarse para trabajar ya que el sol había salido hace poco. ¿Y si esas personas tenían que cruzar el puente para ello? Entonces el sistema del santo grial correría peligro de ser descubierto o involucrar a gente inocente. Ruler no permitirá eso.

En este punto, es necesario aclarar que Ruler no sabe nada de las acciones de Archer y Caster, debido a que fue invocada después de que se cometieron.

Después de correr un tiempo por la calle, miro a su derecha y ella vio como un proyectil iba dirigido hacia el puente de Fuyuki, causando una gran explosión.

Pero, luego de unos pasos más escucho- Oh, mi querida doncella Jeanne, no sabes la alegría que me da verte de nuevo, esto debe ser obra de la benevolencia del señor-

Mirando a su izquierda se encontró con un viejo amigo de cuando estaba viva, su maestro y gran compañero de armas, Gilles de Rais, alias Caster.

\- ¿Gilles? ¿Eres tú? - Pregunto algo confundida por la apariencia de este último.

Ella entendía que dependiendo de la clase que sea el Servant invocado, la apariencia puede cambiar un poco, aunque eso no le impidió reconocer a su viejo amigo.

-Oh, mi querida amiga Jeanne, sé que mi apariencia ha cambiado un poco, pero puedo asegurar que soy el mismo en persona- Caster tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por encontrarse con su amada Doncella. Si alguien supiera que esa sonrisa estaba en la cara del causante de la desaparición de muchos niños, su ira alcanzaría un nivel impresionante.

Confirmado que era su amigo, Jeanne se acercó a él y lo abrazo inesperadamente.

-Me alegra verte, Gilles- Dijo con una sonrisa que, si Caster hubiera visto, quedaría segado por lo reluciente que era.

Para Jeanne, que Gilles de Rais allá sido llamado como Caster era una sorpresa, ya que antes de morir, no tiene recuerdo alguno de que usara tales habilidades. ¿Que habrá echo después de que ella dejara este mundo? Era una de las preguntas que la joven santa tenía en su mente.

Otro punto a aclarar aquí sería que a pesar de que los Servants son suministrado con conocimientos modernos para no resaltar y poder mesclase con la época, También reciben un poco de conocimiento de otros Espíritus Heroicos, los suficientes como para saber a quién se enfrentan una vez que el nombre del Servant sea revelado.

Jeanne d'Arc, como conocía a Gilles desde antes, tenía más conocimientos sobre el que otros Familiares, pero no sabía que paso después de que ella se fuera.

-…-En silencio, Gilles de Rais, devolvió el abraso. Pensaba que todos los sacrificios que cometió en su vida pasada y en la actual eran el resultado de su reencuentro.

El abraso duro bastante tiempo, para alegría de Caster, hasta que finalmente la d'Arc hablo.

-Nuestro reencuentro me llena de felicidad, gracias al Señor-Jeanne pensaba que había sido alguna bendición el reencontrase tras tantos años.

-A mí también, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto-

-Creo entenderlo, y por eso me disculpo- Se alejó de Gilles y su cara reflejaba culpa-Si no hubiera actuado de esa forma, quizás en ese tiempo hubiéramos encontrado una respuesta diferente- Inmediatamente después dijo-Pero no me arrepiento, hice lo que creí correcto-

-Lose, Lose, tu ere así ….. tan brillante- Finalizo Caster.

Después de eso siguieron conversando y en algún punto, sin que Ruler lo supiera, su encuentro con Gilles provoco que se olvidara de la batalla entre Servant y disfrutara de su pequeña charla.

….

Después de la invitación de Rider a los demás presente, Lancer colocando 2 dedos en su boca, silbo.

Acción que sorprendió a los demás Servant y esa impresión aumento todavía más cuando apareció un carro de guerra negro, siendo tirado por 3 caballos.

Subiendo en él, Lancer apunto con su arma al Rey de los Conquistadores

-Rider, en compensación por mi negativa a tu propuesta, ¿te apetecería una competencia para ver quién de nosotros es mejor montando? -Lancer tenía una sonrisa salvaje indicado que esta impaciente. Lo más seguro es que desde que observo la montura de Rider, tenía como objetivo esto.

-HAHAHAHA, Una de las 3 clases de caballero, ¿está retando a otra clase en su misma especialidad? ¡INTERESANTE! HAHAHAHA-Rider agarro con una mano a su Master y lo subió al carro.

Acto seguido, desenvaino su espada, Spatha, la espada de Kupriotes.

Con eso, ambos Servants se elevaron en el cielo para su batalla.

….

-Así que nos dejan de lado, ¿eh? - Hablando, Archer miro a Saber que se había mantenido al margen igual que él.

-Supongo que es compresible, me les uniría si tuviera alguna forma de igualarlos en velocidad- Siguió hablando.

-…..-Saber, de mirar la batalla en el cielo, paso su mirada hacia el Servant del arco.

En el momento que Saber observo el rostro de Archer pensó" ¿!S-Shirou!?". Así es, él tenía la misma cara que su Master durante la Quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial.

El arquero, después de meditarlo un momento, dijo otra frase que le ayudaba a concentrase.

-Trace On- En ese momento se materializo una espada en cada mano, pero para sorpresa de Saber, no eran Kanshou y Bakuya, armas insignia de Shirou y el Archer de la quinta guerra. Estas tenían forma de una espada medieval sin guarda (o guarnición) y eran tan largas como una espada japonesa normal(Katanas). Tenían una empuñadura negra y un circulo como pomo. La única diferencia entre ambas es que la de su mano derecha tenía una cadena cortada al final (unida al pomo) y la de la mano izquierda tenía solo el pomo.

(Nota: Es la espada que la historia tiene de portada, solo que un poco más larga)

Saber no lo sabía, pero sus nombres eran Deimos(derecha) y Fobos(izquierda). Dichas armas eran las favoritas de Archer.

Con Deimos apunto al Servant de la espada y dijo.

\- ¿Me concederías esta pieza, Saber? ¿O no consideras a un humilde arquero lo suficientemente digno de enfrentarte en tu especialidad? -

Saber, dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se puso en guardia.

Al segundo siguiente, Archer y Saber avanzaron hasta que sus respectivas espadas entraran en contacto.

…

 **Y vamos con la segunda parte de la batalla de inicio**

 **En este capítulo, se observaron más diferencias entre mi Oc y Shirou/Archer. En un futuro explicare las capacidades de sus armas, y una vez que el nombre de Archer sea revelado, incluiré en su ficha, la historia de sus armas.**

 **Sobre el reencuentro de Gilles y Jeanne, quizás me allá pasado de Oc, pero siempre creí que si se reencontraran (después de lo visto en Fate/Zero) seria de esa forma. Obviamente teniendo en cuenta que Jeanne no sabe lo que hizo Gilles después de su muerte, de lo contrario sería muuuuy diferente.**

 **Después de este capítulo, creo que todos ya saben quién es Saber (o incluso la primera vez que apareció fue demasiado obvio) y como ya saben, ella conserva los recuerdos de guerras pasadas.**

 **Eso sería todo, dejen comentarios, sean preguntas o críticas.**


	7. Ficha de Servants 2

Ficha de Servant (será actualizada cuando se muestre más información del mismo):

Clase: Rider  
Master: Laphicet Tohsaka  
Verdadero Nombre: Alexander the great / Iskandar / Alejandro Magno  
Sexo: Masculino  
Altura / Peso: 212cm / 130 kg  
Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: C  
Mana: C  
Suerte: A +  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: D  
Cancelar hechizos de efecto simple. Resistencia a la magia del mismo grado de un amuleto que rechaza la energía mágica.

-Montar: A +  
La habilidad de montar animales y vehículos. Criaturas en el nivel de Phantasmal bestia y bestia divina se pueden utilizar como monturas. Sin embargo, eso no se aplica a los miembros de la clase Dragón.

Habilidades personales:  
-Carisma: A  
Talento natural para comandar un ejército. Se puede decir que han logrado la mayor popularidad como un ser humano.

-Táctica militar: B  
Conocimiento táctico que no se utiliza para combatir las situaciones de uno-a-uno, sino para las batallas donde muchos se movilizan. Modificadores de bonificación se proporcionan durante el uso del propio NP Anti-Ejército o cuando se trata de un NP Anti-Ejército enemigo.

-Divinidad: C  
A pesar de la ausencia de pruebas claras, de acuerdo con muchas historias se dice que es el hijo de Zeus, el más grande de los dioses.

Noble Phantasm(NP): 2

1-Gordius Wheel (Rueda de la Autoridad del Cielo): A+

Un carro tirado por bueyes que aparecen cuando Iskandar corta el aire con su espada.

2-

Clase: Ruler  
Master: -  
Nombre real: Juana de Arco / Joan of Arc / Jeanne d'Arc  
Sexo: Mujer  
Altura / Peso: 159cm / 44kg  
Alineamiento: Legal Bueno

Fuerza: B  
Resistencia: B  
Agilidad: A  
Mana: A  
suerte: C  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-mágica Resistencia: EX  
Además de la resistencia a la magia de la clase Saber, ella demuestra un alto grado de defensa anti-magia por su piedad inquebrantable. Sin embargo, solamente Jeanne se salvara en contra de un ataque mágico a toda potencia. No puede hacer frente a los sacramentos de la Iglesia.

-Verdadero Nombre discernimiento: B  
Los Servant convocados como Ruler, durante un encuentro directo, pueden ver el verdadero nombre de un Servant y toda la información de estado se dará a conocer de forma automática. En lo que respecta a los funcionarios con capacidades de ocultación, se requiere una verificación de la suerte.

-Resolución de Dios: A  
Un Privilegio de Ruler.  
Dos Sellos de Comando se pueden utilizar para cada Siervo que participa en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Habilidades personales:  
-Revelación: A  
Una habilidad equivalente a "instinto".  
El instinto es un sexto sentido con respecto a las batallas, pero "Revelación" tiene capacidad para todos los asuntos relacionados con la consecución de un objetivo (por ejemplo, elegir el camino más adecuado durante el viaje). Debido a que no existe una base (por lo que ella piensa), no lo puede explicar bien a los demás.

-Carisma: C  
El talento natural para comandar un ejército. La figura de Jeanne participo en múltiples asaltos mientras alzaba una bandera, elevando la moral de los soldados al límite y uniendo a las tropas. Gracias a su carisma, es posible hacer creer a otros en contenido de las "revelaciones" son verdad, sin base alguna.

-Santa: B  
Indica ser reconocido como un santo. Cuando fue llamado como un sirviente, la capacidad del santo se selecciona uno entre "elevar la eficacia de los sacramentos", "Sube un rango en Carisma" y "producción de una sábana santa es posible".

Noble Phantasm: 2

1-

2-

Clase: Caster  
Master: Zouken Matou  
Nombre Verdadero: Gilles de Rais  
Hombre: Sexo  
Altura / Peso: 196cm / 70kg  
Alineamiento: caótico malo

Fuerza: C-  
Resistencia: C  
Agilidad: D  
Mana: A  
Suerte: D  
Fantasma Noble: A +

Habilidades de clase:  
-Creación de territorio: B

Habilidad única de la clase Caster, similar a una esfera de realidad, las ataque realizados dentro de ella aumenta en un rango.

-Elemento de construcción: -

Habilidad de la que poseen la mayoría de los Caster, pero no es el caso con Gilles de Rais

Habilidades personales:  
-Contaminación Mental: A

Después de la muerte de Jeanne d'Arc, Gilles comenzó a practicar la magia oscura, llegando a volverse loco hasta el punto de que comenzó a secuestrar niño y sacrificarlos creyendo que de alguna forma devolvería la vida a su doncella.

-Ojo para el arte: E-

Cualquiera que haya visto Fate/Zero, entenderá que tan retorcido gusto tiene Caster. Explicación suficiente para tan bajo rango. 

Noble Phantasm: 1

1-


	8. Acto de Apertura III

Acto de Apertura III

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Situación hasta el momento:

Sonia y Safiri esta preocupadas por sus respectivos Servants.

En el sector más boscoso de Shinto, Avenger robo los sellos de comando de Milla y ahora quiere convertir la prisión subterránea en su base de operaciones. Berserker lo sigue sin decir nada.

Darius, después de sobrevivir a una batalla contra Zouken y luego Assassin, cae desplomado sin fuerza de levantarse.

Ruler y Caster, quienes se conocieron en vida, tuvieron un emotivo encuentro. Ruler momentáneamente olvido su objetivo.

Lancer muestra su capacidad de entrar en la clase Rider y desafía a Iskandar a una batalla aérea.

Archer, proyectando dos espadas, imita a Lancer y desafía a Saber a una batalla en su especialidad.

…..

Encima del gran puente rojo de Fuyuki, se encuentran volando 2 carros de guerra a grandes velocidades, uno impulsado por caballos y otro por bueyes.

Lancer se acercaba a Rider de frente, ambos transportes iban a colisionar. Pero, justo antes de eso, ambos de se inclinaron ligeramente. Rider hacia la derecha y Lancer hacia la izquierda, en el momento que estuvieron frente a frente, Rider realizo un corte horizontal hacia la cabeza del lancero y el susodicho dirigió una estocada al antebrazo izquierdo del pelirrojo. En ese momento, los carros por su cercanía chocaron entre ellos, desestabilizando a ambos guerreros generado que ambos fallaran el ataque el objetivo original. Rider sintió como su espada entro en contacto con el cuello de Lancer, pero no logro hacerle herida alguna y el Servant de la lanza consiguió incrustar su lanza en el hombre izquierdo de su enemigo y la soltó, dejándola en ese lugar.

-¡GAH!- Se quejó Rider al quitarse la lanza del hombro. Acto seguido la tiro al vacío.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto su Master que estaba en el suelo de carro, tratando de no caerse. Una vez que recupero el equilibro, procedió a curar la herida en el hombro de su Servant.

-Tranquilo, chico, si eso fuera suficiente para detenerme, nunca me hubiera convertido en un espíritu heroico- Rider hablo mientras giraba su vehiculo y se dirigía hacia Lancer.

Lancer, ahora desarmado, era perseguido por Iskandar. Como si fuera un ataque suicida, el lancero giro violentamente y volvió a cargar contra Rider de frente. Pero, antes de acercarse demasiado, salto hacia el vacío. El Rey de los Conquistadores, confundido por las acciones del portador de la lanza, freno de golpe.

Una vez quieto, siguió la caída de Lancer y se percató de su estrategia, la cual era guiar a Rider hasta algún punto donde pudiera salta y agarrar la lanza que Iskandar tiro antes. Como estaban a varios metros de altura, el peliverde todavía estaba lejos de tocar tierra cuando sus queridos compañeros lo salvaron. Aunque él no recibiría daño alguno, independientemente de la altura de su caída.

Mientras Rider se dirigía en busca del agente enemigo dijo-En verdad eres temerario ¿no es así?, tratar de curar mi herida en esta situación-

-Calla, en una batalla como esta, cualquier diferencia puede suponer una desventaja abrumadora, y si tienes tiempo para preocuparte por mí, entonces concéntrate en descubrir porque tus ataques no funcionan- Laphicet hablo mientras seguía curando la herida del Servant.

-HAHAHAHA, soy afortunado por tener tan dedicado Master- Comento Rider, provocando vergüenza en su Master.

Tomando el consejo de su amigo, se centró en Lancer y en averiguar porque sus ataques no funcionaban.

…..

Saber bloqueo el ataque de Archer dirigido a su garganta con la espada invisible, para luego sostener su espada con una mano y realizar un corte horizontal contra Archer. El arquero retrocedió 2 pasos para esquivar y luego volver a acercarse. Saber, colocando ambas manos sobre su arma y levantándola sobre su cabeza realizo un corte vertical sobre el enemigo. Archer, ante eso cruzo sus espadas en forma de X y resistió el ataque, al principio lo resistió bien, pero luego de que Saber hiciera uso de su Mana Burst, obligo al Servant a ponerse con una rodilla en el suelo.

Reforzando sus manos y músculos necesarios, aplico más fuerza en sus armas hasta que logro repeler el ataque de Saber y aprovechando que se desequilibró, le propino una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que retroceda. Recuperándose, la portadora de la espada arremetió contra Archer con un corte por su derecha. Archer junto ambas espadas, una sobre la otras y las agarro de sus extremos, formando una especie de palo para defenderse de Saber. Pero no logro obtener una buena estabilidad y la fuerza de Saber lo mando a volar.

En el aire, Archer tiro sus espadas girando hacia Saber las cuales fueron desviadas por ella. Una vez en el suelo, volvió a proyectar otro par y las lanzo contra Saber otra vez, pero no termino allí. Realizo rápidamente esa misma acción 2 veces más, pero con inclinaciones diferentes. Ahora, eran 6 espadas las que se dirigían a Saber, 2 por la izquierda, 2 por la derecha y finalmente 2 de frente.

Ante ello, Saber salto en el aire esquivando los ataques. Para luego ser recibida con un golpe de espada proveniente de arriba de ella "¡¿Cómo consiguió ponerse arriba mío tan rápido?!" Pensó en el momento que bloqueo el ataque del arquero. Pero al estar en el aire, ella que estaba debajo de él, fue impulsada hasta el suelo con una fuerza desgarradora.

La colisión de Saber con el suelo del puente genero un pequeño cráter. Rápidamente se recuperó y salió del agujero porque Archer estaba cayendo sobre ella tratando de empalarla con sus espadas.

Sin dudarlo un momento, el pelirrojo arrojo a Fobos en dirección a la rubia y logro que conectara con su hombro izquierdo. La herida no fue mortal, pero limitaría un poco su movimiento.

Retirando el arma de su hombro, la joven observo fijamente a Archer "Es como combatir contra una versión más salvaje de Archer" Pensó refiriéndose al Servant invocado en la quinta guerra.

-Parece que puedo dar algo de pelea, ¿eh? – el arquero hablo mientras proyecta a Fobos otra vez.

-…-Silencio de parte de la rubia

-Oh, ¡VAMOS! Al menos di algo, ¿no crees que es hora de que dejes de fingir que eres el estereotípico personaje silencioso? Y que, por cierto, no te queda para nada- Resoplo Archer, molesto al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-…..-Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero recordó las ordenes de su Master.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué más necesito hacer para que hables? ¿es tanto pedir una simple respuesta?-Su rostro infantil al pedir eso trajo recuerdos a Saber, recuerdos felices que atesorara cuento tiempo pueda.

-Arg, me rindo- Al momento de decir eso corrió en dirección a Saber.

Con Deimos dirigió un corte hacia su cuello, esperando que su oponente se defendiera. Pero no lo hiso, al contrario, no se movió un milímetro. Cuando la espada derecha estaba por tocar el cuello de la rubia, se formó un campo de energía negro alrededor de ella, empujando a Archer varios metros hacia atrás.

-¿Qué demon….-No alcanzo a terminar, no porque Saber estuviera preparando un gran ataque o algo así. Si no porque esa energía de recién termino de romper la máscara ya agrietada por Lancer, dejando en evidencia el rostro de Saber.

Ante ese rostro, Archer pensó "¿¡Mordred!?...No, es alguien más" se calmó y analizo su batalla hasta ahora. El estilo de combate de Mordred, era más explosivo. En cambio, la Saber delante suyo, tenía uno más refinado, elegante en cierta forma. Entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza, solo podía existir otra persona con una apariencia similar, alguien con quien compartiera sangre y una trágica historia.

-HAHA….HAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Rio tratando de contenerse, sorprendiendo a Saber- Así que tú eres ese "Padre" del que tanto hablaba ella-La risa todavía no desaparecía.

La rubia, confundida con sus palabras, no se esperó el siguiente comentario.

-¡Disculpe mi descortesía hasta el momento, KING ARTHUR!-Grito el verdadero nombre de Saber a los cuatro vientos.

-….!- Saber se tensó al escuchar eso. ¿Cómo demonios logro descubrir su identidad? No lo entendía, ¿Acaso alguna acción suya la delato?

Eso no importaba, ahora mismo solo tenía un objetivo y era cumplir la segunda orden que le dio su Master. La cual fue de la siguiente forma:

"-Saber, recuerda, tienes prohibido decir cualquier palabra mientras entablas combate, la única excepción a esa regla seria que alguien descubriera tu identidad. Si eso ocurre, elimina al desgraciado tan rápido como puedas-Zouken hablo de esa forma, pensando que nadie descubriría la identidad de un Servant en la primera batalla".

Pero esa situación se dio y tenía que actuar rápido así que levanto su espada, quito su Invisible Air, dejando ver una espada negra con detalles rojos y 4 círculos del mismo color en ambos lados de ella.

Archer, al ver la reacción violente de Saber, lo entendía. Estaba por utilizar su Noble Phantasm. Ese pensamiento se reforzó cuando la espada reunió energía oscura y su tamaño aumento considerablemente.

-¡Excalibur….-Empezó Saber

Detrás de él se encontraba el Rio que dividía Fuyuki, confirmando que no había nada importante que pudiera ser dañado. Seguido de eso lanzo a Deimos al extremo superior derecho del puente, clavándose en una viga de metal.

-…MORGAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!- Finalizo mientras dirigía su ataque hacia Archer.

…

En los cielos mañaneros de Fuyuki, cerca de las 8 de la mañana, se escuchó una gran explosión proveniente del puente rojo.

Sonia, Safiri y un recuperado Darius observaron como el ataque de Saber Alter recorría el rio con destino al mar. Darius estaba cerca, asique sintió la gran ola de Plana, mientras que Sonia y Safiri solo podían asombrase de como a pesar de estar tan lejos, lograron ver perfectamente el ataque.

-¡Archer!-

-¡Assassin!-

…

En ese momento, Rider y Lancer habían bajado su pelea hasta entrar en el rango del Noble Phantasm de Arturia.

-¡RIDER, ESQUIVALOOOOOO!- Grito el Tohsaka

Rider haciendo todo lo posible por esquivarlo, tiro de las riendas de sus bueyes con todo lo que puedo para alejarse del ataque.

Lancer, que no estaba completamente en el rango del ataque, solo sufrió una leve desestabilización mientras se alejaba.

Un Noble Phantasm Anti-Fortaleza, siguió el rio al pie de la letra hasta conseguir salir a mar abierto. A unos metros antes de que salga al mar, una mujer se colocó delante, impidiendo el paso del ataque. Obviamente no con su cuerpo, seria desgarrado. Sino con otro Noble Phantasm.

-¡Luminosité Eternelle!- Ruler ejecuto su Noble Phantasm clavando su bandera en el suelo.

La batalla entre las mejores armas de los Servant pareció eterna para Ruler, pero no retrocedería. Detrás de ella a unos kilómetros, se encontraba un crucero de lujo con demasiadas personas. ¡Teniendo tantas vidas en sus manos, no se permitiría fracasar!

Pero…..

El ataque de Saber era demasiado incluso para ella. Estaba siendo empujada hacia atrás. Podía sentir como su defensa se quebraba al mismo tiempo que el ataque comenzaba a disminuir, pero aun así no llegaría. Su defensa se rompería primero.

Y así fue, su defensa se desquebrajo dejando a Ruler indefensa ante el ataque de Saber. Ella habría sido eliminada a menos que…

-¡Rho Aias!- El escudo de Ajax no se allá manifestado justo a tiempo.

Un escudo con forma de flor de 7 pétalos absorbió el resto del impacto salvando a Ruler y los pasajeros del crucero.

….

Saber Alter, casi causante de un gran número de víctimas, no logro divisar quien detuvo su ataque, pero había logrado su objetivo. Archer había sido eliminado, la prueba de eso era que delante de ella, donde antes se encontraba el aquero, había solamente partes destruidas del puente, ni rastro del Servant.

-E-Eso es lo que llamo poder de fuego verdadero-Dijo una voz.

Saber miro a un hombre de aproximadamente 25 – 26 que se acercaba hacia ella desde el área de Miyama, era Darius Ainsworth.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Buscaba a Lancer, tuvo suficientes aventuras para un día.

-¡MASTER!- Hablando del rey de roma, Lancer aterrizo al frente de Darius.

Luego, llego Rider con un Laphicet visiblemente mareado.

-R-Rider, e-enserio tienes que dejas de hacerme esto- Finalmente vomito.

-HAHAHAHA, chico has aguantado muy bien todo eso, deberías estar orgulloso- El grandulón elogio a su Master por aguantar una batalla de Servant de tan cerca.

-Q-Quizas lo esté una v-vez que descanse un poco-Volvió a vomitar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Lo siento Lancer, nuestra batalla tendrá que esperar- Si dirigio al peliverde.

-He, no te preocupes, no eres el único que debe retirarse-Dijo mientras observaba el estado de su Master.

-Hey Saber, ¿eliminaste a Archer?-Pregunto sin rodeos el pelirrojo.

Como tanto Lancer como Rider no tenían intención de seguir luchando, ella también desistió de la idea. Y como le ordeno su Master, no hablo en todo el combate. Pero ahora había terminado ¿no?

-Así es- Finalmente hablo Arturia, salvo por las palabras necesarias para su Noble Phantasm.

Con esa respuesta, los Servant se disponían a irse, hasta que…

-¡Esperen, Por Favor!- Una voz femenina llamo la atención de todos los presentes en el puente.

Todos miraron como se acercaba una mujer desde el área de Shinto. Ruler por fin logro reunirse con los Sevant. Tenía algunas heridas menores, pero nada serio.

-¿Hm? ¿y tú quién eres? - Lancer fue el primero en preguntar.

-Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc- Se presento. Sorprendiendo a los Servants por decir su nombre fácilmente, salvó a Iskandar que hizo lo mismo.

-Se me ha encomendado la tarea de administrar esta Guerra por el Santo Grial, con el fin de no perjudicar al mondo actual en el proceso y tratar las irregularidades-Inmediatamente después declaro su misión.

-¿Irregularidades? ¿Qué clase de irregularidades? -Pregunto el lancero.

-Sobre eso, me gustaría realizar una reunión de todos, los 7 Master y 7 Servants presentes, dentro de 2 dias, si sus Master se ven imposibilitados de asistir, pueden enviar un Familiar-Declaro sus intenciones.

-6- hablo Iskandar

-¿Disculpe?-Confusa ante el comentario del rey, solicitó una explicación.

-Saber eliminó a Archer asique solo quedan 6 Servants-Aclaro Rider

Extrañada por esa declaración, continuo hasta expresar la verdad.

-Archer todavía no ha sido eliminado-

-¡¿Qué?!- Saber Alter fue la primer y única en reaccionar con ante eso.

Jeanne iba a explicar cómo sabia eso pero…..

-¿Serian tan amables de no darme por muerto? Que yo recuerde solamente nos conocemos por…..¿2 o 3 horas? Agradecería que no juzgaran un libro por su portada- llegando desde el mismo lugar que Ruler, Archer se expuso ante los otros.

Saber estaba sorprendida, aunque no lo expresara en su cara, ¿Su ataque fallo? ¿Desde tan cerca?

-Ruler, ¿dónde es el lugar de la reunión? - Pregunto el recién llegado.

-La iglesia de Fuyuki, en el sector de Shinto- Contesto

-Entendido, avisare a mi Master-Con esas palabras el arquero se marchó.

-¿Puedo contar con la cooperación de los Masters presentes?-

Con esa pregunta, los Servants miraron a sus respectivos Master, solo para encontrar con que tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y estaban claramente nerviosos.

Como parecía que no tenían intención de contestar, los Servants accedieron a participar por ellos. Saber también dijo que informaría a su Master.

Una vez que Ruler se retiró, Los 2 Masters presentes dijeron al unísono.

-T-Tan Hermosa-

-T-Tan Hermosa-

…

 **Capítulo 6(sin contar las fichas de servant) y el final de la primera batalla, listo**

 **Y con eso, comenzamos con algún capitulo relajante para la próxima.**

 **En el próximo capítulo explicare algunos clavos sueltos que quedan.**

 **Dejen comentarios, sean críticas o preguntas para intentar mejorar.**

 **PS: Parece que Ruler acaba de ganar más admiradores.**


	9. Ficha de Servants 3

Ficha de Servant (será actualizada cuando se muestre más información del mismo):

Clase: Rider  
Master: Laphicet Tohsaka  
Verdadero Nombre: Alexander the great / Iskandar / Alejandro Magno  
Sexo: Masculino  
Altura / Peso: 212cm / 130 kg  
Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: C  
Mana: C  
Suerte: A +  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: D  
Cancelar hechizos de efecto simple. Resistencia a la magia del mismo grado de un amuleto que rechaza la energía mágica.

-Montar: A +  
La habilidad de montar animales y vehículos. Criaturas en el nivel de Phantasmal bestia y bestia divina se pueden utilizar como monturas. Sin embargo, eso no se aplica a los miembros de la clase Dragón.

Habilidades personales:  
-Carisma: A  
Talento natural para comandar un ejército. Se puede decir que han logrado la mayor popularidad como un ser humano.

-Táctica militar: B  
Conocimiento táctico que no se utiliza para combatir las situaciones de uno-a-uno, sino para las batallas donde muchos se movilizan. Modificadores de bonificación se proporcionan durante el uso del propio NP Anti-Ejército o cuando se trata de un NP Anti-Ejército enemigo.

-Divinidad: C  
A pesar de la ausencia de pruebas claras, de acuerdo con muchas historias se dice que es el hijo de Zeus, el más grande de los dioses.

Noble Phantasm(NP): 2

1-Gordius Wheel (Rueda de la Autoridad del Cielo): A+

Un carro tirado por bueyes que aparecen cuando Iskandar corta el aire con su espada.

2-

Clase: Ruler  
Master: -  
Nombre real: Juana de Arco / Joan of Arc / Jeanne d'Arc  
Sexo: Mujer  
Altura / Peso: 159cm / 44kg  
Alineamiento: Legal Bueno

Fuerza: B  
Resistencia: B  
Agilidad: A  
Mana: A  
suerte: C  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-mágica Resistencia: EX  
Además de la resistencia a la magia de la clase Saber, ella demuestra un alto grado de defensa anti-magia por su piedad inquebrantable. Sin embargo, solamente Jeanne se salvara en contra de un ataque mágico a toda potencia. No puede hacer frente a los sacramentos de la Iglesia.

-Verdadero Nombre discernimiento: B  
Los Servant convocados como Ruler, durante un encuentro directo, pueden ver el verdadero nombre de un Servant y toda la información de estado se dará a conocer de forma automática. En lo que respecta a los funcionarios con capacidades de ocultación, se requiere una verificación de la suerte.

-Resolución de Dios: A  
Un Privilegio de Ruler.  
Dos Sellos de Comando se pueden utilizar para cada Siervo que participa en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Habilidades personales:  
-Revelación: A  
Una habilidad equivalente a "instinto".  
El instinto es un sexto sentido con respecto a las batallas, pero "Revelación" tiene capacidad para todos los asuntos relacionados con la consecución de un objetivo (por ejemplo, elegir el camino más adecuado durante el viaje). Debido a que no existe una base (por lo que ella piensa), no lo puede explicar bien a los demás.

-Carisma: C  
El talento natural para comandar un ejército. La figura de Jeanne participo en múltiples asaltos mientras alzaba una bandera, elevando la moral de los soldados al límite y uniendo a las tropas. Gracias a su carisma, es posible hacer creer a otros en contenido de las "revelaciones" son verdad, sin base alguna.

-Santa: B  
Indica ser reconocido como un santo. Cuando fue llamado como un sirviente, la capacidad del santo se selecciona uno entre "elevar la eficacia de los sacramentos", "Sube un rango en Carisma" y "producción de una sábana santa es posible".

Noble Phantasm: 2

1- luminosité Eternelle: Dios está aquí conmigo  
Rango: A  
Tipo: Barrera Fantasma Noble  
Rango: 1-10  
Número máximo de objetivos: ?

La mejor de defensa de la doncella de Orleans. Consiste en colocar su bandera frente a ella para que luego una luz brillante actué como un escudo divino.

2-

Clase: Caster  
Master: Zouken Matou  
Nombre Verdadero: Gilles de Rais  
Hombre: Sexo  
Altura / Peso: 196cm / 70kg  
Alineamiento: Caótico malo

Fuerza: C-  
Resistencia: C  
Agilidad: D  
Mana: A  
Suerte: D  
Fantasma Noble: A +

Habilidades de clase:  
-Creación de territorio: B

Habilidad única de la clase Caster, similar a una esfera de realidad, las ataque realizados dentro de ella aumenta en un rango.

-Elemento de construcción: -

Habilidad de la que poseen la mayoría de los Caster, pero no es el caso con Gilles de Rais

Habilidades personales:  
-Contaminación Mental: A

Después de la muerte de Jeanne d'Arc, Gilles comenzó a practicar la magia oscura, llegando a volverse loco hasta el punto de que comenzó a secuestrar niño y sacrificarlos creyendo que de alguna forma devolvería la vida a su doncella.

-Ojo para el arte: E-

Cualquiera que haya visto Fate/Zero, entenderá que tan retorcido gusto tiene Caster. Explicación suficiente para tan bajo rango. 

Noble Phantasm: 1

1-

Clase: Saber (Alter)  
Master: Zouken Matou  
Verdadero Nombre: King Arthur / Rey Arturo / Arturia Pendragon  
Sexo: Mujer  
Altura / Peso: 154cm / 42kg  
Alineamiento: Legal Maligno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: B  
Mana: A  
suerte: E  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: A  
Cancela toda la magia a inferior a rango A. En realidad, hay magos de hoy en día puedan dañar a Saber.

-Montar: B  
Capaces de manipular libremente todas las bestias y vehículos.

Habilidades personales:  
-El instinto: A  
La capacidad de siempre "sentir" el mejor curso para uno mismo durante el combate. Este sexto sentido elevado está ahora cerca de la precognición. Se reduce a la mitad cualquier obstáculo para la visión y la audición.

-Mana Burst: A  
Esto transfiere energía mágica en el arma y el cuerpo de uno, y por la liberación de la energía mágica de forma instantánea, aumenta las capacidades de uno.

-Carisma: E  
La capacidad natural para comandar un ejército. El carisma es un talento poco común, y en rango B es suficiente para dirigir un país. Originalmente Saber tiene esta característica en rango B, pero al convertirse en Alter la ha perdido.

Fantasma Noble 3

1-Aire Invisible: Limitado Campo de la eólica Rey  
Rango: C  
Tipo: Anti-Unidad Fantasma Noble  
Rango: 1 ~ 2  
Número máximo de objetivos: 1 persona  
Una espada invisible. Simple, pero muestra un efecto tremendo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un Fantasma Noble vigilado por una fuerte magia, esto no significa que la espada en sí es transparente. 

2-Excalibur Morgan: Espada de la Victoria Prometida  
Rango: A ++  
Tipo: Fantasma Noble Anti-Fortaleza  
Rango: 1 ~ 99  
Número máximo de objetivos: 1000 personas  
Una espada de oscuridad, a diferencia de su contraparte original. Un arma no hecha por el hombre, sino un equipo de dios forjado por las estrellas. Un Fantasma Noble en la parte superior de la categoría de espadas sagradas. Una espada sagrada que transforma la energía mágica de su propietario en "oscuridad", lo que aumenta su cantidad de movimiento debido a la convergencia y la aceleración, y habilita el uso de la magia a niveles divinos.

3-


	10. Otras Perspectivas y Revelaciones

Otras Perspectivas y Revelaciones

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Situación hasta el momento:

Luego de que el Noble Phantasm de Saber fuera bloqueado por las fuerzas combinadas de Ruler y Archer, el Servant administrador de la guerra se presentó ante los que se encontraban en el puente.

Inmediatamente después, solicito una reunión dentro de 2 dias en la Iglesia de Fuyuki.

Y finalizo, confirmando que Archer no fue eliminado por Saber. Dicho comentario se reforzó con la llegada del arquero.

Ruler, quien ya había cumplido su objetivo actual, se retiró después de Archer, dejando a unos sonrojados Darius y Lapichet.

…..

Sonia estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada, tanto que estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la pequeña aula. La visión externa de esto sería como una persona caminando sorprendentemente rápido de un lado a otro. Su cabeza estaba que estalla con preguntas como "¿Qué le sucedió a Archer?¿Estaba bien o malherido? ¿Seguía vivo o no? ¿él también la dejaría sola?"

Repasando algunas cosas, Sonia tenía miedo de su Servant, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que la protegió de sus perseguidores. Ademas, ella estaba sola, su padre murió protegiéndola. Aunque tuviera miedo, era mejor tener a alguien que estar completamente sola ¿no?

En medio de todo eso, escucho la puerta del aula abrirse.

-YO! Mast….Sonia-se corrigió rápidamente el arquero mientras saludaba.

Sonia, sintiéndose como una idiota, se avergonzó mientras tratada de decir algo.

-D-D-De…..-Trato de decir.

-¿Hm? ¿de?-Pregunto el Servant confuso.

-¡Devuélveme mi preocupación! ¡IDIOTAAAAA! -Grito Sonia mientras le tiraba escombros que encontraba en el suelo.

-¿EEEEEEEEEHHH? ¿Y ahora que hice? - Hablo mientras esquivaba algunos escombros.

Mientras arrojaba escombros, Sonia se acercaba a Archer, el cual retrocedía instintivamente hasta que cayó al suelo y apoyo su espalda en la pared del pasillo.

Esperaba que algún objeto pesado le cayera encima, el cual si cayo, pero no era lo que él creía que era. En el último momento, Sonia se arrojó sobre Archer, y segundos después levanto su cara, la cual tenía lágrimas de cocodrilo a punto de salir.

Archer, ante esa vista, abraso a Sonia con su brazo izquierdo y dijo.

-Estoy de regreso Sonia, lamento tardar tanto-Mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la cabellera rosada de la joven.

-Sí, Bienvenido de regreso, Archer-Dijo mientras ocultaba su cara en el pecho del mayor para que no viera sus lágrimas.

"En verdad, ¿Quién derramaría lagrimas por alguien que conoció hace no más de un día?...Hay un límite para que tan buena puedes ser, Master" Pensó el Servant.

…

Regresando a cuando Darius transporto una pequeña habitación con Assassin dentro.

Dicha habitación apareció en el cielo, encima del puerto de Fuyuki, Harbor (creo que es como un puerto ¿no?).

Al impactar en suelo, como era de esperase, se hizo pedazos.

Assassin, saliendo de los escombros se reprochó internamente.

"Maldición, no debí subestimas esas capacidades de Teletransporte"

Acto seguir, miro al cielo y observo 2 luces chocando. Tomando un par de binoculares que compro en la era actual, miro al cielo de nuevo y diviso la batalla entre Rider y Lancer. Subiendo al edificio más alto que encontró, miro hacia el puente de Fuyuki para encontrase con un enfrentamiento entre Saber y Archer.

Por algunos encuentros previos que tuvo en vida, logro reconocer a Saber y Rider como tales clases. Lancer no fue muy difícil, ya que a pesar de que estaba en un carro como la clase Rider, este usaba una lanza. La única sorpresa que obtuvo fue la de un Archer combatiendo con espadas.

"Supongo que sorprenderme ahora sería raro, después de todo lo que paso" pensó mientras recordaba sucesos de su vida.

Como no consiguió matar al Master de Lancer, y tampoco información sobre el paradero de la hermana de Safiri, siguió mirando los combates desde ese edificio. De ninguna forma, consideraría entablar un combate directo con alguno de ellos, pero era mejor estar enterado de cuantas capacidades tienen sus rivales.

En la batalla ocurriendo en los cielos, solamente le molesto el hecho de que Lancer no sufriera daño alguno en el cuello por el ataque de Rider.

En el puente, el hecho de que Archer proyectara armas capaces de seguir el ritmo de la espada de Saber le sorprendió ¿es posible usar la magia de proyección de esa forma? Si lo era, entonces ese Archer debió de llevarla a un nivel demasiado alto. El siguiente acto que capto su atención fue la energía oscura que envolvió a Saber, protegiéndola de un ataque del arquero.

Luego de una breve charla entre los Servants en el puente, logro divisar la activación del Noble Phantasm de Arturia. Sorprendido porque era de color negro, y no una luz dorada como el recordaba.

Mientras seguía el recorrido del ataque del Servant de la espada, observar a una mujer sobre un barco pequeño en medio del rio. No era una persona que estaba haciendo un paseo por la mañana, después de todo, ella no parecía de esta época.

La Servant clavo su lanza, ¿o quizás una bandera?, en el suelo del barco e inmediatamente después una luz doraba salió, formando una protección contra el ataque de energía negra. Sorprendente mente, el barco no se vio forzado a retroceder "Quizas alguna característica de su Noble Phantasm" Pensó.

A todo esto, ¿quién era ella? Si excluimos a los Servants ya registrados, Ella solo podía ser Berserker o Caster.

Inmediatamente descarto a Berserker porque parecía tener cordura. Puede ser Caster, pero sus vestimentas y armas le decían que no lo era.

Otras preguntas que se le presentaron, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba recibiendo el ataque? ¿Estaba defendiendo algo? Con esa última pregunta en su mente siguió con los binoculares el camino detrás de Ruler. Para divisar una luz en el mar, solo puede haber una cosa que genere tanta luz en medio del mar, un gran barco, un crucero. Y como dudaba mucho que estuviera sin pasajeros, entendió las acciones detrás de la rubia con trenza.

Por eso, se preocupó cuando diviso que estaba perdiendo ante el ataque de Saber. Finalmente, su defensa se rompió "Es todo, ha perdido y con ello miles más se han perdido, eso es lo que sucede con aquellos que intentar cargar más de lo que pueden" Dijo el Servant mentalmente.

Seguidamente fue sorprendido porque un escudo que se asemejaba una flor de 7 pétalos contuvo el ataque de Saber hasta que desapareció.

Assassin, luego de observar en dirección a la joven, precedió a seguirla hasta el puente.

Una vez allí, se enteró de lo mismo que los demás Servants y al finalizar la conversión, se retiró para contarle a Safiri lo ocurrido.

…

Momentos antes del gran ataque de Saber.

Ruler corría por las calles a toda velocidad, mientras se castigaba internamente por dejarse llevar en la conversación con su viejo amigo. ¿Cómo era posible que priorizara una alegría personal ante sus obligaciones? No tenía excusa.

Cuando finalmente llego al rio que dividía la ciudad, vio a la distancia un gran cumulo de energía negra siendo disparado.

"Un Servant acaba de usar su Noble Phantasm" Reconoció internamente por la escala del ataque.

Le molestaba un poco la destrucción que causaba, pero era algo por el que no podía hacer nada. Originalmente pensaba dejar que el ataque siguiera su curso. Pero cuando observo un crucero a la distancia, en medio del rango del ataque negro, no lo dudo un segundo más y salto hacia un barco abandonado en medio del rio.

Usándolo como base, clavo su portaestandarte en él y pronuncio las palabras para su Noble Phantasm.

-¡Luminosité Eternelle!-

Al momento de recibir el impacto, fue empujada un poco hacia atrás. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, se percató de que su defensa no sería suficiente. ¿Deveria haber usado su otro Noble Phantasm para contrarestarlo? Incluso si prácticamente le producía la muerte, eso hubiera sido mejor que dejar morir a miles de inocentes.

Ya no tenía esa opción y finalmente su defensa se rompió, dejándola desprotegida. Sabiendo lo que le esperaba pensó "Lo siento, a todos los presentes en ese gran barco, en verdad lo lamento" y espero el impacto mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Rho Aias!-

Impacto que nunca llego, ya que fue protegida por un escudo con forma de flor de 7 pétalos. El escudo no parecía lo suficientemente poderoso para resistir el poder original del ataque, pero como Ruler se llevó la peor parte, logro resistirlo hasta que termino.

Jeanne buscaba a su salvador para agradecerle, pero no podía verlo por la zona.

Uno de los privilegios de la Clase Ruler, además de sus propios sellos de comando y saber la identidad de otros Servants, era la capacidad de detectar su presencia en mayor medida que los otros.

Por ello, Ruler sabía que se encontraba cerca. Pero al no poder permitirse perder más tiempo, corrió en dirección al puente. Ya tendría otras oportunidades para agradecer al Servant que la salvo, quien quiera que fuera.

Una vez que logro encontrarse con los demás Servant, solicito una reunión para tratar un asunto urgente, las recientes masacres causadas por Archer(los magos) y Caster(los niños), aunque ella no supiera quienes eran los perpetradores. Y había otro asunto más, el grial le dio conocimiento sobre la presencia de otro Servant, Avenger.

El grial le confirmo que fue un Servant el que esta secuestrando niños, pero no le confirmo cual. Así que, por la información obtenida, ella pensó que Avenger era el causante de eso y el asesinato de los magos en el lugar donde fue invocada.

Con eso en mente, partió hacia la iglesia de Fuyuki.

….

-¿Así que tú eres la supervisora de este guerra?- Jeanne pregunta a la mujer que se encontró cuando entro en la iglesia.

-En efecto, mi nombre es Angélica Ainsworth, y soy la enviada para supervisar la Séptima Guerra por el Santo Grial- Angelica se presentó.

-Soy la Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc espero no estar molestando, pero he previsto una reunión con los demás Servant aquí en 2 dias-

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, desde la guerra pasada, la iglesia ha decidido brindar todo el apoyo posible a la clase Ruler- Angélica aclaro, causando una sorpresa en Jeanne.

-¿La guerra anterior? ¿un Servant Ruler fue invocado en ella? -

-Así es, según los registros de mi predecesor, en mitad de las Sexta Guerra, Ruler fue convocado para detener los desastres causados por los Servants que participaron-

-¿Puedes darme más detalles sobre ello?-

-Lo siento, pero por el momento, eso supera mi autoridad, si lo desea puedo mandar un comunicado solicitando el permiso necesario para hablar-Finalizo Angélica

-Por Favor, mientras más sepa sobre ello mejor-

-Tardara unos días, pero favor siéntase como en casa- Dijo la Ainsworth saliendo de la capilla.

Ruler, sola en la iglesia, rezó como lo hizo tantas veces en su vida.

….

-Por fin en casa, necesito una laaaaaarga siesta- se quejó el Tohsaka

-¿Ya? Pero si el sol todavía esta visible-Rider comentó

-Rider, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte sobre porque estoy tan cansado, pero el simple hecho de pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza-Ese comentario causo duda en el Servant, pero aun así continuo.

-Además, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano-

-Ah, entiendo, entrenamiento matutino ¿no? - Iskandar parecía seguro de sus palabras.

-No, no sé cómo era en tu tiempo, pero en este los chicos menores a 18 tenemos que asistir a la escuela-Se quejó Laphicet.

Rider, que no lo escucho porque estaba observando una foto en la sala pregunto.

-Hey, chico, ¿quién es la mujer de la foto? -

-¿Hm?, es mi mama ¿acaso no la reconoces?-

-No ella, la mujer a tu derecha-

-Ah, es la hermana de mi mama, Milla Tohsaka-

-Entiendo, eso explica el parecido y ¿qué fue de ella?, no parece haber otra foto donde aparezca-Dijo mientras ojeaba todas las fotos en la sala.

-Por qué no la hay, tiempo después de que esta foto fuera tomada, mi abuela enfermó. Por ello mi madre y tía tuvieron una batalla a muerte por la cresta de la familia- Un semblante de tristeza se mostró en su cara.

-Entiendo, lamento sacar el tema-

-Está bien, es lo normal en las familias de magos con más de un hijo. Pero no es como si estuviera muerta, momentos antes de que mi mama acertara el golpe final, mi abuela se interpuso, declarándola la ganadora-Tomo un respiro y continuo.

-Luego de eso, ella se fue a quien sabe dónde-

-Esa "abuela" ¿es la mujer mayor que te sostiene en sus hombros? -

-Sí, Rin Emiya Tohsaka, hasta el día de hoy no he conocido anciana más animada que ella-

-¿Emiya? Pero chico, ¿no me dijiste antes que el nombre de la familia principal se coloca primero en las familias de magos? -

-Eso sería lo normal, pero siempre que se presentaba lo hacía de esa forma. Según mi mama, dijo que es porque quería recordar para siempre al abuelo- Rider asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta

Después de decir eso, Laphicet subió hasta su habitación y durmió el resto del día. Mañana le esperaban varias sorpresas.

…

Lancer y su Master, habían llegado a una mansión en el sector de Shinto, bastante cerca de la iglesia. Darius, al verla en tan buen estado decidió tomarla como su base cuando la encontró hace 2 días.

Mientras caminaba al frente de Lancer, se le cayó un objeto que el lancero describía como un medallón de oro.

El Servant de la lanza lo tomo del suelo y al hacerlo presiono algún botón que lo abrió, mostrando la imagen de dos jóvenes, un niño y una niña, abrazando un gran árbol.

Lancer, reconoció inmediatamente al niño como su Master y por ello pregunto.

-Master, ¿quién es la niña rubia de la foto? ¿un amor no correspondido que no puedes olvidar? - Se burló el Servant.

-Jaja, muy gracioso-dijo de forma sarcástica-es mi hermana mayor, Angélica-

-¿Mayor eh?, si los años la trataron bien, ¿hago bien en suponer que ahora es toda una belleza?- Seguía divirtiéndose

-No lo sé, han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que nos vimos- La vos de Darius se hacía pesada.

-Entiendo-Lancer respondió cortante al notar el tono de Darius. Parece que no quería hablar sobre ello.

El Servant entrego el medallon a su dueño y el susodicho se disponía a ir a curar sus heridas.

-Lancer, cualquier cosa estoy en la última habitación-

-Entendido Master- con eso dicho, Lancer se dispuso sentarse en el sillón a observar la televisión mientras comía frituras. En verdad se había acostumbrado al mundo moderno.

…

Safiri, literalmente salto sobre Assassin, al momento de verlo entrar por la puerta.

-¡Assassin! ¿estas herido? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que seguías vivo?!-

-Cálmate, solo tome un desvió para recoger esto-Dijo mientras mostraba un traje de mujer.

-E-Ese es el traje que pedí para trabajar en la escuela, lo recogiste-

-Claro, no dijiste que estabas ansiosa por enseñar a los jóvenes-

-Eso es cierto, pero ¿no dijiste que era peligroso?, ¿está bien que me des tanta libertad? –

-El lugar más seguro es a la vez el más expuesto. Después de estudiar las personalidades de los demás Servant, juzgue que no atacarían en algún lugar lleno de gente como una escuela. No puedo decir nada sobre los Master, pero dudo que quieran llamar la atención- Finalizo el Servant

-¡Gracias! ¡En verdad muchas gracias!- Con la única mano que tenía abrazo como pudo al Servant.

…

 **Capítulo 7 listo (sin contar fichas)**

 **Como dice el título, es casi lo mismo que el capítulo anterior, pero con puntos de vista diferente y algún cierre del primer día de la guerra (técnicamente el primer día fue cuando apareció Archer, pero como era de noche, necesitaba un tiempo para explicar las cosas).**

 **Sobre las revelaciones, la más importante fue el caso de Laphicet, ya que prácticamente está confirmando que esta historia es una continuación de UBW (aunque el grial no fue destruido en este caso). Cosas como cuantos años han pasado serán explicadas en futuros capítulos.**

 **Dejen comentarios, criticas o preguntas, todo sirve para mejorar.**


	11. Encuentros Inesperados

Encuentros Inesperados

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Situación hasta el momento:

Después de que la batalla entre Servants finalizara con asistir a una reunión en la iglesia de Fuyuki dentro de unos días. Cada participante decidió volver a casa o juntarse son su Master.

Archer, sorprendido por la reacción de su Master, entiende que a pesar de que sienta miedo de él, lo quiere a su lado.

Rider pregunta sobre el árbol genealógico de los Tohsaka, donde se revela un dato curioso.

Laphicet está molesto por tener que comenzar a ir a la escuela, la guerra no es excusa para descuidar el estudio (ni yo me creo que escribí eso).

La relación entre Darius y Angélica queda expuesta ante Lancer, quien decide dejar el tema ante la actitud de su Master.

Assassin accede a que Safiri comience a dar clases en la escuela.

….

En la residencia Matou. Cerca de una hora después de que los Servants se separaron.

-¡IMCOMPETENTE! ¡Y SE SUPONE QUE ERES LA CLASE MAS FUERTE! ¡TONTERIAS!- Zouken gritaba todo tipo de insultos hacia Saber. ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo un Servant enemigo conocía su identidad y mejor arma, al igual que 3 más conocían que tipo de Noble Phantasm tenía (en realidad 4 con Assassin). Todo eso y no pudo eliminar a ningún enemigo como consuelo.

-Ya, ya, vamos a cálmanos Master, los estallidos emocionales no son buenos para la salud- Caster hablo, en cierta forma, defendiendo a Saber. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba tan endemoniadamente feliz con su encuentro con Jeanne.

-Caster, mientras Saber estaba combatiendo ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! El plan era que ella actuara como señuelo mientras tú te preparabas para eliminar a cualquier Servant si se presentaba la oportunidad-Más calmado, se dirigió hacia Caster.

-¡Me alegra que preguntes! ¡hoy es un día especial! ¡el día que logre reunirme con mi amada doncella!-Declaro Caster, haciendo algún tipo de obra teatral o al menos esa imagen intentaba dar.

Zouken tenía demasiadas cosas que decir, pero lo que ya estaba hecho no podía cambiarse.

-Caster, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Ruler al proponer esta reunión?-

-Según sus palabras, es para detener las irregularidades que están ocurriendo en la guerra-

-¿Irregularidades? ¿Cuál…-Se frenó al darse cuenta. Primero, la alteración al ritual de invocación de Saber. Segundo, los niños que Caster estaba reuniendo llamaban la atención del público. Tercero y no menos importante, algún Servant elimino a 15 de sus hombres en la antigua residencia de los Emiya.

-¡Mandicion! ¡Y pensar que actuarían tan rápido!-Zouken sabía quién estaba detrás de esto, era un viejo conocido suyo.

La clase Ruler, a menos que sea invocada antes de que el ultimo Servant aparezca, solo puede ser llamada si el Gran Grial se siente amenazado. Pero acciones como las nombras anteriormente, no deberían ser suficientes para perturbarlo, a menos de que alguien atacara directamente al catalizar del Gran Grial, el Grial Menor.

-¡Los maldigo, perros de la iglesia!- Zouken grito a los culpables que han intentado frustrar este ritual tantas veces.

….

Al día siguiente, lunes.

2do día oficial de la guerra.

…

Laphicet Tohsaka se preparaba para la escuela. Muy a su pesar.

-Phi, si no te apresuras llegaras tarde-Su madre llamó.

-Ya voy, ya voy, solo me falta encontrar un cuaderno-

Finalmente listo, bajo a desayunar. Para su sorpresa, Rider estaba en la mesa comiendo tocino y huevos que su madre cocino. Su vestimenta era de la época actual.

-¿Los Servant necesitaban comida?-

-¡BUEN DIA CHICO! Y no, pero sería una lástima no probar las comidas actuales- Rider saludo y respondió a su Master.

-Lo que digas, llego tarde así que comeré en el camino-Tomando unas tostadas se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Pueden aparecer en cualquier momento los demás Servant-

-Tranquilo, la escuela es un lugar muy lleno de gente, dudo mucho cualquier Servant o Masters realice algún acto para revelar la guerra- Lleno de confianza, afirmo algo obvio.

-¡Ya me voy!-

-¡Que te vaya bien!- Dijo su Madre.

….

-Sonia, creo que va siendo hora de volver a tu casa- Archer comentó de la nada mientras observaba como su Master dibujaba algún extraño tipo de flor en la pizarra.

-¿eh? ¿p-porque s-sueltas eso de repente?- Con claro nerviosismo habló

-No creo que sea repentino, Sonia, no importa como lo vea, tienes entre 10 a 12 años. Alguien tiene que estar encargado de ti ¿no? Debe estar preocupado de que desaparecieras-Al arquero no le importaba desviarse un poco de la guerra en si para que la vida normal de su Master no se viera afectada.

-N-no l-lo h-hay-Declaró con un semblante oscuro de tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Alguien debe tenerte a….-Fue interrumpido

-¡NO LO HAY, LOS HOMBRES DE ANTES MATARON A MI PADRE, ¡MI UNICA FAMILIA!-Sonia finalmente dejo de contener su llanto.

Archer guardo silencio, ella quería descargase y él se lo permitiría.

-¡EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡DELANTE DE MIS NARICES! ¡JAMAS ME HABIA SENTIDO TAN INUTIL EN TODA MI VIDA! ¡PAPA! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Siguió gimoteando hasta que callo de rodillas.

El Servant del arco se acercó a ella y coloco su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

-Lamento su perdida Master… pero si en verdad estimas a tu padre, no te avergüences de mostrar tus sentimientos, cuando quieras llorar, hazlo. Cuando quieras sufrir por la pérdida de alguien, hazlo. Y cuando todo lo malo haya pasado, mira de frente y continúa caminando, ese es el mayor regalo que podemos darle a aquellos que han dejado el mundo antes que nosotros- Archer dijo esas palabras con decisión y tristeza.

Sonia, siguiendo el consejo de su Servant, lloró, y lloró, y se arrepintió, y continúo llorando hasta caer dormida del cansancio.

-Master, todavía eres un niño, y estas en todo tu derecho de entristecerte por la pérdida de alguien, independientemente de la situación en la que te encuentres- Seguido de esas palabras, Archer cargo a Sonia hasta la enfermería de la escuela, donde encontró una cama en condiciones.

…..

 _-¿S-Seguro que estoy presentable, Assassin?, he escuchado que los niños tienden a no tomar en serio a los maestros que no dan una buena impresión_ \- Safiri, completamente nerviosa, hablaba con su Servant telepáticamente.

- _Primero tranquilízate y segundo, eso se aplica con chicos inmaduros, tú te encargas de chicos de 16 años_ -Assassin, en forma astral, tranquilizaba a Safiri

¿Dónde se encontraban? En la nueva escuela Homurabara ¿Por qué nueva? Esto se debe a que la original fue parcialmente destruida hace 60 años, dejándola inutilizable.

Como la ciudad fue aumentando de población (Familias que volvían a sus raíces o personas que buscaban nuevas oportunidades), se vieron obligados a construir una nueva escuela en Miyama, cerca de donde se encuentra la residencia Tohsaka.

- _P-P-Pero_ …-

- _No lo sabrás a menos que lo intentes_ -

Safiri, reuniendo todo su coraje, entro al colegio y se dirigió al salón que tenía asignado.

…...

-L-Lancer-Con evidente cansancio, Darius Habló.

-¿Hm?,¿ pasa algo Master?-

-¿Es…..necesario…..hacer…..esto?-

-¿No dijo que quería entrenar para que el resultado de ayer no se volviera a repetir?-Lancer hablo refiriéndose a lo malherido que estaba ayer su Master.

-¡SI!, ¡PERO DUDO MUCHO QUE JALAR NEUMATICOS CON UN HOMBRE Y 2 PERROS ME AYUDE A SER MEJOR HECHICERO!-

En efecto, el Ainsworth estaba corriendo por la parte de Shinto con 3 neumáticos atados a su cintura mediante una cuerda, arriba de esos neumáticos estaban respetivamente, Perro 1, Lancer y Perro 2.

-No diga eso, todo comienza con poner su cuerpo en forma-

-¡PARA UN MAGO, DEBERIA SER SU MENTE! Y A TODO ESTO, ¡¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACASTE ESOS PERRO?!-

-No lo sé, salí a correr y en algún momento me comenzaron a seguir-

-¿No consideraste que podría ser alguna jugada del enemigo? Tu sabes, que puedan ser alguna especie de familiares- Dijo eso mientras acercaba su rostro a perro 1. Acto seguido, el doberman, lo mordió.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡QUITATE MALDITO SACO DE PULGAS!-

-Creo que se siente herido por que sospechas de el-

-¡¿Ahora se supone que tengo la culpa?!, VALE, lo entiendo, lo siento por haber dudado de ti-Él dijo esa frase para luego pensar "Espera, ¡¿Qué demonios hago disculpándome con un perro?!".

-Master, no entiendo de que se queja, comparado con el entrenamiento que mi maestro me dio esto no es nada, quizás podríamos…-Lancer hablaba mientras recordaba sus días como alumno.

-¡NO! Y ¡NO QUIERO SABERLO! -

-Eh? Yo iba a decir….-

-SOLO TENGO QUE LLEGAR HASTA HARBOR ¡¿NO ES ASI?! ¡ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE SEGURO QUE CUALQUIER METODO QUE TU MAESTRO USO EN TI, ME MATARIA EN EL ACTO!- Seguido de eso, corrió como nunca lo hizo en su vida, todavía con 3 pasajeros.

"iba a decir que tomara un descanso, pero parece que su ánimo se elevó de repente…. ¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU, MASTER!" Pensó Lancer.

…

Laphicet llego a su salón de clases, y saludó a sus amigos.

-Buen día a todos-

-Oh, Laphi, alguien madrugo ¿eh?- Hablo un pelinegro

-¿Acaso hay un gran evento hoy? Que llegues temprano es alguna especie de señal-Una pelivioleta se sumó a la conversación.

-JAJA-Rio sarcásticamente- Solo me levante más temprano, es todo-

El trio, luego escucho una conversación.

-¿Te enteraste?, parece que hoy vendrá una nueva profesora-

-¿Profesora? ¡¿Es bonita?!-

-No lo sé, no aparece ninguna foto suya en la página del colegio, pero dejando si lo es o no, me conformo con que no sea una tirana que nos llene de tareas-

Volviendo con el trio.

-Asique era hoy el día que ingresaba la nueva maestra, Ahora entiendo porque te levantaste temprano-La pelivioleta hablo.

-A Laphi le gustan las mujeres maduras después de todo- Comentó el pelinegro.

-Kirishima, voy a matarte si no te callas-Laphi, con evidente enojo, se dirigio al pelinegro.

-Calma, Calma, solo estoy bromeando-

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió, mostrando al director que era acompañado por una albina.

-Todos a sus asientos, les presentare a su nueva maestra de historia-

Siguiendo la orden, cada quien se sentó en su asiento.

-Entonces, Señorita Von Einz….-No lograba recordar el apellido completo.

-Von Einzbern, Director-

-Eso, ahora por favor preséntese-

-Mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Safiri Von Einzbern y espero llevarme bien con todos-Safiri se sentina nerviosa, pero logro dar su presentación sin problemas.

-Bien, si me disculpan- El director se retiró.

Luego, un silencio incomodo se formó en todo el curso. Safiri iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero después de seguir la vista de los estudiantes, entendió que tenían curiosidad sobre su brazo y ojo.

-um, ¿podría ser nunca hayan visto a una persona que le faltaba alguna parte de su cuerpo? -Pregunto la maestra.

Ante la pregunta, todos los estudiantes dejaron de mirarla avergonzados.

Safiri, pensado que esa acción fue muy tierna, reafirmó su decisión de enseñar.

-No se preocupen, no me molesta. Eso sí, solo yo tengo permitido quejarme sobre las tijeras para zurdos- Trato de decir una broma, para nada graciosa. Su cara estaba llena de vergüenza.

Ante la cara graciosa de la nueva maestra, todo rieron y comprendieron que solo estaba nerviosa. Podían llevarse bien con ese tipo de maestra.

"Einzbern, creo que era otra de las familias fundadoras de la guerra" Tohsaka estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos desde que dijo su apellido.

"Pero ¿no habían sido completamente erradicados en la guerra pasada?, quizás solo sea una coincidencia" ingenuamente pensó Laphicet.

Assassin, que se encontraba en forma espiritual al lado de Safiri, miro al Master de Rider. No tenía intención de atacar, después de todo, estaba lleno de testigos.

…..

Sonia tuvo un sueño. En él, observo a un hombre luchando contra varios ¿soldados? . Ese hombre, tenía espadas atravesando su cuerpo. Aun con millones de heridas, continúo luchado. Finalmente, cuando estuvo delante de una gran figura, fue destruido en pedazos.

Paso el tiempo y volvió a levantarse, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente. Así lo sentía Sonia.

-¡AH!- por el resiente sueño se levantó con un pequeño grito.

Se encontraba en una cama, posiblemente en la enfermería. Inmediatamente después, recordó el estallido emocional que tubo frente a Archer.

Avergonzada, se levantó para buscarlo y pedirle disculpas. Él no tenía nada que ver con eso y aun así le grito muchas cosas.

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo, escucho golpes de un martillo. Siguiendo el sonido salio al patio y observo como el Servant construía una especia de caja rectangular.

-¿Acher?-

-Oh, Sonia buenas tardes, dame una ayudita y pásame esos clavos- Señalo a un balde con muchos clavos al lado de la puerta por la que Sonia salió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le dio los clavos.

-El ataúd de tu padre- Contesto sin cortarse.

-….!- la niña abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Antes de que digas algo, piensa primero en esto. ¿Por qué tu padre te protegió? ¿Por qué dio su vida a cambio de la tuya? –

La Crown, repasando las acciones de su padre, respondió.

-P-Porque me quería, quería que yo continuara viviendo, aunque ello causara su muerte-

-Correcto, con eso en mente, pienso que hacerle un funeral adecuado sería lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el-

-Lo que puedes hacer…..-Sonia tenía la mente en esas palabras

-El murió protegiendo lo que quería, sin que nadie lo obligara o impusiera esa carga sobre él. Vivió como quiso y murió como tal, sin arrepentirse de nada. Respeto a esa clase de personas- Archer habló mientras terminaba la tapa del ataúd.

-Archer…..-

-Por eso, ahora vamos a ir a tu casa, recoger el cuerpo y darle un funeral apropiado- Archer estiro la mano hacia Sonia como el día que se conocieron.

-¡S-SI!-

La niña, llena de felicidad por las acciones de su Servant, pensó "Padre, puede que ya no estés aquí, pero quiero que sepas que no dejare que tus acciones sean en vano, seguiré viviendo como siempre, hasta que algún día podre decir orgullosamente ¡que tuve la mejor vida posible!"

Acto seguido, ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa de la chica cerca de Harbor.

….

En casa de los Crown, Sonia y Archer acaban de entrar por la puerta rota.

La joven le indico al Servant que el cadáver estaba en la cocina. Archer coloco el cuerpo en el ataúd y se dispuso a salir de la casa, pero fue detenido por Sonia que le decía que llevar un ataúd con una mano por la ciudad sería raro. La muchacha, le indico que en el garaje había una motocicleta deportiva y un carro donde podía colocar el ataúd.

Cuando ambos estaban saliendo del garaje, Archer manejando y Sonia en el carro con el ataúd, escucharon un grito.

-¡LOOOOOOO HICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, LLEGE ANTES DE LAS 2, SI ME LO PROPONGO, NADA ES IMPOSIBLE HAHAHAHAHA- Darius reía mientras se desplomaba en el suelo del cansancio.

-Bien hecho Master, aunque con 2 horas de retraso- Lancer observaba un reloj de bolsillo.

El lancero sintió la mirada de alguien y divisó a Archer y su Master.

-Oh, ¡Esto debe ser una broma! - Se quejó Archer al momento que aceleraba.

-HAHAHAHA, Master, hemos conseguido diversión para variar- Dijo mientras materializaba su carro, subía a su master a él y perseguia al enemigo.

…

 **Hola, espero que a todos les esté gustando mi historia.**

 **Bien, ahora, originalmente no tenía intención de colocar algo referente a la escuela, pero cuando un amigo me lo recomendó, no me pude resistir.**

 **Segundo, me estoy pasando de OC con algunos personajes, pero es mi culpa por no tener muy en claro sus personalidades, espero me disculpen.**

 **Dejen Reviews sobre la historia para saber que me falta explicar o si tiene alguna sugerencia.**

 **PD: Tratare de hacer una escena de persecución como la de Fate/Zero, espero que salga bien.**


	12. Arco I: El comienzo de la Venganza

Arco I: El comienzo de la Venganza

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Situación hasta el momento:

Zouken descubre que la iglesia tiene planes para esta guerra como en tantas otras.

Safiri se presenta ante su nueva clase con Laphicet como estudiante, ellos no saben quiénes son, pero Assassin si conoce al Master de Rider.

Por otro lado, Archer y Lancer comienzan una batalla a grandes velocidades, cada uno acompañado por su Master, cerca de la costa de Fuyuki(Shinto).

….

Ruler y Angélica conversaban en la iglesia.

Si bien Angélica era muy cerrada a las personas, no tuvo ese problema con Ruler, en especial cuando ambas estaban hablando sobre algo en común, su devoción por el Señor.

Pero en medio de tan tranquila platica…

-…!- Ruler se levantó de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-2 Servants han comenzado una batalla-

-¿Puedes sentir algo así, incluso de tan lejos?-

-En cierta forma, es difícil de explicar-

-Comprendo, pero ¿eso significa algún problema?, solo es algo normal en la guerra-

-Si no hubiera un problema como Avenger en esta guerra, dejaría que continuara esa batalla, pero algo me dice que todos los Servant serán necesarios- Jeanne finalizó.

Segundos después de decir eso, Angélica fue atacada por 2 armas de forma extraña. Ruler logró reaccionar a tiempo y desviar ambas con su asta.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Identifícate!- Angélica solicitó

-Solo era un pequeño saludo, no es necesario alterarse tanto-Una voz vino de arriba.

Ambas mujeres miraron arriba de la iglesia, en el techo se encontraban 2 figuras, Berserker y Avenger.

-Y este es el verdadero comienzo- Finalizó Avenger.

Con eso dicho, Berserker se dirigió hacia Ruler tratando de empalarla con su lanza.

Ruler rápidamente bloque con su arma, desviando la trayectoria del ataque. Despues, retrocedió unos pasos y dijo.

-Berserker, detente, si decides continuar me veré obligada a usar un sello de comando en ti-Tenia una leve esperanza de que el Servant de la locura entendiera lo que decía.

-Inténtalo, solo será una pérdida de recursos mientras este aquí-Avengar cayó al suelo y mostro los sellos de comando en su mano. Eran 2 igual que la cantidad que tenía Ruler. Si ella usaba uno, él lo cancelaria con la activación de otro. Lo máximo que podía conseguir con eso era que Berserker desapareciera. Pero eso no estaba en los planes de ninguna parte.

-¡Tú!, ¿Qué hiciste con el Master de Berserker?- Ruler se miraba molesta.

-Eh, eh, tranquilízate, no soy un idiota. Ella está viva para suministrar mana a Berserker- El vengador aclaró.

Berserker avanzo hacia Ruler y ambos comenzaron un intercambio a velocidades inhumanas. Asta contra Lanza chocaban soltando estallidos. El Servant más grande, aprovechando un descuido de Ruler, la hizo retroceder de una patada. Jeanne, frenando usando su arma como apoyo, reacciono a la presencia de Avenger detrás suyo.

-Y con eso la mayor molestia deja el juego- Avenger hablo mientras dirigía a Zarich(derecha) al núcleo espiritual superior de Ruler(cabeza).

La rubia podría haber sido eliminada si el ataque de Avenger conectaba, pero justo antes, un pequeño portal con forma de rombo y de color verde apareció entre ella y su enemigo. Dicho portal, hizo aparecer la mano del Servant de la venganza en otro portal verde que estaba a la espalda de Berserker. Clavándose en la espalda del peliazul, el pelinegro retiro rápidamente su arma y dijo.

-Ups, no esperaba que la mujer de la iglesia tuviera ese tipo de habilidad-

En efecto, la causante de la aparición de los rombos, fue Angélica.

-Dime jovencita, ¿qué hace un mago trabajando para la iglesia? –

Sin contestar, la Ainsworth empuño sus Black Keys y avanzo hacia el vengador. Inesperadamente para ella, podía seguirle el ritmo, con dificultad, pero podía. Según lo que le dijeron cuando le encomendaron ser la supervisora, era imposible para ella entablar combate contra un Servant. Pero parece que Avenger era la excepción.

Jeanne seguía conteniendo a Berserker. Ruler no tenía intención alguna de derrotar al Servant ¿Por qué? Esto se debe a que su papel consiste en que la guerra se realice correctamente y sin interferencia, incluso de ella.

La doncella bloqueo un ataque vertical de Berserker con sus dos manos en su Asta. El peliazul, desapareció rápidamente de la vista de ella y apareció detrás propinándole otra patada. Esta vez, al no estar bien posicionada, el impacto la hizo volar unos metros hacia delante. Antes de tocar el suelo, recupero su orientación y clavo su arma en el piso, frenado el impulso y aterrizar suavemente en tierra. Pero a su derecha apareció Berserker con el objetivo de perforar el corazón de Jeanne con su lanza. Como la asta seguía adherida al piso, no llegaría a contrarrestar el ataque, así que con su brazo derecho retiro su espada de la funda en su cadera y la dirigió hacia la lanza, desviando la trayectoria. La desviación provoco que el arma roja se incrustara en el suelo. Jeanne no perdió la oportunidad y dirigió un rodillazo al estómago de Berserker. El gigante fue impulsado un poco hacia atrás, solo para volver a dirigirse hacia Ruler para otro choque inhumano.

Por otro lado, Angélica usaba 3 black keys en cada mano para contrarrestar las extrañas armas de Avenger. Tomando distancia uno de otro, ella lanzo girando un black key por la derecha y otro por la izquierda, mientras ella misma avanzaba de frente. Avenger, atrapado, lanzo sus armas de la misma forma de que la joven. Dichas armas colisionaron con los ataques de la izquierda y derecha, pero el Servant quedo desarmado. Angélica aumento su velocidad y dirigió las espadas en sus manos hacia el enemigo. Ambos ataques fueron detenidos por las nuevas armas proyectadas por Avenger, dejando a la supervisora sorprendida. Ese momento de sorpresa fue suficiente para que él le propinara un cabezazo a ella por la cercanía entre ambos. Dicho cabezazo causo un gran dolor a Angélica, pero casi ninguno en el Servant.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Perdóneme, siempre me han dicho que soy de cabeza dura- Bromeó Avenger mientras volvía a lanzar sus armas.

La rubia tiro 2 de las 4 blacks keys que tenía en mano para interceptar las armas del vengador. Luego, creo un portal verde y apareció otro detrás del vengador. Ella metió su mano derecha en él y logro incrustar el arma en la piel de Avenger, justo en el bazo.

-¡Gah!- se quejó el hombre tatuado con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca.

-Bien jugado, pero no es suficiente, olvidaste que son de doble vía-Como pudo, sujeto el antebrazo de su rival (el cual estaba a su espala por el portal) con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho lanzo otra nueva arma hacia Angélica. Dicha arma perforo el hombro izquierdo de la rubia.

-¡….!- la muchacha sufrió, pero aun así no soltó quejido alguno. Solo miro con desprecio a Avenger.

Soltando a la joven y retirando la black key de su cuerpo, volvió a invocar a Tawrich y Zarich.

-Bien, ¿continuamos? -

Angélica cayo de rodillas, la herida en su hombro era más profunda de lo que parecía.

-Supongo que ese es el límite del cuerpo humano-Acto seguido, corrió hacia la joven para rematarla.

Pero mientras corría, fue envestido por un carro tirado por 2 bueyes.

-HAHAHA, ¡ESPERO QUE TODAVIA ALLA ESPACIO PARA UNO! - La gran voz de Rider resonó por todo el lugar.

-¡Genial!, otra molestia ha llegado- Mientras salía de unos escombros, Avenger habló.

….

En la costa de Shinto(si buscan el mapa completo de fuyuki en internet, seria arriba a la derecha), Lancer y Archer combatían mientras se desplazaban en vehículos.

Lancer, que estaba a la derecha de la carretera, utilizaba su lanza para dañar directamente a Archer, quien respondía con Daimos en su mano derecha.

Lanza y espada chocaban entre ellas soltando chispas. Archer estaba en desventaja porque tenía un carro con su Master y un ataúd en él. Pero eso no le impedía contrarrestar las estocadas de Lancer.

De un momento a otro, Archer se posiciono detrás. Segundos después, 10 espadas diferentes se dirigieron como flechas hacia Lancer.

-¡¿Qué dem..?!- El servant de la lanza se sorprendió por ello y procedió a esquivar. Si bien el no sería deñado por eso, su Master o sus caballos sí.

Tal y como sospecho, las 2 únicas armas que golpearon a Lancer, no le hicieron nada.

"En verdad, ¿Qué Espíritu Heroico eres? No es como si tuvieras…" Paró de pensar cuando esa idea le vino a la mente.

-Entiendo, conque esas tenemos, eh?- El Servant del arco descubrió porque sus ataques no le hacían nada.

Acto seguido, coloco a Deimos en su boca y corto ligeramente su muñeca derecha. ¿Por qué? Para que Deimos tuviera su sangre en la hoja, y con ella, la hoja de la espada tomo un color rojo metalizado. La herida en su muñeca se curó rápidamente también.

-¿Qué sucede Archer? ¿Se te acabaron los trucos?- Lancer comentó al no detectar más ataque hacia él.

-Ya quisieras, todavía tengo demasiados- Archer se posiciono a la izquierda del carro y comenzó a intercambiar golpes con Lancer.

Lanza y espada volvieron a chocar. Pero esta vez, en medio de todos los golpes, el aquero logro agarrar la lanza con su mano izquierda, soltando el volante de la motocicleta. Por extraño que parezca, ¿quizás alguna función del vehículo? El volante no se movió irregularmente al no tener un conductor, sino que siguió recto. Aprovechando, el Espiritu Heroico del arco, clavo su espada en el hombro izquierdo de Lancer. Causándole por primera vez daño, retiro la espada y volvió a posicionarse detrás de él.

-¡LANCER! ¡¿no me dijiste que los ataque de Archer no te afectaban?! - Preguntó Darius.

-Asi era, pero parece que tiene alguna forma de traspasar mi divinidad- Respondió Lancer observando su herida.

"Incluso si logro hacerme una herida, ¿porque parece doler más que las normales?" se cuestionó el Servant.

-Eso te pasa por confiar demasiado en un "favor" de ellos- Archer habló, confundiendo al lancero.

-No sé a quién te refieres, pero….- La conversación fue interrumpido por un grito de Sonia.

Archer, mirando atrás gritó.

-¡SONIA! ¡AGÁRRATE FUERTE!-

-¡ESO INTENTÓ, PERO VAS DEMASIADO RÁPIDO! Y ¡¿EL CARRO ESTA POR SEPARARSE DE LA MOTO?!-

Era verdad, el enganche entre la moto y el carro no estaba preparado para ese tipo de movimientos bruscos. Ante la inminente ruptura del enganche, el Servant freno la motocicleta deportiva.

Lancer freno un poco por delante.

-Lancer, en verdad estoy disfrutando nuestra batalla, pero otros asuntos requieren mi atención. Si me permites retirarme, te deberé un favor, no es un mal trato, ¿no? –

-No necesito que me debas nada, desde el principio prestaste más atención a la niña de atrás que a nuestra batalla. Asique, ¿Qué te parece esto? En nuestro próximo combate ninguno se contendrá, solo seremos 2 Servant tratando de matarse entre sí.

-Justo lo que quería- Archer mostró una sonrisa salvaje. Entendía que su oponente solo quería una batalla a muerte.

Lancer lo imitó.

Con esa breve promesa, Lancer y su Master se retiraron.

-L-lo siento, Archer, por mi culpa…-

-Está bien, Sonia, ahora tenemos otras prioridades ¿no es asi?- Señaló hacia el ataúd.

-¡SI!-

….

-¡REY DE LOS CONQUISTADORES!- Ruler llamó mientras alejaba a Berserker y se posicionaba al lado del Jinete.

-¿Hm? No recuerdo haberme presentado ante ti- Pregunto confuso porque supiera su identidad.

-Una de las habilidades de la clase Ruler es poder ver las identidades de otros Servant, pero eso no es lo importante ahora- Miró al vengador.

-Si me miras tan intensamente, me haré ideas equivocadas Ruler-Bromeó el Servant.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Te das cuenta que tus acciones tiene como precio la vida de millones de personas?!-

-Tranquilízate Ruler, al igual que tú, yo solo sigo la voluntad del Grial, aunque de forma diferente-

-¿La voluntad del Grial? ¡¿Estás diciendo que desea la muerte de las personas?! ¡Si ese fuera el caso, la clase Ruler no existiría! -

-Qué mujer tan cerrada de mente, bueno supongo que es normal en los creyentes, solo ven lo que les conviene-

-¿Que se supone que significa eso?-

-El simple hecho de que digas eso confirma todo lo que acabo de decir-Parece que Avenger tenía como objetivo molestar a Ruler y lo consiguió con éxito.

Berserker se disponía a atacar a Iskandar, cuando el tatuado de negro, levanto su mano en señal de que lo dejara.

-Supongo que es tiempo de irse, no importa como lo vea, es imposible ganar contra 2 Servants. Berserker, nos retiramos-

El servant de la locura simplemente se colocó a su lado. Luego, un círculo rojo apareció a sus pies y desaparecieron.

Ante la desaparición de sus rivales, Rider y Ruler enfundaron sus espadas.

-Rid…..-Jeanne quería decirle algo al Jinete, pero el sonido de Angélica cayendo al suelo la interrumpió.

-¡Angélica!-

-E-Estoy bien, solamente un poco cansada-Parece que la herida causada por el vengador estaba casi sanada, pero llevándose una buena cantidad de energía con ella.

-Menos mal- Con sinceridad, se alegró de que no tuviera nada serio y luego cambio su atención a Rider.

-Rey de los Conquistadores, le agradezco de todo mi corazón la ayuda en la batalla, en verdad muchas gracias-

-¿No es lo normal ayudar a los aliados? No es nada para agradecer- Totalmente seguro de sus intenciones dijo lo que para él era obvio.

Jeanne sonrió, Iskandar parecía alguien con quien cualquiera se llevaría bien y él también podía llevarse bien con cualquiera. Tal era el talento del Rey de los Conquistadores.

Luego, Rider partió hacia la casa de los Tohsaka.

Ruler en ese momento recordó la batalla de los 2 Servant, para luego percatarse de que en algún momento terminó.

-Mañana será la reunión donde hare todo lo posible para convencer a los Servant y Master de tratar la amenaza de Avenger lo antes posible- Excluyendo a Berserker y su Master que ya cayeron victimas de él.

….

 **El primer capítulo de un nuevo arco listo.**

 **Una pregunta que me gustaría que respondieran, ¿quieren que aparezca algún Servant en específico? Porque no sé si en este arco o el próximo incluiré más. Los servant pueden ser cualquiera de los de Type-Moon y si es posible una breve descripción de sus personalidades.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Arco I: Reconociendo al Enemigo

Arco I: Reconociendo al Enemigo

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Safiri se presenta ante su nueva clase con Laphicet como estudiante, ellos no saben quiénes son, pero Assassin si conoce al Master de Rider.

Ruler siente el comienzo de la batalla entre Lancer y Archer. Cuando se dispone a ir y detener el combate, es interceptada por Avenger Y Berserker. Con ayuda de Angélica, consigue mantener a raya a ambos, pero cuando el vengador logra casi matar a la cura falsa, Rider aparece en su rescate.

Por otro lado, la batalla entre 2 de las 3 clases de caballero termina con una promesa de combatir sin contenerse cuando vuelvan a pelear entre ellos.

Volviendo al combate en la iglesia, los Servants que atacaron a Ruler se retiran por la diferencia de fuerza debido a la llegara del jinete.

…..

Luego de que la escuela terminara temprano, debido a los secuestros de niños, Laphicet se dirigió a casa. La nueva escuela Homurabara era tanto una escuela primeria como secundaria, por ello se esperaba que algunos estudiantes mayores caminaran cerca de los niños.

En casa, se percató de que Rider no estaba. Cuando le pregunto a su madre sobre él, ella dijo.

-Parece que salió apurado a comprar comestibles al super, o al menos eso me parecía- Entendió que no quería avisar a su madre de que se dirigía a una batalla.

Al cabo de una hora, Rider volvió con una bolsa en mano. Uno esperaría que le preguntara donde estuvo, pero su Master pregunto.

-Rider, ¿Cómo conseguiste esa bolsa? ¿Qué tiene dentro? Y ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ROMPISTE OTRO NEGOCIO PARA ESO! -

En efecto, unos días después de su llegada, Rider fue encomendado a comprar, por la autoridad superior de la casa, a una tienda cercana. Tienda a la que ahora tiene prohibida la entrada la familia Tohsaka. Lo detalles se desconocen.

-Tranquilo Phi, esta vez seguí el procedimiento adecuado y esperé en la fila, aunque había unos tipos en uniformes azules que no dejaban de mirarme-

Laphicet no quería más detalles y siguió con el tema principal.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Algún Servant te desafío o algo? -

-Nada de eso, salí a conocer el lugar conocido como "Librería Central" para conseguir más libros sobre el mundo actual y en medio detecté una batalla entre Servants. Cuando me acerque eran 2 Servants atacando a Ruler-

-¡¿Atacando a Ruler?! ¿Quiénes eran?!- Laphicet sentía rabia hacia aquellos que atacaran a tan hermosa joven.

-No escuche hablar al más grande, pero creo que el más bajo lo llamo Berserker y el segundo parecía Archer, pero su actitud y forma de pelear eran distintas…. ¡Ah! Y su cabello y vestuario también- Finalizó el Servant.

"Berseker y un Servant parecido a Archer…. ¿Sera el tema de la reunión de mañana?" El joven se preguntaba, hasta que se rindió y decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta mañana.

….

Luego de enterrar al padre de Sonia y darle un funeral adecuado, el Servant y su Master se dirigieron devuelta a la vieja Homurabara Gakuen.

-Archer, Gracias- se frenó de repente Sonia.

-¿Hm? ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente? -

-Solo quería decirlo- Se la notaba cansada, ¿quién podría culparla? Lloro, presencio una batalla entre Servants y se despidió de su padre ¿alguien más podría hacer eso en menos de un día?

Archer coloco su mano en la cabeza para confortarla, como cuando el arquero regreso de su primera batalla.

-Que escena tan conmovedora, en serio, me salen las lágrimas- Una voz sorprendió a los presentes en la entra del colegio.

Avenger se encontraba sobre un poste de luz, con un pañuelo en la cara, secándose lagrimas falsas.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando lograron ver cómo era.

-¡¿Archer?!- Dijo Sonia.

El Servant recién llegado tenía una apariencia muy similar al joven pelirrojo.

Sin previo aviso, el arquero desapareció de la vista de Sonia y apareció al lado del vengador, dándole una patada en la parte derecha del abdomen.

Una vez al nivel del suelo, Archer manifestó su arco y apunto a su "gemelo".

-¿Puedo suponer que tú eres el original?- habló mientras tiraba de la cuerda del arco y aparecía una flecha roja. Disparó.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero soy una especie de copia, solo tengo la apariencia por comodidad- Levantándose y esquivando el ataque, respondió.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí, Avenger?-Desmaterializó su arco.

-Oh, esto es una sorpresa, no necesito presentarme-

-Los que son llamados en esa clase por lo general tienen un aire desagradable-

-hahaha, supongo que alguien que tiene irregularidades como esa Saber también puede recordar el pasado eh? –

-Y tu pareces recordar nuestra ultima reunión, a pesar del cambio de apariencia-

-Que puedo decir, es cuestión de gustos-

Luego de esa frase ambos Servant proyectaron sus armas Insignias y comenzaron el combate.

…

En la escuela de Homurabara, Safiri se encontraba en la sala de maestros. Cuando el salón estuvo vacío, Assassin se manifestó al lado de ella.

-Assassin, ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste después de mi primera clase-

-Uno de tus estudiantes es el Master de Rider, lo seguí para descubrir su base-

-¡¿Eh?!- Safiri se sorprendió por la reciente declaración hasta el punto que cayó de su silla.

-¿En serio es tan sorprendente? El apellido Tohsaka debió haberte alertado- Le extendió su mano en forma de ayuda para levantarse.

-E-Es cierto que me sorprendió un poco tenerlo de estudiante, pero pensé que era pura casualidad-

-Pues no lo es, los Tohsaka han vuelto a participar en la guerra-

-Con eso, todas las familias que crearon el ritual en vuelto a participar…..-

-Eso parece, pero tengo otro asunto que me preocupa-

-¿Qué es?–

-Antes de volver, me quede escuchando una conversación entre Rider y su Master sobre que 2 Servant atacaron a Ruler-

-¿Son los Servant que todavía desconocemos? ¿Caster y Berserker?-

-Rider nombró a Berserker , pero definió al otro Servant como "parecido físicamente a Archer"-

-¿Parecido?-

-No tengo más detalles, pero intuyo que tiene algo que ver con la aparición de Ruler-

-Entonces solo podemos esperar hasta mañana para más información…. Entiendo, iré personalmente a la reunión- Con decisión miro a Assassin.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, me temo que debo objetar-

-No te preocupes, en el peor de los casos solo debe sacarme esto- Señalo a las vendas sobre su ojo derecho.

Assassin dudo un momento, pero luego asintió dándole permiso. Si esas vendas se retiraban, dudaba que ella perdiera ante otro Master, incluso podria defenderse de un Servant.

….

Zouken miraba 2 contenedores en una habitación blindada que tenía debajo de su casa. ¿Qué había en ellos? los Master originales de Saber y Caster. No importan que tan viejo o habilidoso mago sea, no tiene plana sufriente para mantener 2 Servants al mismo tiempo. Por ello, mantuvo a los originales en un estado similar a la criogenización. Acto seguido, habló.

-Caster, ¿todavía no terminas tus preparativos?, espero que conseguir todos esos niños no haya sido en vano.

-Como dije antes, en verdad eres impaciente-Suspiro y prosiguió- El verdadero arte lleva tiempo, sobre todo para celebrar tan maravillosa ocasión, ¡la llegada de mi amada Doncella!, ¡!Oh Jeanne!-

Con eso, Caster se sumergió en su mundo.

-Fui un idiota por preguntar…. Saber, iras a la reunión de Ruler con mi familiar-

-…..-la susodicha asintió.

Luego, el anciano salió de la habitación para retirarse a sus aposentos.

Saber miro a Caster y recordó el incidente de la Cuarta Guerra. Pero no le importaba, ella volvió a alzarse por su deseo, y solo eso importaba.

….

Sonia estaba confusa. Esto se debía a la conversación anterior entre los 2 Servants. Cuando ella le pregunto al arquero quien era, le respondió que no lo recordaba por una posible falla en la invocación. Pero las palabras que escucho, solo le decían que si recordaba su identidad. Además, ambos parecían conocerse.

"Cuando su batalla termine, me asegurare de llegar al fondo de esto" era uno de los pensamientos de la joven.

Volviendo con los espíritus heroicos.

Ambos proyectaban infinidad de armas, pero todas iguales. Si Avenger lanzaba 3 ataques, Archer hacia lo mismo y viceversa. En medio de todo eso, cambiaron su ubicación al patio de la escuela.

El pelirrojo acorto la distancia rápidamente e intento un corte con Fobos(izquierda). Pero fue bloqueado por Zarich(derecha). Ahora Deimos fue dirigida al cuello del enemigo. Desgraciadamente el pelinegro agacho su cabeza, salvándose por poco. Acto seguido, Archer desmaterializo a Fobos(que seguía retenida por Zarich) y golpeo en el estómago al vengador.

-¡Gah!-

Cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo por el golpe, le propinó una patada en toda su cara. Una vez en el suelo, agarro al de tatuajes por el cuello y clavo a Deimos en el suelo, cerca de la cara de Avenger.

-Qué extraño, eres más débil de lo que recuerdo-

-Eso sucede cuando tu invocación es forzada por un fragmento de la Quinta Guerra-

-¿Acaso alguien amenazo al Grial menor? -

-Quien sabe, como siempre, yo solo sigo la voluntad del grial-

-Y como siempre una clase Ruler sale al rescate-

-Hahaha, pero esta vez será diferente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Averígualo, Oh Gran Asesino de Dioses-

-Sabes, no importa cuánto cambies tu apariencia y habilidades, siempre serás un incordio-

Acto seguido, Archer se levantó y le ofreció una mano de ayuda.

-Te he perdonado la vida, ¿Qué tal si por lo menos me dices algo de información útil?-

-En verdad no cambias no es así, tu clase puede ser diferente, pero sigues siendo el mismo bastardo egoísta-

Despues de ese intercambio de palabras, Avenger se dio la vuelta y dijo.

-No soy la verdadera amenaza de esta guerra, si quieres evitar una catástrofe, elimina a Caster tan pronto como puedas-

Con eso, un círculo rojo apareció en el suelo y desapareció.

Luego, Archer miro en dirección a Sonia.

-Tengo que explicar muchas cosas ¿no es asi?-

-¡AHORA!-Tenia los brazos cruzados con una mirada enojada

-Bien, por donde debería comenzar…-

-Primero ¿qué tal si me dices quién eres? Si haces eso primero, entonces olvidare el hecho que me mentiste antes-

-Ahora que he confirmado que no eres una persona con intenciones peligrosas, puedo decírtelo-

Sonia se sintió un poco dolida, ¿él pensaba que ella tenía malas intenciones?

-Primero, me disculpo por dudar de usted, Master. Y Segundo, uno de mis nombres es Enkidu, al menos es el que más me gusta-

-¿Uno? ¿Tienes más?-

-Cuando uno vive demasiado, es natural que te llamen de diferentes formas-

-Bien estas perdonado, pero ahora dime por qué parecía que…. como era…-

-Avenger-

-Si ese, ¿porque parecía que te conocía? -

-Es algo que no me gustaría compartir por ahora, por tu seguridad-

-¿Mia?-

-Sonia, por ahora, por favor confía en mí- Se arrodillo delante de ella.

-Te prometo que en un futuro te lo contare todo-

Sonia quería preguntar, pero la mirada melancolica de Archer la detuvo, entonces cambio de pregunta.

-¿Quién es el?-

-Un enemigo-Declaró el Servant sin duda alguna.

-Entiendo si eso dices, confiare en ti, pero a cambio, tendrás que contarme todo, somos un equipo ¿no?- La joven dijo orgullosa.

Archer abrió los ojos de golpe y luego los cerró.

"En verdad que soy afortunado" Era el único pensamiento en su mente.

-Entendido, a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos como debió ser desde el principio-

Sonia repentinamente cayó sobre él. Cuando comprobó su estado, se dio cuenta que solo se durmió por el cansancio.

-Supongo que el primer paso es la reunión de mañana-

….

 **Con eso, el primer día de la Guerra llega a su fin.**

 **Como por fin se revelo la identidad de Enkidu en la historia, la colocare en la próxima ficha.**

 **Dejen comentarios, también sobre la pregunta del capítulo pasado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Ficha de Servants 4

Ficha de Servant (será actualizada cuando se muestre más información del mismo):

Clase: Rider  
Master: Laphicet Tohsaka  
Verdadero Nombre: Alexander the great / Iskandar / Alejandro Magno  
Sexo: Masculino  
Altura / Peso: 212cm / 130 kg  
Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: C  
Mana: C  
Suerte: A +  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: D  
Cancelar hechizos de efecto simple. Resistencia a la magia del mismo grado de un amuleto que rechaza la energía mágica.

-Montar: A +  
La habilidad de montar animales y vehículos. Criaturas en el nivel de Phantasmal bestia y bestia divina se pueden utilizar como monturas. Sin embargo, eso no se aplica a los miembros de la clase Dragón.

Habilidades personales:  
-Carisma: A  
Talento natural para comandar un ejército. Se puede decir que han logrado la mayor popularidad como un ser humano.

-Táctica militar: B  
Conocimiento táctico que no se utiliza para combatir las situaciones de uno-a-uno, sino para las batallas donde muchos se movilizan. Modificadores de bonificación se proporcionan durante el uso del propio NP Anti-Ejército o cuando se trata de un NP Anti-Ejército enemigo.

-Divinidad: C  
A pesar de la ausencia de pruebas claras, de acuerdo con muchas historias se dice que es el hijo de Zeus, el más grande de los dioses.

Noble Phantasm(NP): 2

1-Gordius Wheel (Rueda de la Autoridad del Cielo): A+

Un carro tirado por bueyes que aparecen cuando Iskandar corta el aire con su espada.

2-

Clase: Ruler  
Master: -  
Nombre real: Juana de Arco / Joan of Arc / Jeanne d'Arc  
Sexo: Mujer  
Altura / Peso: 159cm / 44kg  
Alineamiento: Legal Bueno

Fuerza: B  
Resistencia: B  
Agilidad: A  
Mana: A  
suerte: C  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-mágica Resistencia: EX  
Además de la resistencia a la magia de la clase Saber, ella demuestra un alto grado de defensa anti-magia por su piedad inquebrantable. Sin embargo, solamente Jeanne se salvara en contra de un ataque mágico a toda potencia. No puede hacer frente a los sacramentos de la Iglesia.

-Verdadero Nombre discernimiento: B  
Los Servant convocados como Ruler, durante un encuentro directo, pueden ver el verdadero nombre de un Servant y toda la información de estado se dará a conocer de forma automática. En lo que respecta a los funcionarios con capacidades de ocultación, se requiere una verificación de la suerte.

-Resolución de Dios: A  
Un Privilegio de Ruler.  
Dos Sellos de Comando se pueden utilizar para cada Siervo que participa en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Habilidades personales:  
-Revelación: A  
Una habilidad equivalente a "instinto".  
El instinto es un sexto sentido con respecto a las batallas, pero "Revelación" tiene capacidad para todos los asuntos relacionados con la consecución de un objetivo (por ejemplo, elegir el camino más adecuado durante el viaje). Debido a que no existe una base (por lo que ella piensa), no lo puede explicar bien a los demás.

-Carisma: C  
El talento natural para comandar un ejército. La figura de Jeanne participo en múltiples asaltos mientras alzaba una bandera, elevando la moral de los soldados al límite y uniendo a las tropas. Gracias a su carisma, es posible hacer creer a otros en contenido de las "revelaciones" son verdad, sin base alguna.

-Santa: B  
Indica ser reconocido como un santo. Cuando fue llamado como un sirviente, la capacidad del santo se selecciona uno entre "elevar la eficacia de los sacramentos", "Sube un rango en Carisma" y "producción de una sábana santa es posible".

Noble Phantasm: 2

1- luminosité Eternelle: Dios está aquí conmigo  
Rango: A  
Tipo: Barrera Fantasma Noble  
Rango: 1-10  
Número máximo de objetivos: ?

La mejor de defensa de la doncella de Orleans. Consiste en colocar su bandera frente a ella para que luego una luz brillante actué como un escudo divino.

2-

Clase: Caster  
Master: Zouken Matou  
Nombre Verdadero: Gilles de Rais  
Hombre: Sexo  
Altura / Peso: 196cm / 70kg  
Alineamiento: Caótico malo

Fuerza: C-  
Resistencia: C  
Agilidad: D  
Mana: A  
Suerte: D  
Fantasma Noble: A +

Habilidades de clase:  
-Creación de territorio: B

Habilidad única de la clase Caster, similar a una esfera de realidad, las ataque realizados dentro de ella aumenta en un rango.

-Elemento de construcción: -

Habilidad de la que poseen la mayoría de los Caster, pero no es el caso con Gilles de Rais

Habilidades personales:  
-Contaminación Mental: A

Después de la muerte de Jeanne d'Arc, Gilles comenzó a practicar la magia oscura, llegando a volverse loco hasta el punto de que comenzó a secuestrar niño y sacrificarlos creyendo que de alguna forma devolvería la vida a su doncella.

-Ojo para el arte: E-

Cualquiera que haya visto Fate/Zero, entenderá que tan retorcido gusto tiene Caster. Explicación suficiente para tan bajo rango.

Noble Phantasm: 1

1-

Clase: Saber (Alter)  
Master: Zouken Matou  
Verdadero Nombre: King Arthur / Rey Arturo / Arturia Pendragon  
Sexo: Mujer  
Altura / Peso: 154cm / 42kg  
Alineamiento: Legal Maligno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: B  
Mana: A  
suerte: E  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: A  
Cancela toda la magia a inferior a rango A. En realidad, no hay magos de hoy en día que puedan dañar a Saber.

-Montar: B  
Capaces de manipular libremente todas las bestias y vehículos.

Habilidades personales:  
-El instinto: A  
La capacidad de siempre "sentir" el mejor curso para uno mismo durante el combate. Este sexto sentido elevado está ahora cerca de la precognición. Se reduce a la mitad cualquier obstáculo para la visión y la audición.

-Mana Burst: A  
Esto transfiere energía mágica en el arma y el cuerpo de uno, y por la liberación de la energía mágica de forma instantánea, aumenta las capacidades de uno.

-Carisma: E  
La capacidad natural para comandar un ejército. El carisma es un talento poco común, y en rango B es suficiente para dirigir un país. Originalmente Saber tiene esta característica en rango B, pero al convertirse en Alter la ha perdido.

Fantasma Noble 3

1-Aire Invisible: Limitado Campo de la eólica Rey  
Rango: C  
Tipo: Anti-Unidad Fantasma Noble  
Rango: 1 ~ 2  
Número máximo de objetivos: 1 persona  
Una espada invisible. Simple, pero muestra un efecto tremendo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un Fantasma Noble vigilado por una fuerte magia, esto no significa que la espada en sí es transparente.

2-Excalibur Morgan: Espada de la Victoria Prometida  
Rango: A ++  
Tipo: Fantasma Noble Anti-Fortaleza  
Rango: 1 ~ 99  
Número máximo de objetivos: 1000 personas  
Una espada de oscuridad, a diferencia de su contraparte original. Un arma no hecha por el hombre, sino un equipo de dios forjado por las estrellas. Un Fantasma Noble en la parte superior de la categoría de espadas sagradas. Una espada sagrada que transforma la energía mágica de su propietario en "oscuridad", lo que aumenta su cantidad de movimiento debido a la convergencia y la aceleración, y habilita el uso de la magia a niveles divinos.

3-

Clase: Archer  
Master: Sonia Crown  
Verdadero Nombre: Enkidu / ¿? / ¿?  
Sexo: Hombre  
Altura / Peso: 170cm / 58kg  
Alineamiento: Neutral Verdadero

Fuerza: C+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: B  
Mana: B  
Suerte: C  
Fantasma Noble: ¿?

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: B+  
Cancela toda la magia a inferior a rango B. Por, literalmente, construirse un nuevo cuerpo a base de un dragón, obtiene una resistencia casi tan potente como la Clase Saber.

-Acción independiente: B

Normalmente, si un Servant pierde a su Master, desaparecerá en cuestión de horas si no puede reponer el maná requerido para permanecer en este mundo. La cantidad de tiempo que cada Espíritu Heroico tiene antes de desaparecer varía, pero Enkidu puede permanecer en este mundo durante 2 días debido a la Acción Independiente de Rango B. Sin embargo, este es el valor ideal logrado al conservar al máximo el maná y evitar la batalla y el uso de Noble Phantasm.

Habilidades personales:

-Sangre de dragón: A

Como su cuerpo fue reconstruido en base a un dragón, tiene su sangre corriendo por sus venas. A este nivel, puede fusionar su sangre con armas para traspasar la divinidad de los mismos Dioses. Esta particularidad también incrementa sus estadísticas en un rango, exceptuando la suerte.

Magia(Magecraft) : B

Al vivir tanto tiempo, comprendió diferentes formas de magia permitiéndole usar el UBW(incuso sin la magia moderna) y otras habilidades como caminar en el aire.

Ojo de la mente(Verdadero): A

Una habilidad de evitar el peligro que utiliza la inteligencia recogida hasta el momento actual como base, con el fin de predecir la actividad del oponente y cambiar la situación actual. Esto no es un resultado de talento, sino una cantidad abrumadora de experiencia de combate. Un arma manejada por nada menos que un mortal, ganada a través de entrenamiento tenaz.

Fantasma Noble: 1

Unlimited Blade Works:  
Rango: E ~ A ++  
Tipo: ?  
Distancia: ?  
Número máximo de objetivos: ?

Es su habilidad como un Espíritu Heroico sin Fantasmas Nobles. Las incontables espadas se hunden en el suelo y por lo tanto se conservaron. La mayoría de las armas en el UBW son Fantasmas Nobles de espíritus heroicos copiados a través de la magia de proyección, cada una con poderes mortales. Además, la capacidad de replicado de Fantasmas Noble sufre un rango hacia abajo en comparación con el original.

También puede modificar los Fantasmas Nobles almacenados mediante el uso de magia.

Dentro de UBW:

Conocidas hasta el momento:

Rho Aias: B+  
El escudo utilizado por el héroe de la Guerra de Troya, Aias. El Fantasma Noble que proporciona una defensa absoluta contra las armas de proyectil.

Deimos y Fobos: C+

En algún momento de su vida, Enkidu combatió a muerte con los hijos de Ares y Afrodita. Como prueba de su victoria, copio las armas de los hermanos y las modifico mediante su magia. Ambas armas perdieron sus facultades divinas, pero se mantuvo una habilidad. Dicha habilidad consiste en que cuando Fobos se siente a amenazado, puede teletransportarse hasta Deimos, todo lo que este en contacto con Fobos será teletransportado también.

Caladbolg II: A  
La espada legendaria "Caladbolg" del ciclo de Ulster, proyectado y modificado por Enkidu. No es muy útil como una espada, sino que más bien se utiliza como una flecha formando un "Broken Phantasm".


	15. Arco I: Reunión

Arco I: Reunión

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Sonia y Archer entierran y velan al padre de la niña. Una vez vuelven a la vieja escuela son sorprendidos por Avenger. El arquero, al mostrarse superior, pide información como compensación por dejarlo vivo.

Luego de la partida del vengador, Archer revela su nombre a Sonia como prueba de confianza.

Todos los Master y Servants están decididos a conseguir sus respuestas y la reunión con Ruler posiblemente responda algunas.

…

Martes, 3er día oficial de la Guerra.

Día de la Reunión en la iglesia de Fuyuki.

…..

Sonia tuvo un sueño. Esta vez, era de un hombre arrodillado atravesado por diferentes armas. Él se encontraba en un campo lleno de espadas. De un momento a otro, se levantó y dio media vuelta, mirándola a ella a los ojos. Los labios del hombre se movieron, pero ella no escucho nada.

Despertó.

Levantándose con pereza, la niña se percató de que no estaba en la escuela que usaba como base, sino en su habitación personal. Por un momento, pensó que todo lo referente a la Guerra por el Santo Grial fue un sueño. Pero luego de eso, Archer entro a su habilitación.

-Veo que te has despertado, mira que dormir cerca de 20 horas puede ser señal de que serás una abuela cascarrabias en el fututo-

-Buen día, Archer- Ignoró el comentario.

-Al menos contéstame de alguna forma, pero de todas formas es "Buenas Tardes", ya son las 2-

¿Era tan tarde? Salto de la cama al recordar algo mientras se vestía a velocidades que Archer consideraba sorprendente.

-¿Y la reunión de Ruler? ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO FUISTE O QUE ME DEJASTE AQUÍ!-

-Tranquila, todavía no ocurrió nada-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero no era hoy?-

-Lo es, pero no acordamos ninguna hora, supongo que Ruler hará lo mismo que Lancer el primer día-

Sonia recordó como el arquero le aviso de que un Servant había dejado de esconderse.

-Entiendo….- Termino de cambiarse.

Luego se percató, ella se había cambiado en frente de Archer.

-Archer- tenía un semblante oscuro.

-¿Si?-

-¡MUERE!-

La situación a continuación puede ser descrita como un animal salvaje(Sonia) atacando a un pequeño e inocente roedor (el pobre Archer).

….

Luego de ese pequeño alternado, el mayor preparo la comida. No era muy bueno, el solo tenía los conocimientos de ayuda del grial, pero era mejor que alguien que no sabía cocinar como Sonia.

-Archer, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? -

-Eso depende, ¿mi respuesta puede ocasionar una acción como la de antes?-

-ya me disculpé por eso, fue mi culpa, pero la vergüenza me gano-Dijo un poco avergonzada.

-Entonces dispara-

-Cuando nos conocimos me explicaste las 7 clases de Servants, pero no mencionaste a Ruler y Avenger ¿Por qué?-

Sorprendido un poco por esa pregunta contestó.

-La clase Ruler por lo general es llamada cuando el grial detecta que la guerra por el grial puede causar grandes catástrofes-

-¿Catástrofes? ¿Como cuáles?-

-Como la destrucción de la ciudad de Fuyuki hace 60 años-

-….!- el arquero prácticamente confirmo que participo en una antigua guerra por el santo grial.

-La mirada en tu cara dice todo, y si, yo fui un Servant invocado en la anterior guerra-

Sonia parecía querer preguntar más, pero recordó que antes el Servant dijo que no quería hablar sobre su relación con Avenger, por ello dejo que continuara.

-Para decirlo de otra forma, Ruler es el sistema de defensa final del grial. Por ello, posee privilegios especiales como sellos de comando propios y la capacidad de saber la identidad de los Servant-

Sonia se sorprendió por esas ventajas, peso su cabeza estaba en otra pregunta.

-En la batalla de ayer dijiste "¿Acaso alguien ataco al grial menor?" ¿Qué quisiste decir?-

-El grial menor es el medio que tiene el Gran Grial para manifestarse ante el ganador de la guerra, si su contenedor es amenazado es natural defenderlo-

-Entonces ¿Avenger amenazo al grial menor y Ruler salió a defenderlo? -

-No, Avenger también sigue la voluntad del grial al igual que Ruler, pero con una interpretación diferente-

Pensó un momento sus palabras y continuo.

-Sonia, si te digieran que la única forma de salvar a un ser querido es matando a alguien, ¿Qué harías?-

-¡¿EH?!- Se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta, pero observando la mirada seria del Servant, contesto.

-S-Supongo que buscaría la forma de salvarlo sin tener que matar a nadie-

Archer sonrió, así era su Master.

-Esa sería la respuesta de Ruler, priorizaría la seguridad del ritual sin causar daño alguno. Pero la de Avenger es junto la opuesta, el mataría a los que sean necesarios para proteger el ritual-

-Ambos actúan por la misma fuerza, pero en caso de que una falle, la otra puede tener éxito….- Comento la joven.

-Y de esa forma proteger la guerra por el santo grial. Lo más seguro, y es solo suposición mía, Ruler y Avenger hayan sido llamados como defensa ante un ataque al grial menor-

Paro un momento y continuo.

-Después de todo, ¿no es lo más natural del mundo protegerse a uno mismo usando todos los recursos disponibles? -

-Eso lo saben ellos mismos ¿no es asi?-

-No- La joven se sorprendió

-Esa es la respuesta a la que llegue en un debate con el Avenger de la Sexta Guerra. Para ambas partes, la otra es solo un impedimento a ser destruido-

Sonia solamente pensaba. Por un largo rato no dijo nada, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Si eso es cierto…. Entonces el grial es el malo de la historia-

-Esa es una forma de verlo-

-Archer, ¿crees que esta guerra causara tanta destrucción como la anterior? -

El susodicho medito sus palabras un momento y dijo.

-No puedo asegurar nada, pero creo que no, las circunstancias difieren mucho-

Sonia se tranquilizó ante la respuesta.

-Sonia, toda esta conversación queda entre nosotros, ni una palabra a otro Master o Servant durante la reunión y en el futuro-

-¿No podría este conocimiento ayudar a evitar que se repitan las mismas acciones?-

-No, al contrario, solo lo complicaría más-

Asintió a las palabras de su Servant, ella no lo entendía, pero confiaba en Archer.

-….!-

-¿Archer?-

-Es hora de reunirse-

Tragando saliva, asintió.

…

En la entrada de la iglesia de Fuyuki, Angélica y Ruler esperaban a los demás. Los primeros en llegar fueron Lancer y Darius. Al momento que ambos hermanos se vieron, mostraron acciones hostiles. Ella sacaba sus blacks keys y el agarro una especie de cuchillo. En medio de eso, Iskandar y Lapichet llegaron.

-¿Hm? ¿no se suponía que era una reunión? ¿Por qué parecen listo para el combate? -

Rider tenía en su mano derecha un gran barril, seguramente licor para alergia del peliverde.

-Parece que existe alguna historia entre ellos, pero según recuerdo el supervisor de la iglesia tiene prohibido participar de la guerra, a menos de que se sienta amenazado- El tohsaka saco un argumento que ninguno de los hermanos podían discutir.

-Arreglaremos esto en otro momento-El Master de Lancer no parecía conforme.

-…-Ella se limitó a apartar la mirada.

-Sean bienvenidos, por favor, esperen dentro a los demás- Ante tanta tensión, Jeanne sugirió que esperaran en la iglesia.

Los 2 Master dieron una sonrisa boba y entraron seguidos de sus Servants.

-¿Un conocido?-

-Solo es una historia del pasado-

-No parece que sea eso, considerando la hostilidad que mostraste-

-….-

Angélica no contesto. Un momento después, Assassin y Safiri llegaron corriendo.

-Todavia….estoy…. ¿a tiempo?…-La albina perecía extremadamente cansada.

-No, claro que no, llegan con tiempo de sobra-

-Menos…mal-

-Por eso te dije que no era necesario apresurarse-

-P-Pero creí que no lo lograría-

Acto seguido, entraron en la iglesia. Dentro, maestro y alumno se encontraron, pero no se dijeron nada, después de todo, esperaban esto.

Volviendo fuera.

Ante las rubias aprecio Saber con un pájaro raro en su hombro. Sin decir palabra alguna entro en la capilla.

Unos minutos después, llego Caster.

-Buenas tardes, mi querida Jeanne, siempre tan radiante-

-Bienvenido Caster, los demás se encuentran dentro, por favor, acompáñalos- Jeanne trato los más indiferente que pudo Gilles de Rais. Esto se debe a que no podía dar pista alguna sobre su identidad, por el bien de la guerra. Gilles entendía que siempre ponía su papel sobre cualquier cosa, así que eso no lo molesto para nada.

-Caster, ¿dónde se encuentra su Master?- Angélica no entendía porque no se encontraba a su lado.

-Mis disculpas, pero debido a razones de salud, está imposibilitado de venir y tampoco tiene los recursos para enviar un familiar-

Ante las palabras del mago, la rubia de coletas tenía sus dudas, pero Ruler perecía creerle. Asi de ingenua era La doncella de Orleans con respecto a su viejo amigo.

El Servant entro con los demás.

Finalmente, Archer llega cargando a Sonia como princesa, en el aire.

-Y-Ya llegamos así que bájame-

-¿Por qué la vergüenza? No parecías muy en contra antes-

-¡Ya bájame!-

-Si,si-

Una vez en el suelo, se presentó ante las mujeres.

-M-mucho gusto, soy la Master de Archer, Sonia Crown- Su cara avergonzada parecía tierna ante los ojos de ambas.

-Encantada de conocerte, soy Ruler y ella es Angélica, por favor, pasen-

Los 4 entraron con los demás.

….

-Les agradezco a todos por venir- Comenzó la organizadora

-La razón de esta reunión no es otra que tratar las irregularidades que ocurren en la guerra. Primero, algunos aquí ya saben de ello, pero existe otro Servant llamado Avenger, su apariencia física es similar a Archer-

Todo observaron al arquero y comentó.

-Lo sé, ayer en la noche fuimos atacados por él. No era muy sorprendente que digamos, pero podía sentir que representaba un peligro-

-¿Lograste eliminarlo?- Zouken hablo desde su familiar

-No, solo conseguí herirlo, escapo antes de poder rematarlo-Mintió

-Entiendo, también fuimos emboscadas por él y Berserker en la tarde- Toda la atención volvía a Jeanne.

-¿Berserker? ¿acaso tomo posesión de él?- Darius no creía eso.

-Lamentablemente, así es- La verdad fue confirmada.

-¿Qué hay del Master de Berserker?- Sonia parecía preocupada por alguien que no conocía

-Según sus palabras, la mantiene viva para suministrar mana-

-Dejando a un lado el estado de Berserker, Archer ¿tienes alguna relación con Avenger?-Zouken parecía apuntar dagas contra el arquero.

-Ninguna, también me sorprendí con su apariencia-

La hostilidad del anciano hacia el Servant era demasiado obvia, después de todo conocía la identidad de uno de sus Servants.

Sintiendo el ambiente tenso entre los dos, Ruler prosiguió con su objetivo.

-Con tal amenaza, quiero hablar de mi segunda razón para la reunión, proponer una tregua momentánea, hasta solucionar el problema de Avenger ¿Puedo contar con la cooperación de todos los aquí presentes?–

-Siempre tendrás mi total apoyo, mi quería Doncella-

-Puedes contar con nosotros ¿no Lancer?- Darius estaba extrañamente animado ¿quizas quería demostrar algo?

-Claro, parece divertido-

-¿Qué dices chico?, esto oportunidad no se presentara 2 veces- Rider sonría por esta alianza.

-Por supuesto que participaremos, tal amenaza pone en peligro a miles-

-Como ha dicho, no permitiré que ese Servant cause problemas- Safiri se sumó a las palabras de su estudiante.

-…..-Assassin asintió a las palabras de su Master

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cooperamos? – Archer pregunto a Sonia, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Claro que sí, apoyaremos a los que protegen a las personas-

Solo quedaba Saber, todos esperaban que su Master respondiera, pero lo hizo ella misma.

-Cooperare, Avenger es un impedimento para continuar la guerra- Zouken no dijo nada, demostrado que estaba de acuerdo.

-Agradezco su cooperación, con eso doy por finalizada la reuni…-

-¡Esperen! Tengo una propuesta para los Servants, si los Master están de acuerdo - Iskandar interrumpió.

-Esta es una oportunidad que no se presenta muy a menudo, así que ¿Qué les parecería acompañarme a una reunión? - Dijo eso mientras apoyaba una mano en el barril que trajo.

-¡Ha! Estaba esperando por ello, ya te tardaste- Lancer parecía completamente de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué no?, llevo tiempo sin beber algo- Archer miro a Sonia por confirmación, la cual obtuvo.

-Debo negarme, tengo que volver con mi Master lo antes posible- Caster no estaba interesado en una reunión de barbaros, y a la vez quería verse como una persona "buena" que se preocupaba por otros delante de Jeanne.

-De igual forma, me reúso- Assassin no parecía interesado y junto con Safiri salieron de la iglesia.

El familiar en el hombro de Saber salió por la ventana sin decirle ninguna orden, así que ella dijo.

-Entonces, acepto su invitación-

"Wow" Pensó Lancer

"No me lo esperaba" Sonia, Laphicet y Darius estaban boquiabiertos.

"¿En serio?, pensaba que era de las que no le interesaba esto" Archer se dijo mentalmente.

-Hahaha, Bien entonces, Señorita ¿hay algún lugar que podamos ocupar? – el gigante se dirigió a Angélica.

-Los jardines traseros deben de ser suficientes-

Con eso todos se dirigieron a los jardines, pero Ruler se quedo dentro hasta que Iskandar la llamo.

-Ruler, ¿sucede algo?-

-¿Eh?, A no, solo…. Esa invitación ¿estaba dirigida a mí también?- Ella no se consideraba una compañera de armas debido a que era la encargada de la guerra, por ello dudo.

-Pues claro, independientemente de tu situación, sigues siendo un Espíritu Heroicos hecho y derecho-

-Entiendo, Gracias-

…

En los jardines, los Servants se sentaron en el centro del mismo y los Master se colocaron alejados de ellos ¿talvez para no interrumpir?

Rider rompió con el puño la tapa del barril y comenzó a servir a cada Servant una copa que el trajo. Luego de tomar un sorbo, el lancero hablo.

-Oh, buena elección Rider-

-Debe serlo, el vendedor de la caja cuadrada dijo que era el de mejor calidad-

-¿En serio creíste algo de la propaganda actual? Solo dicen lo que les conviene para vender más- Archer sospechaba que ese "vendedor" era uno de los comerciales de TV.

-¿Acaso no es de tu gusto Archer?-

-No, no, está bueno, pero no creo que debas confiarte mucho de ese tipo de vendedores-

Mirando a los presentes, Iskandar observo que Ruler no tomo su copa.

-¿Hay alguien problema? ,Ruler-

-No, solo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos- Tomo su copa y bebió.

-Deberías aprender a relajarte – Comento el arquero.

-Si,si, debes disfrutar estos momentos para hacer todo menos pensar cosas complicadas- Lancer reforzó las palabras anteriores y tomo su 6to vaso.

-Eso se aplica a ti también Saber, Podrías decir algo ¿no?-Endiku apunto a la joven en armadura negra

-Entonces, Rey de los Conquistadores ¿Cuál es el punto de esta reunión? Sospecho que no es solo para beber –

-Directo al punto eh?-

-En efecto, no lo es Saber- Llamo la atención de todos y continuo.

-Como saben, la Guerra por el Santo Grial es un concurso para determinar quién es más digo del Grial. Pero las batallas no son la única forma de decidir quién es más digno, también está la opción de reconocer quien podría ser el más adecuado-

-¿Te refieres a comparar nuestro deseos?, en lo personal me parece una estupidez, no se puede comparar tu deseo, por el cual estas preparado para morir, con el de otra persona- Archer parecía disgustado con esa idea.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no existe forma de compararlos- añadió Lancer.

-Comparto la opinión, Rey de los Conquistadores ¿Cuál es tu punto? - Saber se sumaba.

-Ninguno en absoluto, solo pensé que debíamos tener esta conversación tarde o temprano. Por otro lado, también pensé en la posibilidad de que el deseo de otro pueda llegar a entrelazarse con alguno de los demás-

-Entiendo el punto, pero en realizada no tengo un deseo a pedir, no me arrepiento de anda. Si tuviera que decir algo seria que quiero vivir como un héroe y morir como tal, al igual que antes- Lancer expuso el suyo primero.

-Sin arrepentimientos y solamente vivir el presente eh- el arquero parecía estar esperando su batalla con Lancer.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Ruler?-

-Nada, pero si tuviera un deseo como persona, sería que la Guerra se realiza correctamente sin perjudicar el tiempo actual y sus habitantes- Los ojos de la Doncella no mentían.

-lo que se esperaría de alguien llamado "Santa"- Iskandar parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

-¿Y tu Saber?-

-Ninguno, simplemente cumplir mi papel como héroe y eliminar a mis enemigos- Su respuesta fue un poco sorprendente, pero aceptada.

Originalmente, Arturia quería rehacer su pasado, pero todo ese deseo desapareció cuando fue convocada como Alter. Sus metas y las esperanzas puestas en ella, murieron en la batalla de Camlann. Por ultimo pregunto.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Rey de los Conquistadores?-

-Deseo reencarnar- La respuesta fue tan simple que algunos tardaron en entenderlo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Una sorpresa invadió a todos los presentes.

-¿Es tan sorprendente? Recuerden que soy el Rey de los Conquistadores, usar el Grial para eso sería aburrido, por ello, deseo volver a vivir como un ser humano y desafiar las infinitas posibilidades, tal es la verdadera conquista- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Después de recuperarse de esa conmoción, todos los ojos se centraron en el arquero.

-Supongo que eso me deja solo a mí, pero estoy un poco preocupado por decir mi deseo-

-¿Y eso por qué seria?- Ruler fue la que pregunto.

-Digamos que causaría cierta tensión con algunos de ustedes-

-Deja de preocuparte y suéltalo, al final, solo si ganas se hará realidad- Lancer estaba impaciente.

-No digan que no se los advertí. Mi deseo es….. La abolición o erradicación del sistema de Dioses, literalmente quiero eliminar sus privilegios o su existencia en si-

…

 **Bien, capitulo listo.**

 **Originalmente tenía pensado hacer esta reunión antes, pero las circunstancias lo dieron así.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Mario: La historia de Alter llegara en futuro, y sobre el nuevo OC, me gustó la idea. Tratare de ver qué puedo hacer. Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia sobre que personalidad ponerle?**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Arco I: Los números son abrumadores

Arco I: Los números son abrumadores

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Los Master y Servant se reúnen en la iglesia de Fuyuki, donde Jeanne les cuenta de la amenaza que representa Avenger. Seguido de eso, Ruler propone una alianza temporal para encargarse de él. Todos aceptan, algunos con intenciones dudosas.

Seguido de eso, Rider invita a los Servants a otra clase de reunión, ¿para conocerse mejor quizás?. En ella, todos los Servants, salvo Assassin y Caster, revelan sus deseos.

….

Inesperadamente para Archer, su deseo tomo a los demás de una forma no hostil. Rider y Saber no se mostraron perturbados, para ellos el concepto de "Dios" no parecía importarles mucho. Lancer simplemente dijo haga lo que pueda "¿a pesar de tener divinidad no siente apego por ellos?" fueron uno de los pensamientos del arquero. La reacción de la Doncella parecía un poco confusa, pero detecto un poco de ¿molestia? En ella.

Luego de esta reunión, todos los Servants se fueron con sus respectivos Master a esperar el próximo día.

…..

Miércoles, 4to día oficial de la Guerra.

…..

En la prisión subterránea de Fuyuki, Avenger caminaba mientras miraba a los prisioneros. El no mato a ninguno, solo se encargó de los guardias y el alcaide. Luego, se detuvo frente a la celda de Milla.

-Hey, ¿sigues viva? -

Su respuesta fue una piedra lanzada con tanta velocidad que destruyó parte de la pared detrás de él.

-Tomare eso como un si-

Después, siguió de largo hasta la oficina del alcalde. El saludo anterior, era solamente una forma de matar tiempo antes de ejecutar su plan.

Cuando llego, llamo a su Servant.

-Berserker, será mejor que te quedes cerca de mí, ¡esto será divertido! -

No es como si él hubiera perdido el tiempo, todo el tiempo que estuvo en la prisión, lo aprovecho para preparar un de sus muchas maldiciones.

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por todos lo prisiones por el altavoz.

-¡Es ahora de causar tanto caos como les plazca! ¡Libérense de sus ataduras y alimenten su sed de Venganza! ¡AMORPHOUS RESTRUCTURE: SHADE!-

Segundos después, se escucharon gritos de dolor por toda la prisión. Los prisioneros estaban cambiando de forma, su apariencia se asemejaba a hombre lobos de color negro.

-Jejejeje, ahora, ¡COMENZEMOS CON LA VERDADERA GUERRA POR EL SANTO GRIAL!-

….

Cerca de la 1 de la tarde, Laphicet y Safiri se encontraban en la escuela, cada uno con su respetivo Servant. Como era la hora de la comida, solo ellos se encontraban en el salón.

-Me impresiona que los Einzbern participen, pensé que fueron erradicados en la guerra anterior-

-El hecho de que creas eso significa que nuestra supuesta "muerte" fue bien recibida-

Laphicet golpeo la mesa con fuerza.

-No te hagas la ignorante, mi madre observo con sus propios ojos como todos los Einzbern fueron eliminados por un Servant del pasado, ¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Safiri von Einzbern, Master de Assassin y representante de los Einzbern en esta guerra, además de tu maestra, ¿alguna pregunta más?- Safiri parecía molesta con toda esta conversación.

-Tu!- Laphicet no se echaba para atrás.

Parecía que ambos se lanzarían a luchar, pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito del patio. Haciendo a un lado su discusión, se dirigieron al patio y lo que encontraron fueron solo cadáveres de estudiantes siendo devorados por bestias puramente negras.

-¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?!- Laphicet grito por error y llamo la atención de las criaturas.

-Sean lo que sean, parece que vienen hacia nosotros, Safiri, prepárate para pelear-

-Pero Assassin, ¿será seguro usar eso aquí?-

-Descuida, si llega el peor de los casos te detendré-

Acto seguido ambos Servants se lanzaron contra las bestias. El Tohsaka se colocó en un terreno moderadamente elevado y comenzó a disparar Gandr. Safiri se retiró las vendas de su ojo y de su mano faltante crecieron 3 cuchillas con un diseño de líneas azules(Recuerden los familiares de Illya y de Iri). Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el ojo de Safiri, el cual Laphicet reconoció por sus estudios

-¡¿Un ojo místico de la percepción Mortal?!, pero ¿cómo? ¡Se supone que su usuario murió hace años!-

-Las preguntas para después de la batalla- y con eso, Safiri se lanzó contra más de esas criaturas.

¿Su prioridad? Proteger a los alumnos.

…

En el cementerio del área de Shinto, Ruler y Lancer contenían a las sobras negras que salían del bosque. Como la iglesia y la mansión que Darius usaba estaban cerca, pudieron reunirse y contener cuantas criaturas pudieron, pero no era suficiente, algunas consiguieron eludirlos e ir a la ciudad y otra parte cruzo el rio de Fuyuki dirigiéndose a la escuela que estaba en el camino.

A pesar de ser débiles, tanto como para que Angélica y Darius sepan cuidarse solos, era muchos.

-Tch, no tienen fin- Comento el lancero mientras barría el piso con una docena más.

-Lose, me gustaría acercarme hacia la fuente, ¡pero son demasiados!- Según el mapa de la ciudad que Angélica le dio, debajo de ese bosque había una nueva prisión subterránea, ella suponía que venían de ahí.

Darius usaba un arma que podría llamarse "improvisada" ya que era un caño que corto usando su magia. De un momento a otro una Black Key fue dirigida a su cabeza.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca mujer?!, este no es momento para matarnos-

-Entonces trata de mantenerte vivo como mínimo, tu espalda esta descubierta-

-¿Eh?- girándose, logro ver que la black key se incrusto en la cabeza de otras de esas criaturas.

-Y se dice, gracias cuando alguien te ayuda, mago presumido-

-¡¿A Quién llamas presumido?!, ¡maldita perra de la iglesia!-

-Se supone que somos aliados ¿no?- Lancer presento duda después de esa escena de hermanos.

-Eso espero, pero mantenlos vigilados por si las dudas- Jeanne esta igual de perturbada que el.

De un momento a otro, las sobras que fueron derrotados, comenzaron a juntarse y formar una más grande, se formaron alrededor de 15 criaturas tan grandes como una casa de 2 pisos.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma!, ¡primero el ejército y ahora el mini jefe!- Darius retrocedió ante su tamaño.

-Veo que sigues igual de miedoso que siempre-Angelica parecía por un momento sonreír por un lejano recuerdo, pero termino tan rápido como comenzó- Independientemente de su tamaño, sus puntos vitales son los mismo-

Acto seguido, abrió un portal verde y otro pareció encima de la cabeza de uno de los gigantes. Lanzo una black key y se incrustó en medio de la cabeza, destruyendo el núcleo en ella. La sobra cayo en pedazos, pero al momento, se unió con otras más para volver a formarse.

-Tch- Rechisto la cura falsa.

-¡ERA DEMACIADO OBVIO QUE PASARIAA! ¡TU SIGUES IGUAL DE IDIOTA QUE SIEMPRE!- Darius rápidamente salvo a su hermana de una muerte segura por un pisotón del hombre lobo gigante.

-A pesar de todo se llevan bien- Lancer volvió a comentar.

-¿Eso te parece?- Ruler tenía sus dudas todavía.

….

Cerca del área central de Shinto, Archer tenía la misma corazonada que Jeanne sobre el origen de las criaturas, pero cuando estaba por ir, tuvo que contener algunas de ellas para que no hicieran daño a Sonia.

En una idea del momento, Archer llevo a su Master al edificio más alto que posible y elimino a las sobras que escalaban con sus flechas.

-¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?!-

-Posiblemente la recepción de Avenger, siempre le ha gustado entretener a sus invitados- Disparo una lluvia de flechas rojas sobre la base del edificio.

-¡ARCHER!, ¡HAY PERSONAS DEBAJO!-

-No las hay, están todas en áreas elevadas de la zona. Me sorprende que reaccionaran tan rápido-

-¡No!, mira a las 4-

Endiku observo como varias personas corrían por la calle "supongo que no todos tiene un buen sentido del peligro" fue uno de muchos pensamientos ante la vista. Disparo un torrente de flechas que sorprendentemente siguieron a las criaturas negras como si pudieran rastrear a su objetivo.

-….!- Archer sintió algo a su espalda y rápidamente convoco a Deimos y Fobos para defenderse de un ataque de Berserker.

-Así que mando a su perro guardián contra mí, parece que me tiene en un pedestal eh-

Berserker rugió con fuerza y se lanzó contra el arquero.

La lanza roja y las espadas se batían en un duelo a impresionantes velocidades. Tomando por sorpresa al arquero, el peliazul lo agarro de su cintura con la cola y lo lanzo hacia otro edificio. Recuperándose, el arquero no se esperaba que apareciera delante suyo tan rápido y recibió una estocada en su estómago. Literalmente lo atravesó.

Para sorpresa del héroe loco, su lanza fue agarrado con fuerza y luego una patada fue dirigía a su abdomen. El no retrocedió, pero Archer aprovecho el impulso para alejarse y salta en caída libra por el agüero del edificio. Berserker lo siguió, solo para ser recibido con armas que perforaron su cuerpo.

Todavía en caída, el Servant del arco hizo honor a su clase y disparo una flecha negra con bordes pequeños enrollados alrededor del núcleo mientras decía.

-¡Hrunting!- Rápidamente una flecha que superaba el Mach 10 fue disparado a Berserker.

No había forma de esquivar y así fue, la flecha perforo en todo el abdomen del Servant. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Parece que gano esta-

Luego vio como una figura enorme con un agujero en su abdomen y espadas insertadas en su cuerpo se levantaba con ojos que indicaban enojo.

-Parece que en verdad no tengo suerte eh- Reanudo su batalla en tierra rodeado de sombras y con un Berserker enojado.

…

Gracias a la contención que estaban haciendo Assassin y Rider, las criaturas no llegaron hasta la residencia de los Matou. Pero eso no quiere decir que se quedarían sin hacer nada.

-Saber, dirígete a la prisión debajo del bosque de Shinto y elimina a ese desgraciado de Avenger-Zouken parecía tranquilo, ¿quizás ya tenía otros planes?

-Entendido, ¿debería ayudar a los demás Servants?-

-No, ve directamente y vuelve tan pronto como lo elimines, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en el-

Sin más palabras, el rey de los caballeros salió en busca de su objetivo.

Luego, el anciano se dirigió al sótano donde se encontraba Caster. Al momento de entrar percibió un fuerte olor a sangre y cuando termino de bajar las escaleras diviso varios cuerpos de niños colocados en fila, obviamente muertos.

-¿Es esta tu definición de arte? Puedo pensar en millones de obras más originales-

-Iluso, el verdadero arte es la belleza que uno encuentra en sus obras, no importa si ya existen o no, solo debe verse bien delante del artista-

-Estoy seguro de que muchos artistas mundialmente reconocidos en la actualidad refutarían esa declaración-

-¡Idiotas! Personas sin sueños ni esperanzas, solo fraudes esperarían la aprobación de la mayoría antes que la propia-

-En eso puedo estar de acuerdo, un hombre debería vivir como le plazca, incluso a costa de otros-

La relación entre Caster y Zouken no era buena, pero tampoco mala. Veían el mundo a su forma y hasta cierto punto coincidían. Con solo eso, ambos podían trabajar juntos para ganar esta guerra.

….

En la prisión, solo quedaban 3 seres vivos. El primero era Avenger, el cual no tenía intención alguna de participar en la batalla de la superficie. La segunda era la master original de Berserker, Milla Tohsaka, la cual Avenger mantuvo viva para dar un sustento al loco. Y ¿el tercero? Era desconocido para Avenger, ya que pensaba que todos los prisioneros se transformaron en Shade.

Pero eso no quiere decir que no sufriera. Ahogando sus gritos para no alertar a nadie, un hombre caminaba evitando las cámaras mientras sufría un dolor extremo por la maldición del vengador.

¿Por qué no se convirtió en un Shade?, quien sabe, podría ser por una fuerte voluntad o simplemente suerte.

¿Qué lo movía? El mismo lo dijo.

-Zou…ken….Ma…tou!, ¡voy a… devol…verte….esta….ago…nia!-

El odio y desprecio hacia ese hombre era evidente. Si tuviera que decir alguna razón por la cual no se transformó en un Shade, seria porque su odio hacia Zouken era más fuerte que la maldición misma.

-¡Voy….a….Matarte! ¡Vejestorio! -

Su nombre era Atsushi Matou y como su apellido lo indica, es el heredero de los Matou que supuestamente murió años atrás.

De un momento a otro, una ráfaga de energía oscura cayo justo frente a él. El ataque abrió un agujero en el techo y por el cayo una figura vestida de negro. Saber había llegado a la presión.

-¿Qu..?- fueron las únicas palabras ante tal escena.

Sus ojos y los de la mujer se encontraron, luego ella comenzó a correr dejándolo atrás. Él no era su objetivo.

"¡Un Servant!, ¡la guerra de verdad está ocurriendo!" fue su pensamiento al darse cuenta de que la ambición de su Padre se estaba haciendo realidad. Pero él no planeaba dejarlo vivo para eso, así que continúo caminando en busca de una salida.

…..

Volviendo a la superficie, en el combate entre 2 Servants.

Archer se encontraba en clara desventaja, al momento de encargarse de los Shades, Berserker no le dejaba tomar un respiro y viceversa.

Rápidamente se adelantó y realizo un corte vertical sobre Berserker, el cual fue bloqueado por su lanza e impulsado hacía atrás. Cuando se mantuvo estable, varios Shades aparecieron alrededor suyo.

Ante esto, salto en el aire y se mantuvo en él (recuerden que vuela de la misma forma que Miyu). Rápidamente disparo flechas hacia las sombras y cuando pensó que podía relajarse un momento, el gigante de lanza roja lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿Qué, eres inmortal?! ¡¿Cómo demonios puedes pelear en esa condición?!- Si uno observada el área donde Archer fue apuñalado antes, se podía ver que no tenía herida alguna. Pero ese no era el caso de Berserker, él tenía todas las heridas del comienzo y aun así su fuerza no disminuía.

Proyectando varias armas, las dirigió hacia Berserker. Pero fueron rápidamente destruidas por movimientos del héroe loco y se lanzó contra el arquero.

Con Deimos y Fobos bloqueo el primer ataque, pero el segundo término rompiéndolas. A completa merced de su enemigo, fue empujado hacia atrás de una patada. El impacto fue tan fuerte que escupió sangre. Cuando se disponía a devolver el golpe, varias sombras lo volvieron a rodear.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¡¿Cuántas malditas cosas como ustedes hay exactamente?!- Archer no podía ocultarse o dejar que lo pierdan de vista, de lo contrario atacarían a su Master en el edificio cercano.

…..

Múltiples batallas se llevaban a cabo por la ciudad de Fuyuki, pero este no es más que el prólogo de la misma.

….

 **Hola, gracias por seguir esta historia**

 **Creo que me adelante bastante en el argumento de la batalla, pero no se me ocurrían otras formas de hacer el capítulo. Dicho eso, principalmente me centre en la batalla de Archer y la introducción del nuevo Oc. En el próximo tratare de centrarme en las demás batallas.**

 **También** **, la razón por la cual no escribí una escena detallada de las reacciones ante el deseo de Archer fue porque no importa cuantas veces lo pensara, no quedaba bien con los personajes, así que lo resumí en un párrafo.**

 **Aclaro que la habilidad de Avenger es casi inventada, porque hasta cierto punto la usa pero de forma diferente.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Mario: Gracias por responder sobre la personalidad, y sobre el Oc es justo como decís, gracias a tu comentario me di cuenta de que escribía mal el nombre xD Ya lo corregí en los capítulos, otro dato para aclarar una diferencia seria que Gilgamesh murió antes que él. Y aclaro por si las dudas, no odio al de type-moon, solo pensé que sería interesante si fuera de esta forma.**

 **TNG-san: En cuanto a lo de magia de refuerzo, sé que no es tan simple, pero en lo personal prefiero centrarme en los Servants, por ello no coloco muchas explicaciones sobre las habilidades de los Master.**

 **Los errores siempre están xD, gracias por señalarlo y tratare de mejorarlo.**

 **Sobre Sonia también tienes razón, no hice mucho énfasis en ella, veré que puedo hacer.**

 **Gracias por la crítica.**


	17. Arco I: Para proteger y eliminar

Arco I: Para proteger y eliminar

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Avenger lanza su ofensiva sobre la ciudad de Fuyuki, su objetivo es desconocido.

Saber, por orden de Zouken, se dirige hacia el vengador para terminar las interrupciones de la guerra. En medio de eso observa a un joven y luego lo ignora para seguir su objetivo.

Mientras eso ocurre, Archer es retenido por Berserker y varias sombras.

¿y en los demás lugares?

…..

En la escuela, Assassin y Rider eliminaban sombras sin la menor complicación. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente, sino el hecho de que Safiri no se quedaba atrás con respecto a ellos. Cuando una de esas criaturas se la acercaba, era eliminado por cortes precisos de las cuchillas saliendo de su mano izquierda.

"Estoy seguro de que esa es la habilidad de ese ojo, pero cómo es posible…No, estamos hablando de los Einzbern, otra de las familias fundadoras. Quizás su supuesta "muerte" fue para conseguir ese ojo" pensaba el joven Laphicet mientras disparaba Gandrs a sus enemigos para mantenerlos lejos del edificio escolar donde se encontraban otros estudiantes.

Esos estudiantes, fueron puestos a dormir por la magia de ambos magos con tal de no revelar la guerra, aunque ellos no sabían que esas sombras ya se hicieron a conocer en el centro de Shinto.

Otra cosa que tomo la atención del joven Tohsaka, fue la forma de pelear de Assassin. El combatía con armas de la era moderna y además podía reconocer una magia extraña que le permitía moverse más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía percibir o al menos esa sensación de daba. Pero también estaba seguro que esa "velocidad" no era normal en un Servant, en especial de clase Assassin.

De la nada, una bala del asesino rozo su mejilla.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!-

-Los ojos en el combate niño, pararte a pensar en este momento solo te asegura la muerte-

Confuso por sus palabras, miro hacia atrás y observo que el objetivo de la bala era un Shade detrás de él. Con toda esa cadena de pensamiento se había olvidado de vigilar su espalda.

Por orden de Safiri, Assassin tenía que proteger a todos los estudiantes y eso incluía a Laphicet.

Rider se estaba impacientando, no porque esto tomara demasiado tiempo, sino por una sensación que sus instintos le decían. Si estaba enfrentando a un ejército, ¿no sería lo más natural enfrentarlo con otro?

-Parece que es hora de mostrar mi carta del triunfo- Iskandar se bajó de su carro de guerra.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué haces Rider?- Laphicet estaba confundido por las acciones de su Servant.

-¡ESCUCHENME! ¡Mis fieles seguidores, vuelvan de las cenizas para luchar una vez más a mi lado! - Una fuerte ráfaga de aire comenzó a formarse a su alrededor y segundos después, todas las sombras, Assassin, Safiri y Laphicet fueron segados por una luz brillante.

Para sorpresa de todos, se encontraban en una especia de desierto cuando abrieron los ojos. No tardaron en comprender que era.

-¡Una Esfera de Realidad!, pero eso es imposible, una imagen mental materializándose en el mundo real- Laphicet no creo que lo que veía.

Sonriendo, Iskandar abrió sus brazos como para dar la bienvenida a alguien. Se escucharon pasos a la distancia. En el horizonte del desierto, un ejército si hizo visible.

-¡Estos hombre son mis héroes legendarios, mis fieles seguidores! ¡Mis verdaderos amigos!, ¡Ellos son mi más grande tesoro! ¡Mi derecho a gobernar! –

El ejército se detuvo detrás de él.

-¡Ellos forman mi más poderoso Noble Phantasm!, ¡IONIAN HETAIROI!-

Y la batalla se reanudo, Shades vs el ejército del Rey de los conquistadores.

…

-..!- Ruler sintió que las presencias de Rider y Assassin habían desaparecido.

-¿Qué sucede? Pusiste una cara de sorpresa- Lancer, luchando a su lado, preguntó.

-…Nada, solo un pensamiento repentino- Ella no entendía porque, pero intuía que no fueron derrotados, así que no dijo nada innecesario.

-Si tú lo dices- Rápidamente realizo un ataque horizontal con su lanza y mando a volar varias sombras, su número se estaba reduciendo.

Las sombras del tamaño de edificios del pisos fueron fácilmente destruidas por ambos Servants, pero al momento de hacerlo volvieron a formarse Shades de tamaños normales. Era una cadena sin fin de reconstrucción y destrucción. Pero había una forma de terminarlos, la cual era destrozar su cabeza o el corazón, si es que esas criaturas lo tenían.

-A todo esto, ¿que son estas cosas?- Darius parecía cansado, a diferencia de su hermana, él no era muy atlético. ¿Cómo logro mantenerse durante el entrenamiento de Lancer? Ni él lo sabía.

-No lo sé, pero tienen la esencia de Avenger- Jeanne parecía tranquila, pero en realidad tenia demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza. Algo estaba mal, pero no entendía que era.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado un día desde que supe de su existencia y ¿ahora se convirtió en el final boss?- Parece que al joven Darius le gustan las referencias de video juegos.

De un momento a otro, Lancer agarro a su Master del cuello de su camisa y lo tiro dentro de su carro de guerra que invoco hace un momento.

-¡Lancer! ¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Un cambio de estrategia, puede hacerse el duro todo lo que quiera Master, pero sus reacciones se están volviendo lentas- Se subió al vehículo y comenzó a envestir sombras con él(más precisamente con sus caballos), además de golpear algunos con su lanza.

No es como si Lancer considerara inútil a su Master o algo, al contrario, lo tenía en alta estima. A pesar de ser un cobarde autoproclamado, estaba luchando contra los Shades de frente al igual que él. Enfrentar a tu enemigo sin importar las circunstancias, independientemente del arma que uses o estilo de pelea, era una de las cosas que el lancero apreciaba. Esa y otras razones son las causas de que cuide de su Master como si de un amigo se tratara.

El Ainsworth no dijo nada, entendía que las palabras de su Servant tenían razón. Así que tomo la oferta de Lancer y descanso un momento en el carro hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente.

Al ver tal acto de compañerismo de Master y Servant, Angélica solo pudo sentir lastima por el héroe de la lanza. El no conocía la verdadera cara de Darius, esa "otra cara" solo lo veía como una herramienta que puede ser desechada en cualquier momento, así como lo fue ella.

Saliendo de ese pensamiento, volvió a entablar combate contra su enemigo. Rápidamente lanzo blacks keys girando que separaron la cabeza de los cuerpos de algunos Shades. Sin perder el ritmo, sostuvo 3 de sus armas en cada mano y realizo cortes precisos en lugares que limitaran el movimiento como talones, muñecas, etc. Una vez que inmovilizo a varios, procedió a destruir sus núcleos.

Por otro lado, Jeanne se estaba impacientando, quería terminar esto de una vez ¿Quién sabe cuántas vidas se han cobrado esas criaturas hasta ahora?

Pero eso no significaba que pueda adelantarse, tenía que contener cuantos pudiera y rezar para que alguien se encargara del vengador.

…..

Para fortuna de la doncella, ese alguien acaba de encontrarse con Avenger.

En medio de los pasillos de la prisión el vengador esperaba a su verdugo, Saber. Literalmente, él estaba sentado en el suelo mientras que observaba como Saber se detenía delante.

-¿Debo suponer que te has rendido en cumplir tu objetivo?- Saber, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba confusa por las acciones del Servant.

-¿Rendirme? No me confundas contigo, tengo la intención de seguir hasta el final-

-Entonces ese final será ahora-

-Desgraciadamente, llegas unas horas tarde para ponerle fin, mi objetivo ya se ha puesto en marcha, ahora solo tengo que ver cómo se desarrolla-

Saber no entendía a que se refería, pero ahora solo tenía que eliminarlo, lo demás puede esperar. Cargo contra él.

-No tan rápido- Avenger levanto su mano y repentinamente ella se sintió más pesada, como si le faltaran fuerzas.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Freno para comprobar el estado de su cuerpo.

-Nada, pero parece que no te has dado cuenta... de nuestra conexión- Una sonrisa apareció en el Servant de la venganza mientras se levantaba y proyectaba sus armas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es fácil, Saber ¿eres consciente de que tu forma actual es una falla en el sistema del santo grial?-

Sin esperar respuesta continuó.

-Una parte de mi es la causante de ello, todavía no entiendo como ese vejestorio pudo acceder a ella. Pero eso no es lo importante, para resumirlo, estoy usando esa parte para reprimir tus habilidades, lo cual me da más posibilidades de supervivencia-

Para ponerlo de otra forma, esa "parte" dentro de Saber está reprimiendo sus habilidades (bajando sus Stats) hasta cierto nivel.

Arturia no lo entendía y no necesitaba hacerlo, simplemente volvió a asaltar al vengador.

Saber realizo un corte vertical sobre el vengador tan rápido como se colocó frente a él. En respuesta inclino su cuerpo hacia la izquierda y dirigió un a Zarich al cuello de ella, pero fue interceptado por un rápido movimiento donde utilizo el mango de Excalibur Morgan como defensa.

Ambos se desestabilizaron por el impacto, pero Saber fue un poco más rápida en recuperarse y trato de cortar al enemigo por la mitad. Avenger se inclinó hacia atrás y observo como la espada rozaba su cara. Acto seguido, retrocedió mientras lanzada varias veces a Zarich y Tawrich hacia puntos vitales del Servant. Todos y cada uno fueron desviados sin problema alguno, pero no conto conque mientras los desviaba, Avenger se había acercado lo suficiente para propinarle un corte en el hombro izquierdo.

Por la cercanía entre ambos, Saber no perdió el tiempo y logro hacerle un corte profundo desde el abdomen izquierdo hasta el hombro derecho. Por tal daño, Avenger tomo distancia.

Tal y como dijo Avenger, Saber estaba claramente más débil, pero aun así se mostraba superior a él.

-Ha…Ha..Ha….Parece que ni en ese estado podemos tener un batalla en igualdad de condiciones- El corte era profundo, si no fuera un Servant, ya estaría muerto.

El rey de los caballeros parecía listo para lanzarse y asestar el golpe de gracia.

…..

Sin que ambos lo supieran, escondida detrás de una pared, se encontraba Milla Tohsaka.

Ella estaba encerrada en otra sección, pero cuando escucho los estruendos de la batalla, sabía que era su oportunidad de escapar. Anteriormente no lo había hecho porque no era rival para el vengador, al menos sin Berserker. Ella estaba esperando una oportunidad para recuperar a su Servant.

Si bien ella no sabía el método para robar los sellos de comando, todavía existía otra forma.

"La paciencia es amarga, pero su fruto es dulce" Mientras esperaba una oportunidad, recordó una de las frases que su madre le dijo de joven.

….

Sonia estaba asustada, no por los Shades, sino por Berserker. Ella fue testigo de las batallas de su Servant contra Avenger y Lancer, por ello, creía que Archer era muy fuerte, pero Berserker estaba arrasando con él.

En algún punto de la batalla, Archer logro eliminar a todos los Shades en el centro de Shinto, pero el costo fue darle muchas oportunidades al héroe loco para asestarle golpes, los cuales realizó sin falta alguna.

Además de esa masacre unilateral, el estado del arquero no ayudaba a tranquilizarla para nada. Sangre salía de múltiples heridas y la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba expuesta ya que su ropa fue rasgada en algún momento.

El sentimiento de sentirse inútil y como alguien innecesaria la invadieron. Ella fue criada desde su nacimiento para ser un mago y al igual que ellos, tenía un cierto nivel de orgullo. Esa confianza en sí misma fue destruida rápidamente al participar en esta guerra.

En medio de todo eso, Archer le extendió su mano y brindo seguridad, quizás simplemente lo hacía porque necesitaba un medio para mantenerse en este mundo, pero eso no importaba. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella se volvió dependiente de él, tanto que se avergonzaba de sí misma.

Al menos así lo sentía, por ello, cometió una estupidez.

En algún momento, ella bajo del edificio (por las escaleras claro) y comenzó a correr hacia el campo de batalla de los Servants.

Para cuando llego, la escena era crucial. Archer estaba en el suelo y Berserker se preparaba para atravesarlo con su lanza.

Reaccionando por puro instinto, agarro piedras y comenzó a lanzaras al gigante.

-¡HEY! ¡HOMBRE MITAD LAGARTIJA! ¡POR AQUÍ!- Para su fortuna, o quizás no, Berserker cambio su atención a ella. La mirada que le dio fue suficiente para que cayera aterrada. Toda su valentía y voluntad fueron aplastados de una mirada.

Como si Archer leyera las siguientes acciones del Servant, se paró rápidamente y proyecto 2 armas, pero no eran Fobos y Deimos, eran 2 naginatas exactamente iguales.

(Nota: las naginatas son el cruce entre una lanza y espada, pero en forma ligera. Si quieren ver como lucen escriban esto: games/bushido-legend-of-the-samurai/images/naginata-concept-art )

El Servant de la locura reacciono a tiempo y bloqueo el ataque proveniente del arma en la mano derecha, pero luego fue mandado a volar con un golpe del arma en la izquierda.

Eso resultaba extraño, ambos eran Servants pero Berserker claramente era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir ese impacto, y aun así fue mandado a volar ¿talvez alguna habilidad de las armas nuevas?

Mientras el aliado de Avenger se encontraba en el aire, Enkidu salto siguiéndolo y realizo un tajo en forma de X en el pecho del héroe loco. Una vez tocaron tierra, las 3 armas chocaron a velocidades anormales. En medio de eso comenzaron a correr hacia el sur todavía intercambiando ataques.

El objetivo de Archer era alejar a Berserker de Sonia y además llevarlo hasta la ubicación de Lancer y Ruler para obtener ayuda. Gracias a su gran vista, pudo observar que se encontraban luchando contra Shades en un cementerio cerca del comienzo de su llegada al centro de Shinto.

…

Mientras tanto, en la esfera de realidad de Rider.

La batalla estaba claramente a favor de Iskandar, todavía quedaban sombras, pero nada que su imbatible ejército no pudiera manejar.

Desgraciadamente, en medio de eso, Safiri comenzó a gritar.

-¿Qué suced…..?-Laphicet, que se encontraba más cerca, fue a ver el estado de su profesora, pero repentinamente una de las cuchillas saliendo de su brazo apunto hacia él.

Reaccionando a tiempo, Assassin salvo al joven Tohsaka de ser apuñadado. La orden de su Master seguía en pie.

"Así que fue demasiado tiempo" Assassin se cuestionaba mentalmente. El ojo de Safiri anteriormente cubierto, desprendía un brillo mayor que antes.

-Niño, mantente alejado si aprecias tu vida-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿y porque demonios me ataca? ¿Somos aliados no es asi?- Demasiadas preguntas en una fracción de segundo.

-Solo aléjate-

Haciendo caso a la advertencia del Servant, se dirigió junto a Rider con muchas preguntas formulándose en su cabeza.

Momentos después, Sarifi cargo contra el asesino. Sacando un cuchillo para defenderse, comenzó a detener los movimientos de las cuchillas de la mujer.

Este "descontrol" que sufría Safiri, es un efecto secundario del uso prolongado del ojo místico de la percepción mortal. Si se mantenía demasiado en ese estado, existía el riesgo de que el instinto natural de ese ojo la convirtiera en una máquina para matar y eso era algo que Assassin quería evitar a toda costa.

Desviando otro ataque, se posiciono delante de Safiri y le propino un golpe con toda su fuerza en el estómago, dejándola inconsciente en el acto. En sí, la forma de detenerla parecía simple, pero en realidad requería de mucha precisión en el punto exacto para frenarla, tales era las "mejoras" que los Einzbern hicieron en ella.

-Descansa, hiciste un gran trabajo-

Por otro lado, la armada de Rider eliminaba sombras a diestra y siniestra. Algunos morían empalados por lanza, otros por flechas, otros por cortes de espadas y esto se repetía constantemente.

La batalla de ejércitos estaba por terminar, solo quedaban unos pocos Shades.

….

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Atsushi Matou había logrado salir a la superficie. Desgraciadamente, al momento de salir se encontró con 2 Shades.

-Oh, mierda- y comenzó a correr en dirección al rio Mion.

Hace mucho tiempo, la familia Matou comenzó a presentar deficiencia en la magia, con cada generación esa carencia de circuitos mágicos era mayor. En el caso Atsushi, esa cantidad era media, por ello, Zouken lo crio un tiempo (obviamente para usarlo como peón en la guerra).

El punto era que carecía de cualquier tipo de magia. Era consciente de la existencia de los magos gracias a su padre, pero el anciano nunca le enseño nada ya que siempre decía "es una pérdida de tiempo".

Desgraciadamente, las sombras con forma de hombre lobo eran más rápidas y lo alcanzaron enseguida. Pero en el momento que sus garras hicieron contacto con su cuerpo, toda la "sombra" de los Shades desapareció y tomaron la forma de hombre vestidos con ropa de prisión. Además, en el cuerpo de Atsushi aparecieron líneas negras.

-¿Eh?- La confusión fue clara, pero lo ignoro rápidamente ya que su agresores estaban fuera de juego. Volviendo su vista a Miyama sus pensamientos se aclararon, él quería matar a Zouken, pero no era un idiota "enfrentarlo de frente es un suicidio" era su cadena de razonamiento principal.

Por el momento, debía buscar un lugar seguro para descansar, ya que el dolor de su cuerpo se intensifico repentinamente cuando los Shades hicieron contacto con él.

…

 **Hola a todos.**

 **Traté de centrarme en los Master en esta ocasión, ya que no estaban teniendo mucho protagonismo, y cuando escribí esto me di cuenta que nunca describí físicamente a algunos Master, así que luego del siguiente capítulo hare una ficha de ellos aclarando algunos puntos.**

 **La escena de la esfera de realidad de Iskander fue muy corta, lo admito, pero creo que así debía ser, tome como ejemplo su batalla con Assassin de Fate/Zero.**

 **Sobre el repentino decrecimiento de las habilidades de Saber, será solo temporal. Necesitaba hacer eso para que tuviera una batalla moderada con Avenger, de lo contrario sería completamente derrotado.**

 **Un último punto, el ojo de Safiri es igual que el de Shiki Ryougi, solo que tiene que usar vendas para mantenerlo cerrado y además da una gran fatiga usarlo. Su estado descontrolado es tal y como dije en el capítulo, simplemente quiere matar todo lo que vea.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **TNG-san: me alegra que te gustara el trasfondo y la batalla (esa era la única que tenía predefinida antes de comenzar a escribir, las demás se me ocurren en el momento).**

 **En lo personal no me molesta cuando los puntos de vista están separados por capítulos, pero lo tendré en cuenta.**

 **Sobre el narrador omnisciente, reconozco mi error, tratare de mejorarlo.**

 **Creo que el siguiente capítulo es el final de este arco, depende de mi imaginación.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	18. Arco I: Uno no cambia

Arco I: Uno no cambia

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Para deshacerse de una vez por todas de los Shades que amenazan el colegio y sus alrededores, Rider materializa su esfera de realidad y comienza una batalla entre ejércitos. En medio de eso, Safiri pierde el control, pero es rápidamente suprimida por Assassin.

Mientras tanto, Ruler y Lancer siguen conteniendo a las sombras que salen del bosque. Angelica es testigo de una escena de compañerismo entre Darius y Lancer, lo que le provoca pena por el lancero.

Sin perder el ritmo, Sonia planta cara a Berserker para salvar a su Servant. Sus acciones pusieron en peligro su vida, pero consiguió el tiempo necesario para que el arquero contraatacara. Con esa oportunidad, Archer planea llevar al héroe loco hasta Ruler y Lancer para conseguir apoyo.

Bajo tierra, en la prisión del área de Shinto, Avenger enfrenta a Saber de frente por razones desconocidas. Aunque tenía una manera de debilitar a Arturia, siguió siendo inferior a ella y fue herido de gravedad.

Atsushi Matou queda sorprendido por una nueva habilidad que no entendía, pero le ayudo a sobrevivir. Seguidamente, se dispone a buscar un lugar para descansar y pensar cómo afrontar la situación.

….

En medio de los escombros dejados por la batalla entre Archer y Berserker, Sonia se levantaba mientras observaba la dirección en la que se fueron. En ese momento, su mente estaba llena de palabras hirientes hacia ella. Se gritaba internamente cosas como "Inútil, estorbo, cobarde" y muchas más. Ese pensamiento seguiría de no ser que Archer comenzó a hablarle telepáticamente.

- _Gracias_ -

- _¿Archer? , ¡¿Estás bien?! Lo siento tanto yo….¿eh? ¿dijiste "gracias"?_ \- Su confusión se reflejó en toda su cara.

- _Claro, es lo normal agradecer cuando te salvan la vida ¿me equivoco?_ –

 _-…..T-Todo lo que hice fue ser una carga contra ti, lo mismo ocurrió en la batalla contra Lancer e incluso ahora ¡yo como una idiota estoy contándote esto mientras estas peleando a muerte!, Lo siento, ¡en verdad lo siento!…._ -Comenzó a llorar, reflejando su verdadera edad, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una niña de 11 años.

Sin que ella lo supiera, Archer sonrió mientras luchaba contra Berserker, sabía que ella se torturaría mentalmente por esas razones, esa era su Master después de todo. Podría ser una niña, pero acepto relativamente fácil su participación en la guerra y en cada ocasión se castigaba por sus faltas como por ejemplo cuando el arquero le mintió sobre que no recordaba su nombre. Parece que tenía que aclarar algunas cosas.

- _Sonia, ¿Lamentas haberme salvado la vida? , ¿Lamentas haber puesto en riesgo tu vida por alguien que ya murió una vez_?-

- _C…C…Claro q..que n…no_ \- Sus frases estaban entrecortadas por su llanto, que incluso afecto a su forma de hablar mentalmente.

- _Entonces déjame decirte de nuevo, Gracias_ -

Para Archer, ese agradecimiento se refería a la bondad de su Master. En comparación con su anterior Master, Sonia era alguien con que podía llevarse bien.

Medito sus palabras y prosiguió.

- _Sonia, ninguna persona puede ser buena en todo, todos tenemos cualidades diferentes. Por ello, para seguir avanzando es necesario depender de otros, cada quien aportando su parte….._ -Repentinamente recibió un golpe en su abdomen de parte de la lanza de Berserker

 _-¡ARCHER!-_ Sonia escucho un quejido de molestia de parte del arquero.

 _-Un descuido, pero el punto es que tus acciones no fueron innecesarias. Cada uno tiene su forma de afrontar la situación, en mi caso es un combate directo, pero en el tuyo no. No tienes el poder necesario para pelear de frente, es cierto, pero existen otras formas de hacerlo, formas de las que yo soy incapaz. Hace un momento, tomaste la atención de Berserker hacia ti, ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que me recuperara. Sin ti, sería el primer Servant en dejar la guerra-_ Freno sus palabras para concentrare un momento en el enemigo.

Sonia no se entendía a sí misma. Ella se encontraba deprimida por su falta de facultades, pero Archer le decía que esa carencia era algo de lo que estar orgulloso y al segundo, comenzó a llenarse de felicidad por esas palabras. Ella se veía a sí misma como una inútil en las batallas, pero el arquero le decía que esa inutilidad era su mayor fortaleza, una que él no tenía.

- _Además, ¿no dijiste que éramos un equipo? Según recuerdo, un equipo es donde personas trabajan juntos apoyándose mutuamente y reforzando las partes débiles de otros. Visto de esa forma, ¿no somos uno increíble?_ \- Su sonrisa era la de un hombre reconociendo los logros de un hijo.

El definitivamente habría sido eliminado si no lo ayudaba, también le advirtió sobre unas personas siendo perseguidas por Shades de las cuales no había tomado consciencia por confiarse. Si eso no eran pruebas suficientes de un equipo, ¿Qué lo era?

La felicidad de Sonia era tan desbordante, que ahora se sentía como una tonta por preocuparse. Como dijo su Servant, cada quien tiene cosas en las que son buenas y otras no, el punto es aprender a apoyarse para seguir adelante dando todo de sí. Con esa mentalidad, se golpeó sus mejillas para animarse.

- _Archer, ¡GANA! DE LO CONTRARIO ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE!_ \- Sus ánimos volvieron a tope.

- _Como ordene ¡Master! -_

Sonia se dispuso a hacer lo único que se le ocurría. Comenzó a recorrer las calles para buscar personas heridas o atrapadas por los escombros, ella tenía conocimientos médicos por insistencia de su padre. Era hora de que ella hiciera todo lo posible a su alcance.

Esa conversación no solo ayudo a Sonia, Archer también se había motivado.

"Es cierto, todos tiene cualidades las cuales fortalecen por su sueño. Si ese es el caso, entonces mi misión está clara"

Hasta el momento, Archer había estado combatiendo por su deseo, pero ¿de qué sirve cumplir su deseo si ni siquiera puede hacerlo mientras se siente bien consigo mismo?

Así que sus prioridades cambiaron.

"¡PROTEGERE A MI MASTER HASTA EL FINAL!, ¡TODO LO DEMAS PUEDE ESPERAR!". No es como si hubiera renunciado a cumplir su deseo, pero la seguridad de Sonia tenía prioridad. Además, protegerla es en sí necesario para cumplir su deseo.

Como si su fuerza se hubiera incrementado de golpe, agito sus 2 naginatas de forma que mando a volar a Berserker unos cuantos metros.

-¡VAMOS MOSTRUO! ¡ESTO APENAS COMIENZA! – y siguió alejando al héroe loco hacia la posición de Ruler y Lancer.

….

En el cementerio de Shinto, se observaban múltiples manchas negras en el suelo. Todos eran Shades derrotados por los únicos 4 presentes. Hace tan solo unos minutos, Lancer, Ruler, Darius y Angelica acababan de derrotar a los últimos Shandes. Estos últimos estaban claramente agotados.

-Ha….ha…..ha….Lan…cer, ¿por fin termino?-Darius estaba tirado en el suelo con sus extremidades extendidas.

-Por enésima vez, ¡SI! todos fueron derrotados- Lancer parecía molesto por tener que responder siempre lo mismo.

-Menos mal, todo el esfuerzo no fue en vano-

-Así es, y por ello te estoy agradecida, Master de Lancer-Jeanne hablo para sorpresa de Darius.

-¿Eh? Ah, no fue nada solo pasábamos de casualidad-

-¿Lo hacíamos?, ¿no dijiste que estabas preocupado por Ruler? por ello vinimos a toda velocidad hasta aquí-El lancero parecía no entender que ese tipo de comentario no deben hacerse con dicha persona en frente.

-¡L-LANCER!- Su sonrojo se hizo evidente.

-¿Es así?, entonces agradezco su rápida decisión- La doncella no sabía del porque se sonrojaba el Ainsworth, pero su rápido curso de acción fue decisivo para contener a las sombras.

Darius volteo la cabeza para no mirar de frente a Ruler. Cuando la giro hacia su izquierda, observo como su hermana se estaba curando sus heridas. No eran muchas, pero algunas se veían mal.

-La señorita "perfecta" ha perdido su toque eh?- Se burló.

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien ni siquiera puede seguir de pie-

-Hey, soy débil, lo admito, pero se supone que tú eras la invencible y mírate en ese lamentable estado-

-¿Quieres ser el siguiente?- Rápidamente saco sus Black keys y se estaba por lanzarlas cuando Jeanne la paro.

-Basta, Angelica recuerda que no puedes interferir con los participantes de la guerra-Paso de mirarla a ella y luego a Darius para continuar.

-Y tú, ella puede reaccionar ante cualquier acción hostil que tomes, incluso las provocaciones, si quieres tener posibilidades de supervivencia, consigue más amigos en lugar de enemigos-

Ruler simplemente aclaro lo obvio, pero parece que era algo necesario para calmarlos. Y funciono, Angelica volvió a curar sus heridas y Darius se quedó en silencio.

Consiguiendo que la situación se calmara, ella se disponía a entrar el bosque y buscar al responsable de estas criaturas negras. Pero su cadena de pensamiento cambio cuando sintió la presencia de 2 Servants acercándose. Más precisamente, uno de ellos había sido lanzado al aire y estaba por caer cerca de ellos.

-¡Lancer! ¡Toma a los 2 y sal de la zona! ¡AHORA! –

Las palabras fueron tan repentinas que el lancero las acato por puro instinto, ella parecía tener experiencia como general.

El impacto llego un segundo después de que Lancer cargara a los hermanos en su carro de guerra y alzara vuelo. El suelo se partió en grietas tomando como centro el lugar de "aterrizaje" del Servant. Después de que la cortina de humo se dispersara, se observó a un malherido Archer en medio del cráter.

Antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, el segundo Servant apareció revelándose como Berserker. Acto seguido, salto en el aire y cayo apuntando su lanza al corazón del arquero.

En respuesta, todavía acostado, Archer recibió el ataque con sus niganatas cruzándolas en forma de X, mientras colocaba la base de ambas en el suelo para tener apoyo. El resultado fue que logro desviar el ataque hasta la altura de su cara, causándole un rasguño en la mejilla izquierda.

Cuando el héroe loco se disponía a golpearlo con su pie, fue envestido por Lancer mientras este cargaba a los Ainsworth. Berserker se estrelló contra unos árboles, los cuales se rompieron por el impacto. Una vez que se levantó, fue recibido por un golde del portaestandarte de Ruler, el cual lo golpeo de tal forma que se estrellara contra más árboles, hasta el punto que entro en el bosque.

-Agradezco la ayuda- Archer hablo hacia Lancer mientras se levantaba.

-Parece que trapeo el piso contigo eh?- Las múltiples heridas del arquero eran prueba suficiente de la fuerza de Berserker.

-Hahaha, intenta entablar un combate directo y dime si no acabarías peor-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Jeanne se unió a la conversación luego de alejar al gigante.

-Sí, nada que no pueda manejar- Las palabras fueron un poco cortantes entre ambos, parece que el deseo del arquero molestaba en cierta forma a Ruler ¿pero lo hará de la forma que él cree?. Un silencio incomodo se formó.

-Oigan, lamento romper el silencio, pero ¡HAY VIENEEEE!- Darius observo como Berserker cargaba hacia ellos saliendo del bosque.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el Servant de la locura freno. Parecía estar evaluando la situación. ¿Quién sabe qué razonamiento haría alguien privado de su cordura?

Llegando a una conclusión, una gran cantidad de plana comenzó a reunirse alrededor de él. La concentración fue tal que parecía estar rodeado por una niebla roja y negra.

Todos sabían que significaba, estaba por usar su Noble Phantasm.

Ruler tomo su decisión apresuradamente.

-Lancer, te encargo que detengas a Avenger, nosotros entretendremos a Berserker- Las razones por la cual tomo dicha decisión fue que el lancero era el único lo suficientemente rápido para escapar y además alejar a los Ainsworth del peligro.

Sin contestar, agito las riendas de sus caballos y se dirigió al bosque para buscar la guarida del vengador.

Berserker comenzó a decir algo.

-Sacrificio. Sin Excepción- Algo estaba cambiando, en medio de la niebla se distinguía como su forma cambiaba.

-Libera todas las maldiciones, sin moderación. Prepárate para desafiar la desesperación….- La niebla se disipo, mostrando un cambio en la armadura de Berserker.

Su armadura de la cintura para abajo era la misma. Pero ahora tenía en ambas manos unos guantes que se asemejaban a un cráneo de dragón con 4 garras, esas garras eran puntas de lanzas como la que sostenía antes. Y como casco tenía uno con un cuerno en medio muy largo, al igual que sus garras, era de color rojo.

-¡Curruid Coinchenn!- A velocidades asombrosas, cargo contra Ruler y un malherido Archer.

….

Momentos después, mientras 3 caballos arrollaban árboles en medio del bosque, se escuchó una queja.

-¡LANCER!, ¡¿se puede saber qué haces?! Vuelve y ayúdalos, ¡no podrán solos contra eso!- A Darius no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Jeanne contra ese monstruo.

-En verdad quisiera pelear contra Berserker, pero la decisión de Ruler fue correcta. Supongo que es lo que se esperaría del regulador de esta guerra-

-¡No entiendo que dices, simplemente da vuel….!-Un golpe en la cabeza callo a Darius.

-Enfría tu cabeza y analiza la situación idiota, Archer está herido de gravedad y solo Ruler tiene un Noble Phantasm defensivo para frenar a Berserker, eso deja a Lancer como la mejor opción de eliminar al causante de esto- Angelica estaba molesta por la falta de racionalidad en su hermano.

-Avenger….-

-Si resisten lo suficiente, una vez que sea eliminado, Berserker se detendrá o por lo menos su antiguo Master podrá frenarlo-

Era una apuesta arriesgada, si eliminaban al vengador ¿eso garantizaba que Berserker se detendría? O visto de otra forma ¿El anterior Master del Servant recuperara su autoridad sobre el mismo? Y en caso de que lo hiciera ¿lo detendrá?

"En el peor de los casos, Ruler puede usar un sello de comando para frenarlo, el punto decisivo es la eliminación de Avenger" a pesar de todo, Angelica era la supervisora de la iglesia, por ende, su tarea era la misma que Ruler hasta cierto punto.

-Lancer, unos kilómetros a la izquierda está la entrada a la prisión-Ella era la única que conocía el camino.

-Entendido, ¡VAMOS!- Tiro sus riendas para aumentar la velocidad.

….

En la prisión, se sintió un gran temblor. Dicho temblor fue causado por el impacto de Archer contra el suelo en la superficie.

-Parece que se están divirtiendo arriba- A pesar de la tranquilidad de sus palabras, el estado de Avenger indicaba lo contrario.

La escena ante los ojos de Milla, que estaba escondida, era la de Avenger lleno de cortes en múltiples partes y apoyado en una pared. En frente de él, Saber se encontraba con heridas menores y una cara carente de emociones. No faltaba mucho para que terminara.

-Al menos háblame, estoy en las ultimas ¿Sabes?-

-Entonces responde ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto? ¿Qué buscabas al realizar estas acciones que te llevan a tu muerte?- Su cara no mostraba

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- una risa bien alta resonó en el lugar.

-¿Qué esta tan gracioso?-

-Nada, es solo que jamás pensé que escucharía esa pregunta de un Espíritu Heroico. Has memoria Saber….No, Rey de los Caballeros, ¿Por qué crees tener el derecho de llamarte un Espíritu Heroico? ¿acaso no luchaste por un sueño como cualquier otro? ¿Qué te hace diferente? - Parece que una batalla ideológica se aproximaba.

No entendía el punto de preguntar eso. Un Espíritu Heroico es un héroe del pasado que realizo actos sobresalientas como derrotar a un dragón o salvar un reino y luego, al momento de su muerte, se le concedió un lugar en el trono de los héroes. Eso debería ser todo, pero Avenger hacía referencia a algo más.

-Supongo que en tu estado actual esperar respuestas es inútil, así que te lo diré- Reorganizando sus ideas continuo.

-Es verdad que los Servant son héroes del pasado que realizaron milagros, pero ¿porque no lo miras desde otra perspectiva?. Ustedes salvaron millones de vidas y fueron idolatrados como héroes, pero otra parte les temía como monstruos. ¿Por qué? ….La respuesta es el miedo hacia la posibilidad de que ese poder sea dirigido hacia ellos-

Servants como Archer, Lancer y Ruler entenderían a que se refería, ellos lucharon contra esa clase de personas. Pero Saber que siempre estuvo rodeada de personas que la idolatraban por ese poder, no lo hacía. Es cierto que combatió contra muchos enemigos que temían su poder, pero nunca compartió palabra alguna con ellos, por ende, no entendía el punto del Servant.

-El poder es necesario para llevar a cabo el cometido de un héroe, ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Incluso si asustara a las personas, una vez que entendieran…-Saber fue interrumpida.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué vienen a ayudar? ¿Qué los cuidaran?, eso no les importa. Todo lo que necesitan es alguien que los proteja de una amenaza momentánea para luego desecharlo antes de que apunte su espada hacia ellos-

-…-Arturia no tenía forma de contrarrestar esa afirmación.

-Pero nos estamos saliendo del tema, Saber vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué te hizo un espíritu heroico? ...La respuesta es el reconocimiento de las personas, después de todo, si ellos no te idolatraron como a un héroe ¿podrías llamarte uno?-

Era frustrante, pero tenía razón. Un héroe puede ser reconocido solamente por acciones que las personas tomaron como beneficiosas hacia ellos y hacia la humanidad en general. Pueden existir héroes desconocidos o simplemente inventados, solamente por el hecho de que alguien quería que existiera. Pero el ideal humano es alto y algunas veces retorcido. Al final, todo tipo de héroe es el resultado de un ideal inalcanzable para otro. Y el hecho de que sea "inalcanzable" demostraba la humanidad de uno mismo. Por ello, aquellos que alcanzaron ese estado son temidos por algunos.

-El punto es, que ese mismo reconocimiento, ese temor hacia un poder mayor, es lo necesario para terminar con las amenazas hacia el sistema del santo grial-

-….-Saber bajo su cabeza, parecía estar indagando en las palabras de Avenger.

Tomándolo como un descuido, Avenger rápidamente hablo mientras levantaba su mano con los sellos de comando.

-Por mi hechizo de comando ¡VEN! BERSE…..!-Su brazo fue repentinamente cortado por Saber. Como no termino de decir la orden correctamente, su comando no funciono.

El brazo giro en el aire hasta caer cerca de unos escombros, donde se encontraba Milla Tohsaka. Sin que ambos Servants lo notaran, lo tomo y desapareció del lugar, era hora de recuperar a Berserker. Saber noto el sonido de alguien caminando, pero no le tomo importancia.

-Ha….ha…. parece que fui demasiado ingenuo al pensar que podría hacerte bajar la guardia- Una sonrisa burlona se presentó en su rostro. Su herida parecía no dolerle, pero tenía su otra mano apretándose con fuerza.

Observando a su verdugo, imágenes de la guerra anterior llenaron su mente. La persona delante de él era otra, pero el final fue el mismo.

-Termina con esto Saber, una vez que lo hagas, mis palabras se volverán realidad- Cerrando sus ojos, pensó en un viejo conocido.

"Al final, tu tenías razón, Enkidu. No importa cuánto cambie físicamente, siempre seré el mismo. Pero eso también se aplica a ti. Sé que no tuvimos la mejor relación en esta guerra ni en la anterior, pero, aun así, fue agradable tener a alguien que entendiera mi visión" Una última sonrisa sincera se presentó en su rostro.

La espada de Saber no se hizo de rogar y perforo el corazón del vengador, destrozando su núcleo. Acto seguido, se convirtió en partículas azules mientras desaparecía.

Con su desaparición, la maldición sobre los prisioneros desapareció y todos los Shades regresaron a su forma anterior. Sorprendentemente, ningún prisionero estaba muerto. Quizás, muy en el fondo, Avenger también quería encontrar una respuesta que no involucrara más sacrificios.

…

 **Hola a todos, tiempo de unas aclaraciones.**

 **Con el NP de Berserker expuesto, estoy seguro que cualquiera que tuviera dudas, ya no las tiene. Su ficha será mostrada cuando su nombre sea revelado en la historia.**

 **La charla entre Archer y Sonia, además de la batalla ideológica entre Saber y Avenger(mayormente inclinada hacia Avenger) me costaron bastante, espero hayan sido de su agrado. La razón por la que Arturia no habla mucho en este caso es por conflicto entre sus creencias cuando era Saber y las nuevas que tiene al ser Saber(Alter).**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Mario: Estoy en la misma, no me gustan Illya y Miyu, pero todos los demás son grandes personajes.**

 **TNG-san: Gracias por tus consejos, lo de las aclaraciones lo comenzare a hacer como dijiste. También tratare de explayarme en las descripciones del ambiente.**

 **Sobre el banquete, tengo la intención de hacer otro cuando algunos Servants sean eliminados, espero que salga mejor.**

 **Aclaración importante: No esperen que actualice tan rápido como esta vez. Solo tuve un ataque de ideas de golpe y tiempo libre.**

 **En el próximo capítulo terminamos este Acto y después de uno o dos capítulos relajantes (donde se revelan algunas cosas) comenzara el segundo.**


	19. Arco I: Al final todo fue…

Arco I: Al final todo fue….

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Archer le explica a Sonia que, aunque no puede ayudarlo de forma directa, todavía puede ayudar de otras formas. Recobrando su confianza, busca heridos cercanos para poder ayudarlos.

El arquero logra llevar a Berserker hasta Lancer y Ruler. En medio de eso, Ruler pide a Lancer que elimine a Avenger, dejando a ella y Archer para contener a héroe loco.

Sin que ella supiera, Avenger es eliminado por Saber, pero no sin antes debatir su interpretación de "proteger" algo. En sus momentos finales, reconoce que no importa si cambia de apariencia o habilidades, siempre será el mismo.

….

Momentos antes de que Avenger desapareciera, Milla Tohsaka estaba sentada no muy lejos de ambos Servant, pero si lo suficiente como para que no la escucharan.

Como se dijo antes, ella no sabía el método para transferir los sellos de comandos, pero había otra forma. Dicha forma consistía en implantarse el brazo de Avenger, pero estaba segura que no tendría el suficiente tiempo para una cirugía decente. Pero no la necesitaba, ella tenía cierta particularidad después de todo. Esta particularidad ocurrió hace 45 años, ella y su hermana habían sido encargadas de recuperar cierto objeto por la asociación de magos. Cuando ambas hicieron contacto con eso, sus cuerpos fueron alterados. Si fue para bien o para mal, dependía de ellas.

El resultado fue que ambas hermanas obtuvieron un cuerpo con las capacidades de reemplazar partes del mismo, sin necesidad de cirugía alguna. Por ello, ella lucía de 25 años cuando en realidad tenia 70.

En todo caso, se estaba preparando mentalmente. Después de todo, incluso si podía reemplazar su brazo por el de otro, todavía sentía dolor. Pero el tiempo le jugaba en contra.

"Vamos idiota, no es momento de dudar, ya lo has hecho innumerables veces"

Y así lo hizo, aplico refuerzo a una piedra filosa y corto su brazo izquierdo desde el hombro. Ahogando un grito de dolor, rápidamente coloco el brazo del vengador y como por arte de magia, comenzó a unirse a su cuerpo. Todavía aguantando el dolor, sintió como se conectaban los nervios, después el hueso, después los músculos y finalmente la piel.

-Ah…Ah…Ah…- Su respiración era errática. Su cuerpo le quemaba por todas partes. Su mente se estaba nublando del dolor. Pero fue disminuyendo gradualmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin se unió. Ella no lo sabía, pero había creado un Artificial Phanstam. Normalmente, este tipo de operaciones causan la muerte inmediata, pero lo más seguro es que su particular condición la allá mantenido viva.

Confiada en que eso era todo, se levantó. Desgraciadamente, se equivocaba, repentinamente, imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, eran los recuerdos de todos los males del mundo. Pero eso fue todo, ya que recibir tanta información la obligo a desmallarse.

Segundos después, Avenger fue eliminado y Milla recupero su estatus como Master de Berserker.

…..

En la nueva escuela de la ciudad, todos los estudiantes seguían dormidos por los hechizos de Safiri y Laphicet. Pero no todos tuvieron esa suerte, los Shades lograron matar algunos estudiantes, por ende, en la puerta de la escuela y parte del patio había cadáveres. ¿Qué sucedería si alguno de los estudiantes despertara y observara esta escena? Por fortuna, eso no paso.

Después de un tiempo, 4 personas aparecieron en el patio de la escuela junto con varias personas desmalladas. Rider, Laphicet, Assassin y Safiri habían regresado junto con los prisioneros que antes eran Shades.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¡¿Por qué esas cosas se convirtieron en humanos?! ¡¿Están muertos?! ¡¿Lo están?!- Laphicet estaba aterrado de esa posibilidad.

-Calma chico, solo están inconscientes, te alteras con demasiada facilidad-

Facilidad, a Laphicet no le gustaba como trataba la muerte de personas como "facilidad". Es cierto que Rider lidero un gran ejército y mato muchas personas, pero eso no le daba la autoridad de juzgar las muertes de esa forma. También era cierto que no estaban muertos, pero ¿y si lo estaban? Iba a replicar, cuando Iskandar volvió a hablar.

-Parece que nuestros compañeros se han ido-

Al revisar los alrededores, se percató de que Assassin y Safiri se había ido. Quizás en el segundo después de que volvieran de la esfera de realidad de Rider. También observo que era de noche, parece que tomo un buen tiempo eliminar a los Shades, aunque él no lo sintiera así.

-Rider, por ahora llevemos a estas personas lejos de la escuela y….. enterremos a los que no tuvieron suerte-

Antes de que los estudiantes despertaran, era necesario no dejar prueba de la existencia de la guerra. Se preguntaba como haría con los estudiantes muertos ¿Qué le diría sus familias?, esa y muchas otras cosas estaban en la cabeza del Tohsaka.

Desconocido para Laphicet, en el centro de Shinto, la existencia de la guerra ya fue revelada…. ¿o quizás no?

….

Se rompieron, y otra vez, y otra vez. Las armas que proyectaba Archer eran destruidas de solo un ataque de Berserker. Cada arma que proyectaba era destruida y las mejores solo duraban hasta 3 golpes.

En medio de eso, el Servant de la locura aprovecha un descuido de Archer y dirige su mano izquierda hacia el abdomen para cortarlo. Para fortuna del arquero, Ruler lo detiene con su espada y aleja a Berserker con un golpe de su portaestandarte.

-G-Gracias, casi me tenía- El repentino aumento de fuerza del Servant y las heridas de su anterior enfrentamiento eran una gran desventaja para Archer.

-Archer, déjame el combate directo a mí, tu cúbreme- Jeanne no entendía porque un arquero insistía en pelear con espadas en lugar de su especialidad.

Hasta cierto punto, el arquero sentía un poco de tención con Ruler desde que expuso su deseo enfrente de los demás Servants. No era "hostilidad" pero talvez podría considerarse una simple incompatibilidad entre ambos. Al menos así lo sentía el Servant del arco. Por ello, se sorprendió de que le ayudara, aunque seguro era por la situación con Avenger.

"Normalmente, Ruler no participa en batallas a menos que una situación anormal ocurra. La situación actual con Avenger podría considerarse como tal, pero ¿Por qué me ayuda? Según el Ruler de la guerra anterior, incluso en estas situaciones, una batalla entre Servants es parte de la guerra. No debería interrumpir, solo debería concentrarse en eliminar a Avenger" Según sus conocimientos de la guerra anterior, Ruler tenía prohibido interferir en un enfrentamiento entre Servants. Es verdad que ahora Avenger era el Master de Berserker, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sigue siendo una batalla normal de la guerra.

"Supongo que simplemente es una buena persona" inmediatamente después, simplifico sus pensamientos a esa respuesta.

-Esa era mi intención-Se alejó de la zona para posicionarse y respaldar a Ruler.

Berserker cargo contra Ruler tratando de cortarla horizontalmente con su garra derecha. En respuesta, enfundo su espada y sostuvo su portaestandarte con ambas manos para bloquear. Para su mala fortuna, la fuerza del peliazul estaba claramente a otro nivel y la hizo retroceder varios metros.

Cuando logro estabilizarse, fue sorprendida por un golpe de la cola de Berserker en todo su abdomen. La fuerza la mando a volar, pero no terminaba ahí. Saltando, el Servant de la locura le propino un golpe con el sector no filoso de sus lanzas, haciendo que ella cayera a tierra con una velocidad asombrosa.

Cuando toco tierra, avanzo contra Jeanne para rematarla mientras todavía estaba aturdida. Pero momentos después de moverse, fue recibido con flechas rojas del cielo. No le hicieron daño, su objetivo era conseguir distraerlo hasta que la Doncella se recuperara.

Una vez que se terminó la andanada de proyectiles, fue sorprendido por la aparición de Ruler delante suyo. Sin perder el ritmo, realizo un corte desde la cintura izquierda hasta el hombro derecho de Berserker. Para sorpresa de Ruler, el corte no fue tan profundo como esperaba.

"No solo su fuerza, ¡¿sino también su resistencia se ha incrementado?!" El Noble Phantasm de Berserker literalmente, convertía un monstruo ya poderoso en uno todavía más.

Jeanne retrocedió instintivamente cuando sintió que una gran concentración de mana se acercaba. Era Caladborg II, el mismo Noble Phantasm que causó una gran explosión en el puente que conectaba Shinto y Miyama.

Cuando impacto, la explosión causada sacudió la tierra y destruyo gran parte del cementerio donde combatían. Cuando se disipo la cortina de polvo, se revelo el estado de ambos Servants.

Gracias a la rápida reacción de evasión, Ruler no sufrió daño alguno, pero estuvo cerca. En cambio, Berserker lo recibió de lleno. A su armadura le faltaban piezas en algunos sectores y otros presentaban pequeñas grietas. Parte de su casco se rompió revelando su ojo derecho y su guante izquierdo estaba destruido, parece que no podía mover dicho brazo.

Si contáramos todos los daños del Servant serían: pequeños cortes; un agujero en su abdomen, cortesía de Hrunting; un corte en forma de X en el pecho, hecho por las naginatas; un corte más profundo, hecho por Ruler y además unos serios daños hechos por Caladborg.

A pesar de todo eso, no se detenía. Avanzo hacia Ruler para continuar.

La garra derecha de Berserker chocaba con la espada de Ruler a altas velocidades.

….

Con Archer, quien se encontraba volando a una distancia de 1 kilómetro del cementerio de Shinto y a 200 metros sobre tierra.

-Primero Lancer y ¿ahora Berserker? ¿acaso todos lo Servants de esta guerra son inmortales o algo?- Sonaba como una queja, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba emocionado. En vida, el combatió contra fuerzas que lo superaban enormemente y adaptarse a esas situaciones generaba un sentimiento de logro, de utilidad. Después de todo, él era un arma y los campos de batalla, su hogar.

-Si no puedo eliminarlo de un golpe, entonces lo hare progresivamente, pero sin darle oportunidad de curarse-

Comenzó a acumular mana en su mano derecha. Imagino el arma con la cual tenía posibilidad de ganar. Luego, la reconstruyo en forma de flecha con Refuerzo. Acto seguido, disparo hacia Berserker mientras decía el nombre del arma.

-¡Dáinsleif!- La fecha roja y negra con púas saliendo de ella, comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo.

Como espada en uso de su verdadero portador, esta arma maldita jamás falla su golpe y sus heridas no se curan, con el precio de que no puede volver a enfundarse hasta que mate a alguien. Como Broken Phantasm es casi lo mismo, busca a su objetivo y la herida que causa en él no puede sanar.

Quizás era más conveniente seguir usando a Caladborg II en vista del daño causado, pero lamentablemente Archer estaba cansado, así que tuvo que reemplazarlo por otra arma que no consuma tanta energía.

No es el método más rápido, pero si el más definitivo. Mientras tenga a Ruler para entretener a Berserker, es posible.

…

Volviendo al cementerio, Jeanne sintió como como se acercaba otro proyectil de Archer. A diferencia del anterior, este no parecía tan peligroso. Tomo distancia de Berserker y espero el impacto. Cuando la flecha hizo contacto con el gigante, para sorpresa de Ruler, no causo un gran daño, simplemente se incrusto en el hombro del brazo izquierdo. Luego fue fácilmente retirada por Berserker.

"¿Se le acabaron las flechas del tipo explosivo? Parece que está en peor estado del que imagine" Ella pensaba que el cambio de flechas se debía a las heridas que tenía Archer. En parte era cierto, pero el verdadero poder de las flechas era desconocido para ella.

Sin perder el tiempo, volvieron a chocar ataques. En medio de ese intercambio, Ruler retrocedía cada vez más por la gran fuerza de Berserker. Cuando bloqueo un ataque vertical de la garra, ella coloco una rodilla en el suelo para resistir el impacto. Se mantuvieron en esa posición por un buen rato, hasta que otra flecha de Archer, la misma de antes, se incrusto en muslo derecho. Aprovechando la sorpresa del héroe loco, Jeanne lo hizo retroceder.

"Si esto continua por más tiempo, tendré que usar un sello de comando" Su objetivo era contener a Berserker, pero a este ritmo, ella definitivamente será reducida. Es verdad que no tiene grandes daños físicos, pero el cansancio se reflejaba en su cara. Cada vez jadeaba más fuerte, y en contraste, los golpes de Berserker no disminuían en los más mínimo.

Esquivando un ataque de la larga cola, fue sorprendida con un golpe del guante que la hizo estrellarse con unas lapidas del cementerio. El repentino impacto hizo que ella soltara sus armas. Ahora estaba a merced del héroe loco.

Repentinamente, Berserker fue envestido por un carro de guerra siendo tirado por 3 caballos. Lancer junto con Darius, Angelica y una mujer desmallada hicieron acto de presencia.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero entender la situación fue un poco complicado- Lancer hablo mientras observaba como Ruler se levantaba.

-Está bien, si estás aquí eso significa que derrotaste a Avenger ¿no?-

-No exactamente, pero eso lo explicare después-Cambio su vista hacia Berserker que se estaba levantando. Acto seguido, sujeto a la mujer desmallada y hablo.

-¡HEY! Sé que estas privado de toda razón, pero por lo menos puedes reconocer a tu Master ¿no?, si te retiras, puedo devolvértela- En efecto, era Milla Tohsaka con el brazo de Avenger.

Berserker logro reconocerla de inmediato, había sentido que tuvo un cambio de Master otra vez, pero como no recibió orden alguna siguió con su tarea. Como si estuviera reorganizando sus pensamientos, gruño molesto y desactivo su Noble Phantasm. Su apariencia volvió a ser la de antes y una lanza roja apareció en su mano derecha.

Su estado era deplorable, heridas por todos lados y, aun así, seguía de pie.

Lancer tomo eso como su respuesta y se acercó al gigante con Milla en brazos. Acto seguido, la tomo y salto en el aire con dirección hacia Miyama.

La amenaza había terminado.

…..

Cuando estaba por dispara otra flecha hacia Berserker, observo como este fue repentinamente envestido por Lancer. Momento después, observo por primera vez a la Master de Berserker y eso lo sorprendió.

"¿Milla…? Pero ¿Cómo? Incluso si estuviera viva, sería una anciana de 70 años…Ademas, ese brazo… ¿no es de Avenger?" En la anterior guerra, Archer conoció a 2 jóvenes niñas de 10 años, una de ellas era Milla.

-En serio, esta guerra me está dando dolores de cabeza- Primero tuvo una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, pero después fue reemplazada por una que indicaba melancolía.

"Así que fuiste eliminado…. Me hubiera gustado debatir contigo como antes" Al igual que Avenger, Archer también quería unas últimas palabras con él. Aunque sus motivaciones fueran diferentes, ambos entendían el punto del otro y eso creo una especia de relación amistad-odio entre ambos.

Con la amenaza terminada, se dirigió hacia la posición de Sonia para luego regresar a casa y descansar.

…

El plan de Avenger fue un éxito. Todas las personas en el centro de Shinto, observaron como Shades mataban a otros. Y algunos bien posicionados, lograron ser testigos de la batalla entre Archer y Berserker. Para sumar a eso, los Shades se convirtieron en humanos repentinamente.

¿Qué pensara la gente ante esto? ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante una amenaza que escapa a su comprensión? Lo más seguro seria como siempre lo han hecho, eliminando la amenaza.

Que las personas tomaran conciencia de la guerra era parte del objetivo del vengador. Él quería que las personas tuvieran miedo de los Servants, de la guerra en sí misma. Si eso se lograba, el miedo les haría entender que no pueden enfrentarlo y junto con esa cadena de pensamiento, dejarían la guerra en paz.

Para conseguir proteger el ritual conocido como la guerra por el santo grial, Avenger aplico un conocimiento natural y lógico. Simplemente sacrifico a una minoría para proteger a la mayoría, después de todo, si las personas temían a la guerra, no se relacionarían con ella y ambas partes saldrían beneficiadas.

Al final ¿él era bueno o malo? ¿sus acciones tienen justificación? ¿existía otro método? Tal vez, pero esa opción no apareció para el vengador. Simplemente cumplió con su misión de principio a fin.

Pero…a pesar de llevar a cabo su tarea, Zouken solo podía describir sus acciones de una manera.

-Inútil- Hablo el anciano mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es inútil?- Caster, cerca de él, escucho y sintió curiosidad al respecto.

-Todo este pequeño plan de Avenger ¿Cuántos años de experiencia se cree que tengo? Ya he lidiado con este tipo de trucos- Literalmente, estaba llamando a todas las muertes, batallas y situaciones vividas en este día como inútiles.

La confianza de esa declaración era por una razón, él era Zouken Matou. Ese hombre no perdió el tiempo los últimos 60 años. Todo ese tiempo, estuvo planeando toda posible situación en esta guerra. Para ello, realizó diversos planes.

La primera fue convencer a las personas normales de reconstruir la ciudad de Fuyuki, era necesario un lugar apropiado para la guerra y, también, algunos Servants necesitan sacrificios humanos. Pero, además de eso, él les propuso a los encargados de la reconstrucción la creación de unos monumentos. Esos "monumentos" eran componentes necesarios para una gran magia que borraba la memoria de las personas. Más concretamente, borraba todo tipo de recuerdos relacionados a la guerra. Las condiciones para su activación eran simplemente el estallido de mana provocado por una batalla entre Servants. Pero, incluso con esa medida de seguridad, todavía existían problemas y esos se solucionaban con su segundo plan.

El siguiente paso, fue un regalo que consiguió de los Einzbern, la creación de homunculus. En la 6ta guerra, cuando los Einzbern fueron "eliminados", logro robar la forma de creación masiva de Homunculus. Debido a esto, Zouken consiguió un ejército de humanos artificiales a sus órdenes. El objetivo de ellos, era desaparecer cualquier rastro de la guerra, ya sean cadáveres, testigos, videos, fotos, e incluso dar excusas de la destrucción causada por los Servants a las personas normales.

Uno pensaría ¿pero la magia de borrado de memoria no desaparecería cualquier recuerdo referente a la guerra? Entonces ¿los homúnculus son necesarios? Para desgracia de Zouken, algunas personas podían resistir la magia que el implemento, esas personas eran magos, no los Master, sino los magos normales. Los Master poseen una resistencia natural a eso, pero los magos normales hábiles pueden darse cuenta de ella y preparar contramedidas. En esos casos, eran necesarios los homunculus. Además de los hechiceros, algunas personas normales tenían cierta resistencia a la magia, por ello era necesario silenciarlos.

Por último, mantuvo a raya a la Asociación de magos y la iglesia. Obviamente no fue capaz de impedir que enviaran a un supervisor, por ese fallo, se produjo el incidente con Avenger.

-Oh, te referías a eso… pero si realmente lo era ¿había necesidad de enviar a Saber?-

-No, pero no quiero perder más tiempo del necesario ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara para que todo esté listo?-

-Deberías dejar de hacerme la misma pregunta cada vez que conversamos. En fin, solo 2 días más y estará listo-

-Bien, solo un poco más y finalmente terminara- Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su recamara para descansar, era un anciano después de todo.

…..

Resultados del 4to día de la guerra:

Servants eliminados: 1(Avenger por mano de Saber).

Servants restantes: 8

Masters: 6

Fin del primer Arco: Una venganza sin rumbo.

….

 **Hola a todos, tiempo de aclaraciones:**

 **La idea de que Milla tuviera el brazo de Avenger fue una idea desde antes de escribir, pero no se me ocurría ninguna explicación para el trasplante, así que decidí darle una "condición particular". Explicare más detalladamente eso en otros capítulos.**

 **Como escribí antes, cuando se crea un Artificial Phanstam el usuario muere, la única excepción conocida es la de Shirou en Heavens Fell, por ser la misma persona. Sé que estoy ignorando eso, así que espero que me lo dejen pasar xD.**

 **Sobre las últimas escenas, recuerden que Zouken tiene gran influencia en Fuyuki, tanto políticamente como financiera. Por ello, ocultar la guerra es pan comido para él.**

 **Lo de "Arco: Una venganza sin rumbo" es el titulo en general de todo el Arco I.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	20. Datos de Oc

Datos de Oc

 **Como prometí antes, hice una ficha con algunas aclaraciones de los Oc.**

….

Masters:

Nombre y apellido: Sonia Crown

Servant: Archer

Género: Femenino

Edad: 11 años

Altura: 134 cm

Peso: ¿?

Tipo de Sangre: O

Cabello: Color rosado, hasta los hombros.

Color de ojos: Azul marino

Talentos/Habilidades: magia de Refuerzo

Le gusta: Estudiar magia, los bebes y las muñecas (lo niega)

Le disgusta: sentirse inútil, comentarios sobre sus gustos infantiles, la escuela

Enemigo Natural: Caster(Gilles de Rais)

Familiares: Padre(asesinado)

Descripción general:

Una pequeña niña con un gran sentido de la justicia, inculcado por su padre. Al ser una maga en entrenamiento y estar orgullosa de su padre, ha desarrollado un orgullo propio por verse superior a las personas normales. Si bien ella no trata a los demás con desprecio, logra ver la diferencia con los que tiene más experiencia, como cuando le dijo a Archer que no la llamara Master porque ella no era superior a él.

La mayor parte del tiempo su actitud es la de una mujer responsable e independiente, pero cuando la situación la supera, su verdadera edad se refleja. Cuando toma esa actitud, tiende a depender de la persona de mayor confianza cerca de ella (se odia por eso) hasta el punto que no puede hacer nada sola.

Vestimenta:

Uniforme escolar de primaria, de la escuela Homurabara(el mismo que Illya en Fate/Kaleid).

Datos extra:

Su nombre y color de cabello fueron inspirados en Sonia de Escorpión de Saint Seiya Omega.

…

Nombre y apellido: Safiri von Einzbern

Servant: Assassin

Género: Femenino

Edad: 22(mayor vida registrada de Homunculus)

Altura: 162 cm

Peso: ¿?

Tipo de Sangre: ¿?

Cabello: Color Blanco, largo hasta la espalda

Color de ojos: Rojos

Talentos/habilidades: Sus armas son hilos finos, largos y flexibles, que utiliza para producir un homúnculo instantáneo con alquimia que ataca al enemigo, este ser tiene la capacidad de transformarse en numerosas formas. También puede usar su arma para inmovilizar su objetivo. En el caso de Safiri toma apariencia de 3 cuchillas largas. Además, posee un ojo místico de percepción mortal

Le gusta: Enseñar, la pureza de la juventud.

Le disgusta:

Enemigo Natural:

Familiares: Jubstacheit von Einzbern(creador), Fremy von Einzbern(hermana)

Descripción general:

Al ser un Homunculus, es similar físicamente a su antepasado, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern.

Normalmente mantiene una actitud inquebrantable de rectitud, pero cuando se pone nerviosa (por alguna situación inesperada o repentina), es similar a lo que se definiría como "una niña que desconoce el mundo y le asusta todo"

En presencia de personas, siempre parece una mujer calmada y serena, con algunas expresiones torpes (bromas antiguas o que no causan gracia). Con sus familiares y Assassin se muestra más insegura y honesta, hasta el punto donde fácilmente puede ser considerada una persona dependiente de otros.

Vestimenta:

Normalmente viste un vestido blanco de una pieza con una chaqueta marrón claro y unos zapatos con taco.

En la escuela viste un traje negro y se recoge el cabello en una cola de caballo.

Datos extras:

Originalmente, la idea era crear una especia de Illya más madura, de ahí su lado infantil o confiado en sí misma. La razón de su brazo faltante y ojo tapado fueron ideal del momento para diferenciarla de Irisviel.

…

Nombre y apellido: Laphicet Tohsaka

Servant: Rider

Género: Masculino

Edad: 17

Altura: 165 cm

Peso: 60 kg

Tipo de Sangre: B negativo

Cabello: color negro, corto

Color de ojos: amarillo

Talentos/habilidades: Magia de Gemas (como cualquiera de la familia Tohsaka)

Le gusta: El orden, la escuela (lo niega) y las personas curiosas (también lo niega)

Le disgusta: Todo lo referente a matar personas

Enemigo Natural: Zouken Matou

Familiares: Rin Emiya Tohsaka(Abuela, Fallecida), Leia Tohsaka(Madre), Milla Tohsaka(Tia),Shirou Emiya(Abuelo, Fallecido)

Descripción general:

Un joven que aparenta ser calculador y astuto, cuando en realidad no está interesa nada de lo que las otras personas hacen. Por influencia de sus abuelos, posee un gran sentido de la justicia, llegando incluso a protestar cuando Rider trata la "casi" muerte de personas como algo simple.

Detesta que lo traten como a un niño llamándolo por apodos como "Phi", su madre es la única excepción.

Al entender la diferencia entre él y sus adversarios, trata de actuar como refuerzo para Rider cuando tiene la oportunidad.

No le gustan las personas "populares" o presumidas.

No tiene el orgullo de un mago, pero prefiere encarar directamente a sus oponentes.

Vestimenta:

Uniforme masculino de la escuela Homurabara

Datos extra:

La idea era hacer una especie de Shirou Emiya pero que no desea convertirse en un aliado de la justicia. Sino que simplemente participa en la guerra por interés personal, como Rin.

Su nombre fue sacado de Laphicet de Tales of Berseria.

…..

Nombre y apellido: Milla Tohsaka

Servant: Berserker

Género: Femenino

Edad: 70(aparenta 25)

Altura: 175 cm

Peso: ¿?

Tipo de Sangre: AB positivo

Cabello: Color rojo tendiendo a negro, largo hasta sus rodillas.

Color de ojos: Dorado

Talentos/habilidades: Reconstrucción corporal, Magia de gemas y de curación.

Le gusta: Laphicet Tohsaka, castigar a las personas, la libertad y los niños.

Le disgusta: Su hermana, la comida fría y los ideales inalcanzables.

Enemigo Natural: Leia Tohsaka

Familiares: Rin Emiya Tohsaka(Madre, Fallecida), Leia Tohsaka(Hermana), Laphicet Tohsaka(sobrino),Shirou Emiya(Padre, Fallecido)

Descripción general:

Una mujer con un carácter explosivo, violento y sádico en ciertos casos. Por lo general reprime ese lado suyo, pero cuando una conversación se vuelve molesta o una situación inesperada ocurre, lo manifiesta. Tiene un gran odio hacia su hermana por su derrota y hacia Zouken por encerrarla tanto tiempo.

Como cualquier mago, tiene plena confianza en que sus habilidades son superiores a cualquiera. Razón por la cual fue derrotada por Avenger al considerarlo débil.

Considera a Laphicet la luz que ella nunca tendrá y su sustento a tierra. Por él, es capaz enfrentar al mundo si se lo pidiera.

Vestimenta:

Uniforme de la prisión clásico rasgado, exponiendo su cuerpo por gusto y comodidad.

Datos extra:

Su nombre fue sacado de Milla Maxwell(fractured) de Tales of Xillia 2. Su carácter violento se sacó de ella.

La idea era hacerla una versión más violenta de su hermana (madre de Laphicet) y hasta cierto punto, la contraparte de Laphicet en el sentido de que sus acciones causan muertes.

Originalmente ella iba a ser la primera antagonista, pero lo fue Avenger.

…

Nombre y apellido: Darius Ainsworth

Servant: Lancer

Género: Masculino

Edad: 21(mentalmente algunos lo consideran de 15)

Altura: 175 cm

Peso: 64 kg

Tipo de Sangre: A positivo

Cabello: negro un poco claro, largo hasta el cuello sin llegar a los hombros.

Color de ojos: azules con una especie de vacío en ellos.

Talentos/habilidades: Magia de sustitución (Flash Air)

Le gusta: holgazanear (exceptuando cuando quiere probar algo a alguien), las personas de buen corazón y cualquier mujer que cumpla con sus requisitos.

Le disgusta: la iglesia, trabajar duro y la criticas de su maestro.

Enemigo Natural: Angelica Ainsworth(hermana)

Familiares: Angelica Ainsworth(hermana)

Descripción general:

Después de que su familiar tuviera problemas con la iglesia, fue recogido por su maestro, un viejo amigo de su padre, junto con su hermana. Con el pasar de los años, se emocionaba cada vez que crecía como mago, en contraste con su hermana que no parecía interesada.

Él se autoproclama un cobarde porque quiere vivir, pero cuando la situación se presenta, no duda en atacar a su enemigo sea de frente o por detrás. No tiene gran orgullo, pero tampoco se deja intimidar.

Tiende a realizar acciones antes de pensar en las consecuencias, como invocar un Servant y olvidarse de la guerra. La única motivación para eso, fue probarle a su Maestro que la guerra si existía.

Según Angelica, él no ha mostrado "su verdadera cara".

Vestimenta:

Una sudadera negra con Jeans azules y zapatillas normales. Debajo de la sudadera tiene una remera del mismo color.

Datos extra:

No hay mucho que decir, trate de recrear a Darius de Fate/Kaleid como un personaje propio, ya que falta mucha información sobre el.

…

Oc importante en la historia:

Nombre y apellido: Angelica Ainsworth

Servant: ninguno (supervisora de la iglesia)

Género: Femenino

Edad: 22

Altura: 174

Peso: ¿?

Tipo de Sangre: A positivo

Cabello: Rubio, recogido en forma de 2 coletas que llegan hasta sus tobillos.

Color de ojos: azules con una especie de vacío en ellos.

Talentos/habilidades: Magia de sustitución (Flash Air), Experta en el manejo de armas, especializada en Black Keys.

Le gusta: Dios, los creyentes y los niños sin malicia.

Le disgusta: Su hermano

Enemigo Natural: Darius Ainsworth(hermano)

Familiares: Darius Ainsworth(hermano)

Descripción general:

Fue enviada por la iglesia para supervisar que la guerra no causara destrucciones masivas o involucrara la muerte de personas. Al ser sus salvadores, no dudara en cumplir cualquier orden que le dé la iglesia.

Originalmente de una familia de magos, en algún punto escapa de donde vivía con Darius y fue aceptada en la iglesia. No lo demuestra, pero tiene mucha fue en el Señor.

Vestimenta:

Por lo general viste un atuendo de cura, similar al de Kotomine Kirei.

En otras ocasiones lleva una blusa blanca con una falda azul oscuro que llega casi a los tobillos.

Datos extra:

Igual que Darius, es una interpretación personal del personaje. La razón de porque es la supervisora fue una idea del momento.

…..

Nombre y apellido: Atsushi Matou

Servant: -

Género: Masculino

Edad: 20

Altura: 170 cm

Peso: 55 kg

Tipo de Sangre: AB positivo

Cabello: color azul claro, algunos de sus cabellos son largos hasta el cuello sin llegar a los hombros y otros cortos.

Color de ojos: esmeralda

Talentos/habilidades: Como solo era una herramienta para participar en el santo Grial, nunca le fue enseñado magia de verdad. Pero gracias a la maldición de Avenger, parece haber ganado una extraña habilidad que permitió absorber las sombras que formaban a los Shades.

Le gusta: Aprender y ayudar a las personas

Le disgusta: La guerra del santo grial, Zouken y su propia ingenuidad.

Enemigo Natural: Zouken Matou, Avenger.

Familiares: Zouken Matou(Padre)

Descripción general:

Cuando se percató de que era una mera herramienta para Zouken, lo confronto de frente y perdió. Por ello, fue encarcelado en la prisión y ante el público fue dado de muerto. Eso ocurrió cuando él tenía 14 años.

Fue torturado por Zouken mediante sus gusanos con tal de hacerlo un Master decente. Pero el fallo de ese proceso también fue otra de las razones de su encarcelamiento. También fue torturado por el alcaide de la prisión, por orden de Zouken.

En los próximos 6 años, su resentimiento hacia Zouken y la guerra fue creciendo. Pero al mismo tiempo, mientras interactuaba con los prisioneros (personas que le recordaban cuan duro e injusto puede ser la vida), logro mantener su bondad.

Él no le desea la muerte a nadie salvo a Zouken, pero incluso con ese odio, no tiene la intención de lastimar a otras personas para cumplir su objetivo.

Vestimenta:

Atuendo de prisionero estándar.

En el futuro, vestirá una camisa blanca con un pantalón negro y zapatillas blancas.

Datos extras:

Originalmente no tenía planeado incluir otro Matou, pero me gustó la idea de uno de los comentarios. Cuando leí la descripción de su personalidad, por alguna razón pensé en Atsushi Nakajima de Bungou Stray Dogs. Físicamente son iguales, solo que mi Oc tiene el cabello azul y su personalidad difiere un poco.

…..

Oc secundarios:

-Maestro de Darius: no tengo la intención de desarrollar a este personaje, solo sirve como motivación para Darius.

-Fremy von Einzbern(hermana de Safiri): Creada al mismo tiempo que Safiri, por ello son hermanas. Este personaje aparecerá más adelante pero mínimamente.

-Leia Tohsaka(hermana de Milla, Madre de Laphicet): tendrá su papel en la historia, pero brevemente.

…..

 **Hola, este capítulo es para aclarar algunas cosas de los Ocs de la historia. No incluí a Enkidu, porque creo que más o menos ya definí su personalidad.**

 **Considero a Darius y Angelica Oc porque hice cambios a su historia y sus personalidades difieren de las de Fate/kaleid.**

 **No creo que actualice esta información como con la ficha de Servants. Solo sirve como soporte para entender mejor a los Oc.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	21. Calma antes de la Tormenta I

Calma antes de la Tormenta I

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Avenger es derrotado por Saber causando que Milla vuelva a ser la Master de Berserker. Incluso percatándose de eso, no detuvo su batalla contra Ruler y Archer hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

Para fortuna de ambos, Lancer aparece con una inconsciente Milla y la ofrece a Berseker con tal de que se retirara.

Para finalizar, Zouken muestra su enorme poder e influencia causando que todo lo ocasionado por Avenger fuera inútil.

Es tiempo de un merecido descanso….

…..

Jueves, 5to día oficial de la Guerra.

…..

Cerca de la 1 de la tarde, en la residencia Tohsaka.

Laphicet estaba mirando la televisión junto a Rider y su Madre, no porque estaban interesados en algún programa, sino para comprobar algo.

-Parece que tenías razón Madre, Zouken de verdad borro la memoria de todos-

Lo que ellos querían comprobar era si había noticias sobre la destrucción causada por los Shades y Servants ayer. Gracias a que su madre, Leia Tohsaka, él era consciente de que una batalla ocurrió en el centro de Shinto y otra en el cementerio del mismo. La destrucción del cementerio podía pasarse por alto, no muchas personas vivían por ese sector y además era un lugar olvidado que ya no se utilizaba. Pero la del centro de Shinto debería aparecer en las noticias.

Tal y como temían, en la televisión las únicas noticias eran sobre personas desaparecidas, personas que corrían vestidos de prisioneros y una rara explicación sobre como una banda de opositores al gobierno actual causaron los daños en el centro de Shinto. Absolutamente nada que revelara la existencia de la guerra fue expuesto.

-Lo había sentido desde que nos mudamos a la ciudad, pero en verdad, no importa cual guerra sea ese vejestorio siempre será un dolor de cabeza-Hablo mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

Las acciones de Zouken eran simplemente para mantener oculta la guerra, pero si eso incluía también mantener en un misterio la muerte de seres queridos para otros, Leia y Laphicet no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

-Laphi, ¿alguna idea de quién es el Servant de Zouken?-

-No estoy seguro, suponiendo que los Master que asistieron a la reunión eran los verdaderos, tiene que ser Saber o Caster-

-y también está el caso de que no sea un Master de forma directa…- La falta de información era demasiada. Según los padres de Leia, esa falta de información podía llegar a ser critica con Zouken como oponente.

Analizando individualmente la situación, madre e hijo estaban metidos en sus pensamientos mientras mostraban una cara que le haría a cualquier persona decir "ah, ellos definitivamente son madre e hijo" Tal fue el pensamiento de Iskandar.

Repentinamente, una duda se presentó en Iskandar. Así que, interrumpiendo las meditaciones de ambos, pregunto a la madre de Laphicet.

-Leia, dijiste que presenciaste los acontecimientos de la anterior guerra ¿no?, entonces, según las descripciones de los Servants actuales ¿reconoces a alguno? - Como siempre, el rey de los conquistadores está en su propio mundo.

No es como si el no reconociera a Zouken como una amenaza, según lo que le contaron, considerarlo la mayor prioridad era natural. Pero ¿acaso podían hacer algo con tal falta de información? Para Iskandar, la mejor solución era dejar que la guerra continúe y eventualmente todo será revelado. Después de todo, la experiencia de cuando estaba vivo guiaba sus acciones.

Leia recibió descripciones sobre los Servants actuales por parte de su hijo y Rider, pero…..

-Desafortunadamente no, ninguna descripción coincide- Declaro luego de recordar sus descripciones.

-Entiendo…..- Parecía un poco desilusionado.

-Pero…quizás pueda comprobar algo- Rápidamente comenzó a arreglarse para salir.

Cabe aclarar que Leia le conto de su "condición anormal" a Laphicet cuando tuvo la edad para entenderlo. Ella no tenía intención alguna de ocultarle algo a su hijo. Por la experiencia vivida en la Sexta Guerra, donde sus padres ocultaron muchos hechos importantes, ella decidió no guardar secretos a la familia. Todo para que Laphicet no cometa las mismas idioteces que ella hizo.

Cuando fue seleccionado para ser un Master, Laphicet fue directo a decirle a su madre. Él ya era consciente de la guerra gracias a sus historias. Entendiendo la situación, Leia robo de los efectos personales de un viejo profesor suyo un pedazo de tela roja, no creía que le importara, él ya estaba muerto después de todo.

Sin perder el tiempo, invocaron a Rider. Seguido de eso, Leia le conto todo, desde su "condición anormal" hasta el hecho de que presencio la anterior guerra. Por razones personales, ella no entro en detalle, quizás para no sacara conclusiones aceleradas.

-Madre, ¿a dónde vas? - La curiosidad llena a Laphicet.

-A comprobar si un cierto idiota ha vuelto, no tardare mucho- Salió rápidamente de la casa en dirección a un cierto lago.

No es que quisiera ocultar quien era, pero prefería no dar información errónea a Laphicet y Rider.

-Ella siempre es así…-Suspiro Laphicet. Desde que tiene uso de razón, su progenitora ha sido de esa forma. Algunas veces era una estricta maestra, otras una madre cariñosa y, a veces, una niña que actúa por impulso.

Pero esos no eran los pensamientos en su mente.

"Debería ir a la escuela a comprobar que dicen los estudiantes sobre los que faltaron hoy" En el ataque de los Shades ayer en la escuela, no todos tuvieron suerte. El quería saber que sucedió con las memorias de las personas que fueron asesinadas.

….

Unas horas después, en la residencia Crown, cerca de Harbor.

Luego de todo el incidente de ayer, Sonia estaba exhausta. Así que ni bien llego a casa, cayo dormida. Parece que Archer estuvo al lado de ella en todo momento porque cuando se levantó, había una silla cerca de su cama. Un poco extrañada de que el no estuviera cuando se despertó, hablo con el mediante la conexión entre ambos.

- _Archer ¿Dónde estás?-_ No es como si estuviera preocupada, después de todo Archer podía cuidarse solo.

- _Oh, ¿finalmente despertaste? De verdad que tienes el sueño pesado, no importada cuanto te moviera no reaccionabas…Ah y deberías cerrar la boca cuando duermes, se te meterán las moscas_ \- El comentario final fue simplemente una observación del arquero, sin malicia alguna.

Aunque no tenía malicia, Sonia lo interpreto como una burla hacia ella. Tenía la cara completamente roja, pero no replico, porque entendía lo que intentaba el arquero.

- _No cambies de tema, ¿Dónde estás?-_ Por el poco tiempo que lo conocía, ella sabía que el tendía a desviar el tema de esa forma.

- _Hahahaha, me atrapaste…Estoy cerca de tempo Ryuudou_ \- Cuando dijo eso, estaba pasando por la entrada principal, parecía que el lugar estaba abandonado.

 _-¡¿Ryuudouji?! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Un Servant? ¡¿Lo es?! VOY PA…..-_ Su repentino estallido fue interrumpido.

- _Cálmate, no es eso, estaba revisando el estado de la ciudad y finalmente termine viniendo aquí_ \- Al igual que los Tohsaka, quería comprobar cómo reaccionarían las personas. Para su sorpresa, parecía que nadie recordaba nada o no estaban alterados. No tardo en percatarse de la causa, alguna especia de magia del rango de la ciudad fue usada en las personas para esconder los destrozos de la guerra.

 _-¿El estado de la ciudad?...¡AH!-_ por levantarse hace solo unos momentos, se le dificulto entender a lo que se refería.

- _Me alegra saber que estas tan energética. Sonia, hazme un favor y estate pendiente del noticiero en todo momento. Cuando llegue, te explicare la situación_ \- No es como si no pudiera hacerlo ahora, pero tenía otros asuntos que atender.

- _Entiendo, lo hare…Y regresa a tiempo para comer_ -Parece que ella no sabía qué hora era.

- _Deberías mirar la hora antes de decir eso, pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto_ \- Él se divirtió un poco imaginando la reacción de su Master al percatarse de su error.

…..

Templo Ryuudou.

Como Archer le dijo a Sonia, verifico el estado de la ciudad, pero eso fue solo secundario. Su verdadero objetivo era ir al tempo, mas específicamente al pequeño lago detrás de él.

Cabe destacar que Archer no vestía sus ropas de Servant, sino un traje negro que quizás perteneció al padre de Sonia. Y la verificación que realizo no fue saltado de edificio en edificio, sino caminado por la calle como una persona normal.

"No ha cambiado nada" Una vez frente a él, se sentó en la orilla. Recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en su mente.

El templo fue la base de Avenger durante la Sexta Guerra y el lago detrás de él fue donde Enkidu elimino al anterior Avenger. No es como si se sintiera culpable, simplemente quería recordar. La situación de ayer y ver a Milla fueron las razones que lo impulsaron recordar.

Los Servants pueden ser invocados en diferentes momentos de su vida. Algunos cuando eran jóvenes, otros cuando eran de una edad avanzada, la única condición es que debieron ser reconocidos en ese tiempo. Tal fue el caso de Enkidu, fue convocado en una clase diferente, pero no fue llamado como "Enkidu" sino como otro de sus nombres que también dejo marca en la historia, por ello, el consideraba que sus actitudes fueron diferentes.

"Quizás era demasiado salvaje en esa forma, pero no puedo negar que es otra parte de mi….aunque en algunos aspectos me avergüenza" no se negaba a sí mismo, era consciente de todos tenían sus fallas o imperfecciones, incluso el. Hasta cierto punto, su contraparte invocada en la guerra pasada podía considerarse otra persona, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es una parte de él.

Acto seguido, sus pensamientos pararon y disfruto del sonido de la naturaleza.

….

En la zona de Shinto, cerca de la Iglesia, se encontraba una de las dos mansiones de las gemelas Edefelt. Actualmente era usada como base de Darius y Lancer.

-Master, parece que va a comenzar pronto, ¿todavía no están listas?- Lancer hablo desde un gran sillón.

-Un poco más, no tendría sentido si no están bien hechas- Darius miraba fijamente el cronometro del microondas.

-¿En verdad es tan importante hacer este "ritual" con ese tipo específico de comida?- Si fuera por él, cualquier comida estaría bien.

-Lancer, ¿Acaso crees que un espadachín está bien con cualquier espada? ¿Qué un jinete está bien con cualquier caballo? ¡¿Qué una princesa con cualquier príncipe?! ¡¿QUE UN…..-Fue interrumpido.

-Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, es importante-En verdad no lo entendía, las primeras dos preguntas para el sería una elección propia del afectado y sobre la tercera…No tenía idea. Solo quería que su Master no sobreactuara por una diferencia de opiniones.

Luego, se escuchó un pitido de la máquina calentadora, indicando que las palomitas estaban listas.

-¡Finalmente!- Rápidamente retiro la bolsa donde se encontraban las palomitas y corrió hacia el sillón.

El ritual del que hablaba Lancer no era nada relacionado a la magia. Si lo que hacían tuviera un nombre seria…..

-Desde que conocí este sitio web, nunca me he perdido su maratón de películas +18 ni una sola vez, en serio, todavía me pregunto porque demonios no puedo estar rodeado de mujeres como esos tipos- Cada uno tiene sus prioridades y esta era una de las de Darius.

Cambiando de perspectiva, Lancer no entendía nada. Cuando su Master se levantó esta mañana, salió rápidamente hacia algún lugar y cuando volvió, sostenía un enorme televisor de 42 pulgadas y algunos cables. Gracias a los conocimientos dados por el grial, sabia hasta cierto punto lo que era.

Como si estuviera en su propia casa (claramente no lo era, sino que estaba haciendo usurpación de morada) comenzó a cambiar muebles con tal de que hacer un lugar cómodo para tal evento. Conecto su computadora personal a la TV y busco la página.

Con todo preparado, se dispuso a preparar la mesa donde se encontrarían todos los alimentos y bebidas. Lo último fueron las palomitas.

-Lancer, prepárate para uno de los privilegios del mundo moderno- El brillo en sus ojos era abrumador.

-Master, no estoy muy al tanto de como sean las cosas actualmente, pero ¿Qué hay de emocionante en estar frente una caja que pasa imágenes todo el día? - Es cierto que pasaban cosas interesantes, incluso Lancer se dejó tentar hace unos días, pero aun así, prefería la acción y adrenalina de una buena batalla.

-Hoy en día solo los idiotas salen de sus casas a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, ¡La verdadera felicidad la tienen aquellos que consiguen todo lo que quieren con el mínimo esfuerzo! - Expuso su pensamiento sin reparo alguno. Incluso durante su entrenamiento, el siempre hacia el mínimo esfuerzo para todo. Las únicas excepciones eran cuando su vida corría peligro y también cuando le insisten demasiado.

-Eso suena demasiado patético y aburrido- Lancer no se contuvo.

-Lo sé y por eso es perfecto- Comió unas frituras y continuo.

-Además, cuando has estado conviviendo con un viejo decrepito sin interacción alguna con el sexo opuesto y solo concentrado en cómo sobrevivir el día siguiente, esas cosas dejan de importarte- Una especie de aura oscura se formó a su alrededor. Recuerdos del comienzo de su entrenamiento volvieron a su mente.

Por alguna clase de miedo instintivo, Lancer no pregunto por los detalles, simplemente se limitó a mirar la TV y comer las palomitas. La película estaba todavía en los anuncios de comienzo.

Otro factor para convencerlo fue la gran cantidad de Alcohol que trajo Darius, mientras el tuviera eso, no replicaría contra lo que su Master quería ver.

-El punto es que quiero disfrutar cualquier cosa mientras pueda, después de todo, tendré que volver una vez que termine la guerra- No tenía un deseo para el grial, solo quería demostrarle a su maestro que la guerra por el santo grial era verdad. La única razón por la cual todavía estaba en Fuyuki, era porque necesitaba pruebas contundentes de que existía. Su maestro ya era viejo, por ello, si le enviaba una foto de Lancer, le diría que es algún loco haciendo cosplay.

Cuando los anuncios terminaron, la película comenzó, pero un segundo después apareció un circulo en medio, indicando que se estaba cargando. Darius pensó que era normal, pero luego de revisar bien la pantalla, se percató de la verdad.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN! ¡SE FUE EL INTERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT! ¡VUELVE MALDITA SEA! ¡VUELVEEEE! ¡¿SABES CUANTO ESPERE POR ESTO?! ¡POR FAVOR! - La peor situación que a cualquier persona le podría pasar en medio de algo importante, ocurrió.

Por todo el resto del día, Lancer escucho quejas de Darius mientras golpeaba el modem de internet. Ante los ojos de alguien más, parecía la escena de un amigo intentando levantarle el animo a otro mientras escuchaba sus problemas, pero en realidad no era una escena tan noble.

…..

En alguna habitación lujosa de Shinto, Safiri estaba todavía inconsciente por el uso del ojo. A su lado, Assassin estaba pendiente de cualquier cambio en la condición de su Master.

Lo que él no sabía, era que ella estaba teniendo un sueño, uno sobre él.

En la mente de Safiri, ella observaba una escena aterradora. Observo como un niño mataba al que parecía su padre con una pistola, mientras una mujer se encontraba detrás de él. La escena cambio a una habitación lujosa donde se encontraban 3 personas, una de ellas era una mujer muy similar a ella, otra era una niña de quizás 8 años y finalmente un hombre de cabello negro con ojos que indicaban una profunda soledad. Lo más aterrador sucedió después, el hombre apunto un arma contra la cabeza de la niña y apretó el gatillo, seguido de eso, ahorco a la mujer hasta romperle el cuello.

Despertó.

-…..-Moviendo su cabeza, miro a Assassin a los ojos. Eran iguales a los del hombre en su sueño.

La razón de porque los Einzber invocaron a Assassin era simple (y para sorpresa de Safiri, el vijo Acht no opuso resistencia alguna).

Safiri sabía que en la 4ta guerra invocaron a Saber; en la 5ta a Berserker y por extraño que parezca, no hay datos de la 6ta. Cuando le pregunto al viejo Jubstacheit, evadió el tema, como si no quisiera hablar de ello.

Con eso en mente, decidió probar una estrategia diferente. En lugar de ir por la fuerza, iría por el sigilo. Es cierto que la clase Assassin no puede competir con otros Servants, solo pueden ir a por los Masters. Existen excepciones, pero hasta ahora no hay registro de un Assassin derrotando a otro Servant. Para ella, el error de los Einzbern fue centrarse en la fuerza, ignorando completamente otras formas de combatir.

La invocación de Assassin podría llamarse un accidente. No en el sentido de invocar un Servant, sino en el Servant invocado. Originalmente, planeaba llamar a uno de los 19 líderes de los Hashshashin. No tenía un catalizador, pero supuso que alguno de ellos sería el convocado por ser los más aptos para dicha clase.

Cuando apareció Assassin, y le dijo su verdadera identidad, no sabía quién era. No importa cuanto intentaba relacionar ese nombre con algún héroe famoso, no lo consiguió. En su lugar, el viejo Acht lo reconoció de inmediato. Ese hombre era el Master de Saber durante la 4ta guerra y al mismo tiempo, un traidor de los Einzbern. Kiritsugu Emiya, un hombre que fue conocido como el Asesino de Magos. Las razones de porque es un Espíritu heroicos son desconocidas (hasta por él mismo), pero la innegable verdad estaba ante ellos.

-¿Tu cuerpo está bien? ¿notas algo extraño? - Con una repentina pregunta, Safiri volvió a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ah no, solo tuve un raro sueño- Rápidamente se tapó la boca ante su error.

-Entiendo- Assassin parecía tranquilo ante ello. Acto seguido, se levantó y camino hacia un ordenador, parece que estaba revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

Luego de un silencio incomodo que duró 5 minutos, ella trato de disculparse.

-L-Lo siento, no era mi intención-

-Los Servant y Master están conectados, es inevitable-

Otro silencio volvió a tomar lugar.

La relación entre ambos no era mala, pero el ambiente era horrible cuando algo del pasado del asesino salía a flote. Unos días antes del comienzo de la guerra, también tuvo otro. En él, observo escenas donde asesinaba a diferentes personas, posiblemente magos, con todo tipo de armamento y estrategias.

Cuando le comento esto a Kiritsugu, su reacción también fue de la misma forma y el ambiente se volvió oscuro. Por ello, esta vez trato de disculpase rápidamente.

-Assassin, ¿has sabido algo de Fremy? Han pasado días desde que no se nada de ella- Para quitar toda la tensión, cambio de tema radicalmente.

Ella y su hermana, Fremy, decidieron participar juntas en la guerra. Si bien, Safiri era muy superior a ella en el combate y como maga, todavía podía ayudar en algo. Fremy era similar físicamente a una adolescente de 15 años y su personalidad le permitía interactuar sin problema con las personas (a diferencia de Safiri, quien tiene que prepararse mentalmente para eso), además su diseño era diferente de los demás homunculus. Por esas razones, Assassin la consideraba una forma de acercarse a otros Master sin levantar sospecha.

Pero….

Desgraciadamente para Assassin, el tema que saco lo dejo contra las cuerdas. Safiri no sabía que su hermana fue secuestrada por Darius(aunque el parecía negarlo) y con tal de que se concentrara en la guerra, oculto ese hecho. Tenía la esperanza de solucionar ese problema antes de que se diera cuenta.

"El Master de Lancer no parecía mentir, ¿entonces fue otro Master haciéndose pasar por el?" En vida, Assassin aprendió como detectar mentiras en las personas, después de todo, en su línea de trabajo la información lo era todo. Confiado en su instinto, trato de alargar la situación lo más posible.

-Parece que logro hacer contacto con el Master de Caster en el incidente de ayer, dijo que no podía arriesgarse a que la descubrieran y cerro todo contacto- Mintió para conseguir todo el tiempo posible.

-Ya veo, ella siempre es muy seria con el trabajo…- Ingenuamente creyó todo, Assassin no tenía razones para mentirle.

"Quizás sea capaz de alargar la situación una semana más, pero después no tendré más tiempo. Si Safiri se entera de esto, recorrerá cielo y tierra en busca de ella" Como cualquier Servant, la seguridad de su Master es lo principal, si para lograrlo era necesario mentirle, lo haría.

Aunque…. ¿de verdad fue otro Master el causante de eso? ¿o Darius sabe mentir terriblemente bien?

…..

"¿Que se supone que debo hacer ahora…..?" Atsushi Matou reflexionaba sentado en la banca de parque, todavía con su atuendo de prisionero. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse.

Incluso si escapo de su celda ¿ahora qué? No podía encarar a Zouken de frente, ya cometió ese error. Ademas, con la guerra de por medio, acercarse será todavía más difícil.

"Lo único que se me ocurre es intentar formar una alianza con algún Master…...- Considero por un momento esa opción, pero rápidamente otro pensamiento apareció.

"….¿Quién querría formar equipo con un fracaso de mago? No creo que exista ese tipo de mago" Suspiro ante su deficiencia como mago y estratega.

Atsushi desconocía que existían otros tipos de magos, algunos que no se preocupaban por esas cosas, pero solo tenía como referencia a Zouken. Incluso si lograba encontrarse con uno y formara un equipo momentáneo, tenía la sensación de que volvería a ser traicionado.

A pesar de ser consciente de que existen buenas y malas personas, las viejas heridas no sanan tan rápido, las inseguridades todavía están presentes, el miedo está arraigado en su corazón como una cicatriz que jamás lo abandonara. Confiar plenamente en las personas será difícil por un tiempo.

Repentinamente, Atsushi fue interrumpido en su cadena de pensamiento por una mano en su hombro.

-Disculpe, pero me han informado de un hombre sospechoso en el parque, ¿podría decirme que hace vistiendo un atuendo de prisionero? – Un hombre en traje azul con una voz gruesa y una mirada seria se plantó ante él. Claramente era un policía que recibió llamadas de que una persona sospechosa estaba en el parque donde jugaban algunos niños.

\- oh, yo no…¿eh?….- Cuando intento hablar, su brazo derecho fue rápidamente esposado.

-Lo siento, pero necesito que responda algunas preguntas, ¿le importaría acompañarme a la comisaria? – Con los resientes secuestro de niños, cualquier persona sospechosa cerca de ellos era tachada como culpable.

-¡¿Por qué demonios pregunta si ya me está obligando a ir?!- El Matou expuso su malestar por las acciones del oficial.

Ignorando esa y otras réplicas, el policía comenzó a arrastrar a Atsushi hasta su patrullero para luego poner rumbo a la estación de policía.

…..

 **Hola, tiempo de aclaraciones:**

 **Sobre mi explicación con respecto al tiempo donde es llamado un Servant, considérenlo similar al caso de Elizabeth(joven) y Carmilla(adulto) o también Iskandar(adulto) y Alexander(joven). Me refiero a que un Servant puede ser invocado en diferentes momentos de su vida, por ello, algunos presentan diferencias en sus personalidades. Otros ejemplos pueden ser Saber y Saber Lily, también Medea y Medea Lily.**

 **No se cómo les digan a las palomitas en otros lugares, donde vivo los llaman pochoclos, pero yo prefiero el termino de palomitas.**

 **Talvez algunos consideren un poco decepciónate como revele la identidad de Assassin(a ustedes), pero no creo que existe una situación donde sea revelada de forma directa. Si observamos Fate Zero, los demás Servants nunca supieron la identidad de Assassin solo sabían que era uno de los 19 líderes (al menos creo que lo sabían por los conocimientos dados por él grial). Por ello, decidí revelarla en un trasfondo de Safiri.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Kein115 y Mario: 71(su apariencia física es de 32) años, es un año mayor que Milla. Como escribí en el capítulo 19, ambas obtuvieron un "cuerpo especial", por eso aparentan menor edad.**

 **Por cierto, me sorprendió bastante que les incomodara ese detalle, no lo digo de mala forma, solo no me lo esperaba.**

 **Mario: La apariencia de Darius es su representación adulta (no la que tiene el pelo recogido hacia atrás, sino el que se encontró por primera vez con el grupo de Illya cuando fue a buscar a Erika).**

 **Como están comenzado los exámenes, no podre actualizar tan seguido, aunque tratare de sacar un capitulo por semana, pero si me retraso no significa que deje el fic, sino que estoy estudiando. Creo que muchos entienden eso ¿no? xD.**

 **Cualquier duda o consejo sobre el fic serán bienvenidos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	22. Ficha de Servants 5

Ficha de Servant (será actualizada cuando se muestre más información del mismo):

Clase: Rider  
Master: Laphicet Tohsaka  
Verdadero Nombre: Alexander the great / Iskandar / Alejandro Magno  
Sexo: Masculino  
Altura / Peso: 212cm / 130 kg  
Alineamiento: Neutral Bueno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: C  
Mana: C  
Suerte: A +  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: D  
Cancelar hechizos de efecto simple. Resistencia a la magia del mismo grado de un amuleto que rechaza la energía mágica.

-Montar: A +  
La habilidad de montar animales y vehículos. Criaturas en el nivel de Phantasmal bestia y bestia divina se pueden utilizar como monturas. Sin embargo, eso no se aplica a los miembros de la clase Dragón.

Habilidades personales:  
-Carisma: A  
Talento natural para comandar un ejército. Se puede decir que han logrado la mayor popularidad como un ser humano.

-Táctica militar: B  
Conocimiento táctico que no se utiliza para combatir las situaciones de uno-a-uno, sino para las batallas donde muchos se movilizan. Modificadores de bonificación se proporcionan durante el uso del propio NP Anti-Ejército o cuando se trata de un NP Anti-Ejército enemigo.

-Divinidad: C  
A pesar de la ausencia de pruebas claras, de acuerdo con muchas historias se dice que es el hijo de Zeus, el más grande de los dioses.

Noble Phantasm(NP): 2

1-Gordius Wheel (Rueda de la Autoridad del Cielo): A+

Un carro tirado por bueyes que aparecen cuando Iskandar corta el aire con su espada.

2- Ionioi Hetairoi: El ejército del Rey

Rango: EX

Tipo: Noble Phantasm Anti-Ejército

Rango: 1 ~ 99

Número máximo de objetivos: 1000 personas

Después de haber jurado lealtad a Alexander, incluso después de su muerte, sus guardias personales que se habían convertido en espíritus, se manifiestan en Servants. Los convocados son servidores sin amos, sin embargo, cada uno tiene el rango E- equivalente a la habilidad "acción independiente", lo que permite la materialización posible para un máximo de 30 vueltas.

Clase: Ruler  
Master: -  
Nombre real: Juana de Arco / Joan of Arc / Jeanne d'Arc  
Sexo: Mujer  
Altura / Peso: 159cm / 44kg  
Alineamiento: Legal Bueno

Fuerza: B  
Resistencia: B  
Agilidad: A  
Mana: A  
suerte: C  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-mágica Resistencia: EX  
Además de la resistencia a la magia de la clase Saber, ella demuestra un alto grado de defensa anti-magia por su piedad inquebrantable. Sin embargo, solamente Jeanne se salvara en contra de un ataque mágico a toda potencia. No puede hacer frente a los sacramentos de la Iglesia.

-Verdadero Nombre discernimiento: B  
Los Servant convocados como Ruler, durante un encuentro directo, pueden ver el verdadero nombre de un Servant y toda la información de estado se dará a conocer de forma automática. En lo que respecta a los funcionarios con capacidades de ocultación, se requiere una verificación de la suerte.

-Resolución de Dios: A  
Un Privilegio de Ruler.  
Dos Sellos de Comando se pueden utilizar para cada Siervo que participa en la Guerra del Santo Grial.

Habilidades personales:  
-Revelación: A  
Una habilidad equivalente a "instinto".  
El instinto es un sexto sentido con respecto a las batallas, pero "Revelación" tiene capacidad para todos los asuntos relacionados con la consecución de un objetivo (por ejemplo, elegir el camino más adecuado durante el viaje). Debido a que no existe una base (por lo que ella piensa), no lo puede explicar bien a los demás.

-Carisma: C  
El talento natural para comandar un ejército. La figura de Jeanne participo en múltiples asaltos mientras alzaba una bandera, elevando la moral de los soldados al límite y uniendo a las tropas. Gracias a su carisma, es posible hacer creer a otros en contenido de las "revelaciones" son verdad, sin base alguna.

-Santa: B  
Indica ser reconocido como un santo. Cuando fue llamado como un sirviente, la capacidad del santo se selecciona uno entre "elevar la eficacia de los sacramentos", "Sube un rango en Carisma" y "producción de una sábana santa es posible".

Noble Phantasm: 2

1-luminosité Eternelle: Dios está aquí conmigo  
Rango: A  
Tipo: Barrera Fantasma Noble  
Rango: 1-10  
Número máximo de objetivos: ?

La mejor de defensa de la doncella de Orleans. Consiste en colocar su bandera frente a ella para que luego una luz brillante actué como un escudo divino.

2-

Clase: Caster  
Master: Zouken Matou  
Nombre Verdadero: Gilles de Rais  
Sexo: Hombre  
Altura / Peso: 196cm / 70kg  
Alineamiento: Caótico malo

Fuerza: C-  
Resistencia: C  
Agilidad: D  
Mana: A  
Suerte: D  
Fantasma Noble: A +

Habilidades de clase:  
-Creación de territorio: B

Habilidad única de la clase Caster, similar a una esfera de realidad, las ataque realizados dentro de ella aumenta en un rango.

-Elemento de construcción: -

Habilidad de la que poseen la mayoría de los Caster, pero no es el caso con Gilles de Rais

Habilidades personales:  
-Contaminación Mental: A

Después de la muerte de Jeanne d'Arc, Gilles comenzó a practicar la magia oscura, llegando a volverse loco hasta el punto de que comenzó a secuestrar niño y sacrificarlos creyendo que de alguna forma devolvería la vida a su doncella.

-Ojo para el arte: E-

Cualquiera que haya visto Fate/Zero, entenderá que tan retorcido gusto tiene Caster. Explicación suficiente para tan bajo rango.

Noble Phantasm: 1

1-

Clase: Saber (Alter)  
Master: Zouken Matou  
Verdadero Nombre: King Arthur / Rey Arturo / Arturia Pendragon  
Sexo: Mujer  
Altura / Peso: 154cm / 42kg  
Alineamiento: Legal Maligno

Fuerza: B+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: B  
Mana: A  
suerte: E  
Fantasma Noble: A ++

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: A  
Cancela toda la magia a inferior a rango A. En realidad, no hay magos de hoy en día que puedan dañar a Saber.

-Montar: B  
Capaces de manipular libremente todas las bestias y vehículos.

Habilidades personales:  
-El instinto: A  
La capacidad de siempre "sentir" el mejor curso para uno mismo durante el combate. Este sexto sentido elevado está ahora cerca de la precognición. Se reduce a la mitad cualquier obstáculo para la visión y la audición.

-Mana Burst: A  
Esto transfiere energía mágica en el arma y el cuerpo de uno, y por la liberación de la energía mágica de forma instantánea, aumenta las capacidades de uno.

-Carisma: E  
La capacidad natural para comandar un ejército. El carisma es un talento poco común, y en rango B es suficiente para dirigir un país. Originalmente Saber tiene esta característica en rango B, pero al convertirse en Alter la ha perdido.

Fantasma Noble 3

1-Aire Invisible: Limitado Campo de la eólica Rey  
Rango: C  
Tipo: Anti-Unidad Fantasma Noble  
Rango: 1 ~ 2  
Número máximo de objetivos: 1 persona  
Una espada invisible. Simple, pero muestra un efecto tremendo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Un Fantasma Noble vigilado por una fuerte magia, esto no significa que la espada en sí es transparente.

2-Excalibur Morgan: Espada de la Victoria Prometida  
Rango: A ++  
Tipo: Fantasma Noble Anti-Fortaleza  
Rango: 1 ~ 99  
Número máximo de objetivos: 1000 personas  
Una espada de oscuridad, a diferencia de su contraparte original. Un arma no hecha por el hombre, sino un equipo de dios forjado por las estrellas. Un Fantasma Noble en la parte superior de la categoría de espadas sagradas. Una espada sagrada que transforma la energía mágica de su propietario en "oscuridad", lo que aumenta su cantidad de movimiento debido a la convergencia y la aceleración, y habilita el uso de la magia a niveles divinos.

3-

Clase: Archer  
Master: Sonia Crown  
Verdadero Nombre: Enkidu / ¿? / ¿?  
Sexo: Hombre  
Altura / Peso: 170cm / 58kg  
Alineamiento: Neutral Verdadero

Fuerza: C+  
Resistencia: A  
Agilidad: B  
Mana: B  
Suerte: C  
Fantasma Noble: ¿?

Habilidades de clase:  
-Resistencia a la magia: B+  
Cancela toda la magia a inferior a rango B. Por, literalmente, construirse un nuevo cuerpo a base de un dragón, obtiene una resistencia casi tan potente como la Clase Saber.

-Acción independiente: B

Normalmente, si un Servant pierde a su Master, desaparecerá en cuestión de horas si no puede reponer el maná requerido para permanecer en este mundo. La cantidad de tiempo que cada Espíritu Heroico tiene antes de desaparecer varía, pero Endiku puede permanecer en este mundo durante 2 días debido a la Acción Independiente de Rango B. Sin embargo, este es el valor ideal logrado al conservar al máximo el maná y evitar la batalla y el uso de Noble Phantasm.

Habilidades personales:

-Sangre de dragón: A

Como su cuerpo fue reconstruido en base a un dragón, tiene su sangre corriendo por sus venas. A este nivel, puede fusionar su sangre con armas para traspasar la divinidad de los mismos Dioses. Esta particularidad también incrementa sus estadísticas en un rango, exceptuando la suerte.

Magia(Magecraft) : B

Al vivir tanto tiempo, comprendió diferentes formas de magia permitiéndole usar el UBW(incuso sin la magia moderna) y otras habilidades como caminar en el aire.

Ojo de la mente(Verdadero): A

Una habilidad de evitar el peligro que utiliza la inteligencia recogida hasta el momento actual como base, con el fin de predecir la actividad del oponente y cambiar la situación actual. Esto no es un resultado de talento, sino una cantidad abrumadora de experiencia de combate. Un arma manejada por nada menos que un mortal, ganada a través de entrenamiento tenaz.

Fantasma Noble: 1

Unlimited Blade Works:  
Rango: E ~ A ++  
Tipo: ?  
Distancia: ?  
Número máximo de objetivos: ?

Es su habilidad como un Espíritu Heroico sin Fantasmas Nobles. Las incontables espadas se hunden en el suelo y por lo tanto se conservaron. La mayoría de las armas en el UBW son Fantasmas Nobles de espíritus heroicos copiados a través de la magia de proyección, cada una con poderes mortales. Además, la capacidad de replicado de Fantasmas Noble sufre un rango hacia abajo en comparación con el original.

También puede modificar los Fantasmas Nobles almacenados mediante el uso de magia.

Dentro de UBW:

Conocidas hasta el momento:

Rho Aias: B+  
El escudo utilizado por el héroe de la Guerra de Troya, Aias. El Fantasma Noble que proporciona una defensa absoluta contra las armas de proyectil.

Deimos y Fobos: C+

En algún momento de su vida, Enkidu combatió a muerte con los hijos de Ares y Afrodita. Como prueba de su victoria, copio las armas de los hermanos y las modifico mediante su magia. Ambas armas perdieron sus facultades divinas, pero se mantuvo una habilidad. Dicha habilidad consiste en que cuando Fobos se siente a amenazado, puede teletransportarse hasta Deimos, todo lo que este en contacto con Fobos será teletransportado también.

Caladbolg II: A  
La espada legendaria "Caladbolg" del ciclo de Ulster, proyectado y modificado por Enkidu. No es muy útil como una espada, sino que más bien se utiliza como una flecha formando un "Broken Phantasm".

Naginatas Sin Nombre: C

Unas armas de origen desconocido que entro en sus viajes. Conocidas simplemente como Naginatas, son un arma que combina una lanza y una espada de forma ligera. Su verdadera habilidad consiste en ignorar momentáneamente el peso del oponente, haciendo posible mandar a volar a personas normalmente pesadas.

Hrunting: Sabueso de los planos rojos: B+

Versión modificada de la espada de Beowulf para ser usada como flecha. Una vez disparada, se convierte en una bala mágica envuelto en una luz roja que alcanza velocidades de Mach 10 en el camino más directo hacia su objetivo, y continuará con el objetivo, incluso si es rechazado o evitado, siempre y cuando el tirador se mantenga al tanto del objetivo.

Dáinsleif: B (si el rango de resistencia del Servant es mayor a B, su daño se ve reducido ¼ parte por un rango)

Originalmente un arma que provoca la muerte de un hombre cada vez que es desenfundada, jamás falla en su golpe; además, las heridas que provoca jamás curan. Como Broken Phantasm conserva las mismas habilidades, con la diferencia de que las heridas causadas por ella pueden ser curadas por una magia superior al rango B.

Clase: Assassin  
Master: Safiri von Einzbern  
Verdadero Nombre: Emiya Kiritsugu / Asesino de magos  
Sexo: Hombre  
Altura / Peso: 175cm / 63kg  
Alineamiento: Caótico Neutral

Fuerza: D  
Resistencia: C  
Agilidad: A+  
Mana: B  
Suerte: E(EX)  
Fantasma Noble: B++

Habilidades de clase:

Ocultamiento de presencia: A+

Oculta la propia presencia como Servant Adecuado para espiar. Es posible que desaparezca por completo y llegar a ser casi imposible de detectar, incluso en contra de la percepción de un Servant. Sin embargo, la eficiencia disminuirá una vez que se preparan para atacar.

Acción independiente: A

Acostumbrado a una vida como una persona que siempre estaba solo, se le dio esta habilidad.

Habilidades personales:

Magia(Magecraft): B

Es capaz de usar magia por poseer conocimiento de ella en vida. Como fue conocido como el "Asesino de magos" es bueno en el arte de matar magis. Por ello, cuando pelea contra Casters, esta habilidad sube de rango.

Afección del Santo Grial: A+

Esta habilidad aumenta el rango de su suerte hasta EX . En circunstancias especiales, puede incluso romper a través de habilidades de Servant que normalmente serían imposible escapar. Sin embargo, esta buena fortuna se produce a expensas implacable de la felicidad de otros. Él mismo no tiene conocimiento de la existencia de esta habilidad, y de vez en cuando no oye las ' voces' susurradas del Santo Grial.

Scapegoat: C

Es la acumulación de astutas técnicas para escapar del campo de batalla en una sola pieza.

Fantasma Noble: 2

1-

2-


	23. Calma antes de la Tormenta II

Calma antes de la Tormenta II

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Analizando la situación, los Tohsaka determinan a Zouken como la mayor amenaza. Ante una pregunta de Iskandar, Leia cree conocer una forma de saber la identidad de un Servant y parte hacia un lago. Al mismo tiempo, Laphicet está preocupado por la escuela y se dirige a ella.

Archer, al enterarse de la derrota de Avenger, se dirige hacia un lago donde sus recuerdos sobre la anterior guerra lo llenan.

Darius se prepara para mirar un mataron de películas y arrastra a Lancer a hacerle compañía, desafortunadamente un imprevisto ocurre y su frustración fue tal que Lancer tuvo que ayudarlo a desahogarse.

Atsushi Matou es confundido con el reciente secuestrador de niños y es llevado por un oficial hacia la comisaria.

…..

En las alcantarillas de Fuyuki, en un gran espacio con múltiples columnas, se encontraban una mujer y un hombre. Eran Milla Tohsaka y Berserker.

Milla se encontraba apoyada en una de las comunas, con un evidente malestar. Su respiración errática y el gesto de dolor en su cara indicaban claramente que los efectos de crear un Artificial Phantasm no habían pasado. Pero no todo el daño era físico, también era psicológico ya que debes en cuando imágenes aparecían su cabeza. Eran las consecuencias de tener una parte de todos los males de mundo. En la cabeza de Milla, aparecieron escenas que representaban la verdadera oscuridad de la humanidad, su fealdad e incluso los crímenes que las personas hacen para escapar de eso. Resumiendo, era un dolor de cabeza terrible por estar recibiendo tanta información de golpe.

Por otro lado, Berserker observaba con una mirada sin emoción a su Master. A diferencia de un Berserker normal, podía entablar conversación con otras personas. Pero él no haría nada que no impulsara hacia adelante su objetivo. Incluso si hablara con alguien, sería inútil porque la conversación no tendría sentido para él. Independientemente de si habla o no, el simple hecho de solo concentrarse en su objetivo sin tener en cuenta nada más, podría ser considerado un tipo de locura. Él era esa clase de Berserker.

Por ser de esa forma, Milla entendía el comportamiento de su Servant. No negaría que estaba enojada con él por traicionarla tan fácilmente, pero si esa era su misma naturaleza, cualquier acción en represalia de eso solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, el no cambiaría.

-Hey grandulón, ve a traerme algo de agua- Sabia que lo haría, después de todo, para cumplir con su objetivo era necesario mantener viva a su Master.

Sin quejarse de forma alguna, comenzó a alejarse con una cubeta que encontró para traer agua. Cabe aclarar que caminaba de forma extraña, más precisamente una herida en su muslo derecho le dificultaba caminar. Casi todas las heridas de ayer sanaron sin dejar rastro, salvo dos. Eran las causadas por ataque de Archer en su muslo derecho y hombro izquierdo, no parecían sanar. Pero debido a que no eran un real impedimento al momento de luchar, no presto atención a ese detalle.

Apoyando su cabeza en la columna detrás de ella, Milla solo tenía un pensamiento ahora que volvió a ser libre.

"Laphi….quiero verte. Estoy segura que alguien como tu podrá aceptar a un fracaso como yo…Pero esa desgraciada bruja de hermana no lo permitirá" El resentimiento ante la mujer que le arrebato su vida como Tohsaka solo incremente en todo este tiempo.

"Y a ese desgraciado de Zouken ¡ME ASEGURARE DE HACERLO PAGAR POR TRATARME TAN BIEN!" Además de su hermana, Zouken era otro objetivo de su odio. Luego de perder la batalla por la cresta de la familia y desaparecer por la vergüenza, fue capturada por los Matou para estudiar su particular cuerpo. Esos estudios no fueran nada amables, quizás sería más correcto llamarlos operaciones de reconstrucción por la cantidad de veces que su cuerpo fue cortado y unido.

Incluso tras esa experiencia, implantarse el brazo de Avenger estaba en una liga totalmente diferente. Jamás imagino que reemplazar una parte de su cuerpo por la de un Servant requería un proceso lento de adaptación y con un dolor insoportable. Con el tiempo, seria capas de usar ese brazo sin necesidad de sufrir dolor, al menos eso creía.

Luego de unos minutos, Berserker volvió con el balde lleno de agua y lo dejo a un lado de su Master. Acto seguido, Milla rasgo una parte de su traje de prisionero y lo sumergió en el agua para después sostener en su frente, talvez no ayudara mucho, pero bajar la fiebre no venía mal.

Berserker continúo observando sin expresar nada, solo se mantenía alerta ante la posible aparición de otro Servant.

….

Iglesia de Fuyuki en Shinto, cerca de las 3 de la tarde.

En el interior de la iglesia, freten al altar del señor, Ruler y Angelica estaban arrodilladas con las manos entrelazadas ofreciendo sus oraciones. El silencio reinaba sobre el ambiente, si había algún ruido, sería el de las respiraciones de ambas. Para ellas, no existía nada más en ese momento, llegaban al punto en el cual no eran conscientes la una de la otra. Si alguien las observara, quedaría deslumbrado por la dedicación de ambas bellezas, quizás incluso decidiría volverse un creyente, aunque sus motivos no eran los correctos.

La escena duro varios minutos más, hasta que finalmente Jeanne se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida.

-Ruler, ¿podría saber a dónde se dirige?- Angelica no pregunto por curiosidad, sino por su deber en la guerra. La iglesia le encomendó supervisarla y además brindar todo el apoyo posible a Ruler.

Mirando a los ojos a Angelica, Jeanne entendía que clase de persona era. No era nada del otro mundo, simplemente era una persona que perdió todo sentido en la vida para finalmente acabar dependiendo de fuerzas que no comprendía. En vida, ella presencio esto mismo en centenares de personas más. Pero había una diferencia, las personas que ella observo querían que esa fuerza (el señor) solucionara sus problemas, no les importaba el cómo, solo quería que lo solucionara. En cambio, Angelica era el caso contrario, ella resolvería sus problemas por su propia cuenta y solo recurriría al señor como un soporte o motivación para lograr su objetivo. Por ello, no le desagradaba y hasta cierto punto, podía confiar en ella.

-Con todo el incidente de Avenger, me gustaría comprobar el estado de la ciudad y la reacción de los ciudadanos. Además, no he tenido el tiempo para familiarizarme con el terreno, y prefiero conocer el entorno lo mejor posible para actuar lo más pronto ante cualquier situación- No tenía razón para mentir y no lo hizo.

Incluso con Avenger fuera del juego, las responsabilidades de Ruler no terminarían hasta finalizar la guerra. Su deber era proteger el sistema del santo grial y evitar cualquier masacre innecesaria.

También había detalles que la incomodaban como….

"Preferiría tener una conversación con la Master de Berserker, no sé cómo, pero ese brazo izquierdo era definitivamente el de Avenger" por ese brazo, comenzaba a creer que existía la posibilidad de que la amenaza del vengador no haya terminado.

Si ella lograba encontrar la presencia de Berserker por su recorrido, definitivamente tendría unas palabras con ella. Además, todavía necesitaba presentarse apropiadamente.

-De ser así, ¿podría actuar como su guía? No llevo mucho en la ciudad, pero me he asegurado de saber las localizaciones más importantes- Como su deber le dictaba, Angelica proporcionaría todo tipo de apoyo.

-Estaría muy agradecida Angelica. Pero antes, necesitaría un cambio de ropa, de lo contrario llamaría mucho la atención- Una mujer con una armadura no era una vista muy común, a menos de que hiciera cosplay, pero Ruler no sabía eso último.

-¿hay necesidades de eso? Podría simplemente caminar al lado mío en su forma astral- No es como si no quisiera buscarle ropa, pero veía más eficiente el uso de esa capacidad de los Servants.

-¿Para que las personas comiencen a hacer comentarios de un sacerdote hablando solo? Créeme Angelica, he sido testigo de cómo han sido tratadas las personas categorizadas como extrañas o diferentes. No quiero causarte problemas- Como siempre, Jeanne anteponía el bienestar de otros. Parte de su cometido consistía en que la presencia de los Servants no causara problemas a las vidas actuales de las personas.

-No me importaría….Pero si ese es su deseo, entonces por favor sígame, preparare un cambio de ropa- No quería perder el tiempo en ese tipo de problemas, asique simplemente conseguiría la ropa.

Angelica se dirigió hacia la habitación de al lado.

-Gracias- Ruler agradeció al momento que comenzó a seguirla.

…..

Residencia Crown, cerca de Harbor.

-No hay nada- Sonia cerro un libro y lo tiro detrás suyo.

Tomo otro de la biblioteca de su padre y comenzó a leerlo. Después de unos minutos….

-Nada-Cerro el libro y volvió a tirarlo.

Este mismo ciclo se repitió con más de los libros en la biblioteca del señor Crown, no con todos claro, Sonia estaba buscando información sobre un tema en específico, por ende, no todos los libros servían y tampoco era necesarios leerlos completos.

-Padre….. ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO TIENES LIBROS SOBRE HEROES ANTIGUOS!- culpo a alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo.

Ella seguía triste por la pérdida de su única familia, pero decidió que no podía seguir lamentándose, al menos, no podía seguir siendo tan egoísta con Archer. El, incluso en medio de esta guerra, se tomó un tiempo para honrar a su padre con un funeral y para ella eso significaba mucho. Si era más consiente todavía, Archer había comenzado a realizar las tareas domésticas en su casa, para las cuales ella no tenía habilidad alguna. Con todo eso, lo mínimo que Sonia podía hacer era centrar su atención en la guerra.

Lo que estaba haciendo ahora, en parte tenía que ver con la guerra, pero era más por curiosidad propia. Ese interés estaba centrado en una pregunta…. ¿Quién era Enkidu? Ella no conocía su leyenda o historia. Aprovechando que Archer salió, era el mejor momento para conseguir información. No quería preguntarle directamente por temor a llegar a una situación incómoda o que su relación se vea afectada, lo cual solo dejaba la opción de averiguarlo por cuenta propia.

-¿De dónde más puedo conseguir información…?- Anta la inutilidad de los libros de su padre, tenía que encontrar otra fuente de información.

Para aclarar, la residencia Crown no tenía Internet. El padre de Sonia era un mago hecho y derecho, por ende, no comprendía la tecnología moderna y observo como inútil el hecho de tener internet. Sonia, quien tuvo una educación en una escuela normal, entendía los beneficios del internet, pero eso no basto para convencer al testarudo de su padre para que lo instalara.

Ante la carencia de ambos recursos solo quedaba un solo lugar….

-¡AH! Deben tener libros sobre eso en la biblioteca de Verde- Era obvia que tendrían, pero por alguna razón, ella necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

Verde, el mayor centro comercial en todo Shinto. Solo dios sabe cuántas tiendas tenga, pero por los repetidos viajes a él, Sonia sabía que había una gran biblioteca en el sector norte del mismo. El viaje será un poco largo, pero saciar su curiosidad sobre su Servants valía el esfuerzo.

Pero antes de salir, era necesario un mensaje…...Archer podría enojarse por irse sin decirle nada, pero en verdad quería respuestas. Rápidamente, escribió una nota y la dejo sobre la mesa.

"Espero que no se moleste, pero no creo que sea adecuado preguntarle directamente. En todo caso, él dijo que somos compañeros, entonces es natural saber más el uno del otro ¿no?" Su pensamiento no estaba equivocado, pero su forma de hacerlo no le haría gracia a Archer.

Tomando su mochila con algunas cosas en caso de emergencia como dinero, comida, etc., partió hacia el centro comercial.

….

Casa de los Matou, en Miyama.

A pesar de la hora, Zouken Matou dormía en su recamara. Si esto se debía a su edad, al estrés por la guerra o simplemente pereza, Saber y Caster no lo sabían y no les importaba.

Caster estaba entretenido en el sótano con los niños que los homúnculus de Zouken traían día a día. Independientemente de lo que ocurría ahí dentro, la cantidad de infantes era abrumadora. Si no fuera porque los humanos artificiales los traen sin ser vistos y la barrera de la casa, la policía estaría rodeando la casa. Cabe aclarar que Gilles no se encerraba solo por eso, algunas veces, podía escucharse algunas frases como "¡Oh Jeanne! ¡Mi Amada Doncella!" y ruidos extraños. Hoy no sería un día diferente para él.

Por otro lado, Saber se encontraba en el jardín sin su armadura, solamente tenía la ropa negra que usaba debajo de ella. Sin detenerse en ningún momento, admiraba el jardín sin vida por no ser cuidado adecuadamente. Su Master no parecía del tipo de persona que cuidaría un jardín y tenía razón. Pero eso no era lo importante, la interpretación de Saber sobre el jardín lo era.

Para ella, ese jardín no estaba muerto, solo mostraba otro lado suyo. Al igual que un humano solo muestra otra faceta bajo ciertas condiciones, el jardín solo mostraba ese color marrón claro cuando es ignorado. Sin nadie que lo riegue o lluvias que lo mojen, siempre tendrá ese color.

Mientras pensaba eso, las palabras de Avenger resonaron en su cabeza.

"Un héroe es aquel que es reconocido por las personas…" esa frase estaba haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Para Saber, un héroe es alguien que debe ser odiado y excluido, con la única función de liquidar a sus enemigos con toda su fuerza. Ella cree que ese es su rol desde el momento en el que extrajo a Caliburn de la piedra. Pero Avenger recalco el hecho de ser reconocido por las personas. Arturia Pendragon fue reconocida como el rey de los caballeros y por ello es un héroe, entonces… ¿y la actual Saber? Ella era Arturia Pendragon, pero a la vez otra persona. No era otra personalidad ni nada, solamente los sentimientos dominantes habían cambiado. Su personalidad puede haber cambiado drásticamente de su otra "yo", pero no puede ser considerara un villano, la interpretación más adecuada para definirla sería un Héroe Oscuro, quien sigue siendo un idealista que se aferra a sus propios valores.

Tomándolo de esa forma, ¿podía ella considerarse un héroe? La persona que fue conocida como el rey de los caballeros era claramente diferente a ella. No obtuvo el reconocimiento de nadie y por ello, nadie espero nada. Si se aplicara la lógica de Avenger, entonces claramente no sería un héroe. En el mejor de los casos, ella es un héroe solamente por estar ligada a la persona que si lo fue, no por mérito propio.

Quizás no era una duda muy común en un Espíritu Heroico, pero estaba presente en el subconsciente de Saber. Tratar de olvidarlo solo ocasiona mas necesidad de responder a esa pregunta. Las palabas de Avenger dejaron un gran hueco en Saber y, si algún enemigo se percataba de ello, sería su fin. Después de todo, en el campo de batalla, toda duda o incertidumbre propia ocasionan la muerte.

Momentos después, dejo de pensar en eso cuando observo una peculiar escena delante de la casa Matou.

Saber observo como una persona con un atuendo de cuerpo completo con rayas negras y blancas, era perseguido por varios hombres en uniformes azules. Por los conocimientos datos por el grial, sabía que la vestimenta del primero era de un prisionero y los demás eran de policía.

Momentos después, los perdió de vista mientras se dirigían hacia el puente de Fuyuki.

"La era moderna tiene sus problemas…" Incluso alguien como ella tenía que exponer eso. No importa el tiempo que sea, mientras sean humanos, siempre habrá delincuencia.

…

Lago detrás del templo Ryuudou, cerca de las 4 de la tarde.

Luego se sentarse a pensar en los acontecimientos de la 6ta guerra y analizar los de la guerra actual, Archer se levanta para volver a la residencia Crown, ya hizo esperar mucho a su Master. Cuando comenzó a alejarse de lago, observo a una mujer caminar hacia él. No tardo en reconocerla.

-Tu eres….- Incluso si su apariencia cambio con el pasar de los años, el siempre reconocería esos ojos libres de malicia alguna. No lo tomo por sorpresa encontrársela, si Milla estaba participando en la guerra ¿Por qué no lo estaría su hermana?

Luego de un minuto de un incómodo silencio, Leia reacción asombrosamente.

-¿Eh?...¡¿Eh?!...¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?! ¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Cómo estas vivo?! ¡¿Y PORQUE LUCES TAN JOVEN?!- La sorpresa que la inundaba era demasiada, por ello, cayó al suelo y comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Papá….? ¡Oh! Recuerdo que dijiste que me parecía a el- Su reacción fue tan normal que causo un poco más de temor en Leia.

Independientemente de que Leia sea un mago o no, cualquiera se asustaría si alguien que creían muerto repentinamente apareciera delante.

-¿Q-Q-Quien E-Eres?- pregunto para tratar de calmar el miedo que la invadía.

-Que cruel, pueden haber pasado cerca de 60 años, pero te recuerdo claramente, Niña de los Tohsaka…No, creo que ya no puedo llamarte niña- Una sonrisa de nostalgia aparecía en su rostro.

Hace 60 años, durante los acontecimientos de la Sexta Guerra, Archer conoció a Leia y Milla, las hijas del enemigo de su Master en ese tiempo. Sorprendentemente para él, se llevó muy bien con ambas, hasta el punto que podrían considerarse amigos cercanos. Las pequeñas aventuras que vivió con ella son un buen recuerdo de ese tiempo.

-¿Niña de los Tohsaka….?- Algo hizo click en ella, solo una persona la llamo así en toda su vida.

Los recuerdo comenzaron a volver a Leia. Si eran buenos o no, solo ella podía asegurarlo, pero estaba segura que los recuerdos sobre el hombre delante de ella eran buenos. En ese entonces, el portaba una armadura de cuerpo completo que no dejaba ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera su cara. Pero una vez, se quitó el casco y dejo ver su rostro, el cual era muy similar el rostro de su padre, pero con el pelo blanco y ojos grises, además de que su piel estaba bronceada. Incluso con esos cambios, sabía quién era.

-¿Cómo has estado, Leia? Veo que los años te han tratado bien- Hablo como si se reencontrara con un viejo conocido.

-¡¿E-E-Enkidu?!- Hasta cierto punto, esperaba encontrarse con él, pero no con la apariencia de su padre.

-¿Eh? ¿todavía estamos en la etapa de presentación? - Se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que no lo reconociera de inmediato.

Inmediatamente después de esa pregunta, Leia abrazo al arquero tan fuerte como pudo. Su amistad fue fugaz, pero verdadera. Para ella, esa amistad significo mucho y la alegría que la invadió al volver a encontrarlo fue la causante sus repentinas acciones.

-Sabía que volverías, Idiota- Archer no podía verlo, pero unas pequeñas lagrima se hicieron presentes en ella.

-Haha, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero yo no decido cuando me llamaran- Correspondió el abrazo de mujer.

Dos viejos amigos reunidos. Uno era un héroe del pasado que dejo el mucho hace eones, la otra era una mujer que aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era. Incluso con el tiempo de por medio, todavía recordaban su amistad como si hubiera sido ayer. Desafortunadamente para ambos, eso duraría poco.

…

Verde, el mayor centro comercial en Shinto.

El lugar era enorme. Tiendas de artículos, restaurantes, jugueterías, cafés, todo tipo de negocios se encontraban ahí. Pisos relucientes recientemente encerados y una decoración que constaba de muchas plantas deban una imagen preciosa para cualquier persona amante de la sociedad actual. Cada cierta cantidad de tiendas, había escaleras eléctricas para ir al segundo piso y bajar del mismo.

En todo momento del día, bastantes personas circulaban por él. Personas de todas las edades podían observarse. Algunos compraban regalos, otros esperaban a alguien, e incluso algunos simplemente caminaban para perder el tiempo. En resumen, un centro comercial normal.

En medio de ese lugar, Angelica y Jeanne caminaban con dirección al segundo piso.

-Así que esto es un centro comercial….. son bastante diferentes de los distritos comerciales de mi época…..- Jeanne se mostraba sorprendida por la gran estructura. Ella tenía conocimientos sobre este tipo de lugares por el grial, pero verlo en persona era otra experiencia.

-¿Lo son? No los veo muy diferentes en el sentido de eficiencia- Para Angelica, los distritos comerciales antiguos y los centros comerciales eran básicamente lo mismo, quizás la única diferencia eran los productos que vendían en algunos casos.

Ambas jóvenes no tenían puestos sus trajes habituales.

La vestimenta de Angelica consistía en una blusa blanca con una falda azul oscuro que llega casi a los tobillos. No le molestaba caminar con su atuendo de cura, pero Jeanne insistió en probar otro atuendo.

Por otro lado, la vestimenta de la Doncella de Orleans era una remera sin magas ajustada y con una corbata. También tenía uno pantaloncillos cortos y medias largas que llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

Por dichos atuendos, ambas eran el centro de atención de todos los jóvenes del centro. Incluso los que paseaban con una chica a su lado, voleaban a mirarlas aun sabiendo que luego serían regañados o algo peor.

Indiferente a todas esas miradas, ambas continuaron con su paseo.

-Claro que lo son, si este tipo de lugares hubieran existido antes, quien sabe cuántas personas podrían haber conseguido trabajo o conseguir sus bienes más fácilmente- Como siempre, Ruler pensaba en el bienestar de las personas.

-A eso se refería….- Angelica parecía un poco sorprendida por el comentario de Jeanne, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma.

Momentos después de esa conversación, llegaron a las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Jeanne parecía un poco dudosa de subir hasta que Angelica la arrastro hacia ella. Una vez en suelo firme, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo mientras miraban las diferentes tiendas y decoraciones. Pero no se centraban eso.

Ellas estaban sorprendidas por la normalidad de las personas. Ruler sabía que en el centro de Shinto había ocurrido una batalla entre Servants. Por los acontecimientos de ayer, posiblemente fue entre Archer y Berserker, además de algunos Shades. El lugar no quedaba tan lejos de Verde, por lo que ambas esperaban que este sector este medianamente vacío o incluso algunas personas con miedo en sus ojos. Pero no los había, todos actuaban con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Centrada en sus pensamientos, Jeanne no se percató de que choco con una pequeña figura y ambas cayeron al suelo por ello. Ambas hicieron un grito adorable.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo lamento!, ¡en verdad lo siento! No me fije por donde iba- La pequeña figura se paró rápidamente y comenzó a agachar la cabeza en señal de disculpa. Por la rapidez de sus acciones, no se percató de a quien choco.

-Oh no te preocupes, fue mi….¿hm? ¿la Master de Archer?- Jeanne había comenzado a disculparse, pero freno por la persona delante de ella. Acto seguido, se levantó con la ayuda de Angelica.

Sorprendida por esa declaración, levanto su cabeza y observo con quien había chocado.

-¿Ruler? Y …¿la hermana rubia?- Su memoria no era la mejor, así que olvido el nombre de ambas. Solo recordaba el título de Ruler por la impresión que le dejo, pero se olvidó de Angelica.

…

 **Buenas, lamento la tardanza en actualizar.**

 **Originalmente iba a subirlo ayer, pero me quede enganchado con Kara no Kyoukai y con otra idea de un fic, por ende, me falto un poco de inspiración y tarde más de lo esperado. Lo siento.**

 **En todo caso, algunas aclaraciones:**

 **Creo que todos ya saben quién es Berserker, por ello trate más o menos de aclarar porque no habla mucho.**

 **Como no hay mucha información sobre Verde, invente algunas cosas.**

 **La vestimenta de Ruler es la que viste como Laeticia en Fate/Apocrypha o también es el traje llamado "The Girl of Orleans" del juego Fate/Extella.**

 **La apariencia de Enkidu en la 6ta Guerra, es similar a Archer(Emiya) pero con una armadura que tal vez describa en un futuro.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **Mario: Me alegras que tu gusten los momentos de Darius, no creo que haya falta decir que es el sustento cómico de la historia hasta cierto punto. En cuanto al poder de Enkidu, en el próximo arco se comenzarán a ver las diferencias con Archer(Emiya) en sus formas de pelear.**

 **DragoViking: No te preocupes por eso, también tengo el mismo problema xD. Es mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Creo que luego de un capítulo más, comenzara el segundo arco. El antagonista principal será el personaje que más odio, pero justo por ello está en este fic xD.**

 **Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido una historia para otro fic luego de ver Kara no Kyoukai, si la idea no me aburrió en una semana, comenzare mi segundo fic.**


	24. Desarrollo unilateral

Desarrollo unilateral

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Milla se encuentra recuperándose por el brazo de Avenger. En medio de eso, piensa en la persona más preciada para ella y en la molestia que se interpone en su camino.

Las palabras del vengados dejan secuelas en Saber, quien comienza a tener dudas sobre su procedencia. En ese momento observa como ocurría una persecución.

Archer y Leia se reencuentran por primera vez después de los acontecimientos de la 6ta Guerra.

Tratando de conseguir información sobre su Servant, Sonia se dirige a la biblioteca de Verde. Mientras caminaba apresurada, choca con una persona quien resulto ser Ruler junto con Angelica.

….

Lago detrás del Templo Ryuudou.

El abrazo entre Archer y Leia se mantuvo por un largo tiempo, el suficiente como para la mujer recuperara la compostura. No podía culparse, ver a su viejo amigo fue algo maravillo. Al momento de eso, diferentes emociones comenzaron a llenarla, dando como resultado sus acciones anteriores. Pero luego de eso, Leia recordó por qué vino a este lugar. Si ella fuera la misma que hace 60 años, entonces seguiría disfrutando del momento, pero ahora era una madre y tenía el deber de ayudar/proteger a su hijo.

Ella se separó de Archer y comenzó.

-Me alegra mucho volver a verte, pero necesito confirmar algo ¿responderías a mis preguntas?- Dijo eso mientras usaba un dedo para limpiarse la lágrimas en los ojos.

Enkidu observo todo su comportamiento de principio a fin. Ella no solo cambio físicamente, sino también psicológicamente, pero algo le decía que seguía siendo la misma. Toda su vida se guio por sus interpretaciones sobre las personas, algunas veces no salió como esperaba, pero en general terminaba llevándose bien con ellos. Leia no fue la excepción y la mirada sin maldad en su rostro fue la prueba definitiva.

-Mientras no involucre cualquier información que perjudique a mi Master o que beneficie al de Rider, adelante- Hizo una señal con la mano de que continuara.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo...?- Las palabras del arquero dejaron un desconcierto en ella.

-Por favor Leia, un Master lo suficientemente temerario como para participar en una batalla entre Servants debe ser pariente tuyo- Declaro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Archer se refería a la primera batalla entre Servants en el puente que conectaba Shinto y Miyama. Cuando todos se encontraron, solo el Master de Rider estaba presente. El sintió un sentimiento familiar sobre ese joven, aunque no pudo descifrarlo al principio. Luego de tomar conciencia sobre Milla y posteriormente sobre Leia, la respuesta estaba clara para él. La mayoría de su suposición sobre el joven eran basadas en las temerarias acciones que la pequeña Leia realizo hace años. Además, de que hasta cierto punto, tenía un parecido físico con ella.

-Pensar que tendrías un hijo…. sinceramente todavía me cuesta creer que esa pequeña niña sea una madre- Archer coloco una mano sobre su barbilla, indicando de que estaba haciéndose raras suposiciones.

Ante las palabras del Servant, la mujer se avergonzó un poco. Ya era demasiado mayor como para avergonzarse, pero las viejas costumbre nunca mueren. Si bien ya no lo demostraba en su cara, todavía estaba presente en su subconsciente. Recuperando la compostura, contrarresto con una respuesta clara y esperada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nunca creíste que me enamoraría? Incluso si dije que no me interesaban los chicos en ese tiempo, crecí y cambie. Sin que me diera cuenta, un compañero de trabajo me robo el corazón- Suspiro y dijo una frase al final- y también me dio un maravilloso hijo- La sonrisa de felicidad era envidiable. La importancia que le tenía era clara.

-He, es bueno escuchar eso- Cerro los ojos en señal de comprensión. Enkidu disfrutaba enormemente como las personas se desarrollaban, en el sentido de crecimiento emocional. Por ello, no podía estar más feliz del crecimiento de Leia de una niña pequeña y egoísta a uno madre cariñosa y responsable, al menos esa imagen le dio. La reciente conversación le provoco ganas de hablar con el Master de Rider.

-Deja de intentar burlarte de mí, es una mala costumbre que has tenido siempre. Pero dejando eso de lado, quisiera saber si existe alguna posibilidad de alianza entre nosotros- Dejando de lado el relajado ambiente de antes, ahora un aire de seriedad recorría el lugar.

Aunque existía una gran confianza entre ambos, las palabras finales las tenían Sonia y Laphicet por ser lo Masters. Leia sabía que Laphi estaría de acuerdo con ella para la alianza, el problema era si la Master de Archer era razonable. Según la información proporcionada por ambos, ella era una niña que aparentaba entre 10 – 12 años. Si fuera una normal no habría problema, esta alianza le beneficiaria. Pero también existían magos que pueden conservar la apariencia de su niñez fácilmente, por ende, pensaba en la posibilidad de que su imagen no coincidiera con su personalidad.

-¿Una alianza?...No creo que haya problema, pero debería hablarlo correctamente con ella- Mantuvo cualquier otro comentario para sí mismo, revelar más información de la necesaria sería contraproducente con un futuro enemigo.

-Entiendo, por favor hazlo. Otra cosa que me gustaría saber es si sabes quién es el Master de Saber o Caster- Las dudas sobre si Zouken podía ser alguno de sus Master era preocupante.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con Caster y solo intercambie algunas palabras con Saber. Ninguna que me diera algo sobre sus Master…..Pero, por tu pregunta ¿puedo suponer que tienes a alguien en mente?- Las formas que tenía la mujer delante de el de conseguir información parecían no haber cambiado en todos estos años. Siempre directo sin desviarse.

-Zouken Matou- Pronuncio el nombre con un poco de desprecio e incomodidad en su tono.

-…!- Los ojos de Archer de abrieron de par en par-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso debería ser imposible! ¡Yo mismo observe como Rider lo mataba! – Estaba un poco consternado por la notica, pero rápidamente se calmó.

Hace 60 años, durante los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en la 6ta Guerra, Zouken fue una gran amenaza luego de la segunda mitad. La amenaza requirió que 5 Servants unieran fuerzas para detenerlo. No tuvo un buen resultado, pero todos estuvieron presentes cuando una esfinge gigante aplasto al viejo patriarca de los Matou. El Rider de ese tiempo era muy orgulloso y no tenía la intención de perdonar a alguien que profano la tumba de su amada, incluso su propio Master. Aunque esa es otra historia.

-No lo sabía en ese momento, pero ese vejestorio ha vivido por casi 300 años. Es natural que tenga diversas maneras de escapar o fingir su muerte- Leia se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar ante la frustración.

Cuando los diversos Servant unieron fuerzas, dependían de lo que Leia sabia sobre Zouken. La situación fue tal que tuvieron que confiar en lo que les decía una niña de 11 años. No tenían más opción que ir contra el enemigo con solo el conocimiento que un infante recibió de sus padres. Pero la situación llego a descontrolarse por esa misma falta de información. Demasiados inocentes murieron ese día, aun así, Leia tenía la esperanza de que eso termino con la muerte de Zouken. Luego de uno cuantos años en el futuro, descubriría lo equivocada que estaba.

-Esto es malo. Por la reunión de Ruler, Zouken ya sabe quiénes son los demás Master. Debo volver cuanto antes- Su Master era presa fácil para Zouken, mas todavía si tenía un Servant. Archer se estaba por ir cuando…

-Puedo suponer que esta vez tienes un buen Master ¿no es asi? De lo contrario no te preocuparías por su seguridad- Leia pregunto con una mirada de bondad. Ella conoció al anterior Master del arquero y sabía que la relación entre ambos era mala. Si bien Archer podía llegar a ser extremo en algunos métodos, el anterior Master lo era en todo momento.

-Lo es. Quizás no sea un mago experimentado, pero su bondad y valentía se han ganado mi reconocimiento- Una sonrisa se postro en su cara, pero luego fue reemplazada por una mirada gélida hacia Leia-Y por ello, eliminare a cualquiera que la amenace. Sea Zouken, tu hijo o tu misma. Ten en cuenta eso si formamos una alianza- Finalizo cuando materializo su ropa de Servant y salto en el aire.

Y con esas palabras, el arquero se perdió en el lejano cielo. Leia seguía observando el lugar.

"Esta vez será diferente, estoy segura de eso Enkidu…." Era el pensamiento que surcaba en su mente. La escala de la guerra actual era menor que la anterior y por ello creía que todo se solucionaría de una forma que no requiriera la eliminación de toda una ciudad.

Al igual que lo hizo antes Archer, ella comenzó a disfrutar el sonido de la naturaleza. Hojas cayendo, el agua fluyendo, y ráfagas de viento pequeñas. Todos esos pequeños detalles daban lugar a una escena hermosa en ese pequeño lago. Luego de apreciar un poco más el lugar, se colocó frente al lago y observo su reflejo en el agua. No tenía un significado especial ni nada, solo fue una ocurrencia del momento.

Pero esa clama no duro mucho. Seguido de eso, logro observar como comenzaban a formarse burbujas en la superficie del agua. Ella acerco su rostro para comprobar que era y segundos después….

\- ¡¿Qu…?!- Unos tentáculos purpura oscuro salieron del agua y enrollaron completamente a Leia. Fueron tan veloces que no alcanzo a pronunciar su queja de forma completa. Luego, la arrastraron hasta meterla en el lago. La sensación de agua comenzó a estar en su cuerpo.

Incluso si esos tentáculos la aprisionaron, su ojo izquierdo quedo descubierto. Por él, logro divisar, mientras se hundía en al agua, la figura de un anciano con un bastón en la orilla del lago. Al reconocerlo, comenzó a aplicar todo tipo de resistencia para liberarse, pero fue inútil. Eventualmente quedo inconsciente por la falta de aire y todo se volvió negro.

Pero tuvo un último deseo. Ella quizás moriría aquí, pero solo un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza en ese momento.

"Por Favor…..Enkidu…. Protege a Laphi… Y lo siento….." Luego de eso, no había nada.

…..

En algún lugar cerca del distrito comercial del Miyama.

-….!- Archer sintió algo. No sabía que era, pero sintió como si alguien le dijera algo. Instintivamente volteo su vista hacia el templo Ryuudou. Él ya se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, no tenía la velocidad de la clase Rider, pero tampoco era alguien lento. Un sentimiento de preocupación invadió su cuerpo, pero él lo confundió con la que sentía por su Master.

"Seran imaginaciones mías…." Tenía que ir tan rápido como pudiera con Sonia. Con todas las atrocidades cometidas por Zouken antes, no tenía la intención de tomarlo a la ligera.

Comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio con rumbo a la casa de los Crown, la preocupación fue tal que olvido que podía hablar con ella mediante la conexión que compartían.

…

El mayor centro comercial de Shinto, Verde.

Luego de que Sonia se encontrara con Angelica y Ruler. Ella se disculpó varias veces por chocar a esta última. También por el hecho de olvidar el nombre de ambas. Memorizar ese tipo de cosas nunca fueron su fuerte, en especial por no tener ningún amigo al cual referirse por su nombre.

Dejando a un lado sus preocupaciones, ella insistió en que tenía que ir a un lugar, pero cuando estaba por irse, fue detenida por Ruler. Ante la repentina acción, Sonia observo a Jeanne y le pregunto si tenía tiempo para conversar un poco. Parece que tenía algo que decirle. Como no podían hablar en pleno pasillo de un lugar tan transitado, Angelica le ofreció a ambas ir a un café para conversar sin inconvenientes. Y en ese lugar se encontraban ahora.

El lugar daba un aire delicado. Las paredes blancas con marcos dorados eran una delicia para la vista. Las mesas con manteles blancos y sillas con los mismos colores hacían un gran contraste. En la mesa donde estaban ellas, tenían una ventana justo al lado, dando una iluminación preciosa. Si recorrían el lugar con la vista, podía observarse personas tomando de una taza con elegancia.

Y por ello, Sonia estaba terriblemente nerviosa. No lo aparentaba externamente, pero lo estaba. Una las razones se debe a que ella creía no pertenecer a ese tipo de ambiente. La forma en las mujeres bebía de sus cafés, les hacía recordar a escenas que observo en películas sobre épocas antiguas. Otra razón se debía a sus acompañantes. Ambas eran hermosas e incluso alcanzo a escuchar como dos hombres de la mesa de al lado hablaban sobre acercárseles. Ella pensaba que estaba disminuyendo su imagen y se sentía mal por eso.

Llevaban bastante tiempo en silencio, hasta que Ruler finalmente lo rompió.

-Por favor, no estés tan nerviosa. Solo quiero escuchar tu opinión- Ajena a todos estos pensamientos, Jeanne trataba de calmarla para lograr conversar. Incluso si ella no lo expresaba, todavía podía apreciarse su nerviosismo. Casi la mayoría de los niños están nerviosos en esos lugares, pero por orgullo no lo demuestran. Ruler también tuvo esos sentimientos en algún tiempo y por ello entendía como se sentía la pequeña.

-¿M-Mi opinión? ¿Sobre qué? - Cuando comenzó, tartamudeo un poco. Señal clara de diversos pensamientos en su cabeza.

-No es algo de gran importancia. Pero me intriga saber qué opinas sobre tu participación en la guerra- Dijo la Doncella de Orleans al momento que tomo otro sorbo del café.

Ella se refería al hecho de que alguien tan joven participe. Nunca tuvo mucho contacto con la magia, por lo que no sabía a qué edad los magos podían considerarse adultos o al menos lo suficientemente capacitados para el combate. En lo que respecta a opinión personal, Jeanne estaba completamente en contra de la participación de una niña en esta batalla. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella solo era un juez y no podía interferir con los participantes de la guerra, por más que quisiera no involucrar a un infante.

-¿Se refiere a que soy una niña?- Entendió de inmediato lo que quería Jeanne. Archer ya le había planteado eso hace un tiempo.

-No tenía la intención de decirlo de esa forma, pero sí. Incluso si usted es un Master, todavía no puedo evitar preocupar…..-Fue interrumpido abruptamente por Sonia.

-Sus preocupaciones son innecesarias-La repentina declaración con autoridad tomo por sorpresa a ambas mujeres y continuo- No me malentienda, agradezco que se preocupe por mí. Pero soy la Master de Archer y no tengo la intención de dejarle ese lugar a alguien más. Si estoy participando en esta batalla es por una razón y quiero seguirla hasta el final- La Sonia anterior jamás hubiera dicho eso. La niña que se sentía inútil frente a las batallas de Servant jamás podría hablar de esa forma contra alguien. Pero Archer cambio eso con solo unas palabras.

Dejarse influencias por alguien que solo conoce hace pocos días era estúpido y ella lo reconocía. Pero no le importaba, incluso si la llamaran de esa forma, todavía seguiría haciéndolo. Su relación no era la de amigos, pero quería creer que estaban convirtiéndose poco a poco en ello. Las acciones del arquero coincidían con ese pensamiento. Sonia quería ser su amiga y para ello estaba dispuesta a confiar en él y en todo lo que le diga. El mayor inconveniente en progresar era que todavía la trataba como una niña, pero se esforzaría por cambiar eso.

-¿Qué razón? ¿Por qué vas tan lejos como para arriesgar tu vida?- Jeanne entendió que no debía tratarla como una niña, sino como Master, de lo contrario la conversación no llevaría a ningún lado. Angelica se sorprendió un poco por el repentino aumento de seriedad en Ruler.

Sonia recordó todos los incidentes hasta el momento. El asesinato de su padre, la llegada de Archer, la preocupación que sintió mientras observo el Noble Phantasm de Saber a la distancia, la batalla entre Lancer y Archer, el caos que se desato por los Shades en el centro de Shinto, cuando confronto a Berserker cara a cara, y finalmente las reconfortantes palabras del arquero. Todo eso sola la llevo a una respuesta.

-Yo…..simplemente quiero ayudar a un amigo-Era simple e inocente, pero siempre se empieza de esa forma. Quizás esa razón sea el detonante de un gran futuro o uno espelúznate, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

La respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Angelica. Incluso a esa edad, debe comprender el tipo de poder que tiene el Santo Grial. Cualquier persona normal se vería tentado por tal objeto. Algunas personas lo considerarían un cuento de hadas, pero la simple existencia de la guerra era prueba de su existencia y poder. A pesar de eso, Sonia declaro que simplemente lo hacía por un amigo. No sabía a quién se refería, pero arriesgar su vida por eso le parecía una estupidez. Si uno no puede confiar en su propia familia, ¿Por qué confiar en simples amistades? La experiencia persona del Angelica le hacía pensar así.

-Entiendo. Ese amigo debe ser muy afortunado- Una cálida sonrisa apareció en Ruler. No esperaba esa respuesta, pero era una buena. Hasta cierto punto, Jeanne coincidía con esa forma de pensar. Ella peleo por el país que amaba y finalmente murió de la misma forma. No se arrepentía, al contrario, estaba orgullosa de haber mantenido su camino fiel hasta el final. Si Sonia tenía la intención de seguir su camino por solo esa razón, era igual a ella. Ambas peleaban por una razón egoísta, aunque a una escala diferente.

Ante la mirada de Ruler y las recientes palabras, la joven no pudo hacer más que avergonzarse. Un ligero color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas. Esa acción causo una pequeña risa proveniente de Jeanne. Como cualquier niño/a avergonzado, era adorable.

-E-En todo caso ¿puedo preguntar algo ahora? – Sonia tenía algo en mente desde el momento que se encontró con Ruler. En realidad, era una duda que surgió mientras hablaba con Archer en la noche anterior al ataque de los Shades.

-Adelante, si es algo que pueda responder- No tenía nada más que preguntar. Si la joven Sonia quería participar sabiendo aun los riesgos, que lo haga. Ella solo quería confirmar que tuviera la voluntad de hacerlo.

-¿E-Estan usted y Archer en malos términos? Quiero decir, eh….., sobre el deseo de Archer- Expuso su duda con un poco de incomodidad ya que estaba hablando de un tema privado, al menos ella lo creía de esa forma.

En la noche del 3er día de la guerra, luego de la reunión de Ruler, Archer le conto a Sonia la conversación que tuvieron en el mini banquete de Rider. Eso incluyo su propio deseo y la reacción de los distintos Servants. Por razones desconocidas para Sonia, él se negaba a decirle los deseos de los demás Servants, quizás una cuestión de honor. En todo caso, según el arquero, la única que reacción en mala manera, aunque no lo expresara, fue Ruler. La duda fundamental surgió con una conjetura propia de Sonia. Ella simplemente no creía que ellos pudieran llevarse mal.

La doncella de Orleans tardo un tiempo en reorganizar sus ideas y responder.

-No lo llamaría "en malos términos" pero admitiré que no puedo aceptar su deseo- Todavía tenía problemas para expresar su respuesta correctamente.

-¿Es debido a que usted fue una creyente mientras vivía?- Continuo para obtener una respuesta más clara.

Una de las conjeturas que Archer le proporciono a Sonia sobre la reacción de Ruler fue que posiblemente creyó en los dioses mientras vivía y por eso entraba en conflicto con su deseo. Archer no conocía a "El Señor" en el que creía Ruler, pero si era un dios, debía ser eliminado. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Sonia y ella se apoyaba en eso cuando pregunto.

-No-La respuesta sorprendió a Sonia, pero la duda fue aclarada después -Es cierto de que creo en el Señor, pero no me molesta por eso. Mi problema con el deseo de Archer es que privaría a las personas de la posibilidad de depender de un soporte. Independientemente de si creen o no en él, los humanos deben aferrarse a algo en tiempos de crisis. Si ese "algo" puede ser la bendición del Señor, que lo sea. Si de esa forma logran superar esa crisis y avanzar en la vida, estoy segura de que el estaría contento- Como en múltiples ocasiones, Jeanne demostró su preocupación sobre las personas.

La mujer conocida como la Doncella de Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc, es y siempre será una fiel creyente. Pero eso no quiere decir que no acepte a quienes no creían en él. Cada persona tiene libre albedrío sobre sus creencias y ese era uno de los aspectos que a ella más le gustaban. Puede que algunas personas dependieran del Señor por pura conveniencia y durante poco tiempo, pero eso estaba bien. Ella estaba convencida de que la benevolencia que él les daba lo permitía. Por eso mismo entraba en conflicto con el deseo de Archer. Si el pretendía quitarles a los seres vivos eso, la capacidad de aferrarse a una esperanza, solo podía oponerse. Aunque su condición como Juez no lo permitía y por ende solo podía expresar un pequeño desacuerdo.

-Gracias al cielo…No me gustaría ver una pelea entre ustedes- Un gran alivio recorrió su pequeño cuerpo. Si bien no conocía mucho a Jeanne, creía que podrían llevarse bien.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora que Avenger ha sido eliminado, posiblemente no vuelva a intervenir- Con la amenaza fuera de juego, ella volvería a observar y actuar solamente cuando la situación de salga de las manos. Lo único que todavía requería de su atención ahora era la Master de Berserker, quien está en posesión del brazo del vengador.

Angélica, que hasta el momento estuvo en silencio por respeto a la seriedad de la conversación, planteo la duda inicial que tuvo desde el momento que se encontraron.

-A todo esto ¿A dónde te dirigías con tanta prisa? - Su tono era neutro.

La mirada de Sonia estaba en blanco….

Un segundo después, recordó su objetivo original.

Dos segundos después, su cara se horrorizo por algo.

-¡Disculpen! ¡¿qué hora es en este momento?!- La reacción sorprendió a ambas.

-Deben ser cerca de las 6 de la tarde ¿ocurre algo con eso? - Angélica respondió todavía un poco consternada por la repentina acción de la joven.

Estaba muerta. Era demasiado tarde. Y esto solo se complicó un poco más cuando…..

-Por fin te encuentro, ¡S – O – N – I – A! – Archer, vistiendo un traje negro, apareció misteriosamente detrás de Sonia, provocando que saltara por la sorpresa. En el rostro de este, había una sonrisa cerrada, pero no era de felicidad, al contrario, a la joven se le erizo la piel.

\- A-A-Archer….P-Puedo Explicarlo….. – Su nerviosismo comenzaba a expresarse. Una pequeña gota de sudor apareció por los nervios.

La acción siguiente de Archer fue un gran puñetazo en la parte superior de la cabeza se Sonia. Sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en el Café.

…

En algún lugar de Miyama.

Assassin, con su rostro por el traje de Servant, se estaba dirigiendo a cierto lugar.

Normalmente, Safiri coloca una barrera en lugares específicos que pueden llegar a ser usados como posibles bases de descanso. Desde que llegaron a Fuyuki, la ha visto hacerlo en varios lugares como precaución a alguna batalla entre Servants. Quizás no servirían de mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

En uno de esos lugares, Safiri sintió como como se rompía una de esas barreras. Cuando le contó a Assassin sobre eso, se ofreció a ir a comprobarlo para dejarla tranquila. No estaba muy lejos, por lo cual llego en cuestión de minutos. El lugar era un viejo y destruido edificio, posiblemente causado por los acontecimientos de hace 60 años.

Una vez dentro, comenzó a recorrer el lugar en busca de algo o alguien que pueda destruir una barrera. Su búsqueda no duro demasiado, ya que, en el segundo piso, un anciano con una bastón lo estaba esperando.

-Así que Assasssin eh, parece que hice bien en suponer que estas barreras pertenecían al títere de los Einzbern- El tono que usaba parecía de burla.

Kiritsugu no lo entendía, pero repentinamente sintió un gran peligro proveniente de este hombre. Él sabía que era Kiritsugu Emiya, desgraciadamente, sus recuerdos estaban confusos. Gracias a eso, no sabía quién era Zouken Matou, pero por puro instinto lo clasifico como una amenaza.

Assassin rápidamente saco su Thompson Contender y apunto hacia Zouken, momentos antes de apretar el gatillo, el anciano hablo.

-No seas tan impaciente, primero observa esto- Arrojo una foto al suelo.

-…..!-Si no tuviera el rostro escondido, se podría apreciar la sorpresa en su cara.

La foto era de la hermana de Safiri, Fremy, aunque en una condición deplorable. Quien sabe que horrores le hizo el anciano a ella para dejarla en tal estado. Esto solo indicaba una cosa. El Master de Lancer no fue el responsable, sino Zouken o alguno de sus secuaces con alguna magia capas de imitar la apariencia de otra persona.

Lo importante no era quien era el culpable, sino las exigencias que pedía por ella. Las cuales Zouken dijo sin demora alguna.

-Si la quieres de regreso, mata al Master de Archer o elimina al mismo, cualquier opción es viable- Ahora que Zouken sabia la identidad de Archer, gracias a la conversación que tuvo con Leia, debía eliminarlo. Él fue un incordio en la anterior guerra y no tenía la intención de volver a dejarlo actuar como le plazca.

Assassin no dijo nada, simplemente se retiró con la fotografía. Además, no había nada que decir, si el trabajo era eliminar a otro de la Guerra, también lo beneficiaba. Aunque no le gustaba el hecho de ser el perro de ese anciano, necesitaba asegurar la seguridad de Fremy, por el bien de su Master, de lo contrario se armará una buena por parte de Safiri.

….

 **Hola a todos, gracias por leer mi historia.**

 **Tiempo de aclaraciones:**

 **Como dije, la participación de Leia(madre de Laphi) y Fremy(Hermana de Safiri) será mínima, prácticamente actuaran como damiselas en apuros, al menos por ahora.**

 **Por fin puede exponer la verdadera razón del malestar de Ruler. Ella no está enojada o siente odio hacia Archer, sino que simplemente ve su deseo como "robarle" algo natural a la humanidad. Después de todo, dudo mucho que Ruler se enoje con las personas que no creen. Me estaba molestando un poco el hecho de no aclararlo.**

 **Luego de este capítulo comienza el segundo arco, el enemigo debería ser obvio.**

 **Con la clara referencia que di, creo que cualquiera podrá adivinar la identidad del Rider de la 6ta Guerra.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **DragonViking: Esas sospechas serán aclaradas en cualquier momento :X**

 **Mario: me canse ver tantos animes donde las amigas son las yanderes así que fui con la tía yandere, es un clásico xD .**

 **El otro fic que estoy haciendo no será puramente de Kara no Kyoukai, sino será otra historia sobre la guerra del santo grial, pero con elementos de Fate / Kaleid y personajes de otras historias de la franquicia. Esta vez, colocare un Shirou Badass(quien no puede faltar según mis gustos) como protagonista (no será alguien con su apariencia como lo es Enkidu, sino el verdadero Shirou pero con otra historia de fondo).**

 **No estoy seguro sobre si hacer un fic de la sexta guerra, tengo bastante de la historia desarrollada en mi cabeza, pero creo que por el momento solo relatare acontecimiento de ella en este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **PD: Creo que a diferencia de otros capítulos hasta ahora, en este es donde más he desarrollado los pensamientos e interpretaciones de cada uno.**


	25. Arco II: Objetivo equivocado

Arco II: Objetivo equivocado

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Archer y Leia hablan en el lago detrás del templo Ryuudou. En la conversación, Leia propone hacer una alianza. Según Archer, no tiene problema con ello, pero necesita consultarlo con su Master. Luego de unas palabras más, la mujer revela que Zouken sigue vivo, causando que el arquero tenga la urgencia de ir con Sonia lo más rápido posible.

Cerca de un minuto después, Leia es atacada por Zouken. En sus palabras finales antes de caer inconsciente, le encomienda a su viejo amigo la seguridad de su hijo y se disculpa por algo desconocido.

Por otro lado, la resolución de Sonia es puesta a prueba por un interrogatorio de Ruler. La conversación termina con unas inocentes, pero fuertes palabras. Momentos después, un furioso Archer castiga a su Master.

Por último, Zouken mueve sus piezas no solo con Rider(por Leia), sino también contra Assassin. El trato termina con el asesino aceptando acabar con Archer, aunque no lo dice en palabras.

...

Viernes, 6to día oficial de la Guerra.

…..

Residencia Tohsaka, cerca de la 1 pm.

Luego de revisar el estado de la escuela, el cual era exactamente como temía, Laphicet cayo rendido en su cama. Hablar con sus compañeros y escucharlos decir que no conocían a las personas que nombro, lo deprimió enormemente. Eran conocidos, compañeros y amigos de hace quien sabe cuántos años y por primera vez en su vida sintió la urgencia de golpearlos. Pero sabía que no era la culpa de ellos. Ellos no pidieron que sus memorias fueran alteradas, solo son víctimas.

"Zouken…" El nombre del culpable está presente en su mente. Apretó las sabanas de su cama con fuerza. La rabia que lo inundaba era natural.

Laphi no era una buena persona, al menos para el mismo. Si tuviera que definirse a sí mismo, sería como alguien desinteresado, que no le importan los problemas de los demás. Lo reconoce y está dispuesto a vivir con lo que eso conlleva. Pero había limites que no podían pasarse y Zouken lo excedió sin arrepentimiento alguno. No importa que tan importante sea ganar la guerra por el santo grial, meterse con las memorias de las personas, la prueba misma de su existencia, era imperdonable.

"Por todas que personas que nadie más recuerda ¡YO…!" se sorprendió a si mismo del pensamiento que tuvo hace un momento. Por un segundo, o quizás menos, fue consumido por su ira el punto de que considero matar a Zouken.

"No…..debe haber otra forma…." Tranquilizando su mente, volvió a pensar con claridad. Él no era esa clase de persona. No fue criado para convertirse en un asesino.

La vida de Laphicet podría considerarse de ensueño, no por los lujos que tuvo, sino por las personas que lo rodeaban. Tuvo padres amorosos, unos abuelos a los que admiraba por sus historias, e incluso una tía que era extremadamente amable, aunque tuvo que separarse de ella luego de la competencia por la cresta de la familia. Independientemente de eso, el recibió amor y por ello devolvió ese amor, teniendo como resultado sus actuales valores.

Era todo lo que podía pedir. Jamás considero cambiar su vida. Incluso luego de la muerte de su padre y posteriormente de su abuela, seguía feliz por los recuerdos que compartió con ellos. Además de que todavía contaba con su madre. Una persona un poco hiperactiva, pero todavía con la seriedad de cualquier adulto. La admiraba, admiraba su determinación cuando le contó todo sobre ella. Cuando le dijo sobre su particular cuerpo y sobre su vida como magus. No fue muy alegre enterarse que su madre asesinó a personas, pero lo acepto. Su relación familiar no sería perturbada por eso.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ella no pareció volver anoche- Por tanto pensar en ella se dio cuenta de su ausencia.

Salió de su cama y fue a la habitación de Leia. Como esperaba, toco la puerta y nadie respondió. Ante eso, abrió la puerta y observo que no había nadie en la habitación. Como dijo antes, ella no volvió anoche.

-Ella dijo algo de encontrarse con un conocido, pero no creo que le tome tanto- Incluso cuando ella se iba, siempre volvía el mismo día o llamaba para avisar que no llegaría a tiempo. Parece que siempre quería decirle a Laphi donde estaba.

-¡Hey, Chico!- Rider llamo desde la planta baja.

-¡Buenas tardes a ti también Rider!- Grito ante el llamado del musculoso. Tenía que aprender a ser un poco más educado.

Bajo por las escaleras y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa. Enfrente de él, se encontraba Rider de espaldas vistiendo una remera blanca ajustada. Parecía estar mirando al suelo delante de él.

-¿Qué sucede? Normalmente no eres tan callado- Le preocupo el hecho de que no le hablara inmediatamente. Por lo general, siempre estaba molestando con sus raras ideas y pensó que esta vez se trataba de lo mismo.

Rider simplemente se movió hacia un lado, dejando ver al Tohsaka la razón de su silencio. Un brazo, una extremidad del cuerpo humano se encontraba delante de la puerta. La sangre que salía indicaba que fue recientemente arrancado, pero ese no era el problema.

Ese brazo tenía un anillo en su dedo anular. Uno muy mal hecho, cualquier diría que fue hecho por un niño, y lo fue. A la edad de 10 años, Laphi lo hizo durante una excursión escolar y tenía pensado regalárselo a su madre. Desgraciadamente, sus compañeros se burlaron de el por la deforme forma que tenía. Como a cualquiera, que se burlaran de su trabajo era humillante, pero no podía negar que tenían razón. Así que lo desecho cuando volvieron, pensando que no lo vería nunca más. Ni el mismo se podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa que tenía cuando, al día siguiente, observo que su madre lo tenía puesto. Cuando le pregunto por él, ella simplemente dijo.

–¿El anillo?, lo vi tirado y pensé que sería una lástima. Puede que no lo veas, pero se nota que está lleno de amor. La persona que lo hizo tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia su destinatario- Acto seguido, beso la frente de Laphi y finalizo -Gracias, es hermoso- Su sonrisa era radiante.

No sabía cómo consiguió el anillo, y no le importaba. Lo único que recordaba después de eso, fue que lloro descontroladamente. Era un recuerdo vergonzoso para cualquier otro, pero para el significaba mucho.

Volviendo al tiempo actual, no tarde en decirlo.

-¿Ma…..dre?- Sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus orbitas.

-Chico, cálmate, el enemigo intente provocarte- Rider coloco su mano en el hombro del joven. Sabia el dolor de perder a un ser querido y también las locuras uno puede hacer por ello.

-T-Tienes r-r-razón, s-solo es un miembro. Ella ha sufrido heridas más serias que esa- Incluso si le conto sobre las particularidades de su cuerpo, era la primaba vez que veía su capacidad. Por lo que ella le dijo, si era solo un miembro, podía volverse a unir.

Intento calmar a su acelerado corazón, el shock todavía estaba presente. En todos sus años de vida, jamás presencio este tipo de escena y mucho menos con su madre como protagonista. Pero eso no fue todo…

-¿Enojado? ¿o es mayormente tristeza? En cualquier caso, que sientas eso no cambiara nada- Una voz se escuchó detrás de él.

Rider no reacciono. No porque no pudiera, sino porque no era necesario. Solo era la voz, y nada más. Incluso si sonaba desde atrás, no había nada a simple vista.

-¡ZOUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- Estallo mientras se giraba bruscamente hacía atrás. Solo el perpetrador podía hablar tan tranquilamente en esta situación.

El odio comenzó a dominarlo. Cualquiera sucumbiría a él en esta situación. Cuando uno sufre, solo puede liberarlo mediante acciones para calmarlo. Ese era el caso de Laphicet, quien aprecia dispuesto a golpear a un fantasma que no se encontraba en ese lugar.

-HiHi, no te alteres. Todavía no está muerta, como debes imaginar- Solo Zouken podía reír en medio de todo esto. Antes de que el joven siguiera gritando, prosiguió.

-Mis términos para liberarla son sencillos. Simplemente debes eliminar a Archer o matar a su Master, haces eso y yo te devuelvo a tu amada progenitora- Parecía un anciano que recompensaría a un niño con un dulce si le ayudaba con su trabajo. Aunque la situación era mucho más siniestra que eso.

-¿Archer? ¿tienes algo en su contra? - Iskandar tomo la palabra. Su tono era un poco más fuerte de lo normal. No conocía por mucho a Leia, pero si lo suficiente para saber que se llevaban bien. Ante todo, seguía siendo un rey, y por lo tanto, protegería a quienes apreciara.

No obtuvo respuesta. Toda presencia de la voz se desvaneció. Si alguna vez hubo algo ahí, ahora no estaba. Pero no se fue con las manos vacías, incluso si ellos no aceptaban su condición, el había plantado las semillas del odio en Laphicet. Si ellas se desarrollaban para mal o para bien, depende de las futuras experiencias de joven.

-Rider….-Laphicet sonaba débil, como si le hubieran arrancado algo importante. Sus ojos eran escondidos por el flequillo de su cabello.

-Chico, no le hagas caso, no hay garantía alguna de que cumpla con su parte del trato- Iskandar no conocía a Zouken, pero durante su vida tuvo que tratar con millos de personas similares. Por ello, sabía que caer en su juego era lo peor que podía hacer.

Varias personas de apellido Matou reforzaban la declaración de Rider. Quien sabe cuantas personas utilizo ese anciano para llegar a donde está hoy. El numero seguramente sobrepasaría incluso a las del mejor asesino del mundo. En todo momento del tiempo han existido ese tipo de gente. Nadie conocía sus identidades y ellos eran los causantes de muchas catástrofes alrededor del mundo. Zouken era uno de esa clase. El manipularía todo y a todos con tal de ganar la guerra por el santo grial. Laphicet era consiente de eso, y tomo su decisión aun sabiéndolo.

….

Residencia Matou en Miyama.

-Todas las piezas están en su lugar. Solo falta eliminar la principal molestia- Zouken hablo hacia Caster.

Con la amenaza hacia el Master de Rider ya realizada, podía relajarse. La decisión que tomara no influenciara mucho. El principal problema que tenía con los Tohsaka termino con la captura de Leia. El único inconveniente restante era el Servant de clase Archer. La razón era simple.

Hace 60 años, Leia convenció a Enkidu de ir tras Zouken. Incluso si el Master de ese tiempo era un enemigo de los Tohsaka, el espíritu heroico parecía tener una gran amistad con la pequeña. Zouken no los consideraba una amenaza, su Servant era suficiente para encargarse de ellos. Desgraciadamente para él, todo cambio cuando, de alguna forma, el actual arquero convenció a otros Servants para ir a por él. El resultado causo grandes victimas por las "rabietas" del Rider de ese tiempo, pero eso no importaba, lo importante era que frustraron sus planes de nuevo. Su victoria estaba prácticamente asegurara y de un día para otro, todo cambio. Todo eso simplemente por una niña de 11 años y un espíritu heroico que actuaba a espaldas de su Master. La frustración sigue presenten incluso ahora.

-¿Realmente es necesario obsesionarse tanto con él? ¿no es simplemente un arma desechada? - Caster, quien durante su vida creyó en dios, consideraba a Enkidu un fracaso de los dioses por lo que sabía de su leyenda. Alguien que fue creado personalmente por ellos y luego los traiciono solo podía ser llamado de esa forma. Cabe aclarar que no conoce toda su historia, solo sabe lo básico por el santo grial.

Cuando Zouken revelo la identidad del arquero a sus Servants, no revelo gran información, solo formas de contrarrestarlo en base a su experiencia pasada. Aunque no sabía si serian eficientes con el cambio de clase que tuvo. Para Caster, ese tipo de cosas eran irrelevantes, su única prioridad era sobrevivir hasta volver a encontrarse con su amada doncella. Por razones obvias, no tenía más opción que terminar los mandados de su Master, de lo contrario podría usar un sello de comando en su contra. Tampoco es como si se quejara mucho, tenía toda la diversión del mundo matando inocentes niños.

-El Noble Phantasm que posee es una gran molestia. Mientras sigua en juego, todo tipo de ataques serán inútiles- La experiencia pasada estaba fresca en su mente.

Los servants no tiene todas las capacidades de cuando estaban vivos. Simplemente poseen las cualidades más acertadas para la clase que son llamados. Por ejemplo, Arturia actualmente tiene a Excalibur y cualquiera asociaría dicha espada con el rey de los caballos. Esa no era su única arma, otra muy conocida era Rhongomyniad, la lanza sagrada. Pero al ser llamada como Saber, no la posee. Lo mismo podía aplicarse a cualquier otro Servant. El dilema de Zouken estaba en si el arquero tenía posesión del mismo Noble Phantasm que exhibió hace años. Si lo tenía, debía ser eliminado inmediatamente.

-Saber ¿tienes problemas con matar a un infante? - Cambiando radicalmente la conversación, hablo hacia saber quién estaba parada al lado suyo con su armadura.

El anciano sabía del código de caballero que tenía. Si eso resultaba un impedimento para eliminar al enemigo, utilizaría otros métodos para obligarla. No necesitaba a alguien que no acatara sus órdenes.

-….-Silencio.

Saber pensó. Recordó todas sus memorias en fracciones de segundos. Las 2 últimas guerras donde participo, su vida años atrás, las experiencias alegres y las tristes, su original deseo. Lo último fueron las palabras del vengador. Todavía seguía teniendo eso en su mente. Luego de considerar todo eso y más, llego a una simple conclusión.

-No- No había dudas en sus palabras -lo que fui en mi pasado, no tiene relación con lo que soy ahora- Su respuesta se hizo presente. Su conclusión tomo forma y siguió adelante. No tenía razón alguna para preocuparse por quien fue antes, solo debía concentrarse en quien era ahora.

-Bien, entonces dirígete a Harbor y elimina al Master de Archer. Deja que los demás se encarguen de él- Sea Assassin o Rider, solo necesitaba a uno de ellos para entretener a Archer, Saber haría el resto del trabajo. También podía darse la situación contraria, cualquier le aprecia bien. La razón por la que aclara que solo a su Master, se debía a una prueba de confianza.

-Entendido Master- Cambio a su forma espiritual y desapareció. Su objetivo estaba claro. Si alguien la haría cambiar de parecer, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Con la partida del caballero, Zouken estaba por hablar con Caster, pero este se anticipó.

-No te atrevas a decirme si todavía no está listo, porque no lo está- La misma pregunta demasiadas veces puede ser algo irritante.

Con ese mensaje, se retiró al subsuelo de la mansión para proseguir con su diversión y propósito.

El anciano no se esperaba eso. Solo quería preguntarle si necesitaba más sacrificios para su diversión. No es como si siempre estuviera pendiente de la guerra, solo era su mayor prioridad. Por un acto de buena voluntad, tenía la intención de permitirle a Caster divertirse todo lo que quisiera ya que no quedaba mucho para finalizar el llamado. Parece que muchas personas lo malinterpretan ¿Por qué será?

En todo caso, el día en el cual se considera de "buena voluntad" dejar a una persona asesinas a niños inocentes, definitivamente será el apocalipsis. No importa la voluntad que tenga, su naturaleza no cambiara. Avenger demostró eso.

….

Casa de los Crown en Harbor.

Como en repetidas ocasiones, Sonia volvió a quedarse dormida de más. Si esto se debía al estrés por los recientes acontecimientos o por el mana que suministraba al arquero, no lo sabía. Cuando abrió sus ojos observo que se encontraba en su habitación. Por reflejo, se sobo la cabeza y emitió un chillido de dolor. El golpe de Archer seguía fresco.

"No tenía por qué golpearme tan fuerte" sus mejillas se inflaron haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Siguiendo con su rutina diaria, se aseo y cambio para bajar a desayunar, aunque ya era bastante tarde. Mientras bajaba las escalares logro escuchar el televisor hablando sobre el estado del clima. Parece que llovería fuerte durante la tarde. Ignorando eso, también escucho como alguien comía de forma exagerada. Prácticamente parecía un animal.

Dejando eso de lado, se acercó a la cocina para prepararse unas tostadas, le pareció extraño ver el horno encendido. Luego, Mientras intentaba desesperadamente alcanzar el pan sobre la heladera con un banco, Archer apareció tomándolo y pasándoselo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Su enojo parecía haber desapareció. Era eso o simplemente no quería demostrarlo.

-Gracias a un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza no pude- Ahora ella era la enojada.

-Cosechas lo que siembras. Si ibas a salir debiste decírmelo- Argumento ante su reproche.

-¡Y tu pudiste haberme hablado por telepatía para comprobar mi estado! ¡Pero noooooo, tenías que aparecer en medio de una cafetería y causar un gran escándalo!- Su tono se elevó un poco. Denotando su enojo.

-No cause ningún escándalo- Se defendió.

En ese momento, se escuchó a una mujer decir lo siguiente en la televisión.

-En otras noticas, se ha reportado la aparición de un fantasma en la principal cafetería de Verde. Según los testigos, su apariencia es la de un joven de 18 años con el cabello rojo y ojos dorados…- La tv se apagó.

Archer tomo rápidamente el control remoto y apago el televisor. Seguido de eso volteo su cabeza y miro a Sonia.

\- "Ningún escándalo" eh? estoy segura que si miráramos el diario estarías en primera plana-

-Lo entiendo, mi culpa. Sobre actué al pensar que estaría en peligro- Admitió su verdadera y obvia razón. Él no se hubiera perdonado a si mismo si algo le pasaba a Sonia por actuar en solitario. Se supone que eran un equipo, pero el solo se fue porque se le dio la gana. Estaba más enojado consigo mismo que con la pequeña.

-¿E-Eh?- No se esperaba esa respuesta. Sus mejillas se volvieron carmín.

Archer se arrodillo en frente de ella y subió su mano izquierda, extendiendo su dedo pequeño. Parece que quería hacer una promesa de meñique.

-Me disculpo por dejarte sola. Te prometo que no lo hare más si tú me prometes no actuar por tu cuenta ¿bien?- el aura reconfortante que emitía era difícil de combatir.

Según algunos estudios, no comprobados científicamente, los niños menores a 12 años tienen la habilidad de percibir si una persona es buena o mala. Mayormente es observada en los bebes cuando se encariñan rápidamente con alguien que no sea sus padres. Sonia podía ser un poco más madura que los de su edad en algunos aspectos, pero tenía levemente esa capacidad. Por lo tanto, percibió completamente las buenas intenciones de Enkidu cuando hizo esa declaración. Parecía que el término "maldad" no existía dentro de él.

-D-De acuerdo. Pero si rompes la promesa de verdad comerás 1000 agujas- Engancho su propio meñique con el del Servant. Seguido de eso agitaron sus brazos para sellar la promesa. Según la tradición, el que la rompa tendrá que tragar 1000 agujas.

-Haha, entonces hare mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar eso- Sonia parecía capaz de hacerle hacer eso.

Con la promesa establecida, se hizo el silencio. Ellos iban a volver a sus tareas, sin embargo, la joven se percató de que el ruido de alguien comiendo seguir presente. Se congelo al pensar que algún roedor gigante fuera el causante. Nunca observo ratas o ratones directamente, pero las consideraba peligrosas por lo que aprendió en la escuela. Tomando un sartén, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar a paso lento y cuidadoso. Archer parecía extrañado por sus acciones asique la siguió desde atrás.

Llegando a su destino, la pequeña observo como un joven peli azul comía todo tipo de comidas recientemente preparadas. Bajo su "arma" y su mandíbula quedo abierta.

-¿Quién….?- Miro al arquero detrás de el en busca de respuestas.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Lo encontramos desmallado delante de la casa. Cuando te pregunte que debíamos hacer, insististe en que lo dejáramos quedarse a descansar-

Sonia hizo memoria. Luego de separarse de Jeanne y Angelica en Verde, se dirigió a su casa junto con Archer. Cuando llegaron, descubrieron a una persona desmallada en frente de ella. Parecía estar terriblemente cansado. Le preocupaba el hecho de que vistiera ropas de prisionero, pero no podía dejarlo a su suerte. Sus valores no se lo permitían. Recordó pedirle al arquero que se encargara de él, sin embargo, todo lo demás era borroso. Seguramente estaba terriblemente cansada en ese momento.

-Ahora recuerdo….-

-Luego de que se despertara me suplico por darle algo de comer y desde entonces ha estado como lo ves- No le importaba cocinar para otro.

Ahora entendía porque estaba encendido el horno, tenía más comida para el invitado. Aunque esa cantidad no parecía lo que comería un humano normal.

Por la conversación entre ambos, el joven detecto su presencia. Se paró de su lugar y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Tu eres la dueña de la casa? Sonia, ¿verdad? – Gracias a una conversación previa con Enkidu logro saber su nombre.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí soy yo- Era la primera vez que se referían a esa como "dueña", por lo que la tomo desprevenida.

Inesperadamente para ambos, el joven se colocó de rodillas y luego apoyo sus manos en el suelo. Estaba haciendo el famoso Dogeza japonés. Fue tan abajo que su cabeza tocaba el suelo.

-Estoy muy agradecido por su hospitalidad. Soy Atsushi Matou y tenga por seguro que la compensare por esto- No había mentira en sus palabas, definitivamente regresaría el favor.

El acto que acabo de realizar el joven simboliza completo arrepentimiento por causarles problemas. Atsushi tenía intención de agradecerles por esto. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir cualquier exigencia que le pidieran. Aunque preferiría que no llamaran a la policía confundiéndolo con un preso que escapo de prisión. Desgraciadamente, si lo era.

"¿Matou? ¿Está relacionado con Zouken?" El apellido de Atsushi no era una buena señal. Según recuerda de las palabras de cierta persona, todos los integrantes conocidos de la familia Matou solo son marionetas del anciano.

Ajeno a todo eso, la peli rosa solo pudo pensar algo.

"Demasiado formal!" nunca en su vida observo a alguien hacer eso. Sabia de su significado y por eso creía que estaba exagerando.

-Levanta la cabeza por favor, ¡no es necesario llegar tan lejos!- Convirtió sus pensamientos en palabras.

Reaccionando ante las palabras de su salvadora, se levantó hasta quedar de pie. Su altura era prácticamente la misma que Archer, por lo que le sacaba como 2 cabezas y un poco más a la pequeña. Acto seguido, se excusó para seguir comiendo. Toda la persecución que vivió ayer todavía dejaba sus secuelas.

"Ahora que pienso en ello…pase por enfrente de "esa casa" y logre ver a la misma mujer de negro que estaba en la prisión. Jamás imagine que sería el Servant de ese vejestorio" Era triste ver a semejante belleza acatar las órdenes de ese anciano. Si estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, quería liberarla.

Atsushi no era una persona muy decidida. Su motivación por matar a su padre era importante, pero no lo suficiente para quebrantar sus valores. Eso demostraba su gran fuerza emocional. Si alguien te ha estado tortulando por años, lo normal sería querer vengarse por cualquier medio posible. Para el, solo quería la muerte de Zouken y de nadie más. En cierta forma, podría considerársele de buen corazón.

Paso el tiempo en la casa de los Crown y todos estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de la comida. Archer logro convencer a Sonia de que se saltara el desayuno y comiera algo de lo que se encontraba en la mesa. Parecía muy quisquillo con seguir el orden de las comidas. Por otro lado, un satisfecho Atsushi se encontraba sobando su pansa, comió demasiado. La comida del Servant no era buena ni mala, solo cumplía con el requisito natural de llenar el estómago.

Desgraciadamente, esa tranquilidad no duro mucho más…

-…..!-Archer se levantó repentinamente de su lugar. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo Archer?- se sorprendió por sus repentinas acciones.

-¿Archer…..?- Era la primera vez que Atsushi escuchaba como se llamaba. Esa era una de las clasificaciones de Servant. Pensó que podía tratarse de un apodo asique no le dio importancia.

- _Sonia, debemos irnos ¡AHORA! ¡3 Servants se dirigen hacia aquí!_ \- La preocupación se hizo presente. No importa que tan habilidoso sea, era imposible luchar contra tantos.

A diferencia de otros Servants, Enkidu está conectado en cierta forma con el mundo. Por lo cual sus capacidades sensoriales son mucho mayores. Existen personas como Avenger y Assassin que pueden esconderse de ese tipo de detección.

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo….?-_ La duda de como descubrieron su hogar se hizo presente. Nunca intentaron esconderlo y solo Lancer observo este lugar una vez. Incluso con eso, ella creía que no descubrirían su casa tan rápido.

- _Se me ocurre una muy buena explicación, pero la dejare para después. Por ahora debemos irnos_ \- Su calma habitual volvió. Pero tenía que actuar rápido. Solo había una persona que podría hacer tal cosa.

 _-¿Qué hay de Atsushi? ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!_ \- Si los enemigos encontraban al joven en la casa, seguramente lo matarían por asociarlo con ellos.

Sonia solo observo a los Master durante la reunión de Ruler. No intercambio palabra alguna con ellos, por lo tanto, no sabía hasta qué punto podían llegar con tal de ganar. Si para lograrlo estaban dispuesto a matar a espectadores inocentes, sabía que el Matou no sería la excepción.

-Atsushi- Archer llamo la atención del peliazul al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él.

-¿Hm? ¿puedo ayudar en al…?- recibió un golpe en todo su abdomen. Quedando inconsciente en el acto.

Acher enrollo su brazo derecho en la cintura del joven y con la izquierda subió a Sonia hasta quedar sentada en sus hombros. De esa forma tendría el brazo izquierdo para defenderse ante cualquier imprevisto. Seguido de eso, salió de la actual ubicación cargando a 2 personas mientras que escapaba de una fuerza que lo superaba.

"Parece que quiere hacer lo mismo que le hice hace 60 años. En serio eres rencoroso anciano" Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de salir de la residencia Crown.

…..

 **¡Buenas!, lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero estaba con los estudios.**

 **Tenía pensado comenzar con una batalla directa, pero me parecía muy abrupto el cambiar de repente. La acción comienza en el próximo capítulo con Archer como objetivo de varios Servants.**

 **Originalmente no tenía pensado dedicarle una escena a Laphi, pero creo que era necesario para conocerlo mejor.**

 **Por cierto, ayer publique mi segunda historia (como me faltaba poco le dedique un tiempo en medio de mis estudios). La historia toma como protagonistas a personajes del nasuverse que no son Servants(aparecerán algunos pero no en su pleno potencial) y el sistema del santo grial que utilizo es el de Fate/Kaleid. Espero pasen a leerlo.**

 **Dejen Reviews sobre dudas, criticas o simplemente porque si xD**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	26. Arco II: A la defensiva

Arco II: A la defensiva

Nota: El universo de fate /stay night no me pertenece. Todo el crédito se lo lleva Type-Moon y Kinoko Nasu

Aclaraciones:

-Hola- Personaje hablando.

"hey" Pensamiento del personaje.

- _Master-_ Master y Servant hablando mediante su conexión.

…..

Anteriormente:

Laphicet Tohsaka demuestra su claro enojo ante las acciones de Zouken. Su odio se ve amplificado al enterarse de que tiene a su madre como rehén. Por su liberación, el anciano le exige eliminar al Servant Archer.

En la casa de los Crown, Archer y Sonia tiene una leve discusión que termina con una promesa. Seguido de eso, la dueña de la casa se percata de un invitado inesperado, Atsushi Matou.

El arquero duda del joven peli azul por su relación con un viejo y actual enemigo. Desgraciadamente, no tiene tiempo para eso ya que se percató de que 3 enemigos se dirigían a su ubicación.

…

Saltando de edificio en edificio, Archer cargaba a 2 personas más mientras escapaba de sus perseguidores. Todavía no tenía visualización clara de quienes eran, pero asegurar la seguridad de Sonia era su prioridad. Tenía colocada su vestimenta de Servant.

"2 se acercan demasiado rápido. Si me baso en eso, lo más probable es que sean Rider y Lancer" Ningún otro Servant expuso la capacidad de ir tan rápido salvo ellos.

Teniendo a 2 enemigos que lo superaban abrumadoramente en velocidad, eventualmente lo alcanzarían. Tenía que ser rápido y pensar en una contramedida.

"Lancer debe haberlo sospechado, pero ¿porque Rider sabe nuestra ubicación?" Las dudas no tardaron en hacerse presente.

El lancero ya conocía la residencia Crown por su anterior batalla, por lo que no era raro que probara suerte en comprobar si se trataba de una posible ubicación enemiga. Sin embargo, Rider y la otra persona que se acercaba no deberían tener conocimiento sobre ello.

Detuvo esa cadena de pensamiento al percatarse de algo.

"Zouken parece querer eliminarme usando los mismos métodos. Si lo veo de esa forma, el tercer Servant debe ser Saber o Caster… esto se está complicando" Sus especulaciones no dejaban de formarse.

Todavía no estaba seguro de quien era el Servant del patriarca de los Matou. Existía la posibilidad de que esté controlado a alguien o incluso que verdaderamente fuera el Master de 2 Servants. Las posibilidades eran infinitas para tratar la situación, pero la actual preocupación no dependía de eso. Independiente de quien sea, eso no cambia el hecho de que es un enemigo más y Enkidu no se sentía capas de luchar contra tantos mientras defendía a Sonia y Atsushi.

También existía la posibilidad de que estuviera completamente equivocado y esta situación no sea más que una coincidencia. La amenaza seguía siendo la misma, pero se preocuparía más si fue organizada por Zouken, él siempre tenía un plan dentro de otro. Sus encuentros en el pasado eran prueba de eso y no tenía intención de tomarlo a la ligera.

Mientras sobrevolaba otro edificio, logro apreciar un lugar lleno de grandes contenedores metálicos cerca de la horilla del rio que dividía ambas partes de Fuyuki. En ese momento, tuvo una idea. No sería muy efectiva, pero serviría de distracción para que ambos humanos se fueran.

Aterrizando en medio de ese lugar, prosiguió a despertar al joven inconsciente.

-Hey-Golpe despacio la cara del Matou. La respuesta fue nula.

-¡Hey!- Volvió a intentarlo.

-Como quieras- No tenía el tiempo para ser amable. Le propino un puñetazo en todo el cachete.

El golpe lanzo a Atsushi unos metros atrás, logrando despertarlo por el dolor.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces bast…?!...¿dónde estamos?- Reacción ante el repentino dolor, pero rápidamente cambio su atención.

-Las explicaciones te las daré después, por ahora, por favor lleva a Sonia y escóndanse en algún contenedor- Bajó a la niña de sus brazos hasta el nivel del suelo.

\- ¡Pero!- Su Master no parecía estar de acuerdo. Además de que hace poco hicieron una promesa de no separarse.

-Sonia, tengo presente nuestra promesa, pero debes entender que tenerte en medio del campo de batalla sería un inconveniente- Sus palabras parecían duras, pero inmediatamente después aclaró otro factor -Te lo dije antes ¿no es verdad? Puedes ayudarme de otras formas- No había mentira en sus palabras.

La preocupación del mayor era evidente, sin embargo no pensaba en Sonia como una inútil. El mejor ejemplo de eso fue cuando lo salvo de su batalla con Berserker. Definitivamente habría sido al primer Servant en irse si no fuera por ella.

-….-La joven Master entendió su punto, por lo cual asintió a la estrategia. Eso no significaba que le gustara el hecho de que infringiera su promesa tan rápido. Pero entendía que lo hacía por su bien, aunque eso tampoco la satisfacía.

Ambos humanos corrieron a esconderse en un contenedor cercano a la calle, en caso de que tuvieron que huir por una situación imprevista.

Atsushi no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía que ambos estaban en problemas. Por lo tanto, como prometió antes, ayudaría a sus salvadores. Aunque no sabía que tan útil podría llegar a ser alguien como el, un fracasado del que nadie nunca espero nada.

"Incluso si eso es cierto…..Todavía puedo proteger a una niña….No… ¡Definitivamente lo hare!" Declaro en su mente.

Incluso si ellos no lo hubieran salvado, todavía los ayudaría. Nunca le gusto ver el sufrimiento ajeno y menos después de experimentarlo de primera mano. Los apoyaría con todo lo que tenía a su disposición.

Con la partida de ambos, Archer espero a sus oponentes. Proyecto a Fobos y Deimos demostrando que estaba listo para el combate.

El plan de arquero era simple. El llamaría la atención de todos los Servants, para luego permitirle a ambos jóvenes escapar en medio de eso. No tenía seguridad de que tan efectivo seria, pero solo podía hacer eso. Conociendo a Lancer y Rider, ellos se centrarían en él, ya que no parecen el tipo de persona que toman a los Master como objetivo. Otra vez, esto no era más que su interpretación. Las cosas podrían no ir como lo anticipó.

Con eso en mente, apareció el primero de sus contrincantes.

Del cielo, apareció un carro tirado por 2 bueyes cargando a Laphicet e Iskandar. Ninguno presentaba alguna característica fuera de lo normal. Aunque el joven Tohsaka tenía un semblante oscuro, quizás hasta muerto podría decirse.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Rey de los Conquistadores- Comenzó haciendo un saludo casual.

Era extraño, ayer, Leia le ofreció forma una alianza con Rider. Pero ahora no parecía tener esa intención. El hecho de que el hombre musculoso no hiciera ninguna burla o sonrisa estruendosa eran la prueba. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar era que el Master de Rider no estaba de acuerdo o que algo le ocurrió a Leia. Si era lo segundo, mataría a quien lo hizo.

-Digo lo mismo, Archer-

-¿Podría saber la razón detrás de tus acciones? No te consideraba del tipo que repentinamente atacaría sin una invitación-

Por "invitación" no se refería que le llegaría una carta diciendo que pelearían. Sino alguna conversación previa donde ambos compartirían su opinión respetuosamente y dejarían a los Masters de cada uno fuera de esto. Iskandar era un rey, por lo tanto, debía tener un cierto código.

-La situación se hizo inevitable, de ser posible me hubiera gustado compartir otras palabras. Desgraciadamente, debo encargarme de ti- Sacó su espada de la funda, apuntando hacia el arquero.

-Lamento lo mismo, y también esto-Su tono cambio a uno más serio, casi enojado.

De la anda, espadas comenzaron a caer del cielo. No eran armas potentes o peligrosas una por una, pero juntas conformaban una gran posibilidad de causar heridas menores que, en el futuro, ayudarían a determinar el ganador.

En respuesta, Rider tomó las riendas del vehículo y comenzó a surcar los cielos mientras esquivaba más espadas que aparecían de la nada. Parecían infinitas porque al momento de esquivar una, aparecían 2 más apuntadas al mismo sitio.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada más salvo correr?!- Se quejó el arquero.

Como si fuera movido por sus palabras, la velocidad de movimiento del jinete subió abrumadoramente. De un segundo a otro, Rider estaba cerca de rebanarle la cabeza a Archer. En respuesta, bloqueo con sus armas. Seguido de eso, intento agarra el transporte divino, pero falló en eso.

"Tch!, supongo que era de esperar si se lo toma en serio"

Cambio a Fobos y Deimos por de las Naginatas que expuso en su batalla con Berserker. Si bien ese tipo de arma servía mayormente contra enemigos lentos y pesados, todavía tenía su uso con los rápidos.

La batalla siguió de la misma forma, Iskandar aceleraba repentinamente y aparecía cerca de Enkidu, quien lograba bloquear todos los ataques a duras penas mientras intentaba agarrar el carro del jinete, pero no lo conseguía porque al segundo siguiente ya se encontraba demasiado lejos. Incluso teniendo a su Master con él, Rider demostraba que eso no era un impedimento.

La razón de porque intentaba agarra el carro era obvia. No podría causarle daño alguno al Rey de los Conquistadores mientras este en movimiento. La gran velocidad de movilidad que tenía superaba ampliamente cualquier posibilidad de un contraataque.

-¿Qué clase de arquero pelea sin un arco? ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Interesante!- Dijo mientras se volvía a acercar para rebanar a su enemigo.

Esta vez, Archer salto en el aire y dirigió el arma en su mano derecha hacia el Servant. Naturalmente, Iskandar se defendió, pero luego entendió del porque uso una de sus armas y no ambas. El Servant de Sonia clavó su otra arma en el suelo de vehículo, cerca del borde del transporte. Con eso, se podía decir que técnicamente "subió" a él, aunque en realidad estaba cerca de caer, la única razón por la cual se mantenía era la velocidad de movimiento a la que se encontraba.

La analogía más cercana a la actual posición de Archer sería como la bandera de una asta. El arma, que actuaba como asta, estaba clavada en el vehículo del jinete, que actuaba como suelo, y finalmente la bandera que ondeaba en la asta, era el propio Archer.

-Lamento no cumplir con tus expectativas, pero ¡¿De verdad tienes tiempo para preocuparte por eso?!- Al momento de decir eso, dirigió su arma libre hacia Rider con una gran fuerza.

En respuesta, Iskandar se voltio y volvió a bloquear el ataque, pero fue un tanto extraño porque parecía que lo empujaba hacia atrás. Alguien con su peso no debería ser movido tan fácilmente y menos en la posición tan desventajosa que tenía el arquero. Rider intento complicársela más al Servant enemigo cuando decidió comenzar a subir de manera vertical hacia las nubes. Se podía apreciar a un Laphicet que se agarraba con dificultad para no caerse.

Todavía en esa posición, ambos seguían intercambiando cortes. Enkidu tenía que hacer retroceder su arma cada vez que era detenida, de lo contrario no tendría fuerza para el siguiente golpe. Para eso, utilizaba la propia fuerza que aplicaba Iskandar en su contraataque más el agarre que en tenía el sobre su arma clavada en el suelo.

Ambos tenían una cierta desventaja, Archer estaba en una posición incómoda que no le permitía usar toda su fuerza y Rider tenía que controlar el transporte al mismo tiempo que se defendía, de lo contraria existía la posibilidad de que Laphicet se callera por una maniobra brusca.

-¡RIDER! ¡ARRIBA!- Laphicet llamo la atención de su Servant.

Mirando al lugar especificado, logro divisar como espadas caían sobre ellos. Por ello, se vio obligado a realizar maniobras evasivas. Desgraciadamente, eso dejaba una oportunidad para que el arquero lograra conectar un corte. Casi lo logra, pero fue frustrado cuando el joven Tohsaka pateo el arma incrustada en el carro, causando que se saliera. Ante eso, el arquero solo pudo caer desde la gran altura donde se encontraban.

"Esto posiblemente va a doler" Pensó mientras observaba que no tenía ningún medio por el cual frenar su caída.

La altura a la cual se encontraba no le permitía apreciar completamente el suelo. Otra vez, elogió a la clase Rider por su velocidad. En ningún momento se percató de que lo llevara tan alto y menos en solo unos segundos.

Comenzar a caminar en el aire usando su magia no es una solución factible. Si lo hiciera, terminaría rompiéndose algo por frenar tan bruscamente. Esa estrategia solo hubiera servido si la aplicaba microsegundos después de caer y no ahora donde su aceleración se incrementaba cada vez más. Incluso con el cuerpo de un Servant, no saldría ileso.

Sus preocupaciones se elevaron todavía más cuando logro ver a la distancia un carro tirado por 3 caballos que se acercaba a él. Su conductor tenía el pelo verde y a su lado se encontraba un joven de pelo negro.

"!¿Lancer?!" No podía ser nadie más.

….

Segundos antes de que Archer sea tirado por Laphicet.

-Lancer, ¿de verdad está ocurriendo algo?- Dijo su Master.

-Estoy completamente seguro de eso. Nunca confundiría el comienzo de una batalla- Habló el Servant

Lancer no tenía habilidades de detección muy potente, pero sus instintos suplementaban eso. Por las innumerables batallas que vivió, podía saber cuándo comenzaría una y donde. Esto no era una característica que se consigue con entrenamiento, era simplemente un sexto sentido que se obtiene al vivir de la forma que el lancero lo hizo.

Actualmente, Darius y Lancer se encontraban en el medio de transporte del ultimo, un carro de guerra tirado por 3 caballos. No era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero era confortante. El único inconveniente era el calor abrasador, aunque la brisa por el rápido movimiento del vehículo lograba apaciguar eso.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso?- Darius observo algo caer del cielo.

Luego de seguir observándolo, logro divisar a alguien cayendo con 2 armas extrañas en sus manos. Lo reconoció inmediatamente luego de percatarse de su atuendo.

-¿Servant Archer? ¿Qué hace cayendo de ahí?- Tenia una idea del porqué, pero no se esperaba eso.

\- ¡Ha! Definitivamente debe estar en medio de una contienda- Su sexto sentido no se equivocaba.

Acelero el paso para lograr envestirlo, al menos esa era la idea, pero luego recibió una sugerencia de su Master.

-Lancer, en lugar de cumplir su acuerdo aquí, ¿porque no mejor unen fuerza para derrotar al otro Servant?-

El "acuerdo" del que hablaba Darius se refería a la promesa de ambos de enfrentarse a muerte en su próximo combate entre los 2. Si bien podrían cumplirla ahora, no sería tan fácil con otro Servant interrumpiendo. Por lo cual, el Ainsworth veía más conveniente que unieran fuerzas momentáneamente para luego matarse entre ellos. Claramente esto también les daría una preocupación menos, por lo cual no era un mal trato.

-Si deseas proceder de esa forma no tengo problema ¿pero el cooperara?- Entendió el punto de su Master. Puede ser que le gusten las batallas, pero si existía alguna forma de hacer una más interesante, la tomara.

-¿Te parece que alguien cayendo del cielo es señal de que está ganando?- Definitivamente no lo era.

La razón de Darius podría no ser completamente valida, si se lo interpretara de otra forma, sería un capricho. Como bien dijo antes, no tiene ningún deseo para el santo grial, por lo cual, como se desarrollé la guerra no es de su importancia. Pero eso no quiere decir que no tomaría responsabilidad de sus acciones. Si de verdad no lo hiciera, podría haberle ordenado a Lancer que se suicidara hace mucho y luego volver a su hogar para evitarse más problemas.

Sus prioridades eran mantenerse con vida y eliminar a los otros Servants, para eso, una alianza temporal era la mejor opción. Estaba seguro de que Archer pensaría lo mismo teniendo en cuenta su estado actual.

Con esa mentalidad, ambos se dirigieron a aployar al arquero en su batalla con el otro Servant.

…

"Esos…¡ESOS DEFINITIVAMENTE SON SERVANTS!" Grito Atsushi en su mente.

El y Sonia se encontraban en uno de los muchos contenedores de los muelles de Harbor. Gracias a unos pequeños agujeros en él, lograron observar la batalla entre Archer y Rider mientras estaban en el suelo. Desgraciadamente, los perdieron de vista una vez que se elevaron y siguiendo las órdenes del arquero, no podían dejar ese lugar hasta comprobar que sea seguro.

"Eso quiere decir que ella es…" su vista se postro en Sonia. Recorriéndola con su vista, logro encontrar los sellos de comando en su mano derecha.

"Fui tan idiota de no revisar eso….." Cualquier se reprocharía a si mismo por pasar un detalle obvio.

Esto suponía la mejor ventaja de todas para él. Si lograba hacer que lo ayudaran, entonces conseguiría una forma de ir en contra de Zouken. El problema radicaba en cómo. Hasta ahora solo él tiene una deuda con ellos y simplemente pedirles su ayuda sabiendo eso no creyó que funcionara. No los conocía lo suficiente para poder hacerse una idea clara de su reacción.

Consiente de ese hecho, seguía teniendo la intención de pedir e incluso suplicar por su ayuda. Definitivamente los necesitaba para ir contra Zouken y cumplir su venganza. Al menos por ahora, eran su única opción de siquiera considerar la posibilidad.

Cuando se disponía a pedirle eso a Sonia, observo algo por el agujero del contenedor metálico. Era una mujer vistiendo una armadura negra. Lo siguiente que vio fue como una corriente de energía oscura se acercaba a ellos cuando la mujer agito algo en sus manos.

-¡CUIDADO!- Tomo a Sonia en sus brazos y la parto del camino.

Seguido de eso, la energía negra corto todo el contener y el terreno detrás de ellos. Observando eso, Atsushi entendió que no tenía posibilidad alguna y comenzó a correr cargando a Sonia al estilo princesa.

-¡HEY! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Puedo correr por mí misma!- Se sentía avergonzada por como la llevaba.

-No negare que puedas, pero necesitamos alejarnos de ella lo mayor que podamos y yo soy más rápido- Declaro mientras comenzara a correr por la calle cercana.

Atsushi no dijo eso por presumir, sino porque de verdad lo era. Su tiempo como prisionero le otorgo una gran resistencia y condición física. Era tal, que podía correr por media ciudad mientras era perseguido por varios policías y estos no podían alcanzarlo. Dudaba de que pueda superar a un Servant, pero era mejor que nada.

Volteando su vista, logro observar como la mujer los perseguía. La distancia entre ambos se reducía cada vez más. No porque el joven estuviera cansado, sino porque la mujer era demasiado rápida. Esa distancia desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando la de armadura negra salto en el aire y quedo delante de ellos.

-Tch!, entonces por aquí- Cambio de camino para perderla.

El resultado fue el mismo. Saber se volvió a colocar delante de ellos en menos de unos segundos. La diferencia entre humanos y Servants era demasiada para ser llenada simplemente por un sobreesfuerzo del primero.

Atsushi tenía en cuenta eso, pero se negaba a rendirse. Siguió corriendo en diferentes caminos para tratar de despistarla. En todo el resultado fue el mismo. Ni una sola vez logro confundirla o incluso divisar alguna señal de cansancio por perseguirlos tanto. El único cansado era el por su esfuerzo sin sentido.

-…..maldición….esto…..debe ser…..una broma- Dijo al admirar su error.

Por el cansancio, sin darse cuenta se encerró a sí mismo en un callejón sin salida. Literalmente, lo hecho todo a perder y para complicarlo todo, en el camino de regreso apareció Saber.

La parca se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Su paso era lento pero seguro, no había duda en su misión. Aunque eso no significaba que no la tuviera sobre la actual situación. El hecho de que alguien estuviera protegiendo a la Master de Archer no se lo esperaba, pero era un detalle menor que solucionaría con un corte.

Atsushi bajo a Sonia y adopto una posición torpe de combate. No tenía ningún significado, solo era una costumbre de sus días como prisionero. Sus acciones serian inútiles y lo sabía, pero no tenía ninguna mejor idea. Lo más irónico es que sería el Servant de Zouken quien lo mataría.

"Incluso ahora quieres joderme la vida ¿no es así padre?" pensó mientras observaba a su verdugo acercarse.

Para sorpresa de los 2, se detuvo. La persona que podria matarlos a los con un simple corte de su ¿arma? Se paró delante de ellos. Parecía estar analizando al joven con la extraña posición. Seguido de eso, habló.

-¿Planeas enfrentarme?- Saber parecía incrédula ante eso. Jamás imagino que alguien inferior en poder se plantaría ante ella de esa forma. Como siempre, no lo demostró externamente.

-Haha, me debo ver como una hormiga para ti ¿no es verdad?- Se burló de sí mismo. Definitivamente moriría y el miedo era claro. Sus palabras solo eran una reacción instintiva a él.

-En efecto, lo haces- No suponía ningún problema acabar con él. Sin embargo, tenía una duda.

-Mi único objetivo es la Master de Archer, si te retiras voluntariamente puedo dejarte ir. Pero…..si insistes en protegerla…..-Usando su arma invisible, rompió parte del suelo delante de ella para demostrar su poder y superioridad. Ella espera que el cediera por el miedo.

Sonia tembló. El aura asesina que emitía Saber era demasiada. Ella ya experimento algo parecido cuando encaro a Berserker, pero esta vez era diferente. La vez anterior, Berserker simplemente la tomo como objetivo por capricho. Esta vez, ella era el único objetivo de Saber. Por lo tanto, todo estaba dirigió hacia ella y eso la asustó. Sumado a eso, su enemiga no parecía del tipo que tenía piedad con niños. Sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza.

Ella podía llamar a Archer con sus Sellos de comando, pero ¿en que la ayudaría? Si lo invocaba, Rider definitivamente vendría a apoyar a Saber y juntos lo derrotarían. Según las palabras del arquero, que un solo Servants derrote a dos o más es complicado. Por lo tanto, eso no era una solución, al menos no por ahora.

La situación no fue como lo espero Saber.

-¿Matar a una niña simplemente porque te lo ordenaron? ¡¿Tu de verdad eres un espíritu heroico?!- Atsushi se enojó por las palabras de la mujer.

La razón del enojo era por su interpretación de dichos seres. Se suponía que los héroes del pasado tenían orgullo, ética y principios inquebrantables. Ellos eran seres que portaron la esperanza de las personas en su tiempo e incluso ahora siguen haciéndolo por medio de sus leyendas. Por eso mismo, Atsushi estaba enojado con Saber. Un verdadero héroe no debería rebajarse a un simple títere.

-Entonces perece- Saber avanzo para cortar a Sonia, si el joven se interponía en su camino, moriría.

Por puro reflejo, el Matou abrazo a Sonia y dejo su espalda mirando a Saber. Tenía la esperanza de al menos poder actuar como barrera, aunque el golpe definitivamente pasaría por él y luego a la joven. O si se suponía que debía pasar si no fuera por el repentino estruendo que se escuchó detrás.

-¿Qué….?- Volteo su cabeza para saber por qué todavía no estaba muerto.

Ante los ojos de Sonia y Atsushi, se encontraba un gigante interceptado el arma de Saber con su lanza roja. Era el Servant de clasificación Berserker, de eso no había duda. Al lado de el, se encontraba una mujer con un extraño brazo que Sonia logro reconocer. Era el brazo del vengador.

-¿Atacar a una pequeña niña es algún hobby tuyo, Servant?- Milla hablo con claro enojo.

Puede ser que ella no sea la mejor para decirlo, considerando sus antecedentes. Pero definitivamente no atacaría a una pequeña niña solo por capricho, incluso ella tenía sus códigos. Además de que le gustaban bastante los infantes, aunque no tanto como su querido sobrino.

-…..-No obtuvo respuesta.

-Parece que dialogar fue una pérdida de tiempo desde el comienzo. Berserker, ¡ELIMINALA!- Tal y como ordeno, el gigante se lanzó contra Saber.

Cuando el Servant partió, Milla se dio vuelta y se acercó a la pequeña.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿esa mujer no te hizo ningún daño?- La cara enojada que tenía hace un momento parecía un sueño. Literalmente, cambio de cara muy rápido.

-¿Eh? ah….yo….si lo estoy- La mujer delante de ella parecía tener el aura de una cariñosa madre. Incluso ella se vio hechizada por eso.

-Entiendo, es bueno escuchar eso- Una sonrisa angelical apareció en ella.

Esto era una sorpresa. Atsushi jamás creyó que la vería aquí. Pero estaba seguro, estaba completamente convencido de que ella tenía el mismo uniforma de prisionera que él. Por lo cual, debia ser ella.

"Wow, no sabía que el misterio prisionera N°43 era en realidad un ella. Y menos que era tan…" Sus instintos lo dominaron. La mujer era hermosa ante sus ojos.

Atsushi tuvo que desviar sus ojos, de lo contrario sería atrapado con una mirada pervertida. ¿Alguien podría culparlo? La mujer prácticamente estaba semi desnuda, solo tenía un traje de prisionero rasgado como vestimenta.

"Maldicion….¿en qué estoy pensando en medio de todo esto?" Su visión se centró en la batalla de Servants.

…..

Cerca de donde comenzó la batalla entre Servants, otro más se encontraba observando desde una posición bastante segura. Quizás cerca no era la mejor palabra, considerando que se encontraba a varias cuadras de distancia, pero podía observar claramente a su objetivo.

En el tejado de uno de los edificios de Fuyuki, Assassin se encontraba portando un Rifle de francotirador. Su objetivo era la Master de Archer, quien estaba siendo protegida por Berserker y un joven peli azul. El casi aprieta el gatillo antes de que llegara Berserker, pero se detuvo en cuando lo observo llegar. La razón de eso era que no podía revelar su ubicación sin confirmar la muerte de Sonia. Despues de todo, si fallaba el tiro, tendrá al Servant de la locura más atento de su presencia y tenerlo como enemigo no era recomendable.

Ante esto, cambio de objetivo. Ahora Milla debía morir para cumplir su misión.

…

 **Capítulo 2 del segundo arco ¡LISTO!**

 **Bien, por fin comenzamos otra vez con la acción. Creo que me oxide un poco después de no escribir una en tanto tiempo. Pero con el tiempo volverá o será mejor.**

 **En todo caso, unas aclaraciones:**

 **Creo que todos coincidimos en que Iskandar jamás trabajaría bajo las órdenes de alguien como Zouken, incluso si alguien que conoce está en peligro. Por lo cual, no desesperen, el porqué de eso tendrá su explicación luego.**

 **Por fin puedo darle un poco más de protagonismo a Atsushi, quien hasta ahora ha pasado desapercibido. Además de hacerse sus primeras interpretaciones sobre Saber.**

 **Con eso dicho, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Dejen Reviews sobre dudas, sugerencias, críticas o simplemente porque me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**


	27. NOTA

Hola a todos.

Supongo que algunos ya se lo vieron venir...pero he decidido cancelar esta historia. No porque no haya tenido un buen recibimiento, al contrario, tuvo uno mejor del que esperaba. Sin embargo, desde que comencé con mi segunda historia, me he percatado de ciertos aspectos que no me gustaron como se desarrollaron en esta historia. Digamos que me aleje mucho de la idea que tenia originalmente. Otro aspecto que no me gusto fue el propio protagonista,Enkidu. Cuando comencé, no sabia absolutamente nada de la versión de nasuverse, salvo el hecho de que existía. Cuando termine la Orden de Babilonia en Fate Grand Order y ver el manga de Fate Strange Fake, termine por tener una especie de cariño...ese fue un fuerte detonante para criticar mi propio OC.

Bueno...existen otras razones, pero las anteriores serian las principales. Agradezco sinceramente a todos los que siguieron este historia, sus consejos, Reviews y comentarios sobre la misma me divirtieron. Al ser mi primera historia, estaba bastante nervioso sobre ciertos aspectos, pero la mayoría de comentarios que tuvo me mostraron lo divertido que es escribir fanfictions. Continuare escribiéndolos, al menos, mientras tenga tiempo.

Dicho esto, tengo la intención de escribir otra historia de una guerra en el futuro(usando el sistema normal y no el de Kaleid como lo hago en Fate Aimless War). Posiblemente, trate de hacer un fic con un Servant completamente original o tal vez uno donde se enfrenten Servants de otros autores(todo esto es solo una idea general, no tengo nada decidido).

Sin mas que decir, vuelvo a agradecer a todas las personas que siguieron Fate New Sword y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics.

Hasta otra historia!


End file.
